A Marca da Esperança
by O Amalgama
Summary: Uma nova ameaça desperta trazendo problemas para as Guerreiras da Lua. Ao mesmo tempo, surge um novo aliado que será de grande ajuda nesta nova batalha. Crossover com Sailor Moon; Fly, O Pequeno Guerreiro/Dragon Quest e outros animes.
1. Um Novo Amigo

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 1 - Um Novo Amigo**

* * *

><p>- Agora repita o que vai dizer. - disse uma voz de mulher.<p>

- De novo? - replicou a voz de um jovem.

- Sim, precisa dizer direito ou descobrirão. - respondeu a mulher.

- Bom, aqui vai de novo. Meu nome é Hikaru, tenho 15 anos, venho dos Estados Unidos. Isso é tudo, falei bem?

- Sim, falou bem, Hikaru. - respondeu a mulher enquanto guiava seu carro para dar a volta.

- Não sei... ainda não me acostumei com este nome.

- Não se preocupe, vai se acostumar.

- Sim... está bem, professora.

- E não me chame de professora, me chame de tia, lembre quando estivermos com outras pessoas.

- Sim! Só uma pergunta, o que vou fazer nessa "escola"?

A mulher riu um pouco: - Já te disse , vai estudar, lembre o que te ensinei... matemática e redação em japonês, creio que as outras matérias não te darão problemas se tiver esta base.

- O quê? Vou estudar essas coisas?

- Sim. - sorriu a mulher.

- Aaaggghhh!

Alguns minutos mais tarde.

Professor: Bom dia, classe.

Classe: Bom dia, professor!

Professor: Bem antes de começar as aulas de hoje, apresentarei um novo aluno. Entre por favor, Hikaru.

Momentos depois um rapaz de 15 anos entrou, vestia o uniforme da escola, tinha cabelo negro curto, olhos negros e uma cicatriz na face direita. Todos olhavam para ele fazendo Hikaru se sentir ainda mais nervoso.

Professor: Classe, este é Hikaru Draakman, vem dos Estados Unidos.

Hikaru: O... olá.

Professor: Hikaru, porque não nos fala algo sobre você?

Hikaru: Algo sobre mim? "Oh, oh, problemas."

Professor: Sim, por exemplo, diga-nos o que gosta de fazer.

Hikaru: Bom... não sei... eu... esgrima, acho. "Lembro que é assim que chamam aqui."

Professor: Pratica esgrima?

Hikaru: Sim, um pouco.

Professor: Bom, porque não se senta por ali? - disse apontando um lugar vazio junto à janela.

Hikaru: Está bem.

Para o primeiro dia de aula normal para Hikaru, estava indo bem (pelo menos não havia dormido na aula, como com a professora Amano). Logo chegou a hora do intervalo e Hikaru não sabia o que acontecia, afinal era sua primeira vez na escola, viu como o professor saiu e alguns estudantes foram para o pátio.

- "O que houve?" - pensou - "Já acabou? Não, ainda restam algumas horas." - pensou enquanto conferia seu relógio. - "A professora disse que iria até as 2 da tarde e são apenas 11."

- Com licença? - perguntou a uma menina a seu lado.

A menina que estava lendo um livro se virou para ele - Sim?

Hikaru: O que foi, porque todos saíram?

A menina olhou para ele intrigada. - Estão indo...

- É hora do recreio. - interrompeu uma voz. - Oi, eu me chamo Guchi, muito prazer. - disse uma garota loira de olhos azuis.

- Olá... eu sou Hikaru. - respondeu ele.

Guchi: Sim, já sei, ouvi quando se apresentou, porque não vem comigo? Vou te mostrar onde fica a cantina se não trouxe almoço.

Hikaru: Bom, eu... está bem, obrigado.

Hikaru se levantou e seguiu a jovem, mas antes se virou para ver a garota a quem havia perguntado primeiro, ela voltou seus olhos à leitura enquanto ele saía da sala com Guchi.

- Teve sorte. - comentou Guchi em voz baixa.

- Como?

- Sim, por pouco e fala com a "esquisita".

- Esquisita?

- Sim...

- Está falando dessa menina? - disse apontando a menina que estava sentada apenas lendo.

- Sim, dizem que é uma anormal...

- Anormal? Do que está falando?

- Dizem que tem habilidades que não são normais. - Hikaru ficou muito nervoso.

- Ha... habilidades? "Pensei que aqui ninguém sabia usar magia."

- Sim, ei o que foi? Se sente bem? De repente ficou pálido.

-Ah... é que... sim, mas diga, que tipo de habilidades?

- Bom... não sei, eu nunca vi, mas dizem que bateu num colega há um ano sem nenhum motivo, depois apareceu no dia seguinte agindo como se não se lembrasse.

- Sério?

-É o que dizem, mas não vamos falar dela. Diga, de que parte dos Estados Unidos você é?

- Estados Unidos?

- Sim, da Califórnia, Texas, New York...

- Oh claro, sou... da Califórnia.

- Ah, perto de Hollywood, não?

- O que?

- Você sabe, as grandes estrelas do cinema.

- ...sim...claro... - "de que diabos ela está falando?" - pensou ainda mais confuso.

Guchi o apresentou a seus amigos, que ficaram perguntando a Hikaru coisas sobre sua vida, deixando-o muito nervoso e suando a cada pergunta. Depois voltou à aula que logo terminou, embora tenha irritado o professor por não responder bem algumas perguntas de geografia, biologia, ciências, etc, parece que tudo que sabia era matemática e muito pouco. Hikaru recolheu suas coisas e ia saindo para voltar a sua nova casa quando Guchi o abordou.

- Ei Hikaru, espere! Vamos tomar algo num café aqui perto, quer vir conosco?

-"Tomar algo? A professora me disse para ir direto pra casa, além disso quero ver se Gome está bem." - pensou Hikaru - Desculpe, é que a prof... digo, minha tia me pediu para voltar direto pra casa para não me perder já que sou novo na cidade.

- Oh, bom, nos vemos amanhã!

- Sim, adeus. - Hikaru começou a procurar as ruas para voltar pra casa, e num caso típico de Ryoga Hibiki(personagem de Ranma 1/2) não conseguiu encontrá-las apesar do mapa que a professora Amano fizera. - Parece que é por aqui, dou a volta e deve ser... QUE? Estou de volta à escola! Droga, este lugar é enorme, já me perdi, e agora o que vou fazer? - pensou muito preocupado.

- Você está bem? - lhe perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Hã?.. - Hikaru se virou para trás, era a garota que estava a seu lado na aula a quem perguntara sobre a hora do recreio. Ela tinha cabelo negro curto e olhos púrpuras, Hikaru achou estranho, já que nunca havia visto olhos dessa cor. - Bom, é que sou novo nesta cidade e acho que me perdi, minha tia fez um mapa, mas... - respondeu.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Sim, claro, tome... - a garota tomou o mapa e o observou.

- Isso fica a 5 ruas de minha casa, se quiser te acompanho.

- Ah, bom... não quero incomodar...

- Não tem problema, vamos!

- Está bem, obrigado, a propósito, meu nome é Hikaru Draakman.

- Olá, muito prazer, meu nome é Hotaru Tomoe.

Ambos começaram a caminhar até a casa de Hikaru, justo ao chegar numa esquina um carro esportivo vermelho se aproximou deles. - Ei Hotaru! - chamou um casal que ia no carro. Hotaru os reconheceu. - Haruka, Michiru! - respondeu.

- Como tem estado, Hotaru? - perguntou a garota de cabelo verde comprido.

-Bem, e vocês?

- Tudo bem... - respondeu Haruka - Diga, quem é seu amigo?

- Ele é um novo aluno de minha escola, seu nome é Hikaru.

- Muito prazer, Hikaru. - respondeu Michiru com um sorriso - Eu sou Michiru Kaio e ela é Haruka Tenou.

- Muito prazer... - respondeu meio desconfiado - "Por acaso disse ela?..."

- E aonde vão? - tornou a perguntar Haruka.

- Hikaru é novo na cidade e se perdeu, vou acompanhá-lo a sua casa.

- Mesmo? Se quiser os levamos. - ofereceu Michiru.

- Bem, não sei... O que acha, Hikaru?

- Está bem, se não for incomodar, é claro.

-Não se preocupe, vínhamos buscar Hotaru.

-Me buscar? - perguntou Hotaru enquanto Hikaru e ela entravam no carro.

-Sim, Rei nos convidou para "comer" em sua casa hoje. - disse Haruka salientando a palavra comer.

-Rei? - perguntou Hikaru.

-Sim, é uma amiga. - respondeu Hotaru - ...e as outras garotas também vão?

-Sim! - respondeu Michiru, Hotaru concordou com um sorriso.

-Então é novo na cidade Hikaru? - já no carro.

-Sim. "Oh não, lá vamos nós de novo." - pensou enquanto fazia uma cara de preocupação.

-E de onde vem?

-Ele veio dos Estados Unidos, não é? - interrompeu Hotaru.

-Sim, venho de um lugar chamado Califórnia.

-Oh! Califórnia, estive lá algumas vezes. - respondeu Haruka

-E viu alguma estrela famosa? - perguntou Michiru.

- "Estrela famosa? O que querem dizer? Guchi também me perguntou o mesmo." humm... não... não vi nenhuma.

- Ah que pena, na Califórnia há muitas, não?

- Bom... sim...creio... - respondeu de novo confuso.

-E porque veio a Tókio? Seus pais se mudaram pra cá? - perguntou Hotaru.

Hikaru com uma voz triste respondeu - Não... não tenho pais, só tinha meu avô.

- Oh! Lamento, não sabia, espero não...

- Não... está bem, meu avô Blass morreu faz pouco tempo e minha tia cuida de mim.

-Bom, já chegamos Hikaru. - interrompeu Haruka.

-Ah! Obrigado. - Hikaru recolheu suas coisas e saiu do carro.

-Não precisa agradecer, e sentimos muito pelo seu avô. -respondeu Michiru.

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupem. - Hikaru se despediu de suas novas amigas e entrou na casa, logo ao fechar a porta algo se lançou sobre ele.

- Pi-pi-pi. - dizia a pequena criatura amarela em forma de gota d`água com asas.

-Gome! Como está, não se chateou aqui dentro durante todo o dia? Lamento, é que a professora Amano disse que tenho que ir a essa escola para não levantar suspeitas e lembre que aqui não há nenhum monstro, não quer assustar ninguém, não é? Até tive que mudar o nome...

Nesse momento a porta da frente se abriu. - Fly! Já está em casa?

- Sim, aqui estou, professora. - era uma mulher de 35 anos, com cabelos verdes lisos e compridos, e olhos negros. De certa forma lembrava Setsuna, trazia um vestido branco e saia amarela, carregava uma bolsa e uma sacola de compras. - Como foi em seu primeiro dia de aula, Fly?

-Bom, não sei... acho que bem.

-Por que diz isso, falou tudo como ensaiamos?

-Sim. Bom, quase.

-Como quase?

- Mencionei meu avô Blass para algumas pessoas.

-Que? Mas Fly...

-Não se preocupe, só disse que vivia com meu avô.

-Bom, acho que não tem problema.

-Sim. - Fly se sentou com Gome no ombro, ficando um pouco triste.

-Sente falta dos seus amigos, não é?

-Sim, tenho saudades deles, Pop, Maam e suas brigas, Leona...

-Fly não se preocupe, encontrarei um meio de mandá-lo de volta pra casa.

-Espero que sim, mas você mesma disse que é muito difícil, quase impossível, nem mesmo sabe exatamente como foi que eu cheguei aqui.

-Fly, esta manhã falei com um amigo, ele tem estado retirado da ciência por um tempo mas prometeu me ajudar.

-É sério?

-Sim, esta noite virá jantar.

-E falou de mim?

-Só comentei que tinha um sobrinho vivendo comigo.

-E como se chama?

-É o Professor Sou Ichi Tomoe, era um grande cientista, mas teve um acidente e se retirou de seus estudos, virá com sua filha, creio que tem a sua idade.

-Mesmo? Que estranho...

A professora olhou pra ele curiosa. - O que foi, Fly?

-É que conheci uma garota que se chama Hotaru Tomoe, na escola.

- Verdade? Talvez seja sua filha.

-Talvez.

...

Enquanto isso, Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru chegaram ao templo de Rei, onde já estavam as outras sailors.

-Olá meninas, como tem passado? - perguntou Nicolas que estava limpando o pátio principal do templo.

- Oi Nicolas. - respondeu Hotaru.

-Estamos bem, Nicolas. - acrescentou Michiru.

-As garotas estão no quarto de Rei, entrem.

-Obrigado Nicolas. - agradeceu Haruka.

-Não há de que, garotas, nos vemos, tenho que terminar aqui ou o vovô vai se zangar, ultimamente tem estado muito rabugento... - nesse momento Nicolas fica paralisado ao ouvir a voz do avô de Rei.

-Nicolas! O que está fazendo? Não perca tempo conversando!. - as sailors apenas suaram frio ao ver como Nicolas começou a trabalhar mais depressa.

-SERENA! - gritou Rei.

-Que?

-Esse doce era meu!

-Eu não vi seu nome nele!

-Meninas, já basta por favor! - interrompeu Lua - Comportem-se, não é momento para isto.

-É que Rei fica me maltratando, buaaaa!

-Serena, pare de chorar, é só um doce. - replicou Lita.

-Não acredito que ela seja minha mãe no futuro. - comentou Rini.

-Mas eu sou! - reclamou Serena. Nesse momento batidas soaram na porta

-Olá, podemos entrar? - perguntou Michiru.

-Ah, Michiru, Haruka! - cumprimentou Serena.

-Sim, e trouxemos mais alguém...

-Hotaru! - exclamou Rini seguida das outras sailors.

-Olá garotas!

-Desculpem o atraso, mas Hotaru estava ocupada com um garoto. - comentou Haruka com um certo tom fazendo Hotaru corar.

-QUE? -perguntaram as sailors.

-Diga quem é, Hotaru! -pediu Mina insinuante.

-Não, não é ninguém, é só um garoto novo da escola. - disse Hotaru um pouco envergonhada

-E como se chama? -perguntou Rini

-Hikaru. - respondeu Hotaru.

-E é bonito? - perguntou de novo Mina

-Bem... eu... - nesse momento Ártemis interrompeu para alívio de Hotaru.

- Garotas! Não estamos aqui para falar do novo amigo de Hotaru!

-Certo, devemos nos concentrar. - acrescentou Luna.

-Então porque estamos aqui? - perguntou Haruka.

-Vejam... - continuou Rei - Esse novo inimigo voltou a atacar no parque ontem, já atrapalhamos seus planos mas ainda não sabemos porque estão nos atacando...

-Sim, não sabemos nada sobre ele, só aparecem os monstros e os destruímos até que voltem a aparecer. - continuou Mina.

-Segundo minhas investigações só atacam certas pessoas que eles escolhem. - disse Ami.

-Sim, é muito estranho... -concluiu Lita

-Agora que falou... -continuou Serena - É como com os talismãs, os espelhos e as sementes estelares, não estarão buscando algo que uma dessas pessoas possua?

-Talvez seja isso... -disse Haruka - Mas o que estão buscando?

-E quem tem o que estão buscando? -seguiu Rini

-Seja o que for devemos saber o que buscam e avisar a pessoa que possua esse objeto, energia, alma ou o que for... -concluiu Rei.

-Ou consegui-lo antes do inimigo... - disse friamente Hotaru. - Devemos encontrar algo que nos ajude a descobrir o que buscam.

-Podemos usar o espelho mágico de Netuno. - sugeriu Mina.

Michiru sacou seu espelho mágico. - Vou tentar...

Michiru se concentrou no espelho para tentar achar alguma pista do objetivo do novo inimigo, mas nada, só escuridão, até que de repente um misterioso brilho piscou no espelho.

-Que dem... - começou Michiru

-O que... foi isso... - disse Rei muito preocupada

-O que foi, garotas? -perguntou Serena.

-Não sei, pensei ter visto uma estranha imagem no espelho, creio que não foi nada.

-Que tipo de imagem? -perguntou Ami.

-Não... não sei... não tenho certeza do que apareceu...

-Pode descrever?

-Não, foi só um resplendor de um segundo e se foi, não pude ver bem, desculpem.

-Bom, talvez depois tentemos de novo. - comentou Haruka, mas nisso notaram que Rei estava paralisada.

-Rei, o que foi? -perguntou Luna.

-Não... não... sei... -respondeu

-Rei?

-Foi... foi uma energia que jamais tinha sentido, era muito... muito poderosa.

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Mina

-Na... na hora que apareceu esse brilho no espelho de Michiru senti... senti uma energia muito poderosa, ainda... ainda que foi só um segundo...

-Rei, como assim? -perguntou Haruka

-Como era essa energia Rei? -perguntou Ami

-Não... não sei, era muito estranha, mas muito poderosa.

-Era maligna? -perguntou Hotaru

-Não... não era maligna... não... espera... não sei...

-O que quer dizer, Rei? -perguntou Michiru

-Não sei garotas.. isso foi muito estranho... não.. não sei, estou muito confusa...

Serena se levantou e pôs a mão em seu ombro afetuosamente ao ver a cara de preocupação de Rei. - Não se preocupe Rei, descanse, logo encontraremos a origem dessa energia... -disse com um sorriso - Garotas, vamos deixar Rei descansar, parece que isso foi muito forte para ela... - as garotas confirmaram com a cabeça e sorriram para a jovem sacerdotisa - Então... o que acham de... irmos comer? - todas as sailors caíram de costas.

-Típico. - comentou Ami.

- O que disse, Ami? -perguntou Serena.

-Não... nada...

...

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar.

-Já sabe quem é o próximo? - perguntou uma voz maligna

-Creio que sim, sua majestade. Iori está cuidando disso. - respondeu outra voz

-Espero que sim... -replicou a voz

-É o que esperamos sua majestade, embora as Sailors estejam dando alguns problemas.

-Não se preocupe, já me encarregarei dessas malditas quando voltar à Terra.

-Sim, mas sua majestade...

-O que foi?

- Se já sabemos suas identidades secretas porque não acabamos com todas de uma vez?

-Porque?... IDIOTA!

O jovem servo se assustou um pouco pela resposta de seu amo.

-Não vê que ainda não temos poder, nos venceriam muito facilmente! Só cuide dos seus inúteis ajudantes.

-Sim, mas...

-Cada vez que buscam a estrela negra e falham elas os derrotam com muita facilidade! Por isso só devemos nos concentrar em encontrar a estrela negra... quando a tiver poderei sair desta prisão...

O jovem ficou mudo e assustado - Eu... eu lamento senhor...

-Além disso será mais divertido quando voltar à Terra e as matarmos sem que saibam o que houve.

-Creio que sim... mas...

-Mas o que?... por acaso duvida de meu poder? Não sei nem porque te revivi Jedite, é um idiota, agora entendo porque Beryl te sepultou!

-Senhor... tenho um novo plano! - replicou o antigo comandante do Negaverso.

- Um plano, é?

-Reviver o clã DarkDragon.

-O clã DarkDragon? Eles estão mortos, como pretende revivê-los?

-Suas almas ainda estão cativas na pedra dos espíritos no antigo Palácio da Terra.

-E então?

-Bom, se consigo energia suficiente e 4 corpos poderei libertá-los.

-Hummmm, é uma boa idéia, os 4 irmãos da destruição... - pensou o ser maligno - Também conhecidos como os anjos da morte, cada um quase tão forte quanto Sailor Saturno com o poder de destruir toda a galáxia, foram aprisionados pelos pais das sailors...- começou a sorrir - Sim, faça isso Jedite, vejo que não é tão inútil como pensei.

-Obrigado, senhor.

-A propósito, como planeja conseguir os corpos?

-Tenho meus métodos, senhor. - Jedite começou a sorrir diabolicamente

...

Mais tarde

-Papai, já voltei. - um homem de cabelo branco, blusa preta e calças cinza a estava esperando na sala lendo um livro.

-Ah! Hotaru, onde estava? - perguntou à garota de vestido xadrez.

-É que minhas amigas me convidaram para comer, e como o senhor disse que ia comer fora, aceitei.

-Entendo. - respondeu o professor.

Hotaru deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa da sala e subiu para se trocar, ao descer seu pai continuava lendo.

- O que está lendo, papai?

-São livros sobre a teoria da ponte Einstein-Lenitz.

-O que é isso?

-É uma teoria muito interessante que fala sobre portas interdimensionais.

-Portas interdimensionais?

-Sim, são como ligações que se comunicam com outros mundos que podem ser muito parecidos com o nosso.

-E porque lê isso? Pensei que já não ia mais...

-Bom Hotaru, queria falar sobre isso, hoje vi uma grande amiga que conheci quando estava na universidade, ela é uma grande cientista.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, ela me pediu que a ajudasse num de seus estudos, faz muito tempo que está trabalhando com isto.

-E aceitou?

-Bom, eu...

-Não tem problema papai! Sei que sente falta do seu trabalho, só tome cuidado, não quero que aconteça o mesmo que da última vez, quase custa a sua vida e a minha, se não fosse pelas Sailors...

-Eu terei, não se preocupe. - respondeu com um sorriso

-E quando começa?

-Bom, esse é outro assunto, ela me convidou pra jantar esta noite para discutir seus avanços.

-Ah é?

-Sim, e... bom... ela te convidou também, ela conheceu sua mãe e quer te conhecer.

-Conheceu mamãe?

-Sim, além disso acaba de chegar um sobrinho seu dos Estados Unidos e não conhece ninguém, então me pareceu boa idéia que venha comigo, como é da sua idade. - Hotaru ficou um pouco envergonhada.

-E sabe seu nome?

-Desculpe, não perguntei

...

Algumas horas depois

-Fly, já são 7:00, eles já vão chegar, está pronto? - perguntou a professora

-Sim já vou, já vou!

-Vamos ver como ficou a roupa que escolhi.

Fly desceu as escadas da casa com uma calça azul e uma camisa branca. - Ficou muito bem, Fly! - comentou a professora.

-PI! - concordou Gome.

Fly estava um pouco encabulado -Não sei, está meio estranho, nunca havia usado uma roupa como essa. - nesse momento a campainha tocou.

-Devem ser eles, eu abrirei. - comentou a professora. Justo quando ia abrir a porta, Gome se aproximou dela esperando ver os convidados. A professora percebeu - Gome! Tinha esquecido, Fly esconda-o, rápido.

-É verdade, vamos Gome. - disse o jovem. - PI! - zangou-se Gome - Desculpe Gome, mas... -Gome começou a chorar foi para o quarto de Fly - Gome, lamento... - Fly observou seu amigo se afastar triste.

-Fly! Depois falamos com ele. Mas o que eu disse? - exclamou a professora, afinal, ela não entendia nem uma palavra do que Gome dizia.

A professora abriu a porta e duas pessoas entraram, um homem de uns 37 anos, vestido de calça azul e camisa negra usando óculos, a outra pessoa era uma bela jovem de cabelo negro, olhos púrpuras, um vestido negro comprido e blusa azul marinho.

-Hikaru! - disse surpresa a garota.

-Hotaru! - respondeu Fly também surpreendido.

-Ora, então se conhecem. - disse o homem.

-Parece que sim, Sou. - interrompeu a prof. Amano.

-Olá, Akane. - respondeu o Professor Tomoe.

-Hikaru, quero lhe apresentar meu querido amigo, o prof. Sou Tomoe.

-Muito prazer.

-E você deve ser sua linda filha, não é? - perguntou Akane

-Meu nome é Hotaru Tomoe. - respondeu um pouco tímida.

-Se parece muito com sua mãe, Hotaru.

-Obrigada! Meu pai me disse que você a conheceu, não é?

-Sim, mas entrem, falaremos disso durante o jantar.

O jantar foi muito bem embora para Fly a única coisa boa foi a ótima comida preparada pela professora, ele estava um pouco preocupado com a discussão que tivera com Gome. A maior parte da conversa se concentrou na mãe de Hotaru, agora sabia que ela morrera quando a menina ainda era muito pequena - "a invejo e a entendo ao mesmo tempo" - pensou Fly. Ele também não conheceu sua mãe, nem sequer sabe se ainda vive ou não, mas conheceu seu pai, que não reconheceu. Inclusive teve que lutar contra ele para poder salvar seu mundo de ser destruído pelo Exército do Mal. O único amor paternal que conheceu foi o de seu avô Blass.

O jantar continuou bem e logo passaram à sala para continuar a conversa, Fly não falava muito, o Professor Tomoe percebeu e tentou puxar conversa, mas sem muito resultado.

-Bom Akane, porque não me fala sobre a experiência que está desenvolvendo?

-Claro... será melhor irmos ao meu laboratório, Hikaru porque não leva Hotaru para ver a biblioteca, disse que gosta de ler, se quiser pode pegar qualquer livro.

-Oh sim, obrigada!

-Não demoraremos muito. - disse seu pai.

Os adultos se dirigiram ao estúdio da professora, que ficava no sótão, junto com algumas coisas do laboratório. Fly, por sua vez levou Hotaru ao salão do lado da sala, não era muito grande, mas tinha uma boa quantidade de livros, um computador e uma escrivaninha, além de se poder ver o belo jardim da casa.

-Nossa, sua tia tem muitos livros interessantes. - disse enquanto observava algumas das estantes.

-Parece que sim. -respondeu Fly.

-Não gosta de ler, Hikaru?

-Bem... não muito. - respondeu ele.

Hotaru dirigiu seu olhar para algo muito peculiar, uma espada guardada numa vitrine de cristal, além de uma adaga muito bonita junto a ela, a adaga tinha bordas douradas e um estranho símbolo na lâmina, Hotaru sentiu algo estranho na adaga e na espada, sobretudo na espada, que tinha uma lâmina muito afiada, a empunhadura parecia de marfim ou algo parecido, branca em forma do que parecia a cabeça de um dragão.

- Esta adaga é muita bonita, onde sua tia a conseguiu? - perguntou Hotaru.

-Não é da minha tia, eu a ganhei... de uma amiga.

-Verdade? A trouxe dos Estados Unidos?

-Sim, a espada também. - respondeu Hikaru apontando-a.

-É muito bonita, Hikaru...

-Me chame de Fly...

-Como? - perguntou Hotaru.

- Me chame de Fly, é como meus amigos me chamam. - disse com um sorriso, depois se afastou um pouco e foi até o jardim, Hotaru lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

-Está bem Hik... Fly. - Hotaru saiu para ver o jardim que também era muito bonito.

-Está linda. - disse Fly.

-O-o que? - perguntou Hotaru corando.

-A lua.

-Oh, sim. Está linda! - respondeu embaraçada

Fly se voltou para vê-la também, por alguma estranha razão lhe chamava a atenção a cor de seus olhos desde que a conheceu esta manhã, ficou olhando para eles sem notar que Hotaru estava muito vermelha - "Porque dizem que é estranha, eu não vejo nada de estranho..." - de repente Fly reagiu envergonhado. - Oh, eu... desculpe... eu... não.. - tentou se desculpar olhando para outro lado.

-Não... não tem problema...

-Hotaru! - chamou seu pai - Já vamos, filha.

-Sim, já vou! - Hotaru saiu um pouco assustada da biblioteca, Fly ia atrás dela. - Bom Fly, tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã na escola. - respondeu muito nervosa.

-Sim, até amanhã. -Fly se despediu dela e de seu pai, ele e a professora permaneceram na porta vendo como a família Tomoe se afastava, de repente Fly lembrou-se de algo - Gome! - ele foi correndo a seu quarto ver seu amigo que estava muito chateado por ficar preso o dia todo em casa, enquanto isso Hotaru ia perdida em seus pensamentos.

- "O que foi tudo isso? Porque ficou me olhando assim?" - ela recordou a cena e não sabia se devia se aborrecer ou enrubescer, até que seu pai a interrompeu.

-Hotaru, está bem?

-Ah! Eu... sim.

-O que foi filha? Por acaso Hikaru chateou você?

-Não, não é nada papai, só estava pensando em algo.

-Em que?

-Nada importante. "Eu acho" - respondeu Hotaru enquanto voltavam pra casa.

...

Enquanto isso Fly estava em seu quarto procurando Gome, se sentia culpado por seu amigo, depois de tudo de algum jeito se sentia igual, sempre foram livres para ir aonde quisessem, mas desde que caíram neste mundo não eram completamente livres. Gome, por ser uma criatura estranha a este mundo não podia sair como Fly, que era humano. A pequena criatura se sentia muito mal ficando presa num quarto mesmo que fosse muito grande, às vezes podia sair ao jardim de noite, mas não era um cachorro para sair só no jardim. Fly ficou chocado ao ver a janela de seu quarto aberta. - GOME! - gritou Fly pela janela esperando uma resposta de seu amigo mas não ouviu. -Não, amigo... -murmurou.

Fly desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à porta quando a professora saiu da cozinha.

-Aonde vai, Fly?

-É que Gome fugiu.

-O que?

-Tenho que encontra-lo rápido ou...

-Ou?

-Terá problemas!

Ambos se olharam alguns segundos e depois saíram correndo.

...

- Iori! - gritou Jedite - Onde diabos se meteu esse inútil?

-Foi buscar o portador da estrela negra, senhor.

-Atrella, disse que foi fazer o que? -perguntou à sexy ruiva de vestido branco muito justo. -Com certeza voltará a falhar, sabe que se falhar desta vez o mestre o destruirá.

-Bom senhor, quem sabe...

-Atrella, vá vigiar esse inútil, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

-Está bem, senhor. "Idiota!"

...

Enquanto isso Hotaru e seu pai estavam a 2 quadras de sua casa e falavam do jantar com a professora.

-Diga, o que achou de Akane?

-Ela é muito simpática, gostaria de conversar um pouco mais com ela sobre mamãe.

-Sim, mas seu sobrinho me pareceu um pouco estranho.

-Bom, é que...

-Prof. Tomoe, eu suponho. - disse uma figura flutuando no ar.

A família Tomoe se voltou para ver quem era.

-Quem são vocês? - perguntou o prof. aos homens que flutuavam no ar.

-Meu nome é Jacz, sou um dos servos do grande Iori, o próximo rei deste planeta! - disse um deles.

-Que? -perguntou Hotaru - "Será um dos inimigos?"

-Do que está falando?

-Não temos porque lhes dizer nada, só o que vocês devem fazer é morrer! - respondeu outro.

-Quando você morrer a estrela negra que se encontra em seu corpo surgirá. - disse o outro. Depois apontou sua mão contra Hotaru e seu pai, de onde saíram raios negros contra a menina.

-Hotaru! - gritou seu pai que rapidamente conseguiu afastá-la do perigo, mas o ataque também o feriu. - AAAAAGGGHHHH. - gritou com grande dor.

-Gome, onde está?- pensou Fly enquanto ia correndo pelas ruas procurando-o - Droga, Gome! - a professora também ia tentando encontrar a pequena criatura amarela quando ambos de repente ouviram um grito de dor.

-O que foi isso? -perguntou a professora -Parece problem...

-Gome! - pensou Fly e ambos se dirigiram correndo até a origem do grito, ao chegar viram 3 homens atacando seus amigos. - Vou ajudá-los... - disse Fly.

-Não Fly... - pediu a professora segurando-o pelo braço

-Mas se não for vão matá-los, é meu dever...

-Mas Fly... -disse preocupada a professora, mas depois o soltou -Está bem, mas não deixe que te vejam ou terá mais problemas. A última coisa que quero é nos meter em problemas.

-Farei o possível.

- "Essa não, terei que me transformar diante de papai." - pensou Hotaru - "Se as garotas não chegarem rápido..."

-Não pensem que podem escapar de nós, não deixaremos, agora fiquem quietos para podermos matá-los. - o homem preparou seu ataque de novo, Hotaru não teve escolha a não ser se transformar em Sailor Saturno.

-Pelo poder...

-Alto! -gritou uma voz.

-Que? Quem é você? -perguntou o homem a uma figura que estava sobre um dos postes da rua, mas que não podia ser visto muito bem.

-Não permitirei que os machuque.

Hotaru também olhava a figura mas não podia distingui-la bem, só sabia que era um homem e não uma Sailor - "Tuxedo Mask?" - pensou - "Não, Darien é mais alto."

-E o que pretende fazer, rapaz?

-Sem responder o jovem estendeu a mão formando uma esfera de fogo nela, depois apontou para o servo de Iori. - MERAMI! - fez um movimento muito rápido e a esfera de fogo foi contra o assombrado capanga que ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ver.

-Mas o que... - foram suas últimas palavras antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço de chamas, rapidamente se jogou ao solo para apagar o fogo em suas roupas, mas foi inútil.

- "Essa voz." - pensou Hotaru ao ver a batalha - "Já ouvi antes."

Os outros dois ficaram assistindo os restos de seu companheiro. - Maldito, agora vai ver! - gritou um deles lançando um ataque e destruindo o poste, mas a sombra saltou com grande rapidez e agilidade caindo atrás dele, a figura só o pegou pelo braço e o eletrocutou, deixando-o frito no chão, só restava um.

O último deles ficou olhando muito preocupado, ao ver Hotaru próxima a pegou para usá-la como refém.

-Solte-a. - ordenou a figura.

-Não, se você se aproximar, juro que a mato.

-E pra onde pretende ir? Não percebeu que está cercado?

O capanga virou descobrindo 4 figuras atrás dele.

-As sailors!

Esse pequeno descuido lhe custou a vida, já que ao voltar os olhos a figura já não estava, ao procura-lo só viu seu rosto ao lado um segundo e depois recebeu um golpe que o derrubou, Hotaru tentou ver quem salvara a ela e seu pai, mas ele já havia saltado para um edifício, a figura ainda se virou para ver se eles estavam bem, até que uma das garotas lhe gritou que esperasse, depois ele se afastou rápido dali. Uma das Sailors foi atrás dele tentando alcançá-lo.

Enquanto isso, flutuando sobre essa cena, Iori assistira a derrota de seus capangas

- Quem diabos é ele? Pôde derrotar meus servos com incrível facilidade, até mesmo as sailors teriam tido mais problemas em controlá-los.

-O mestre e Jedite não ficarão muito contentes quando souberem disto, Iori.- interrompeu uma voz de mulher.

-Atrella! - exclamou Iori.

-Você está em apuros rapaz, não conseguiu a estrela negra, deixou mais três de seus servos morrerem e ainda por cima se enganou, essa não era a vítima, seu idiota!

-Do que está falando?

-De que essa não era a pessoa que devia buscar!

-A informação dizia prof. Shie To...

-Dizia Togure, não Tomoe!

-Mas...

-Além disso atraiu um novo inimigo que parece muito forte. - a mulher sorriu - Acho que logo terei uma promoção. - em seguida desapareceu.

-Espere maldita... - Iori se irritou e depois foi atrás dela.

Enquanto isso, abaixo, Sailor Urano foi seguir o misterioso personagem e Sailor Moon junto com Chibi Moon ajudavam Hotaru e seu pai para saber se estavam bem, Sailor Marte também estava com elas olhando para onde havia ido a figura.

-Estão bem?

-Sim, creio que sim. Obrigado Sailor Moon. - disse o pai de Hotaru.

-Não se preocupe, além do mais nós não fizemos nada desta vez. - respondeu olhando os restos dos 3 homens que atacaram os dois.

Chibi Moon e Hotaru ajudavam o Professor a se levantar.

-Me pergunto quem era ele. - disse Rei.

-Não pude ver seu rosto. - respondeu Sailor Chibi Moon - Espero que Sailor Urano o alcance para ver quem era.

-Não sei... - respondeu Serena - me... me assustou.

-Como assim, Sailor Moon? - perguntou Hotaru.

-Me assustou ver como ele matou essas pessoas, sem nenhuma compaixão, tão... tão friamente... - disse um pouco triste- ...como se não fossem nada.

-Sim, tem razão, Sailor Moon, eu também não gostei muito embora tenha nos salvado. - respondeu o Professor Tomoe.

-Hotaru? perguntou Rei.

-Sim?

-Não conseguiu ver seu rosto?

-Não, lamento, ele ficou entre as sombras e se moveu muito rápido.

-Rápido mesmo! - respondeu outra voz que saía de um beco.

-Sailor Urano!

-O alcançou? - perguntou Chibi Moon.

-Não, nem mesmo pude ver por onde foi. - respondeu - Maldição!

As sailors ao verem que não podiam fazer muito decidiram se retirar.

-Bom já está tarde, Hotaru, te ajudaremos a levar seu pai pra casa.

-Obrigada.

As garotas ajudaram o Professor a caminhar até em casa, enquanto Fly após despistar Sailor Urano estava flutuando a uma distância segura para conferir se tudo estava bem.

-Parece que são amigas de Hotaru. - pensou em voz alta. - Que bom que ela e seu pai estão bem, mas quem são elas e quem eram aqueles três? Elas não são garotas comuns, se vê que sabem lutar, principalmente a garota que me perseguiu, é muito rápida e a energia dessa outra é surpreendente... - permaneceu contemplando a cena até que reagiu - ...mas o que estou fazendo aqui, deveria estar procurando Gome! - em seguida desceu rapidamente para continuar buscando seu pequeno amigo.

* * *

><p>Notas do tradutor: Aí pessoal, imagino que muita gente não deve lembrar bem da série "Fly, O Pequeno Guerreiro", exibida no Brasil pelo SBT em 1996, difícil de assistir por causa do horário que sempre mudava, o SBT fez algo parecido com Guerreiras Mágicas. Mas a série fez bastante sucesso no resto da América Latina. Quem já leu Anime vs Comics: Colisão de Universos e O Futuro Nunca Morre conhece o personagem Dash, criado a partir de Fly. A série de TV não mostrou toda a história, que só pode ser conferida no mangá, mas neste fanfic serão mostrados aos poucos alguns fatos do verdadeiro final da série.<p> 


	2. Amizade ou

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 2: Amizade ou...**

* * *

><p>Tudo estava escuro, Fly não sabia para onde ir, se sentia preso e desesperado. - GOME! - chamava por seu amigo - Onde está? - de repente sentiu uma energia estranha atrás dele.<p>

-Quem é você? - perguntou o jovem cavaleiro à misteriosa sombra.

-Sombras malignas ameaçam este mundo... - respondeu a sombra.

-Que? Do que está falando? - perguntou de novo Fly.

-Se deseja voltar a seu lar a salvo e recuperar seu amigo... - interrompeu a sombra - Por favor, ajude-nos...

-Do que está falando? Quem é você?

- ...por favor, ajude-nos... -a sombra então começou a se afastar, parecia uma mulher, mas não podia vê-la bem.

-Espere! - Fly foi atrás da sombra para ver quem era, mas ela sumiu, ele permaneceu quieto um segundo pensando no ocorrido quando uma sombra negra surgiu atrás dele, Fly não teve tempo de reagir e foi atacado. -AAAAAHAHHHHH! - gritou enquanto acordava, estava suando e respirando profundamente, ficou alguns segundos parado quando notou que seus colegas olhavam pra ele e o professor o encarava com uma veia saltada.

-Sr. Drakman, se quer dormir na minha aula por favor não a interrompa! Agora saia da sala, está de castigo! - Fly estava muito confuso, não sabia onde estava até que começou a lembrar que estava na escola. Como passou a noite toda procurando seu amigo não teve tempo de dormir e estava muito cansado, já fazia uma semana que estava procurando por Gome.

-Não me ouviu, Sr. Drakman? Disse para sair da sala!

-Aahh... claro... desculpe...

Fly começou a caminhar até a porta com movimentos muito lentos fazendo com que o professor se desesperasse ainda mais. Hotaru não sabia o que se passava com seu novo amigo, pelo pouco que conhecia Hikaru ele parecia inquieto e sério, mas não assim - "Talvez não tenha dormido essa noite..."- pensou, enquanto sem perceber seus outros companheiros já começavam a fazer rumores sobre ela ter algo a ver com isso.

- Deve ter roubado sua energia! - pensavam uns - Deve tê-lo hipnotizado...- sussurravam outros.

Enquanto isso, como castigo, Fly segurava 2 baldes de água no corredor e bocejava para não dormir de novo, na verdade não ficou acordado nem 6 minutos quando já estava profundamente adormecido de pé e com os dois baldes até que um grito o despertou:

-HIKARUUUU!

-AAAHHH! - gritou Fly de surpresa jogando os baldes e se molhando todo.

-Opa! Desculpa, Hikaru! - se desculpou Guchi - É que você não acordava!

-Aahh... eu... tudo bem... é só que não dormi bem...

-Sabe, para sua primeira semana na escola não está deixando uma boa impressão dormindo nas aulas. - replicou a menina loira.

-Eu... eu lamento... - disse Fly envergonhado.

-Olhe já é hora do almoço, venha pra descansar um pouco...

-Já posso sair daqui?

-Sim, venha, mas está todo molhado.

-Sei, acho que tenho que me trocar... deixei uma calça no vestiário do ginásio, espere que vou vesti-la.

-Está bem, te espero lá fora.

Fly se dirigiu ao ginásio se trocar, de qualquer forma a água o acordou um pouco, já no vestiário enquanto se trocava lembrou o que estava sonhando na aula. - O que foi isso? - Fly tentou lembrar o sonho, havia uma figura muito desfocada, mas era de uma mulher, também lembrou que algo o atacou - O que foi? - Fly depois de se vestir foi até a pia e molhou o rosto para se manter acordado, logo esqueceu o assunto do sonho, pensou que talvez não fosse nada além de um pesadelo.

-HIKARU! - ouviu uma voz que reconheceu imediatamente.

-Já vou! - depois correu até onde estava um pequeno grupo de jovens. - Olá pessoal!

-Como vai Hikaru! - saudou um dos garotos, depois voltou à conversa do grupo.

-...e dizem que apareceram a algumas poucas quadras daqui!

-...não invente... - disse um.

-Isso é verdade, Ryo? -perguntou Guchi

-Claro que é verdade! - respondeu o jovem de óculos e cabelo castanho

-Do que estão falando? - interrompeu Fly

-Oh, das Sailor Scouts. - respondeu o outro jovem

-Sailor Scouts? -perguntou Fly

-Sim... ah é, você é novo na cidade, não ouviu falar delas. - respondeu Guchi

-É mesmo, inclusive é novo no país.

-Do que estão falando, quem são as Sailor Scouts?

-São as guardiãs da cidade... -respondeu Ryo

-Algumas vezes aparecem monstros e elas se encarregam de matá-los.

Fly ficou um pouco surpreso - O que?

-Sim! - respondeu Ryo fazendo estranhas poses de batalha. - São as defensoras de Tókio, são as defensoras do amor e da justiça! São as SAILOR SCOUTS! - uma grande gota apareceu em Fly e nos demais ao ver o que seu amigo fazia

- "Não sei porque mas este garoto me lembra alguém".- pensou Fly. - "Só não lembro bem a quem..."

-Hã... eu... acho que não entendi muito bem... - disse Fly ainda espantado com a atitude de seu amigo.

-Olha Fly, dizem que são 5 jovens - interrompeu o outro garoto, depois tirou de sua mochila alguns cartões - Veja, são Sailor Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter, Vênus e Sailor Moon...

-Ah, então quando aparecem monstros elas os matam? - perguntou Fly vendo os cartões

-Sim! - respondeu Guchi - A propósito, Alex?

-O que foi, Guchi?

-De onde tirou esses cartões? - perguntou a menina - Pensei que você não se interessasse pelas Sailor Scouts.

- Eu... é que... não... não são meus... -disse o jovem muito embaraçado

-Ah, claro. - ironizou a loira.

-Claro que sim! Digo... NÃO!

-Oh Alex! Que bom que não sou o único garoto com interesse nas sailors nessa escola! - gritou Ryo

-Cala a boca! Não são meus, são da minha irmã!

-Ah acredito, acredito muito, Alex!

Enquanto seus amigos mantinham a discussão sobre os gostos de Alex, Fly ainda estava olhando os cartões.

-"Então essas eram as garotas da outra noite..." Ei, vocês sabem quem são? Digo, onde vivem, estudam? - disse interrompendo Alex que dava alguns cascudos na cabeça de Ryo por tentar inscrevê-lo no novo fã-clube de Sailor Moon.

-Não, ninguém sabe quem são... é o interessante! - comentou Ryo

-O que quer dizer?

-São como super-heróis, ninguém sabe quem são realmente, só se sabe que aparecem quando há problemas. - comentou Guchi.

-Acho que entendi...

-Além do mais... - interrompeu Alex enquanto escondia da ficha de inscrição em seu bolso, sem ninguém ver - Dizem que são mais de 5, já que cada uma toma o nome um planeta do sistema solar e são nove planetas.

-Estou vendo... - Fly devolveu os cartões a Alex - "Então há monstros aqui afinal... mas os caras da semana passada pareciam humanos... não entendo..."- um som interrompeu seu pensamento, era o sinal que indicava o final do recreio.

-E porque não conseguiu dormir ontem? - perguntou Guchi enquanto voltavam pra sala.

-Eu... tive um pesadelo.

-E esse pesadelo... - continuou Alex - não foi com Hotaru?

-Não. Porque pergunta isso?

-Quer dizer que ninguém te avisou sobre ela? - perguntou Ryo

-De que? Oh sim, Guchi mencionou outro dia... mas não acredito em nada disso... - explicou Fly - Na verdade o pai dela é amigo da minha tia.

-QUE? - gritaram os três.

-E outro dia foram jantar na minha casa...

-QUE? - tornaram a gritar os garotos muito mais assustados

-E... não te atacou?

-Hã?

-Ou chupou seu sangue?

-O quê! Do que estão falando?

-Já sei! Foi ela quem provocou seus pesadelos. - disse Ryo

-Não sejam tontos, como acreditam nessas coisas? "Embora eu tenha notado algo diferente nela, não é algo maligno, mas é estranho..."

Alex estacou e advertiu Fly - Hikaru, ela é muito perigosa, não se aproxime! - exclamou ele, depois se virou de novo até a sala e viu Hotaru na porta, ela apenas baixou a cabeça e entrou, Alex ficou apavorado.

-Bom trabalho, Alex! - reclamou Fly

-Oh não, está morto, Alex. - comentou Ryo.

-Oh, pobrezinho... foi um prazer conhecê-lo. - disse Guchi sarcasticamente enquanto Alex estava paralisado de medo.

-Eu... eu...

-Sr. Santos, quer por favor entrar na sala ou quer ficar aí fora de castigo? - perguntou o professor.

-Eu... eu...

O jovem entrou tremendo na sala e se dirigiu a seu lugar. Mais tarde as aulas terminaram e justo quando Fly estava para sair...

-Sr. Drakman, preciso que fique para repor as horas que ficou dormindo.

- O QUE! Mas...

-Mas...?

-Não, nada senhor. - e voltou a seu lugar. - "Por que eu?" - pensou o jovem.

Após seu castigo por dormir na aula, que felizmente só durou uma hora, Fly saiu da escola e se encaminhou para casa, ainda com sono, muita fome e cansado, só que mais preocupado por não saber onde estava seu amigo.

- Esta cidade é enorme, espero que esteja bem...- Fly parou ao ver uma cena muito estranha, um grupo de garotos rodeava outro gritando coisas como "esquisita", "monstro", "demônio", além dos insultos podia escutar que uma menina estava chorando dentro do círculo. - Ei vocês! gritou Fly - O que estão fazendo! - Fly foi correndo ver o que se passava. Fly reconheceu vários garotos que estavam gritando, eram de sua sala. - O que aconteceu aqui? Por que... - Fly ficou mudo ao ver pra quem estavam gritando, viu uma menina apoiada numa árvore chorando pedindo que a deixassem em paz. - Hotaru... o que fizeram com ela? - reclamou Fly.

-Nada, só estamos "convencendo" a aberração a sair de nossa escola.

-Des... desculpem... - disse Hotaru que saiu correndo até o parque.

-Hotaru!

-Ei, ela está fugindo, vamos... - Fly o interrompeu cortando o caminho dos arruaceiros que estavam prestes a perseguir a menina.

-O que há com vocês? Por que a tratam assim? - perguntou muito zangado.

-Hikaru, saia daqui, só está a uma semana na escola, não sabe o que ela é!

-Do que está falando? Ah sim, essa bobagem de que ela é um monstro.

-Sim, ela é.

-Querem saber? Vocês são uns idiotas, dizem besteiras sobre ela ser um monstro e nem mesmo sabem se é verdade!

-Mas é verdade... nós temos provas.

-Que tipo de provas? - perguntou Fly preocupado.

-Bom... é que... - Fly começou a olhá-lo com desconfiança.

-Estou esperando.

-É que a maioria são circunstanciais. - iso fez Fly cair de costas.

-Provas circunstanciais... sabem, acho que vocês são os monstros, por tratá-la assim... - Fly deu-lhes as costas e foi ao parque atrás de Hotaru. - Ah! Uma última coisa, se voltarem a trata-la assim vão se ver comigo! E aí sim verão um monstro! - os estudantes ficaram com medo ao ver os olhos de Fly quando disse isso.

Fly começou a procurar por Hotaru no parque - Em que tipo de mundo estou, aqui tratam os próprios humanos mais cruelmente do que no meu, por que será? Será que no meu existem mais perigos e são mais unidos? - os pensamentos de Fly foram interrompidos por um soluço vindo de trás de uma árvore. - Aí está... mas o que vou lhe dizer? E afinal por que estou aqui? Talvez devesse deixá-la sozinha... Hotaru... está bem?...sou eu... Hikaru... - não houve resposta, mas ela soluçou um pouco. - Olha... não deve dar atenção a esses garotos... - Fly se apoiou de costas na árvore olhando para outro lado - Hotaru... eles são uns idiotas.

-Você não entende... - respondeu entre lágrimas a menina sentada abraçando as pernas. -Não sabe o que se sente quando te dizem todas essas coisas horríveis... não sabe o que se sente ao estar sozinha todo o tempo... que te olhem como Alex e outros garotos fazem... com medo...

Fly ao escutar isso lembrou do olhar que Alex tinha quando disse essas coisas frente a Hotaru essa manhã, na hora não o reconheceu, mas agora pensando melhor, era o mesmo olhar que recebeu daquela menina a quem salvou junto com sua mãe do exército dos super-dragões há 5 anos - "Tenho medo de você." - foram as palavras da menina antes de se lançar nos braços de Leona chorando.

-Sei sim... - murmurou Fly

-O que...? - perguntou Hotaru um pouco surpresa.

-Não, nada, digo que gostaria de saber, para te entender.

-Não ia querer saber... - respondeu Hotaru - Se pelo menos me deixassem em paz, tudo bem que não queiram ser meus amigos, tenho muitas amigas, mas porque me atacam assim eu...não... sei...

-Não se preocupe... não deixarei que voltem a dizer essas coisas, eu prometo.

Hotaru se virou para ele. - Obrigada... mas depois você também ficará como eles, já aconteceu.

-Não, não é verdade, eu não...

-Sim, é verdade, Alex uma vez fez o mesmo e veja-o agora... você viu.

-Mas eu não sou Alex.

Hotaru não respondeu, apenas ficou parada.

-Sabe... Acho que já sei qual é o problema. -disse Fly enquanto se sentava a seu lado - Parece que você está começando a acreditar no que eles te dizem.

-O que?

-É, não deveria se importar com o que as pessoas dizem, você sabe que não é um monstro... - Fly se virou para ela com um sorriso. - Não é? - mesmo assim Hotaru permanecia em silêncio.

-Oh sim, já posso ver o horrível monstro que há dentro de você... - disse Fly em voz alta, mas em tom de brincadeira, então virou para o lado e pegando coisas de sua mochila e do chão, de repente se virou com galhos na cabeça como chifres, alguns restos de seu almoço por toda a cara, duas fatias de tomate nos olhos e lápis como presas. -Se parece com isto! Grrrrrr! - Hotaru não pôde deixar de rir daquela cena.

-Ei, por que está rindo, deveria se assustar... - disse Fly com uma voz séria e fez Hotaru parar de rir, depois ambos começaram a rir quando uma das fatias de tomate caiu. - Além do mais... -continuou - ...um monstro não teria um rosto tão lindo como o seu.

-O-obrigada. - ela agradeceu um pouco vermelha.

-Bem, - disse Fly depois de um momento de silêncio - por que não vamos comer algo, estou morto de fome! - depois de levantar num salto lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

-Sim, obrigada... mas... - respondeu enquanto se levantava.

-Mas?

-Você vai assim? - referia-se ao disfarce de Fly

-Oh, bem, acho que fico melhor assim. - disse brincando. - Não acha?

-Ah claro, ficou sim! - respondeu Hotaru com um sorriso

-Acho que nós dois precisamos lavar o rosto primeiro, não vai querer que seu pai te veja com os olhos inchados.

-Tem razão. - respondeu Hotaru

-Vamos, creio ter visto um bebedouro aqui perto. - os dois jovens encontraram um bebedouro perto da fonte, Hotaru limpou o rosto enquanto Fly tentava tirar os galhos da cabeça, um deles havia se prendido no seu cabelo. - Auch!

-O que foi?

-Nada, esta coisa se prendeu no meu cabelo e não consigo tirar.

-Deixa eu ver! - Hotaru fez Fly agachar a cabeça e tirou o galho cuidadosamente - Pronto!

-Obrigado! - em seguida lavou o rosto. - Ahhh! Agora vamos!

Momentos depois Hotaru e Fly se dirigiram até uma lanchonete que Hotaru conhecia onde às vezes encontrava suas amigas, 15 minutos depois já haviam chegado. Os jovens escolheram uma mesa e logo veio a irmã de Andrew atendê-los. -Olá Hotaru!

-Olá Inasuki!

-Veio procurar suas amigas?

-Sim, mas ainda não chegaram.

-Você e seu amigo não querem comer algo?

Nesse momento Fly interrompeu: - Sim! O que tem de comer?

-Recomendo os hambúrgueres, estão deliciosos. - disse Inasuki desconcertada com a atitude dele.

-Bom... "Não sei o que são, mas se diz que estão gostosos..." está bem, o que você quer, Hotaru?

-Pode me trazer o mesmo.

-Está bem!

-Espere um segundo Hotaru, vou lavar as mãos, ainda tenho um pouco de terra nelas.

-Tudo bem. - respondeu ela. Fly foi até o banheiro, nisso Inasuki voltou com refrescos.

-Aqui está, Hotaru.

-Obrigada!

-Ei... - comentou - Quem é seu amigo?

-É um colega da escola, seu nome é Hikaru.

-Aaaaahhhh! - respondeu em tom provocante, depois sorriu a Hotaru que ficou vermelha, entendendo a indireta - Já trago os hambúrgueres - disse ao ver Fly voltar à mesa e se retirou. Hotaru começou a pensar que não foi boa idéia ter vindo a esse lugar, se suas amigas aparecessem não a deixariam em paz a tarde toda.

-O que foi Hotaru? - perguntou Fly - Parece preocupada.

-Hã?.. eu... não é nada...

-Tem certeza? Não se sente mal?

-Não, estou bem.

Hotaru e Fly conversaram um pouco enquanto Inasuki trazia a comida, depois comeram tranqüilamente sem notar que duas garotas já haviam entrado.

-Ora, ora. Quem diria, não é Haruka?

-Aham... - Haruka estava sem fala.

-Venha, vamos sentar ali.

-Mas... mas...

-Venha, não precisa se preocupar.

-Mas... mas...

Michiru puxou Haruka até uma mesa num canto.

A refeição foi muito tranqüila para Fly e Hotaru, pelo menos haviam esquecido o incidente de depois da aula até que...

-AAAAAHHHHH!

-Serena, fique quieta, porque está gritando? - perguntou Rini.

-Não é possível! - respondeu a menina de tranças - NÃO!

-Do que está falando, Serena? - perguntou Ami.

-Já tiraram o jogo da Super Sailor V!

-Serena, já vamos! Eu estou com fome! - disse Rini.

-Sim, vamos logo Serena. - ordenou Lua.

-Está bem, mas... e Mina?

-Ela nos alcançará... vejam, aí está! - comentou Lita se referindo a uma linda loira que levava um gato branco no ombro e acabava de entrar na loja de jogos.

-Olá garotas, como... AAAAHAHHHH!

- O QUE FOI, MINA! -gritou Ártemis muito preocupado

-NÃO! - voltou a gritar preocupada.

-O que você tem? - perguntou Lua

-Por que eu? - disse em soluços.

- O QUE? - gritaram as outras sailors muito preocupadas.

-Tiraram meu jogo! -todos caíram de costas ao ouvir isso.

-Mina, pra que tanto escândalo por isso? - disse Serena fazendo Ami, Lita e Rini caírem outra vez justo quando estavam levantando.

- Você não pode falar nada, Serena, fez o mesmo escândalo! - replicou Rini.

-Quem, eu?

-Sim, você!

Depois disso o grupo de garotas e gatos se dirigiu até a lanchonete que não era muito longe, de fato era quase junto ao fliperama, ao ir entrando as 2 garotas que já estavam lá dentro lhes acenaram.

-Haruka, Michiru! - cumprimentou Serena.

-Como vai, bombom? - respondeu Haruka

-Olá garotas. - saudou Michiru

-Olá!

-Vocês não viram o Darien? - perguntou Serena

-Não, não apareceu. - respondeu Haruka - Por quê?

-Bom, é que devíamos nos encontrar aqui.

-E como está Hotaru? - perguntou Rini

-Ela... - começou Haruka enquanto Michiru apontava o casal do outro lado da lanchonete - ...acho que está bem. - concluiu Haruka.

-Já faz tempo que estão ali... - comentou Michiru enquanto observava a as outras sailors boquiabertas.

-É... é Hotaru? - disse Rini

-Sim, é ela. - respondeu Ami

-E quem é esse garoto? - perguntou Mina

-É um amigo da escola dela. - respondeu Haruka - O conhecemos há uma semana.

-É mesmo, agora lembrei que Hotaru nos falou disso semana passada. - disse Mina - Por que não vamos nos apresentar?

-Não sei se devíamos incomodá-los. - disse Rini

-Oh, vamos, somos suas amigas, não acha que devemos conhecer seu namorado?

-Bom, é que... - hesitou Rini

-Você vai na frente.

-O que? - as garotas agarraram Rini e a empurraram até a mesa.

- Você é sua melhor amiga, não? - perguntou Mina

-Sou, mas...

-Não quer saber nada sobre o namorado de Hotaru? - perguntou Lita

-E se ele for um psicopata assassino, ou parte do inimigo? Não vai querer que machuque sua melhor amiga, não é? - insistiu Serena

-Bem, sim, digo não, mas...

-Então vai! - nisso Lita, Serena e Mina empurram Rini até a mesa de Hotaru.

- "Essas garotas nunca vão mudar." - pensaram Haruka e Michiru

Enquanto isso Fly explicava a Hotaru porque não havia conseguido dormir bem, mas claro que com a verdade um pouco modificada. - É que... eu perdi meu...uh...mmm... gato e não o encontro.

-Seu gato?- perguntou Hotaru

-Sim, é tudo que me resta do meu avô e como somos novos na cidade acho que fugiu quando deixei uma janela aberta.

-E tem procurado por ele todas as noites?

-Sim... - nisso uma menina chegou tropeçando, tinha o cabelo rosa e duas tranças nos lados da cabeça, parecia ter sido empurrada ali.

-Eu... eh... oi Hotaru!

-Rini, olá! - respondeu Hotaru - Rini, este é Hikaru, um amigo da escola.

-Oi, muito prazer!

-Olá! - cumprimentou Fly.

-O que faz por aqui, Rini?

-Bom, as garotas e eu viemos comer, depois de passar pelo fliperama.

-Como sempre. - respondeu Hotaru sorrindo.

-Sim, já sabe como a Serena é.

-Mas você também não fica atrás.

-Acho que sim... - disse encabulada - e... e você, o que faz aqui?

-Bem, Hikaru me convidou para um lanche.

-Verdade?

-Pois é. - respondeu Fly.

-Rini! - interrompeu outra menina com cabelo loiro comprido e um penteado igual ao dela.

-O que foi, Serena? - perguntou a menina

-Por que está incomodando Hotaru, não vê que ela está ocupada? - disse Serena

-Isso mesmo Rini, deveria se envergonhar. - comentou Mina deixando Rini brava

-Olá Serena, garotas. - cumprimentou Hotaru.

-Olá Hotaru. - respondeu Ami.

-Oi! Quem é seu amigo? - perguntou Lita

-Oh, este é Hikaru, é um colega da escola.

-Muito prazer, Hikaru. - responderam as garotas, Mina e Lita analisavam Hikaru dos pés à cabeça - "Hummhh, se fosse mais velho ou eu mais nova..."- pensaram as duas garotas, Fly percebeu a forma como o olhavam e começou a ficar nervoso.

-Hã... eu... muito prazer...

-E então, garotas? -disse uma nova voz - O que acharam de Hikaru?

- Olá Haruka, Michiru. - respondeu Fly.

Agora essa mesa parecia uma reunião de Sailors, só faltavam Rei e Darien, Hotaru por alguma razão não apreciou ver suas amigas chegando por todos os lados e interrompendo a tranqüila conversa com Fly.

-E então Hikaru... - começou Lita - De onde é?

-Eu... da América...- "Não, lá vamos nós de novo!" - pensou o pobre guerreiro

E foi assim por uma hora, até que Fly se lembrou que tinha algo a fazer... dormir, para poder procurar por Gome de novo, já perdera muitas horas de sono.

-Bom, tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-las garotas... "eu acho" nos vemos. - nesse momento Inasuki passou pela mesa. - Com licença.

-Sim? - a menina sorriu.

-A glup conta? -Fly concordava em pagar por Hotaru e ele, só que não contava com a aparição das amigas dela, mas pensou que não ficaria bem se não pagasse por todas, embora Haruka e Michiru já terem pago sua parte e saído, as outras garotas, principalmente Serena, Rini e Mina comeram muito.

-Um momento. - respondeu a jovem, foi ao caixa e voltou com um envelope.

-E então? -perguntou Fly esperando a grande quantia de dinheiro que seria cobrada, o problema é que esse dinheiro não era seu, era da sua "tia" e ele era apenas um convidado, isso parecia abusar de sua hospitalidade.

-Tomem. - a menina lhes deu o envelope.

Fly pensou que a conta estaria dentro, cuidadosamente pôs a mão e tirou 2 bilhetes... espere, 2 bilhetes?

-O que é isto? -perguntou Fly

-É o prêmio.

-Prêmio?

-Sim! Não sabiam? - Inasuki apontou um grande cartaz pendurado numa das janelas - Por causa da semana do amor e amizade, todos os dias será escolhido o casal mais simpático, os ganhadores receberão como prêmio, além de não ter que pagar a conta, um jantar e passeio no cruzeiro Vênus que zarpa todos os sábados ao meio-dia. - Fly, Hotaru e as outras garotas ficaram mudos.

-Prêmio... - gaguejou Fly

-Ca... casal? - concluiu Hotaru

-Que bom! - felicitaram as outras garotas

-Bom... obrigado, mas... - começou Fly

-Não acho que devemos... - continuou Hotaru

-Sim, nós não somos, bom... você sabe... - disse Fly muito encabulado

-Sim... não somos... já sabe... - concluiu Hotaru que também estava como um tomate

-Um momento! - interrompeu Serena - Inasuki, desde quando esta promoção está valendo?

-Desde a semana passada, Serena. - respondeu a garçonete

-E por que Darien e eu não ganhamos? - perguntou furiosa

-Não sei... eu não escolho os ganhadores.

-Então quem escolhe?

-É Kintaro, um momento. Kintaro? -Inasuki chamou um jovem de uns 25 anos que estava atendendo uma mesa.

-Sim Inasuki, o que foi?

-Bom... - começou a garçonete

-Ei! -interrompeu Serena - Você é o juiz?

-Sou, por quê?

-Quero saber por que Darien e eu nunca ganhamos o concurso se freqüentamos regularmente este lugar.

-Não sei do que está falando, nunca te vi com algum namorado. - respondeu o jovem - Se bem que te vi por aqui muito, lembro por causa do seu cabelo.

-Como não? - reclamou Serena furiosa tirando uma foto dela e Darien de seu bolso

-Ele é seu namorado? - perguntou o jovem de boné vermelho e caderneta - Pensei que eram irmãos ou algo assim.

-O que? Irmãos? -perguntou Serena

-Sim, é que você me pareceu muito nova pra ele, então pensei que era seu irmão mais velho ou seu primo!

-Irmãos?

-Sim.

-Irmãos?

-Sim.

-Com licença. - interrompeu Fly ainda muito vermelho -É que... não podemos aceitar o prêmio.

-E porque não? -perguntou o jovem juiz

-Bom é que... -começou Hotaru

-Sim... -disse Fly coçando a cabeça -Não somos... bom você sabe...

-Namorados? - perguntou o garoto

-Sim, isso...

-Não se preocupem! - disse o jovem - se é esse o problema, porque não se tornam namorados já?

-O q... que! - gaguejaram os jovens diante do espanto das outras garotas

-Vai, diga que sim Hotaru! - murmurou Rini fazendo Fly e Hotaru quererem esconder a cara de vergonha.

-Eu.. eu... não...

-Não... se.. eu... não sei... -disse Fly - digo.. não quero dizer.. que não possa ser uma linda namorada é só... quero dizer... bem... somos... somos só amigos...

-Sim... só amigos, claro...

-Calma, estava só brincando, vão e divirtam-se! O cruzeiro não tem que ser só para namorados, também vão muitos amigos, não sabiam?

-Não! - responderam muito nervosos os dois

-Eu sabia. - disse Ami - Nesse cruzeiro vão muitos jovens, é muito popular, é uma espécie de parque de diversões sobre o mar, tem jogos, lojas e lanchonetes, embora a maioria dos que vão sejam namorados também vão grupos de amigos.

-Irmãos? - continuava repetindo Serena

-Isso mesmo! - respondeu Kintaro - Como começaram a ir só casais, se começou a dizer que fosse para namorados, mas o cruzeiro também é para aqueles que não têm par.

-Então porque não vão? - perguntou Mina

-Hã? -hesitou Fly

-Se já ganharam o prêmio não seria muito bom recusá-lo. - acrescentou Mina

-Bom... eu não sei...

-Além do mais você é novo na cidade, não é? -perguntou Lita

-Bom...

-Que melhor forma de conhecer parte do Japão que num passeio de barco? - disse Ami

-Bom...

-Sim, anda, vão! - interferiu Kintaro

-Bom, você... o que você acha, Hotaru? -perguntou Fly muito nervoso

-Não.. não... sei.. eu...

-Sim, claro! -respondeu Mina por ela

-Sim, ela vai. - continuou Lita segurando Hotaru pelos ombros

-Mas.. -disse Hotaru

-Você vem buscá-la aqui amanhã às 11 da manhã, certo?

-Mas... -continuou Hotaru

-Bom... está bem... - disse Fly... nos vemos amanhã, adeus garotas, adeus Hotaru.

-Sim... adeus... - disse Kintaro antes de voltar a seus deveres de juiz.

-Irmãos? -continuava perguntando Serena em seu mundo.

Quando Fly ia saindo da lanchonete sentiu uma estranha energia de um jovem que ia entrando, ele tinha cerca de 20 anos, vestindo roupas escuras. Ao se cruzar ambos se fitaram, como se o outro jovem também tivesse percebido seu poder, o que deixou Fly mais nervoso, ainda mais depois da cena na lanchonete.

-Bom dia. - cumprimentou o outro jovem

-Bom dia. - respondeu Fly, depois ambos seguiram seus caminhos.

Enquanto isso as sailors, que não perceberam esse pequeno encontro...

-Ei Hotaru, boa escolha! - disse Mina.

Hotaru envergonhada - D... desculpe... não.. não entendi...

-Vamos, não esconda. - replicou a menina loira

-Sim, é muito bonito. -comentou Rini

-É... é só um amigo.

-Sim claro... quem está dizendo outra coisa?- comentou Lita em tom de ironia

-Bom... é que vocês...

-Nós não dissemos nada de mau, não sei o que foi que você entendeu, Hotaru. - disse Mina, fazendo Hotaru corar mais ainda.

-Além disso... -continuou Lita - ...você ouviu o juiz, formam um lindo casal.

-Eu... eu não sei do que está falando... esse juiz não sabe de nada...

-É verdade, Hotaru tem razão. - disse Serena saindo do transe. - Irmãos? Ha, o que ele sabe do amor?

-E por que me fizeram aceitar esse passeio? - perguntou Hotaru

-Bem... -começou Mina mas foi interrompida pelos gritos de alegria de Serena quando viu Darien chegar.

-Darien! - gritou a loira de tranças.

-Olá Serena, olá garotas! - disse com um sorriso

-Como vai, Darien? - responderam as sailors

-Darien, não é verdade que não parecemos irmãos?- perguntou Serena enquanto o segurava fortemente pelo braço e se virou para o juiz mostrando a língua.

-Não, porque diz isso?

-É que...

Serena contou o ocorrido com o juiz do concurso, Hikaru e Hotaru.

-Ei garotas? -perguntou Tuxedo Mask, enquanto Serena mais uma vez mostrava a língua ao juiz do concurso - Então conhecem o garoto que acabou de sair?

-Quem? -perguntou Mina

-Um garoto de cabelo negro, uniforme do ginásio e uma cicatriz no rosto.

-Está falando de Hikaru? -perguntou Rini

-Hikaru? Aquele era Hikaru?

-Sim, é o próximo namorado de Hotaru. - respondeu Mina

-Não.. não é meu namorado, é um amigo da escola. - reclamou a menina

-Pois não foi a impressão que tivemos... -interveio Haruka

-É verdade, estavam muito bem juntos agora há pouco. - seguiu Michiru

-Não... não sei do que falam... -disse Hotaru ao notar que as duas haviam retornado

-Garotas, pensei que já tinham saído. - comentou Ami

-É que esquecemos uma coisa. - respondeu Haruka

-A propósito, Ami. - perguntou Mina - Como sabe desse cruzeiro e eu não?

-Ah... bom...

-Sim Ami, diga-nos. - pressionou Lita

-Bom... eu...ouvi em algum lugar.

-Não é verdade, não finja Ami, fale! -Ami só conseguiu sorrir muito nervosa

...

Enquanto isso em outro lugar...

-Jedite! -gritou Gotar a seu comandante e a sua assistente ruiva

-Sim, sua majestade.

-Já cuidou do idiota do Iori?

-Sim, sua majestade, já me encarreguei desse tolo. - respondeu Jedite

-Bem, Jedite, agora onde diabos está a estrela negra?

-Bom... -começou Atrela- Sua majestade, quero ter certeza de que a pessoa que escolhi tem a estrela negra.

-Atrela, lindeza. - começou o ser maligno -Espero que não te aconteça o mesmo que a Iori, seria uma lástima nos desfazermos desse belo rosto e... srump desse corpo.

-Sim... sim senhor..

-A propósito, senhor...

-O que foi, Jedite?

-Queria dizer que encontrei um novo colaborador para Atrela

-Hummmmhhh, mesmo?

-Sim. - Jedite se levanta e vira para o lado onde se escondia uma sombra

-E este, quem é? -perguntou Gotar

-Veio substituir Iori e tem grandes habilidades, nos servirá muito bem. - Gotar e principalmente Atrela examinaram o jovem loiro de cabelo comprido, olhos azuis e pele branca, era bem atraente e media 1.80 com cerca de 20 anos, vestia uma roupa amarela e uma espada na cintura.

-"Nossa! Quem é esse?" - pensou a ruiva - "É muito bonito."

-Hummmhhh, parece forte, Jedite.

-Eu sou! -replicou o jovem

-E qual é seu nome?

-Xen.

-Pois bem-vindo à equipe, Xen. - comentou Atrela

-Obrigado. - disse o jovem com um sorriso diabólico - Espero que possamos nos entender.

-Eu também. - respondeu a garota com o mesmo sorriso.

-Chega de apresentações, espero que fique claro Xen, se falhar terá o mesmo destino que Iori, e por falar nisso Jedite, diga o que fez com ele?

-Bom senhor, não lhe agradará saber que não o matei.

-O QUE? Ah, já entendi, o está torturando, não é?

-Não.

-Humm, espere não me diga, o aprisionou no sono eterno como Beryl fez com você.

-Não.

-Hummmhhh, então... - o malvado ser começou a olhar de forma estranha para Jedite. -Você não... - Jedite ficou lívido.

-Não! O que está pensando, senhor?

Uma gota apareceu na nuca de Atrela - "Pode ser muito poderoso, mas tem a mente mais suja que já vi!" - pensou a ruiva enquanto Xen tentava imaginar no que Gotar havia pensado.

-Não, nada. E não grite comigo, sou seu amo e senhor.

-Está bem, perdão sua majestade.

-Então diga, o que fez com ele?

-Dragão do Mar, venha! - exclamou Jedite

Um grande poder foi sentido, um jovem muito parecido com Iori entrou e se inclinou diante do cristal que aprisionava Gotar.

-O que? Iori? - perguntou Gotar

-Não sua majestade, não é Iori.

-Então quem é?

-Permita-me lhe apresentar o terceiro filho do clã Dark Dragon.

- "Não... não é possível." - pensou Atrela - "Este idiota reviveu um dos integrantes do clã Dark Dragon!"

-O QUE? - perguntou Gotar - Quer dizer que...

-Sim, sua majestade. - disse Jedite - Consegui libertar um dos irmãos do clã Dark Dragon, libertei o Dragão do Mar, Tritão.

-Ora, ora, usou o corpo de Iori para isso?

-Sim sua majestade, usei sua energia também. - sorriu o general

-Genial, desta vez sim você se superou, Jedite.

-Sua majestade. - interrompeu o guerreiro. - Nós os irmãos do clã Dark Dragon lhe juraremos lealdade para sempre quando libertar meus outros 3 irmãos.

-O que quer dizer?

-Digo que agradeço que tenha me libertado, mas não lhe servirei até ver meus irmãos. - nisso se levantou encarando seu libertador - Porém, lhe devo um favor, peça quando quiser.

-Como se atreve? - gritou Jedite em posição de ataque

-Não Jedite, espere!

-O que?

-Está bem Tritão, pode usar este lugar como seu lar se quiser assim, ou então pode dar uma volta por este mundo, esteve preso por mais de 2 mil anos, com certeza vai querer ver que coisas novas os humanos fizeram, vá e divirta-se, depois terá muito trabalho.

-Sim, obrigado. - replicou Tritão, depois deu meia volta e desapareceu.

-O que? - se perguntavam Jedite e Atrela

-Não se preocupem, ele voltará quando tivermos todos os seus irmãos, mas primeiro quero que encontrem a estrela negra para poder controlá-los quando despertarem. Por enquanto, Jedite, continue buscando bons corpos para eles; Atrela e Xen, encontrem a estrela negra.

-Sim sua majestade. - responderam seus três únicos súditos.

-Um último assunto Jedite, como está nossa outra convidada?

-Sailor Plutão continua presa em seu quarto senhor, sem meios de se comunicar com suas amigas.

-Muito bem, mantenha-a bem vigiada, ela é muito astuta, lembre que se nos descuidarmos ela encontrará uma maneira de se comunicar com suas amigas e nossos planos estarão arruinados.

-Sim senhor, cuidarei disso.

...

-E agora, o que vou fazer? - se perguntava Fly enquanto voltava para casa pelo parque. -Como é que essas garotas me convenceram a convidar Hotaru... - nisso percebeu que algo o estava seguindo e entrou nos arbustos. Fly fingiu não ter visto nada e de repente saltou nos arbustos. - Te peguei Gome! -gritou o garoto, mas então notou que algo estava errado. -Um momento! Você não é Gome. - disse Fly examinado a criatura. Era branca, pequena e fazia "miau" em vez de "pi-pi", além de ter uma estranha marca na testa que parecia uma lua crescente. - Um gato? Pensei que era Gome, desculpe gatinho. - em seguida Fly o deixou no chão e seguiu seu caminho, mas com o gato atrás dele.

-O que foi, está perdido?

-Miau.

-Isso não é uma boa resposta...

-Miau.

-Então venha... -Fly agarrou o gato colocando-o no ombro, depois começou a caminhar de novo até que chegou a uma parte deserta do parque. - Será que a professora se zangaria se... - pensou Fly, depois agarrou o gato com as 2 mãos e o olhou de frente - Ei, se te mostrar algo, não dirá a ninguém, não é? - o gato apenas voltou a miar - O que estou fazendo, aqui os gatos não falam. - Ártemis ficou um pouco nervoso, Fly voltou a conferir se não havia ninguém por perto - Bom, não tem ninguém, então... LULA! - Ártemis sentiu como uma grande energia saiu do garoto. - MIAAAAUUUWWW! -foram as últimas palavras do gato antes que ele e Fly desaparecessem.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bom aqui está o segundo capítulo, realmente não sei se esta é a personalidade dos personagens, mas estou tentando que ajam como fariam, só que é um pouco difícil. Bom, tentei fazer este capítulo um pouco mais divertido, mas não tenho muito senso de humor, para os que gostam de ação, não se desesperem, no próximo capítulo lhes prometo muita ação para compensar todo o romantismo deste capítulo, bom nos vemos.<p>

Atenção!- Sailor Moon é propriedade de Takeuchi Naoko e Dragon Quest de... não sei de quem, mas deve ter alguém, então por favor não me processem.

Kintaro está baseado em Kintaro Oe de "Golden Boy" (muito original da minha parte) e para evitar qualquer problema Golden Boy pertence a ADV Films (eu acho).


	3. Hikaru é o Inimigo?

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 3: Hikaru é o Inimigo?**

* * *

><p>Era uma tranqüila noite em Tókio, a sombra da noite mantinha tudo em ordem, na casa de Fly estava tudo escuro, a não ser por uma tênue luz proveniente do escritório da professora Amano. A luz vinha do monitor do computador da professora. PROJETO DESLIZADOR<p>

PASSWORD: ******** Acesso aprovado, espere alguns segundos...

-Bingo! -disse o gato frente ao computador - Levei vários dias tentando entrar nestes arquivos, mas enfim consegui, acho que passar algum tempo com Ami valeu a pena, não entendo porque Serena não progride... agora vejamos. - Ártemis começou a teclar agilmente na máquina revisando os arquivos que acabara de acessar.

Ártemis fez uma cara bastante confusa ao ler tudo aquilo que aparecia no computador - Creio que nem Ami entenderia isto. - pensou ao ver todas as equações, números, variáveis e códigos que apareciam - O quê é isto? - Ártemis estava a cinco dias vivendo na casa de Fly e só pudera se comunicar com Darien sobre os progressos de sua investigação sobre o rapaz em quem o próximo rei da Terra sentiu uma estranha energia. Darien só dissera às outras sailors que Ártemis foi investigar o inimigo.

Os pensamentos de Ártemis foram interrompidos quando chegou a um arquivo que talvez pudesse entender.

- Registro # 489 - FLY - o gato acessou esse arquivo e várias janelas e outros dados apareceram. - FLY... vôo? Registro do experimento #489: palavra chave: FLY Experimento # 120 Hora de início: 10:00 PM Lugar: Laboratório de investigações IJA (Instituto Japonês de Astrofísica) Pessoa encarregada do projeto: Professora Akane Amano. Iniciar relatório? Após teclar Enter, a tela começou a mostrar várias equações, notas científicas e algo que chamou muito a atenção de Ártemis, era uma espécie de diário relatando os fatos ocorridos no experimento.

-Isto sim é muito interessante. - sussurrou. Ao analisar as anotações encontrou um arquivo de vídeo nelas.

-Início do vídeo... 5...4...3...2...1...0 Muito bem, este é o último relatório que talvez se faça do Projeto Deslizador, infelizmente creio que o sr. Anza, que patrocina este projeto não pode esperar mais para ver resultados e o cancelou, por isso esta é minha última oportunidade de fazer funcionar esta sucata de milhões de dólares, como sabem este sistema dá um novo enfoque à teoria da ponte Einstein-Lenitz, a qual como todos sabem é a possibilidade de abrir portas a mundos paralelos ao nosso ou a outros mundos...

-Portas a outros mundos! - exclamou o gato -Se for verdade, talvez eles sejam mesmo os inimigos, talvez tenha acontecido com a professora Amano o mesmo que com o pai de Hotaru naquela vez... vejamos, aqui tem mais.

Estou prestes a fazer funcionar o sistema clandestinamente hoje, esta noite detectei uma falha em algumas equações, isto parece loucura mas se extrapolarmos os vetores XZY com os vetores ACT e redirecionarmos os sistemas laser às coordenadas dadas, talvez funcione! corte da câmera Estou pronta para reiniciar o sistema já com os novos dados, só espero não criar um buraco negro que engula o planeta inteiro. - disse com um sorriso fazendo Ártemis quase cair no chão - Pronto - a câmera começou a fazer alguns movimentos bruscos e depois mostrou um grande aparelho que parecia um anel gigante, além de grandes dispositivos em cima que pareciam armas tiradas de "Guerras nas Estrelas" ou de algum filme parecido, todas pareciam apontar para o centro do anel - Muito bem, aqui vamos! - a professora teclou algo nos controles e os lasers começaram a se mover, também o anel, que depois começou a ser carregado com uma espécie de energia e os lasers foram disparados ao centro. Essa energia começou a abrir uma espécie de superfície azul que parecia um pequeno lago, o qual começou a fazer uma espécie de redemoinho abrindo um grande túnel azul. - Fantástico! - exclamou a professora- Consegui, consegui!- mas o gosto durou pouco, minutos depois um alarme começou a soar, os controles estavam ficando loucos e a energia ultrapassando o limite - Não.. agora não...- ela tentou nivelar os sistemas mas tudo começou a ficar instável, o túnel estava mudando sua cor para vermelho e começava a perder o controle, como uma cobra apanhada pela cabeça, todos os aparelhos começaram a soltar faíscas elétricas, a sala onde estava a abertura parecia uma tempestade de raios - Maldição, os equipamentos vão se fundir, terei que desligar tudo e...kaboom! ... Droga, um dos reguladores explodiu! - a professora começou a desligar todos os sistemas mas a sala começou a ficar cheia de fumaça, a câmera não mostrava muito mas se podia distinguir algo caído no chão do laboratório, parecia humano. Depois nada... tudo escuro, um grande apagão cobriu todo o laboratório... apagando tudo. ...Fim do vídeo

-De acordo com estes registros houve uma grande queda de energia em todo o laboratório e por isso o vídeo foi interrompido. - leu Ártemis, mas nesse momento ouviu passos dirigindo-se ao escritório. - Essa não!- o gato rapidamente desligou o computador e momentos depois a professora entrou no escritório.

-Olá? Quem está ai? -perguntou um pouco assustada, depois viu o gato sentado em sua cadeira. - Ah! É você! Que tipo de gato acorda as pessoas à meia-noite?

-Miau.

-Bom... não faça isso de novo. - respondeu com um sorriso.

A professora apagou a luz do escritório e saiu carregando Ártemis.

...

No dia seguinte depois das aulas seis das sailors caminhavam até a lanchonete, uma delas ia muito acanhada com a conversa das outras.

-Vamos lá, Hotaru, conte pra nós! - disse a menina de cabelo rosa

-...bem...

-Sim Hotaru. - insistiu Mina - O que aconteceu no seu encontro?

-Eu...eu... que.. que encontro? - disfarçou a jovem de olhos púrpuras ainda muito nervosa.

-Não enrole! - reclamou Serena - Seu encontro com Hikaru.

-Ah... isso... -respondeu ainda nervosa a sailor do silêncio

-É, isso.

-Bem, nós... não houve nada. -respondeu gaguejando.

-AHA! - gritou Mina - Isso significa que aconteceu algo sim!

Hotaru ficou completamente vermelha - Não.. não é verdade.. não.. não... aconteceu nada!

-Então porque ficou tão vermelha? - perguntou Lita

-Que... quem e... eu..? Não fiquei. - disse enquanto baixava a cabeça e mexia suas mãos nervosamente.

-Vamos Hotaru, conte o que aconteceu.

-Já... já disse que não houve nada.

-Então vamos mudar a pergunta. - sugeriu Ami - O que vocês fizeram em seu en... nesse passeio?

-Bom... eu.. nós... só passeamos pelo barco, vocês sabe, lojas... livrarias... lanchonetes e shows que haviam no barco...

-E dançaram? - perguntou Lita fazendo Hotaru voltar a corar

-... não...

-E esse broche Hotaru? -perguntou Rini -É muito bonito, não tinha te visto com ele antes.

-Eu... é que... Hikaru me deu de presente...

-Aaaahhhhh! -gritaram todas as garotas com o tom característico de quando falam de algum casal. Hotaru devia se afastar por um tempo de suas amigas ou acabariam fazendo-a falar do pequeno incidente no barco com Hikaru (não é o que estão pensando mentes sujas, esse assunto será explicado mais abaixo).

-Vamos Hotaru, não vai me dizer que Hikaru não gosta de você? - perguntou Serena

-Quem... de... mim?

-Além disso eu, Mina Aino, a deusa do amor acho que o que faz falta na sua vida é exatamente alguém como ele.

-Diga, não gosta de ficar com ele? - perguntou Rini

-Sim... digo, não, quero dizer, é muito agradável conversar com ele...

-É muito convencido? Ou... não me diga que deu uma de esperto...

-NÃO! Digo... não, é muito simples... e... amável... engraçado... gentil...

-E você não gosta disso? -comentou Rini, fazendo Hotaru esconder o rosto

-E não acha ele bonito?- perguntou Mina

-Bom sim, eu acho...

-Não me diga que não tem belos olhos?

-Bem...

-E parece que também está em muito boa forma - comentou Ami. Hotaru que estava apenas um pouco corada agora sim estava realmente vermelha.

-Sim... -comentou Lita -E essa cicatriz na face o faz parecer muito bem... sim, acho que o deixa um pouco, não sei... selvagem. - concluiu sussurrando no ouvido de Hotaru

-Lita! -exclamou Hotaru.

As outras garotas apenas riram da reação da amiga.

-Garotas, já chega de ficarmmmmbb, mbbbb - Lua foi interrompida repentinamente pela mão de Serena.

-Vamos Hotaru, não se zangue, só estamos brincando. - disse Mina. Hotaru nem respondeu de tão embaraçada.

Nesse momento Ami notou que Rei ia muito calada. -O que foi Rei? Se sente bem?

-Hã... o quê? -perguntou Rei

-É mesmo Rei, tem estado muito calada ultimamente. - comentou Serena e todas as sailors olharam para a sailor do fogo.

-Estou bem, não é nada. - respondeu. Na verdade ela estava muito preocupada e não era para menos, a energia que sentiu há algumas semanas estava ficando mais forte, e há pouco detectou outra energia maligna muito poderosa que acabara de surgir, mas decidira não dizer nada até confirmar suas suspeitas, estava muito confusa, muitas energias estavam se reunindo na Terra e não pareciam muito amistosas.

...

Enquanto isso em outro lugar.

-VOLTE AQUI! - gritava o jovem de camisa chinesa vermelha a uma pequena figura que se movia rapidamente pelos telhados do distrito de Nerima - Vai me pagar! Velho pervertido!

-Primeiro tem que me alcançar Ranma! - gritou o velho pervertido - É muito lento, não acredito que seja meu aluno.

-Já disse que não sou seu aluno! - gritou Ranma lançando um chute no velho que esquivou muito facilmente, mas o golpe acertou um jovem que ia passando.

-SAOTOME! -gritou o jovem de sombrinha vermelha - Como se atreve? - Ranma que ainda ia atrás de Happosai não se deu conta de que agora era perseguido por Ryoga Hibiki. Pouco depois já era uma grande caçada com Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane e Kuno atrás de sua linda garota de rabo de cavalo.

-Saotome, vai me pagar!

-Ranma, vamos sair juntos!

-Não! Saia comigo, querido!

-Ranma! Espere, prove isto, fiz só para você! RANMA!

-Quak, quak, QUAK!

-Espere, garota de rabo de cavalo!

-OHOHOHOHOHOH! -disse Kodachi se unindo à correria.

-Por que eu? Deixem-me em paz! - gritava Ranma enquanto fugia de seus perseguidores, esquecendo completamente de Happosai, que já estava num telhado observando a caçada e contando suas novas "aquisições" para sua coleção de peças íntimas.

-Como sou esperto, Ranma não percebeu que o levei por onde estão todos os seus inimigos, agora... que lindo! -disse enquanto abraçava uma peça de sua coleção.

-Ora... -interrompeu um jovem loiro de olhos frios e uniforme cinza que surgiu às suas costas.

-Que? Quem é você? Se veio roubar minha linda coleção não sabe com que está se metendo! -gritou o velho libidinoso.

-Não... não vim por isso... "Este velho parece Gotar." Vim lhe oferecer algo que talvez lhe interesse...

-Mesmo? O que é?

-Bom, vejo que gosta muito de garotas.

-Claro, é o que há de mais belo no mundo!

-Sim, mas... você já está velho e acabado...

-Ei!

-É a verdade... olhe pra você, dá nojo às mulheres...

-... sim, é verdade... - disse a ponto de chorar

-Mas... eu tenho a solução para seu problema.

-Mesmo? Qual é?

- O que acharia de ter juventude eterna?

-Juventude eterna?

-Isso mesmo, além de poderes que nunca teve antes.

-Isso parece interessante, mas quem é você?

-Meu nome é Jedite, e você só tem que vir comigo.

-Hummmh... está bem, mas posso levar minha coleção?

-Claro... "O poder deste velho me servirá para reviver o próximo irmão do clã DarkDragon... e sua coleção servirá para distrair Gotar um pouco..."

...

Num dos parques da cidade

-Então foi você quem disse que se incomodássemos a esquisita de novo nos daria uma lição, não é? - disse um jovem bem alto com uniforme do colegial.

-Não sei do que está falando. - respondeu friamente o jovem com um gato branco no ombro e outros três garotos atrás dele.

-Não se faça de desentendido. - disse outro jovem atrás dele

-Você ameaçou meu irmão de que se incomodasse essa esquisita você ia lhe dar uma lição.

-Sim, eu o adverti e ele não me deu ouvidos. - respondeu Hikaru

-Bom, não será tão fácil conosco. - disse outro dos rapazes

-Olhem, já chega, deixem-nos em paz! - pediu Guchi, que junto com Alex, e Ryo estavam cercados assim como Fly por cinco encrenqueiros.

-Fique quieta lindeza, depois cuidamos de você... em particular. - disse com um sorriso perverso.

-Maldito, se tocar nela... - avisou Alex

-Você cale a boca ou não te deixaremos assistir! - um dos arruaceiros golpeou Alex no estômago deixando-o sem ar, Ryo e Guchi se aproximaram para ajudar seu amigo.

-Alex! -gritou Ryo

-Malditos! - revoltou-se Guchi.

-Realmente não sabem com quem estão se metendo. - foi a última advertência de Fly.

-Ha, o que acha que é, um super herói? - os amigos de Fly olharam para ele. O jovem cavaleiro dragão apenas ajeitou o cabelo um pouco, já que não lhe deixava ver bem seus alvos. Um dos rapazes se zangou e lançou um golpe que ele evitou com muita facilidade, para espanto de seus amigos e dos demais. - O QUE? - gritou o garoto antes de receber um soco na boca do estômago deixando-o inconsciente.

-Alguém mais? -perguntou olhando para os outros encrenqueiros, que se entreolharam mas não se deixaram intimidar e todos se lançaram contra Fly.

-Cuidado Hikaru! -gritaram seus amigos, Fly os estava esperando parado quando uma voz os deteve.

-Ei vocês, não acham que são muitos e muito grandes só para um garoto do ginásio? - perguntou um jovem loiro com roupa bege. - Precisa de ajuda, Hikaru?

-Haruka! - exclamou Fly, Guchi olhava Haruka com olhos de "oh quem é esse jovem tão bonito?"

-Ora, parece que já temos mais alguém com quem brincar. - disse um dos arruaceiros, o grupo de 4 se dividiu em dois, dois contra Fly e dois contra... a recém-chegada, Fly evitou facilmente os dois com movimentos rápidos e com dois golpes os deixou fora de combate. Haruka teve um pouco mais de trabalho, mas também deu uma boa surra nos outros instantes depois de Fly.

-Uau! -exclamou Haruka - Sabe lutar muito bem.

-Obrigado. - disse um pouco acanhado - Meu avô me ensinou um pouco de artes marciais.

Nesse instante seus outros amigos se aproximaram para ver se estava bem.

-Isso foi incrível, Hikaru! -exclamou Alex, Guchi não sabia o que dizer.

-Quase como as Sailor Scouts! -exclamou Ryo.

-Aahh... isso... não foi nada... na América tinha que cuidar de caras como estes... ou parecidos. - respondeu Fly

Depois Guchi observou o outro jovem - Você também foi ótimo. - lhe disse

-Ah, não é nada, mas não sabia que Hikaru sabia lutar tão bem, não aparenta.

-A propósito, quem é você? -perguntou Alex

-Ah, é Haruka Tenou, o irmão mais velho de Hotaru. - respondeu Fly

-O QUE? -perguntaram os presentes, principalmente Guchi - Como é que Hotaru tem um irmão tão bonito, não se parecem.

-Na verdade sou como seu irmão mais velho, mas sou só um bom amigo dela.

-Aaaaahhh! -exclamaram com um pouco de alívio os garotos

Nesse momento Haruka notou um gato muito familiar no ombro de Fly - "É Ártemis, o que está fazendo aqui?" - se perguntou.

-Ártemis? - chamou Haruka

-O que? -perguntou Fly

-Esse gato, é o gato de uma amiga.

-É mesmo? O encontrei perdido neste parque há alguns dias e o recolhi.

-Estou vendo. - respondeu Haruka desconfiada.

-Então Haruka, o que faz por aqui? -perguntou Guchi se aproximando de Haruka, Alex começou a sentir ciúmes.

-Estava apenas caminhando por aqui quando vi que estavam com problemas então vim ajudar.

-Grande ajuda. - sussurrou Alex

-O que disse? -perguntou Haruka

-Não... nada. - depois perguntou ao ouvido de Fly - Ei Hikaru, quem é este cara?

Fly apenas sorriu. - Não se preocupe, ele tem namorada. - respondeu também ao ouvido.

-Ei, do que estão falando? -perguntou Ryo

-De nada.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir, se não se importa levarei Ártemis para sua dona.

-Seu nome é Ártemis?

-Sim.

-Bom, então nos vemos, Ártemis! -disse acariciando-o e depois o entregou a Haruka

-Até logo! -despediu-se Haruka dos garotos, que depois voltaram sua atenção aos 5 rapazes caídos ali.

-E agora, o que fazemos com esses caras? -perguntou Fly

-Já sei, vamos chamar a polícia. - sugeriu Guchi. - Ryo, vá buscar um.

-Sim! -Ryo saiu para procurar algum servidor da justiça.

-Ei Hikaru? - perguntou Guchi num tom diferente - Diga, sabe se ele..? Bom, você sabe.

-O que? Ah, se tem namorada?

-Ele tem. - interrompeu Alex

-E como você sabe? - perguntou Guchi

-Bem... eu...

-Não me diga que está com ciúme? -perguntou Guchi

-Eu, com ciúme, por que? Digo nem... nem mesmo somos namorados, não é?

Guchi sorriu, ambos ficaram se olhando nos olhos até que notaram seu amigo olhando para eles, Fly se sentia sobrando ali. - O que está olhando? - perguntou Guchi

-Eu... na... nada. - respondeu ele nervosamente

...

Um pouco depois em outro lugar, um jovem casal caminha tranqüilamente pela rua sem perceber que outro casal os estava seguindo a uma curta distância.

-Tem certeza, Xen? -perguntou a garota ruiva ao jovem loiro que a acompanhava.

-Absoluta. - respondeu o jovem

-Temos que esperar até que fiquem sozinhos, aqui há muita gente. - comentou Atrella, Xen apenas afirmou com a cabeça enquanto via o casal perto de uma loja de animais.

-Você quer, Molly? -perguntou o jovem

-Sim, obrigada Kevin! - respondeu dando um grande abraço em seu namorado deixando-o vermelho.

-Ele tem a estrela negra. - comentou Xen ao ver o casal entrar na loja, os dois vilões começaram a sorrir.

...

Mais tarde, no templo Hikawa.

-Bem, já estão todas. - comentou Darien ao grupo de garotas -Exceto Haruka e Ártemis.

-Haruka não deve demorar. - comentou Michiru

-Quanto a Ártemis, não o temos visto já faz uma semana. - acrescentou Mina

-É porque pedi a Ártemis que fosse fazer uma investigação. - comentou Darien

-Investigação? -perguntou Mina

-Que tipo de investigação? -perguntou Lua

-É o motivo de estarmos aqui. Isto é muito importante, por isso vou começar sem Haruka, depois contaremos tudo a ela.

-O que foi, Darien? Você está muito sério. - perguntou Rini

-É sério, Rini. -depois Darien olhou para Rei e então para Hotaru e baixou um pouco a cabeça - "Lamento Hotaru." - pensou. - Rei e eu sabemos quem está por trás dos últimos ataques.

-Mesmo? - perguntou Lita - Quem?

Darien e Rei apenas ficaram em silêncio.

-O que houve, por que não respondem? -perguntou Serena

-É... Hikaru. - respondeu Rei, Hotaru sentiu como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre ela.

-Q... que...? -perguntou com voz fraca - Isso... é uma piada, não é?

-Hotaru, sabe que nós não brincamos, sinto muito. -respondeu Darien

-Tem certeza disso? -perguntou Ami - Como sabem?

-Quando nos conhecemos há uma semana na lanchonete pude sentir nele uma energia muito estranha, nunca havia sentido um poder tão frio como o seu. - comentou Darien

-O que? Que energia, eu não senti energia nenhuma nele. - disse Hotaru irritada.

-Isso é porque ele a ocultava muito bem. - respondeu Rei - Eu também não senti nada mas estive lendo o fogo sagrado ontem à noite e vi isto. - Rei mostrou um papel com um desenho muito estranho, Ami começou a analisá-lo.

-O que é isto? -perguntou a jovem gênio.

-Isso é o símbolo da força maligna que o Milênio de Prata enfrentou há milhares de anos, esse foi o princípio do fim de nosso reino. - respondeu Darien.

-O que? -perguntou Hotaru enquanto observava o desenho.

-Esse é o símbolo do Clã DarkDragon. - respondeu Tuxedo Mask.

-Clã Dark Dragon? -repetiu Serena.

-Cada um deles representa um dos elementos da natureza; água, ar, fogo e terra, antes eles protegiam a Terra, mas depois decidiram conquistá-la, eram muito poderosos e malvados, não respeitavam nenhum ser vivo, matavam animais, crianças e mulheres, eram uns covardes... alguma de vocês lembra acaso de seus pais do Milênio de Prata? - perguntou Darien

-Não. - responderam as sailors.

-Agora que você falou, só lembro da minha mãe. - comentou Serena - Mas não me lembro do meu pai.

-Nossos pais morreram tentando derrotar esses malditos, todas as sailors ainda eram muito jovens para poder lutar, por isso eles tiveram que derrotá-los, meu pai foi o único que sobreviveu a essa batalha, mas nem mesmo puderam matá-los.

-O que? -perguntou Ami - O que quer dizer que eles não puderam derrotá-los?

-Eram tão fortes que em lugar de matá-los tudo o que puderam fazer foi prendê-los em 4 pedras sagradas, essas pedras foram trancadas num templo aqui na Terra, mas agora essas pedras foram roubadas e no lugar há uma delas quebrada, o que significa que um deles está livre.

-Isso significa que temos que enfrentar o que está livre antes que desperte os outros, certo? - sugeriu Lita

-Porque se o fizer teremos grandes problemas. - concluiu Mina.

-Mas... e por que estão atacando as pessoas? - perguntou Serena

-Talvez para restaurar seu poder absorvendo energia.

-Isso não encaixa. - comentou Ami

-Como assim? -perguntou Darien

-Vejam, seu padrão de ataque é como se estivessem procurando algo nas pessoas, como os Caçadores da Morte, o Circo Dead Moon e Sailor Galáxia.

-Ami tem razão.- concordou Michiru

-Bom... não sei... talvez estejam buscando algo para libertá-los...

-Mas o que? -perguntou Rini

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram até que Hotaru voltou a perguntar:

-Não entendo, o que isto tem a ver com Hikaru? - Rei a encarou com tristeza

-Essa imagem surgiu quando eu investigava Hikaru no fogo sagrado. - respondeu Rei

-Isso pode não ter nada a ver, talvez a energia do inimigo apareceu e se misturou...

-Não, Hotaru, lamento, chequei várias vezes, cada vez que aparecia Hikaru no fogo esse símbolo também aparecia, o que significa que Hikaru é o membro do DarkDragon que escapou.

-Não, isso não é verdade, Hikaru não pode ser parte do inimigo. Michiru... use seu espelho... use-o para que vejam que Hikaru é inocente. - Hotaru estava segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos.

-Eu... está bem, Hotaru. - as sailors esperavam o mesmo que Hotaru. Hikaru se mostrou muito amável com todas elas quando o conheceram, inclusive as convidou a comer, no dia em que ele e Hotaru ganharam o prêmio.

-Muito bem, aqui vou eu. - Michiru se concentrou em seu espelho, apenas imagens vagas apareceram, uma ilha, um homem muito ferido suplicando por sua vida a outra pessoa, que lhe deu um golpe para afastá-lo dele e depois empunhou sua espada e o atravessou, matando sem piedade o homem ferido, depois algo saiu de suas mãos, uma espécie de fogo que acabou por destroçar o corpo do homem. Michiru não podia agüentar tanta maldade e frieza.

-Agüente um pouco mais Michiru, por favor! - a sailor da água atendeu o apelo de Hotaru e continuou, depois a imagem do assassino, era Hikaru vendo os restos do homem arder, empunhando sua espada onde escorria o sangue desse pobre homem, depois focalizou seu rosto e ali estava o símbolo que Rei havia desenhado, o símbolo que Darien disse pertencer ao clã mais sangrento da história, o clã DarkDragon. Hotaru empalideceu, estava em completo choque, não havia dúvida, o espelho de Netuno não mente, era ele, era Hikaru, segurando a espada que lhe havia mostrado na primeira vez que esteve em sua casa.

-...não... - sussurrou, depois voltou à realidade, cerrou seus olhos e voltou a abri-los mostrando seu frio olhar de Sailor Saturno.

-Sentimos muito, Hotaru. - comentou Lita

-Sim, não sabíamos, parecia um bom garoto... -disse Rini

-Apenas parecia. - respondeu Hotaru - Mas não importa, se é o inimigo teremos que derrotá-lo a qualquer custo.

-Hotaru... -disse Serena

-Não, não podemos ter piedade de alguém como ele. - respondeu com voz firme, embora em seu interior estivesse em pedaços - Se essas histórias são verdade temos que derrotá-lo, não podemos permitir que um monstro como ele ande pela Terra! Agora se me dão licença tenho que fazer algumas coisas, nos vemos! - depois se levantou como sempre e sorriu se despedindo das garotas, então saiu caminhando tranqüilamente, Michiru quis ir atrás dela mas Darien a deteve.

-Deixe-a, ela precisa ficar sozinha, pelo menos por enquanto, além disso temos coisas muito piores para nos preocupar. - Michiru concordou com a cabeça, mas sem deixar de se preocupar com sua filha adotiva, afinal ela e Haruka tinham cuidado de Hotaru por algum tempo.

Haruka se dirigia a uma boa velocidade ao templo Hikawa quando freou bruscamente ao ver uma garota que saiu do nada e parecia estar chorando. - Mas que droga! Menina louca! -Haruka depois se virou para seu pequeno passageiro. - Ártemis, você está bem? - perguntou à coisa branca achatada contra o vidro (parecia um desses bonecos do Garfield que se prendem nos vidros dos carros, só que mais fino)

-...sim.. eu... acho... -respondeu o gato.

...

Na base de Gotar

-AAAAAAAHHHHH! - gritava o velho ao receber todo esse poder, não sabia o que acontecia, apenas sentia que fora enganado. Ele sentia como seu poder desaparecia enquanto esse poder entrava em seu corpo, corpo que estava crescendo e rejuvenescendo, depois nada, não sentiu nada, apenas uma grande escuridão, da fumaça saiu um novo Happosai, muito mais jovem, mas mais alto e atraente, mas não era mais ele mesmo.

-HAHAHAHAHA! -gargalhava Gotar ao ver o novo irmão do clã DarkDragon revivido – Bem vindo, Lobo da Terra - o jovem apenas deu uma olhada em seu novo corpo, era um pouco incômodo, mas logo se acostumaria, depois olhou para Gotar com um sorriso.

-Muito bom trabalho Jedite, desta vez foi muito bem. O que acha, Sailor Plutão? - Setsuna estava paralisada ao ver que Gotar estava revivendo os mais sangrentos personagens de toda a história e ela não podia fazer nada para avisar seu príncipe e princesa.

-Só preciso da estrela negra que Xen localizou com seus poderes, ".. espero..." e não há ninguém que possa me deter agora, hahahahahaha!

-Senhor...

-Hahahahaha...

-Hã... senhor. - interrompeu Jedite

-Hahahahahaha...

-SENHOR!

-O que?... sim, o que foi, Jedite?

-Já esqueceu do desconhecido de 3 semanas atrás?

Uma gota surgiu na nuca de Gotar - Oohh... eu...sim... claro que lembro, com quem pensa que está falando, idiota! "É mesmo, já tinha esquecido desse sujeito, ele derrotou com muita facilidade esses demônios comandados por Iori, mas não tenho de que me preocupar, mesmo sem saber quem é tenho o clã DarkDragon a meu favor." Não importa Jedite, esse sujeito não me preocupa, afinal não voltou a aparecer. Lobo, se quiser pode ir buscar seu irmão.

-Está bem, obrigado. - Lobo desapareceu da mesma forma que Tritão dias antes.

-Que pena, já tinha simpatizado com o velho de quem tiramos esse corpo. - comentou Gotar deixando Sailor Plutão e Jedite desconcertados.

-Não vai se sair bem Gotar, as sailors impedirão você, elas se tornaram muito poderosas, mais do que pensa. "Além disso tenho uma carta sob a manga... espero."

-Não me diga, minha querida, linda e... sexy... Sailor Plutão, não pense que suas ameaças me assustam, quando estiver livre este mundo será meu! Hahahahahaha! - se seguiram outros 5 minutos de risada maligna.

...

-Por que? Por que?- se perguntava mentalmente Hotaru enquanto corria sem rumo fixo - Hikaru, por que? - milhares de coisas passavam por sua mente nesse momento, sentimentos que não compreendia. Quando se cansou de correr sentou, se sentia muito mal, estava deixando tudo sair, não podia parar de chorar, quando se acalmou um pouco ela notou que estava no mesmo lugar onde havia ido se refugiar depois do encontro com aqueles arruaceiros, ela lembrou o que havia acontecido no cruzeiro há poucos dias.

...

O entardecer era maravilhoso, Hotaru e Fly estavam descansando vendo essa grandiosa cena, foi a tarde mais divertida que ambos tiveram em muito tempo, passearam por todo o barco, visitaram muitas lojas, comeram, Fly descobriu o que eram os videogames e não queria desgrudar de um dos jogos, até que Hotaru conseguiu tirá-lo dali, da mesma maneira que fazia com Rini ou Serena.

-Hotaru... não quero me meter em coisas que não são da minha conta, mas...

-Sim?

-Bom... como... como começou tudo isto de monstro? - Hikaru notou que Hotaru ficou triste - Olha... se te incomoda não diga nada, não me importa, não quero arruinar esta tarde com essa pergunta tola...

-...está bem... - Hotaru começou a olhar para todos os lados para ver se não havia ninguém, então levou Fly para um lugar mais vazio, embora a maior parte das pessoas estivesse no baile de despedida no salão principal, havia alguns poucos ali fora.

-Ho.. Hotaru? O que... fazemos aqui? -perguntou Fly um pouco nervoso ao notar que nesse lugar estavam totalmente sozinhos.

-Bom... sabe Hikaru...

-O que?

-Sabe... - Hotaru tirou o pequeno broche em forma de flor que Hikaru lhe comprara na viagem... - Você devia ter dado ouvidos aos garotos da escola... - a garota começou a se mover muito perto de Fly deixando-o muito nervoso, principalmente pela maneira maligna como estava sorrindo, ele recuou até encostar na parede.

-Ho.. Hotaru?... o que.. que está fazendo?

- O que acho que estou fazendo, Hikaru?

-Não... não sei.

Hotaru estava muito perto agora, quase a 10 cm do rosto de Fly e segurando ameaçadoramente seu broche que era bem afiado.

- "Não... não é possível... serão verdadeiras as histórias sobre ela?" - Fly estava realmente assustado e nervoso, realmente não queria e não podia usar seu poder contra ela, de alguma maneira estava totalmente paralisado e indefeso como nunca estivera antes. Hotaru se aproximou um pouco mais e depois...

-BUU!

-AAAAAAAHHH! -Fly só fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um grande grito de terror, depois notou que algo estava errado, não aconteceu nada, depois ouviu uma grande risada.

-Você caiu! -disse Hotaru numa grande gargalhada, Fly olhou pra ela confuso

- Foi uma... uma piada... ei! - ele estava furioso, mas depois notou algo nela que nunca havia notado, ela estava rindo e fez uma brincadeira, desde que a conhecia ela sempre foi muito séria, não era o tipo que brincava assim, Fly sorriu ao ver como era bonita sorrindo, ela parou de rir quando notou que Fly a observava fixamente.

-Eu... desculpe, não queria...

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem...

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu pensei que era mais séria, mas isto prova o contrário.

-Bem... lamento, acho que passo muito tempo com Serena e Rini. -disse envergonhada

-Não, foi muito divertido, mesmo, mas não volte a me assustar assim.

-Está bem, prometo, agora me dê sua mão. - Hotaru tomou a mão de Fly e este se perguntava o que ia fazer.

-Ai! - disse Fly ao sentir a picada na palma de sua mão, de onde começou a sair um pouco de sangue.

-Desculpe...

-Mas por que cortou minha mão? -sem dizer nada Hotaru voltou a segurar a mão de Fly e começou a gerar uma energia muito cálida entre suas mãos que curou a ferida.

- "O que?... que é...isto...isto... é o Mehomi, o feitiço de cura! Não ... não é possível..." - Fly permaneceu fitando Hotaru impressionado, deixando-a muito preocupada, ela estava pensando que Fly agora sim a considerava um monstro como os outros.

-...mehomi? - murmurou Fly

-O que? -perguntou Hotaru

-Quero dizer... como ... como fez isso? Alguém te ensinou?

-Não, não sei como faço, só sei que posso fazer.

-Mas... espere um segundo... os garotos... não me diga que todos te maltratam porque sabe fazer isto? -Hotaru apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-A... antes não podia controlar bem e uma vez feri muito um amigo... -mentiu a sailor do silêncio, afinal não ia lhe dizer que esteve possuída por um demônio de outra dimensão que seu pai acidentalmente trouxe à Terra.

-Entendo... e desde então eles...

-Sim... me odeiam e me chamam de monstro.

-Mas... só por isso?

-Sim, mas... mas... a culpa foi minha...

-Não! Não diga isso, o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa, não podia controlar. - era isso o que sentia de estranho nela, esta habilidade.

-Fala sério?

-Claro! Esta sua habilidade é sensacional, eles são uns bobos, não sabem que controlar um poder como esse exige muito trabalho e traz muitas responsabilidades, quando eu... - Fly conseguiu parar a tempo, mais um pouco e contaria sobre seus poderes.

-Quando você o que?

-Quando eu... hã... vi seu poder pensei que... - Fly segurou Hotaru pelos ombros -que... que... você não é um monstro... eu acho que é um anjo. - Hotaru enrubesceu ao ouvir essas palavras, ninguém em sua vida, nem mesmo suas amigas ou seu pai lhe disseram algo assim. Ambos permaneceram se olhando nos olhos e atraídos por uma força invisível começaram a aproximar seus rostos, 10 cm... 5 cm...4, 3, 2, 1 KAPOW! uma grande explosão de fogos de artifício interrompeu bem a tempo a viagem dos lábios do casal, Fly e Hotaru se separaram imediatamente, ambos muito embaraçados.

-Eu.. é que... desculpe... não queria...

-Não.. tudo bem... -respondeu Hotaru vermelha.

...

Hotaru sorriu ao recordar a cara de espanto de Hikaru nesse dia - Talvez... talvez possa convencê-lo a deixar de atacar as pessoas, sei que não é tão mau, eu sei... mas do que está falando? Hotaru Tomoe, você é uma das Sailors Scouts, protetoras desta terra, Sailor Saturno! E se Hikaru está causando problemas deve ser eliminado, mas... a quem estou tentando impressionar, sei que não conseguirei... -Hotaru deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso entre seus lamentos - ...devia ter suspeitado dele quando me pediu ajuda pra estudar inglês. - nesse momento ouviu passos atrás de si, ao abrir os olhos viu uma flor frente a ela.

-Hotaru, por que está chorando? - perguntou o jovem que segurava a flor.

-Hi... Hikaru. - sussurrou

-Por acaso voltaram a te maltratar? -perguntou Fly, Hotaru não respondia, apenas continuou calada e lhe deu as costas. - O que houve? Hotaru, você está bem? Hotaru, você está zangada comigo? - ela não podia olhá-lo nos olhos, mas sua mente de Sailor pensava outra coisa. - Olha, se te fiz algo eu sinto...

-Hikaru, por que fez isso?

-Fiz o que?

-Jamais pensei que você...

-Hotaru, do que está falando? Não te entendo.

Hotaru nesse momento sentiu uma grande raiva e se virou até ele muito zangada, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos, sem pensar ela se transformou em Sailor Saturno na sua frente. - Pelo poder do cristal de Saturno, transformação! - Fly ficou estupefato ao ver Hotaru ser coberta por um grande poder e se transformar em Sailor Saturno, ela tomou sua Silence Glaive e a apontou para o rosto de Fly, entretanto ainda não podia olhá-lo de frente, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

-Hotaru?... É.. é você?

-Porque fez isso, Hikaru? - gritou.

-Do que... do que está falando?

-Não banque o inocente! - Hotaru se aproximou ainda mais com sua arma.

-Olhe.. se isto é outra piada... você me prometeu não voltar a fazer isto, lembra? - Fly tocou a ponta da lança e sentiu que era realmente afiada.

-Isto não é nenhuma piada, Hikaru ou quem quer que seja! - Fly então lembrou das Sailors Scouts.

-Você... você é uma Sailor? - perguntou surpreso

-Sim, sou uma Sailor Scout, sou Sailor Saturno, a mais poderosa das sailors.

-O... olha Hotaru, mas por que... porque está me atacando, não se supõe que vocês estão aqui para proteger, hehehe. - disse Fly com um sorriso muito nervoso e com seus dedos tentava fazer sua lança apontar para outro lado que não fosse seu rosto.

-Não se faça de bobo! Já sei que não é o que diz ser... sei que não... - Fly continuou olhando para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Então é isso... mas como soube?

Hotaru esperava uma negação, mas ele admitira, isto fez com que inconscientemente ela começasse a atacar, Fly tratou de evitar todos os ataques de Saturno.

- "É muito boa!" - pensou Fly enquanto esquivava os ataques mas não podia fazer outra coisa, ela o pegou desprevenido e a única forma de se salvar era atacando, mas não queria fazê-lo, não podia, e o pior é que logo ficou encurralado contra uma árvore, não tinha escapatória, Hotaru lançou seu último golpe, ele apenas fechou os olhos esperando o pior, mas não sentiu nada, ao abri-los viu Hotaru com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sua arma a poucos milímetros de seu rosto, o que lhe preocupava não era a arma e sim porque Hotaru estava brava com ele.

-Não posso... -sussurrou ela - Não... posso... - ela se virou, jogou fora sua arma e começou a se afastar dali chorando.

-Hotaru, espere! -disse Fly correndo atrás dela

-AAAAAAAHHHH! - um grito interrompeu a corrida de ambos, Hotaru e Fly viram como um monstro de 3 metros de altura, com cabeça de leão e corpo parecido com o de um urso com uma cauda e grandes garras perseguia um casal que estava cercado e já não tinha como fugir. O rapaz estava protegendo sua namorada, Hotaru os reconheceu, eram os melhores amigos de Serena, Kevin e Molly.

-Oh não! - gritou Hotaru

O monstro se aproximou mostrando suas garras e apontou para Kevin. - Você tem a estrela negra. - disse o monstro

-Não... não deixarei que toque em Molly! - gritou o jovem.

- Essa garota não me interessa, é você quem eu quero. - sem dizer mais nada o monstro agarrou Kevin pela cabeça.

-KEVIN! -gritou Molly

O monstro recuou seu braço para enterrar suas garras em sua vítima, estava a ponto de matar Kevin.

-MALDIÇÃO! Não vou chegar a tempo!- pensou Hotaru enquanto corria para salvar Kevin em grande velocidade.

...

Enquanto isso, no templo Hikawa

-O QUE? - gritou Serena.

-O que você ouviu, Hikaru não é deste planeta, ou melhor, desta dimensão. - revelou Ártemis.

-Como sabe disso? -perguntou Darien

-Estive analisando os dados do computador da professora, a maior parte não entendi e acho que nem Ami entenderia, eram fórmulas e equações complicadas demais, mas encontrei um arquivo muito interessante.

-Que arquivo? -perguntou Ami muito interessada

-Eram registros do último trabalho da professora. Ami, já ouviu falar sobre a ponte Einstein-Lenitz? - perguntou o gato.

-A ponte Einstein-Lenitz, creio que sim, é uma teoria que diz que se podem abrir portas a outros mundos muito parecidos ou até iguais ao nosso. - respondeu a jovem gênio - Não me diga que...

-Isso mesmo, a professora teve êxito em seus experimentos e conseguiu abrir uma porta para outro mundo, quando vi o registro de nome Fly não sabia o que significava, pensei que significava vôo ou decolagem por causa do sucesso de seu experimento. Mas esta semana me dei conta do que significava realmente, durante o café da manhã a professora chamou Hikaru pelo nome de Fly, o que significa que deu esse nome ao arquivo porque o resultado do experimento foi Hikaru, ou melhor, Fly.

-Agora lembrei. - interrompeu Rini - Hotaru me contou uma vez que Hikaru lhe pedira que o chamasse de Fly e não Hikaru, de acordo com ele era assim que seus amigos o chamavam.

-Esperem. - interrompeu Rei - Isso é muito interessante, mas não muda o fato de que tenha a marca do clã DarkDragon.

-É verdade. - apoiou Darien - Como é que esse garoto tem essa marca e poder?

-A marca de DarkDragon? -perguntaram Haruka e Ártemis, após alguns minutos os outros lhes explicaram o que Michiru havia visto no espelho e sobre o clã DarkDragon.

-Ainda não acredito. - comentou Haruka

-Nem eu. - disse Ártemis - Estive vivendo com esse garoto durante uma semana e embora esteja ocultando seu poder que acreditem, é forte, porque o vi usá-lo, não vi qualquer relação com algum ser maligno e estive com ele a maior parte do tempo.

-Que tipo de poder ele tem? -perguntou Rei

-Algo chamado Lula, que serve para se tele-transportar a outros lugares, usou no mesmo dia em que comecei a espioná-lo, e agora estou lembrando...

-O que foi, Ártemis? -perguntou Lua

-Garotas, lembram que há algumas semanas alguém nos ajudou contra esses demônios?

-Sim, ainda tenho pesadelos com ele. - respondeu Serena

-Bom acho... que foi ele quem nos ajudou.

-Hikaru? -perguntou Darien

-Do jeito que disseram que Hikaru matou esse homem e a maneira em que vocês viram aquele desconhecido matar esses demônios, parece muito familiar.

-Talvez tenha razão Ártemis, mas ainda não temos certeza.

-Pelo menos Hotaru se alegrará ao saber que talvez Hikaru não seja o inimigo afinal. - comentou Mina.

-Sim mas isso ainda... - um alarme saindo do computador de Ami interrompeu a conversa.

-O que é isso? -perguntou Rei

-Parece que há problemas, um monstro apareceu e está atacando um parque, meu computador indica que Hotaru está muito perto.

-Será melhor que a alcancemos, ela não está em condições de lutar agora. -sugeriu Michiru, ela e Haruka foram as primeiras a sair disparadas para ajudar Hotaru.

* * *

><p>Nota: Haposai, Ranma e outros personagens são de Ranma 12, propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. Gotar está Livre!

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 4: Gotar está Livre!**

* * *

><p>Hotaru corria para salvar Kevin mas estava muito longe e sua mente estava muito confusa para pensar numa saída, viu o demônio rindo e prestes a cravar suas garras no jovem enquanto Molly chorava.<p>

-Não... de novo não...- pensou. Hotaru apenas fechou os olhos para não ver a terrível cena.

-MERAMI! - um grito ecoou, Hotaru apenas sentiu como algo passava velozmente a seu lado, ao abrir os olhos não viu Kevin mas viu o demônio segurando o ombro ferido, então se voltou para ver quem fizera isso e encontrou Hikaru com sua mão estendida na direção do inimigo.

-Hotaru, afaste-se! - Hikaru pegou o Silent Glaive e golpeou o ar com ele liberando um raio de luz da arma. - Corte da Terra! - o demônio viu com o raio se aproximava em grande velocidade e conseguiu desviar, Fly estava usando ataques fracos, mas o suficiente para afastá-lo de Kevin e Molly para não feri-los.

-Maldito! Quem é você? - gritou o demônio.

Fly não respondeu, apenas apontou com o Silent Glaive.

-Kevin! -gritou Molly ao ver um jovem muito confuso saindo dos arbustos, ela foi abraçar seu namorado que parecia estar bem.

-Fujam! - gritou Fly ao casal, os dois obedeceram e saíram correndo. - Hotaru, pegue! - ele lhe devolveu sua lança ao ver que estava indefesa, ele tinha sua magia e em último recurso a marca do dragão, mas não sabia do que Hotaru era capaz sem armas.

Ela pegou sua arma mas ainda estava muito confusa - "Hikaru é mesmo o inimigo?" - pensava.

-Não tão rápido! - gritou o demônio disparando de sua boca um grande raio de luz contra Molly e Kevin, este chegou a ver e tirou sua namorada do caminho do disparo, porém com isso acabou recebendo o ataque pelas costas sendo jogado contra uma árvore.

-KEVIN! -gritou Molly. Fly estava muito surpreso, não esperava que o demônio fizesse isso. Ele e Hotaru correram para ficar entre o monstro e o casal.

-Vejo que terei que eliminar este lixo antes de conseguir a estrela negra. Sailor Saturno é a mais perigosa, então a matarei primeiro, o outro é só um idiota. - o monstro sorriu e deu um enorme salto até Hotaru mostrando suas garras, Hotaru foi pega de surpresa e não podia evitar o ataque, não esperava que fosse tão rápido por ser tão enorme, quando menos esperava já estava frente a ela.

-Cuidado! -gritou Fly rapidamente cobrindo-a do ataque abraçando-a, recebendo assim o golpe do monstro nas costas. O golpe foi suficientemente forte para mandá-lo a vários metros dali. Após o impacto Hotaru abriu os olhos.

-HIKARU! -disse vendo que seu ombro estava sangrando - Está ferido!

-Não se preocupe, não é nada, foi só um arranhão. - Fly se levantou como se não tivesse nada, o demônio estava surpreso por só ter lhe feito um arranhão.

-É bem forte, garoto.

-Você também, ninguém me fere tão facilmente... Hotaru fique fora disto. - após dizer isso começou a se mover para longe dela.

-Mas Hikaru, esse monstro é muito perigoso...

-Não se preocupe. - disse olhando pra ela - Vá ver se esse garoto está bem.

-Mas... - aproveitando a distração de Fly com Hotaru o monstro se lançou contra ele para atacar com suas garras, Fly imediatamente percebeu e se voltou para ele.

-Tarde demais! - gritou o monstro, mas Fly simplesmente desapareceu - Mas o que...?

-Estou aqui!- disse uma voz atrás dele, o demônio encontrou Fly às suas costas e se enfureceu dando outro golpe, desta vez o jovem não se moveu e agarrou as garras do monstro com sua mão direita.

-Não... não é possível! - Hotaru estava impressionada vendo como Fly rechaçava a investida do monstro com as mãos vazias. E não era só, o monstro tentava avançar aplicando muito mais força, estava até suando, mas Fly o segurava com uma única mão e não se movia nem um centímetro, em seguida passou a apertar sua mão, as garras do monstro começaram a se romper - AAAAGGGHHH! - o monstro soltou um grito de dor ao sentir suas garras quebradas, então caiu de joelhos segurando sua mão sentindo muita dor.

-Você se rende? - perguntou Fly

-Maldito... Jamais! -o monstro preparou seu ataque, uma luz começou a se formar em sua boca e depois disparou contra Fly que estava perto demais e não pôde evitar o ataque.

-HIKARU! -gritou Hotaru ao ver que o disparo o atingiu em cheio, quando a luz se dissipou Fly não estava lá, só havia uma grande mancha negra onde estava parado, Hotaru ficou chocada. - Hi... Hikaru?

O monstro começou a rir freneticamente - Ha, acabei com esse idiota, e agora... é sua vez! -disse se voltando para Hotaru, ela estava de joelhos, continuava olhando para onde estivera Fly quando notou que o monstro vinha até ela.

-Maldito! Agora sofrerá o poder da sailor do silêncio, Sailor Saturno! Vai pagar pelo que fez!

-Espere Hotaru! -disse uma voz levitando a alguns metros do chão, o demônio e Hotaru olharam para o alto e ali estava Fly com a roupa soltando um pouco de fumaça mas parecia bem, então começou a descer.

-Não, não é possível! -gritou o monstro muito preocupado

-Se isso é tudo o que tem, então está em apuros. - disse Fly. O monstro se assustou e começou a correr.

-Oh não, não vai mais assustar gente inocente! - gritou Fly estendendo sua mão na direção do monstro, pequenos raios dourados surgiram nela formando uma esfera dourada - IORA! - a esfera saiu em alta velocidade se dirigindo até o monstro, que só teve tempo de ver a esfera indo a seu encontro.

-AAAAHAHHAAHAA! - foram seus últimos gritos antes de ser reduzido a cinzas. Depois de assistir a destruição do monstro Hotaru foi correndo até Fly e o abraçou.

-Você está bem? - perguntou

-Eu... sim... estou bem, não foi nada.

-Mas... - Hotaru então ficou zangada - Idiota, não me assuste assim de novo!

Fly piscou várias vezes muito confuso, depois notou que ambos estavam abraçados e se separaram.

- Eu... bem... - ambos enrubesceram.

-Espere aqui, vou ver aqueles dois. -disse Hotaru timidamente - Temos que conversar...

-Sim... claro... - Fly permaneceu esperando por ela.

Hotaru foi ver como estavam os dois namorados, Molly estava bem, mas Kevin estava ferido, Hotaru se preparava para curá-lo, quando subitamente...

-Ora, ora, ora! -interrompeu uma voz vinda de trás deles, Hotaru e Molly se viraram e viram duas pessoas flutuando no ar, um jovem loiro e uma garota ruiva.

-Nunca pensei que uma sailor fosse forte o bastante para destruir um de meus demônios. - comentou o jovem loiro.

-Quem são vocês? perguntou Hotaru

-Sailor Saturno suponho. Sim, creio que ela tem a força necessária para derrotar um de meus guerreiros, mas nunca pensei que tão facilmente e sem ajuda... tão bela e tão mortal! - comentou Xen

-Obrigada pelo elogio, mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. - reclamou a sailor.

-Com muito prazer, meu nome é Xen e ela é Atrella, somos servos do próximo regente deste mundo, o grande Gotar.

-Gotar? -repetiu Hotaru - Pensei que era um tal de Iori.

-Iori? Não, esse era só um servo presunçoso, mas... digamos que não trabalha mais conosco... -respondeu Atrella, Fly só assistia em silêncio, aqueles dois pareciam não ter se dado conta de sua presença.

-"Será melhor ficar aqui por enquanto, se tentarem atacar Hotaru contarei com o elemento surpresa."- pensou.

-Isso mesmo... eu o substituí... mas voltando a nossos assuntos, nos faria um grande favor e pouparia nosso tempo saindo do caminho... só o que queremos é esse garoto... - Hotaru , Fly e Molly olharam para Kevin.

-Então ele possui a chave para libertar nosso mestre, a estrela negra.

-Estrela negra? O que é isso? -perguntou Hotaru

-É um poderoso cristal com muita energia maligna... com o qual libertaremos nosso mestre. Porém... você não poderá dizer isso a ninguém...

-Isso mesmo... vai morrer junto com eles.

-Isso é o que veremos! -desafiou Hotaru. Xen apontou sua mão para ela e sorriu.

...

BRRUUMMMM!

-Mas... o que foi isso? -perguntou Sailor Moon

-Parece que foi uma explosão. -disse Mercúrio - Será melhor nos apressarmos!

...

De volta à batalha.

-HOTARU! -gritou Fly saindo de trás de uma árvore e correndo até ela, que caiu muito ferida, o ataque de Xen foi direto contra ela e não teve tempo de escapar, o ataque também fez com que Molly e Kevin voassem alguns metros, Molly tratou de proteger Kevin com seu corpo para evitar que se ferisse mais.

Fly chegou até Hotaru que tentava se levantar apoiando-se com sua arma, mas pelas feridas, não poderia.

-Hik.. Hikaru...fuja.. fuja...

-Hotaru... espere... -Fly a abraçou gentilmente e começou a gerar uma aura branca, o Mehomi, Hotaru sentiu uma energia cálida saindo dele fazendo-a corar, mas também se sentia muito melhor. Logo depois pôde se mover como se não tivesse nenhum ferimento, os vilões assistiam assombrados.

-Quem diabos é ele? - perguntou Xen a Atrella

-Não... não sei.

-O que? Como não sabe quem é este garoto?

-NÃO SEI!

Xen o observou e depois sorriu: - Bem... não importa, o mataremos também.

Ao ouvir isto Fly se levantou: -Vão me pagar! Pagarão por terem ferido Hotaru. - disse olhando para eles realmente enfurecido.

-Creio que não! -disse Xen, imediatamente sacou sua espada e a colocou um pouco acima do ombro e a empurrou como um taco de sinuca lançando uma grande energia negra contra os dois, Fly reagiu rápido e se jogou no chão junto com Hotaru para protegê-la. O ataque provocou uma grande explosão, felizmente não os machucou, mas Hotaru perdeu os sentidos quando Fly a jogou ao solo. Mesmo assim as árvores próximas foram derrubadas, por isso Fly teve que ficar em cima da sailor para evitar que fosse esmagada, lentamente começou a se levantar retirando os troncos de cima quando viu Xen erguendo Kevin da mesma forma que o monstro antes, segurava sua espada com força enquanto Atrella agarrava Molly para evitar que interferisse.

-Pare! - gritou Fly, Xen apenas olhou para ele com um sorriso diabólico e depois para Kevin, a quem segurava com a mão esquerda, em seguida enterrou sua espada em seu peito.

-NÃO! - gritou Molly, que vendo horrorizada a cena desmaiou.

-Maldito! - murmurou Fly

Xen soltou Kevin que caiu de joelhos, este sentiu como um calor saía de seu peito, uma luz arroxeada começou a sair da ferida. Também sentiu uma grande dor, o jovem caiu de costas gritando e um raio subiu ao céu escurecendo-o, do raio começou a se formar um objeto, uma espécie de cristal, a luz foi se dissipando e revelou um cristal negro irradiando muito poder maligno.

-Conseguimos! -exclamou Atrella

-Não vou deixar! -gritou Fly soltando um Mera contra Xen, este com apenas um movimento de sua espada o partiu ao meio destruindo-o. Em seguida tomou o cristal negro e o guardou entre suas roupas.

-Creio que o mestre ficará muito feliz se matarmos três pássaros com uma só pedra.

- O que fará agora? -se perguntou Fly. Então viu Xen se elevando a certa distância junto com Atrella que já soltara Molly, e preaprou seu ataque. Uma energia negra começou a cobrir sua espada e Fly, ao ver que Hotaru estava perto demais e poderia morrer, pulou na frente de Xen.

-Idiota! Acha que sacrificando sua vida poderá proteger essa sailor... tome! Cometa Negro! - Fly ao vê-lo tão perto apenas estendeu seus braços para proteger Hotaru.

Uma grande luz escura saiu da espada e atingiu diretamente Fly.

...

-Sentiu isso? -perguntou Tritão a seu irmão

-Sim, o que foi isso? -perguntou Lobo

-Não sei, senti uma energia igual à nossa, mas... não é nenhum de nossos irmãos, isto não me agrada.

-Será melhor irmos ver.

-Sim mas, Lobo...

-O que foi?

-Quer soltar isso?- disse seu irmão desconcertado

-O que?... AAAGGHHH! Como isso chegou aí? - disse se referindo a um sutiã em sua mão.

-Não se faça de bobo, você o pegou agora há pouco!

-Não é verdade! -respondeu furioso enquanto o jogava no chão e ambos desapareciam.

...

Voltando à luta.

Xen estava sorrindo após lançar seu ataque e abriu os olhos para ver como ficou seu inimigo.

-O QUE? - gritou ao ver que Fly estava flutuando a alguns metros do solo e sem um só arranhão. Abaixo, Hotaru estava a salvo embora ainda inconsciente. - Co... como não sofreu nada? - perguntou Xen muito preocupado

-Isso não importa! - respondeu Fly, depois ergueu seus braços para eles - Bombas de Fogo! - centenas de Meras saíram de suas mãos dirigindo-se a Xen e Atrella.

-Maldição! Atrella, vamos! - Xen e Atrella desapareceram antes de ser alcançados pelas bombas de fogo.

-Droga! -exclamou Fly ao ver que haviam escapado, em seguida decidiu ver se Hotaru estava bem, mas quando estava chegando nela...

-Maremoto de Netuno! - Fly sentiu uma energia vinda de trás de uma árvore e a evitou facilmente.

-O que foi agora? - perguntou

-Como foi capaz de enganar Hotaru desse jeito?

-Como foi capaz de nos enganar e fazer-nos pensar que era um bom rapaz?

-Como foi capaz de fazer Hotaru se apaixonar por você para traí-la dessa forma?

-Como foi capaz de atacar este lindo parque?

-Nós, as Sailor Scouts...

-Eu, Eternal Sailor Moon...

-E eu, Sailor Chibi Moon.

-Vamos castigar você em nome da Lua.

-O que? Do que estão falando? -perguntou Fly muito confuso.

-Como de que? Do que fez aqui! - reclamou Eternal Sailor Moon

-Mas não fui eu!

-Não se faça de inocente! - reclamou Sailor Chibi Moon

-Mas é verdade!

-Saturno está bem, só inconsciente. - interrompeu Michiru após examinar Hotaru.

-Ei, Molly está aqui. - continuou Rei - Está bem... apenas desmaiada...

-E aqui... oh meu Deus! - disse Mercúrio fechando os olhos e desviando o olhar.

-O que foi Mercúrio? -perguntou Eternal Sailor Moon

-É... é Kevin...

-O que tem ele?

-Está morto. - interrompeu Fly

-O que?

-Um homem apareceu e enterrou uma espada no peito dele.

-Você o matou!

-Já disse que não fui eu!

-É... um maldito! - gritou Júpiter enquanto lançava seu ataque - Tome! Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter! - Fly não se moveu, recebendo o ataque diretamente. - Isso se encarregará dele. - disse Júpiter, mas dos escombros e da fumaça erguidos pelo ataque Fly apareceu de novo.

-O QUE? Não... não lhe fiz nada!

-Isso não pode me matar. - Fly começou a caminhar até Kevin e Mercúrio.

-Alto! -disse Haruka cruzando seu caminho, Fly não se deteve e continuou avançando, Haruka sacou sua espada e apontou para ele - Se não recuar, te mato! - Fly ignorou sua advertência, Haruka não teve escolha e atacou, mas para sua surpresa sua espada nem sequer chegava a tocá-lo, uma força invisível a estava detendo, um pequeno raio saiu do corpo de Fly ferindo Haruka na mão e fazendo-a soltar sua arma.

-Urano! -gritou Netuno

-Mas o que... -Haruka então notou que a testa de Fly estava brilhando - O que... é isso?

Fly chegou onde estava Kevin. Ami tentou detê-lo, mas ele a deteve antes. - Calma! - disse em voz baixa - Senão não poderei ajudá-lo.

-Ajudá-lo? Mas ele já está morto!

Sem dizer mais nada Fly se inclinou sobre o corpo de Kevin e pôs suas mãos no peito. Uma aura de cor branca começou a sair de suas mãos. - MEHOMI! - as sailors e Tuxedo Mask viram como o ferimento de Kevin se fechou e depois seu corpo começou a brilhar com uma aura dourada, segundos depois Kevin começou a se mover.

-O que? O que houve? - perguntou muito confuso, depois se virou e viu Molly amparada por Sailor Marte. - Molly! Molly, você está bem? Ela está?

-Sim. - respondeu Marte ainda muito assustada.

-Oh! Que bom! -disse enquanto a abraçava, Eternal Sailor Moon se aproximou cuidadosamente e tocou Kevin com um dedo várias vezes.

-O que foi, Sailor Moon? -perguntou Kevin confuso

-AAGGGHH! - gritou ela se jogando nos braços de Tuxedo Mask

-O que foi? Por que me olham assim? -perguntou Kevin às assustadas Sailors, todas o olhavam espantadas.

-Um fantasma! Esse garoto trouxe o fantasma de Kevin! - gritou Sailor Moon abraçando Darien muito assustada, Sailor Chibi Moon se uniu rapidamente a ela, Kevin apenas piscou várias vezes e Fly sorriu.

-Não é um fantasma! Os Cavaleiros Dragão podem usar magias de cura muito poderosas, tão poderosas que podemos até reviver uma pessoa.

-Reviver uma pessoa? -perguntou Ami um pouco incrédula e ainda muito surpresa.

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu Fly

Ami se aproximou de Kevin e tocou seu peito.

-Desculpe Sailor Mercúrio, mas eu já tenho namorada. - disse Kevin apontando para Molly, Ami ficou vermelha.

-Não... não é isso... é que há alguns segundos você estava morto e... e agora... está vivo!

-O que? Morto? Eu? - depois começou a lembrar, o monstro que os atacou e o sujeito lhe cravando a espada - É... é verdade... me... mataram!... oh não! E agora... o que será de Molly? Oh, meu pobre anjo... buááá!

-Ei! Já disse que não está morto! -interrompeu Fly com uma gota ao ver a reação do rapaz.

-É verdade... está completamente vivo... - disse Ami, Kevin começou a confirmar, até se deu um beliscão no braço para ver se era verdade.

-E não é um espírito. - interrompeu Rei

Kevin continuava se tocando por todos os lados para confirmar. - É verdade, estou vivo! - nisso Molly começou a despertar

-Kevin?... KEVIN! - disse abraçando-o - Pensei... pensei que tinham te matado!

-Bem... mas me mataram. - respondeu um pouco duvidoso ainda.

-O que?

-Mas esse jovem que nos ajudou com o monstro me reviveu.

Molly olhou para onde Kevin estava apontando. - Quem? -perguntou ela

-Hã? Como assim quem? Foi... - Fly já não estava ali, aproveitou a situação para escapar, mas Haruka, Michiru e Tuxedo Mask perceberam e começaram a segui-lo a uma grande velocidade.

Todas as sailors ficaram confusas. -Pra onde eles foram?

...

Enquanto isso, alguns metros acima, o suficiente para que as sailors não os vissem...

-Quem era esse garoto? -perguntou Tritão

-Não sei, mas tinha a marca de nosso clã e eu não lembro de termos outro irmão... além disso tinha um brilho muito estranho... -respondeu Lobo

-E tinha a marca na testa, não na mão como nós... acho que Gotar está preparando alguma armadilha, será melhor investigarmos isso.

-Sim...

-A propósito Lobo...

-O que foi?

-Já disse para soltar isso!

Lobo olhou para sua mão onde ainda estava o sutiã. - O QUE? Pensei que tinha soltado!

-Vamos logo! - disse Tritão embaraçado

-Sim, mas... podemos passar primeiro onde estavam aquelas belas garotas?

-Hã... acho que não.

-Ah, droga! - reclamou Lobo

-Qual é o seu problema?

-Quem? Eu? Nada, me sinto bem.

-Então porque está agindo desse jeito estranho?

-Como? Não entendi.

Tritão já estava desesperado. - AAGGGHH! Esquece, vamos! - depois desapareceu.

-O que ele tem? Hump! Quem sabe, talvez esses séculos preso afetaram sua cabeça. - pensou Lobo antes de seguir seu irmão.

...

Ryo caminhava tranqüilamente de volta pra casa, essa tarde foi emocionante, embora tivesse que ficar para prestar um depoimento sobre os arruaceiros que Hikaru e Haruka haviam derrotado -Acho que vou aprender artes marciais, assim poderei me defender, ouvi sobre um bom dojo em Nerima, talvez vá...grruuum.. ai... meu estômago... este dia foi muito ruim, primeiro dão as notas de matemática e fui reprovado, no recreio roubaram meu almoço, saindo esses caras nos atacaram por culpa de Hikaru e Hotaru, além disso me seguram para explicar o que houve e estou morrendo de fome! Não sei o que pode acontecer agora... - nesse momento Hikaru surge do nada.

-Olá Ryo! - depois salta até o teto de uma casa.

-Hã? -Ryo esfrega os olhos e antes de se recuperar da surpresa um homem em smoking e duas jovens em trajes de sailors passam correndo atrás de Hikaru.

-NÃO!... é impossível, Ryo, a fome está fazendo você ver coisas, e tem passado tempo demais no fã-clube de Sailor Moon. - depois de dizer isso seguiu seu caminho.

Fly começou a aumentar sua velocidade, claro que os estava levando para o lado oposto ao de sua casa, ele não era bobo. - São muito rápidos. - Fly chegou a um beco sem saída.

-Agora sim! Não tem para onde ir! -disse Haruka

-É o que pensam... - os heróis presentes tentam imaginar o que pretendia fazer. - Adeus! - disse Fly com um sorriso e acenando, depois uma espécie de luz se formou em torno dele e puf, desapareceu.

-O que?... a... aonde foi... - espantou-se Michiru

-Nos... nos enganou...

-Maldição! - disse Tuxedo Mask.

...

Enquanto isso Kevin já levara Molly pra casa e Hotaru acordara, ela lhes contou o que houve antes de perder os sentidos e Ártemis lhe contou o que descobrira sobre Fly e o que fez.

- Hikaru fez o que? -perguntou Hotaru

-Reviveu Kevin.

-Mas... como? - Hotaru se voltou para Ami

-Eu não sei, ele disse algo sobre uma magia de cura capaz de reviver uma pessoa.

-Sim, e também disse algo sobre uns tais cavaleiros dragão. - acrescentou Rini

-Ainda não entendo, Hikaru será mesmo o inimigo? - pensava Lita

-Isso ainda não sabemos... o que Ártemis disse não prova nada, além disso essa marca que apareceu em sua testa continua sendo a mesma de um membro do Clã DarkDragon...

-Mas... também não temos certeza disso, viu que o inimigo também o atacou... a menos que esteja tentando nos enganar.

-Será melhor falarmos com ele para saber exatamente o que está havendo.

-Mas onde vamos encontrá-lo? - as sailors olharam para Hotaru, que fez uma cara muito preocupada.

-Hotaru... você deve saber onde ele vive, não é? - perguntou Rini

-Claro que ela sabe onde mora, afinal é o namorado dela! - interrompeu Serena

-NÃO! Digo... sim, eu sei onde mora, mas não é meu namorado!

-Oh, vamos, nos disse que te abraçou muito calidamente... - respondeu Mina abraçando a ela mesma com olhos de corações - e começou a se sentir melhor.

-NÃO! Isso não foi o que eu disse, disse que me abraçou e usou essa magia...

-Claro, magia de amor! - disse Mina

-Vamos Hotaru, não negue. - continuou Serena.

-Chega meninas, não é o momento para brincar, será melhor irmos procurar seu nam... amigo... Fly... Hikaru... sei lá! - disse Rei

As sailors então foram até a casa de Fly ver se o encontravam, mas a professora Akane lhes disse que não estava, Ami comprovou isso ao escanear a casa atrás da energia de Fly.

-Será melhor nos reunirmos amanhã para encontrá-lo logo. - sugeriu Lita

-Sim, mas a que horas? - perguntou Serena preocupada

-Logo cedo, claro.

-Mas... amanhã é sábado... e não tem aula. Não é justo! - as outras sailors olharam para ela irritadas.

-Oh, eu te entendo Serena, terei que faltar a minha aula de sábado, mas não importa. -comentou Ami fazendo todas darem um sorriso nervoso. - Meninas, é só uma piada, não pensem que tenho aulas às 8 da manhã aos sábados.

-Não, claro que não! - respondeu Serena sarcasticamente

-Tenho às 9.

Todas começaram a rir, ao chegar numa esquina Hotaru se separou de suas amigas para voltar pra casa, a possibilidade de que Fly não fosse o inimigo a fazia muito feliz, mas como teria conseguido todos esses poderes e a marca do clã DarkDragon em sua testa a preocupava. Já de noite Hotaru se preparava para dormir, embora talvez não conseguisse essa noite quando ouviu algo bater na janela.

-O que é isso? -perguntou, ela se foi até a janela e viu uma figura no pátio.

-Hotaru? -chamou

-Hi.. Hikaru?.. é você?...

-Sim, sou eu.

-Espere um segundo, já desço.

-Não, deixe que eu subo. - Hikaru começou a levitar até a janela do quarto, ao chegar olhou para Hotaru e se virou muito envergonhado ao ver que ela estava de pijama, Hotaru vestiu um robe ao notar a reação de Fly e como estava vestida.

-Já... já pode virar.

-Ol... olá.

-Hikaru... aonde foi?

-Bem, suas amigas sailors iam fazer muitas perguntas e talvez não pudesse responder, por isso fui embora...

-Entendo, mas depois fomos te procurar em casa e não estava...

-Não ia voltar se você sabe onde moro, na verdade não voltei o dia todo.

-Oh... bom...

-Hotaru... eu... eu só queria ver se estava bem, quando aquele cara nos atacou eu fiquei muito preocupado com você... pensei... que estava ferida...

-Estou bem... obrigada. - disse um pouco acanhada.

-Bem... eu quero te explicar... sobre hoje... não sei o que está havendo... contra quem estão lutando... suas amigas me confundiram com o inimigo... e esta tarde você estava brava comigo e não me disse porque...

-Bom... na verdade eu também não sei muito bem...

-O que?

-Pra começar... o símbolo que aparece em sua testa é o mesmo de alguns seres muito malvados que apareceram há muito tempo na Terra.

-O símbolo em minha testa?

-Sim...

-Bom... eu... isso é uma longa história...

-Por que não entra, está frio aí fora, pode se resfriar. - disse fazendo-o entender que entrasse e contasse.

-O... obrigado... - uma vez dentro, Fly lhe contou sua história, desde que Avan matou Hadler pela primeira vez, seu treinamento, até sua última batalha com o grande rei do mal, a qual terminou por mandá-lo a essa dimensão. Por outro lado Hotaru lhe contou sobre o Milênio de Prata há muitos anos e porque o haviam confundido com o inimigo.

-Entendo... então minha marca se parece com a deles...

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas é só uma coincidência, eu nunca faria nada de mal, sei que este poder é para defender a justiça.

-Bem... sim... mas...

-Não acredita em mim... não é?

-Não... acredito... é só que...

Um grande silêncio se seguiu, ambos permaneceram se fitando até que Fly reagiu um pouco envergonhado.

-Melhor eu ir embora... pra casa... - disse Fly - Já é tarde... não acho que seja certo ficarmos sozinhos em seu quarto a essa hora... - disse encabulado, Hotaru também enrubesceu.

-Bom... sim...

Fly saiu outra vez pela janela e estava levitando de novo. -Hik.. Fly... espera!...auch! - Hotaru tropeçou numas pantufas fazendo com que quase caísse pela janela, mas Fly a segurou pelos ombros, ela apoiou suas mãos em seu peito.

-Cuidado.

-Eu... bem... esqueci.. de dizer algo...

-O que?

Hotaru e Fly ficaram parados como naquela ocasião no barco, estavam muito perto, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

-Bem... eu... agradeceria... se não... dissesse... a ninguém que eu... sou Sailor Saturno...

-Sim... está bem...

-E... não... me... chame... de Hotaru... quando estiver como Sailor Saturno...

-... sim... claro...

-E também... eu...

-Sim? - perguntou Fly se aproximando ainda mais.

-Bom... é... é... -murmurou Hotaru - é... só... que...

-...que?...

-...bom... - ambos agora estavam prestes a se beijar, as pontas de seus narizes estavam se roçando.

-Hotaru? -interrompeu uma voz fora de seu quarto, ambos se separaram imediatamente muito assustados.

-Ainda está acordada? -perguntou seu pai fora de seu quarto.

-Eu... sim, já ia me deitar. - respondeu muito nervosa.

-Está bem, filha.

Hotaru se voltou para a janela mas Fly já não estava lá, estava flutuando um pouco mais acima de sua janela, olhando para ela de cima.

-...Ho.. Hotaru... -murmurou, ela olhou para cima - Eu... boa noite...

-Boa noite... - respondeu Hotaru também corada. - Oh, espere Hik... Fly...

-O que foi?

-É... só... que... bem... te vejo amanhã? Preciso que fale com as outras sailors e conte o que me disse...

-Sim... claro... onde?

-Eu... o que acha... não sei... no parque perto do templo Hikawa?

-Sim. Estarei lá... nos vemos... espere!

-Sim?

-A... a que horas?

-Ah é... que tal às 10?

-Tudo bem... então... até amanhã... - Fly começou a voar de volta pra casa. - Será melhor voltar pra casa... Hotaru... - murmurou enquanto olhava para trás e encontrava Hotaru que ainda estava na janela.

Hotaru olhou para a lua crescente após perder Fly de vista e depois fechou a janela, em seguida apagou a luz.

-Hikaru... - pensou antes de adormecer.

...

Em outro lugar muito, muito longe...

-Vamos Fly! Diga que gosta dela! - gritou Pop à bola de cristal, depois levou um grande golpe na cabeça dado por Maam.

-Não grite, não vê que ele não pode te ouvir?

-Sim Fly, diga a ela! - gritou Leona pegando a bola e sacudindo de um lado a outro - Não!... volte... volte... ach! Este menino é muito lento. - comentou enquanto Maam e Pop olhavam pra ela desconcertados.

Crocodine e Jenke também estavam ali, um pouco preocupados com a atitude de Leona.

-Pelo menos sabemos que está bem. - comentou Crocodine

-Sim... mas como faremos para trazê-lo de volta? -perguntou Jenke

Matorife se voltou para eles após tomar de Leona sua bola de cristal antes que a quebrasse.

-Isso... será muito difícil, não sabemos nem que tipo de magia usaram para levá-lo. - todos se entreolharam ao ouvir isso.

...

Na base de Gotar.

-Xen... está bem? - perguntou Atrella ao jovem que examinava o ferimento no ombro que Fly causou.

-Sim, estou bem, Atrella.

-Isso parece sério. - disse muito preocupada, eles se tornaram muito próximos desde que Xen apareceu, mesmo o caráter frio de Atrella havia se acalmado um pouco.

-Não se preocup... agh! - a dor interrompeu Xen.

-Ei!

-Estou bem, sério... será melhor levarmos isto a Gotar. - disse tirando a estrela negra de suas roupas.

-Tem razão. Mas... quem era esse menino? Lançou seu ataque mais poderoso e não lhe fez nada...

-Não sei... mas...

-Mas?

-Não... não é nada... o grande Gotar cuidará dele...

-Sim!

...

Ao chegar em casa, Fly entrou logo na biblioteca da professora e se dirigiu à vitrine onde estava guardada sua espada e a sacou, após examiná-la viu que estava em perfeitas condições, só um pouco fora de uso, voltou a embainhá-la depois tirou sua adaga da caixa de cristal, a adaga que Leona lhe dera há tanto tempo, nisso a professora entrou na biblioteca.

-Aí está você... Fly, isso é hora de chegar... onde estava?... Hotaru veio te procurar...

-Sim, eu sei. - disse revisando a adaga.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

-As sombras se aproximam deste mundo e as guerreiras da lua cheia precisam de minha ajuda... - murmurou.

-O que? Do que está falando?

-São as palavras do sonho que tive nestas últimas semanas. - respondeu Fly - Não faziam sentido... até agora...

-Não estou entendendo!

Fly lhe contou o que houve com as sailors, exceto que sabia a identidade de uma delas, ou seja, Hotaru, e do que aconteceu com Kevin.

-Não está pensando em se envolver? - perguntou a professora

-Já estou envolvido, lamento.

-Oh Fly!... Fly?... Fly?... o que foi? - perguntou ao ver que Fly olhava para o nada muito preocupado.

...

Ao mesmo tempo, Rei acordou muito assustada. Michiru também estava de pé, olhando pela janela e em sua casa Hotaru também, todas muito preocupadas...

-AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! - gritou Gotar ao atravessar o cristal que o aprisionava, e logo ficou completamente livre - Estou LIVRE! - gritou emanando um grande poder maligno - ESTOU LIVRE!

-O mal se libertou... - murmurou Fly

-Para cobrir de sombras... - continuou Rei em sua casa.

-Este mundo... - seguiu Hotaru.

-Por toda a eternidade. - concluiu Michiru.

-O que acha, Sailor Plutão, estou livre! - disse Gotar acariciando o rosto de Setsuna - Creio que suas sailors não poderão me deter, agora... irei matando uma por uma! E depois destruirei sua princesa e seu príncipe. - depois se virou para Jedite, Xen e Atrella. - Este é um dia de comemoração! - gritou Gotar, seus súditos sorriram.

-Olhe, por que não vamos nos divertir esta noite, o grande Gotar permite.. - ela deu um sorriso malicioso e Xen a seguiu, ambos desaparecendo.

-Vamos Jedite, deixemos os dois se divertirem, nós vamos...

-Aterrorizar a cidade, senhor?

-Não...

-Matar a primeira sailor?

-Não... muito melhor.

-O que?

-Vamos roubar roupa íntima feminina... isso será muito divertido, ahahaahahahaha! - Jedite caiu de costas. - Esse velho que trouxe da última vez me deu esta idéia genial! Há há há há há...cof..haha.. puf.. Cof! Cof!

-Tudo bem, senhor?

-Sim foi só um cabelo que entrou na minha boca... agora onde estava... oh sim, há há há há há há ha!

Setsuna estava muito preocupada, o mundo poderia ser conquistado por um ser totalmente maligno, desprezível e pervertido! Tinha que sair dali, mas como? Ela suspirou e começou a voltar a seu quarto muito preocupada pensando em como escapar...

-Espere um segundo! Mas o que estou fazendo? - Setsuna se virou para a saída e olhou para todos os lados, ela não perdeu tempo e saiu disparada, todos os seres malignos se foram e esqueceram de prendê-la de novo em seu quarto.

...

Mais tarde...

-O que foi, senhor? -perguntou a Gotar um Jedite muito desconcertado segurando um monte de peças íntimas.

-Não sei... parece que esquecemos de fazer algo antes de sair.

-Mesmo? O que?

-Não sei... nada importante, suponho. - depois passou outra peça para Jedite.


	5. Memórias

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 5: Memórias**

* * *

><p>-JEDIIITEEEEE! - gritou furioso o grande Gotar, Jedite estava paralisado de medo - Como pôde deixar Sailor Plutão escapar? É um completo inútil!<p>

-Eu... senhor...

-CALE-SE! Merece um castigo exemplar!

-Mas... sua majestade... você... foi você que me levou para juntar essas coisas... - uma gota apareceu na nuca de Gotar, junto com Xen e Atrela, que também estavam ali inclinados ante seu mestre.

-COMO SE ATREVE A ME CULPAR? TOME ISTO! - Jedite começou a correr como se o diabo estivesse atrás dele enquanto Gotar lançava esferas de energia freneticamente contra ele como se praticasse tiro ao alvo, o ex-general do Negaverso estava evitando desesperadamente todos os ataques.

-Hã, senhor... - se atreveu a interromper Xen, Gotar não lhe deu atenção e continuou atirando em Jedite. - Senhor? Com licença... não acha que agora que está livre não importa que Sailor Plutão tenha escapado?

Gotar parou de disparar um segundo - O que disse?... ah droga, quase... Jedite, não se mexa tanto! - e voltou a disparar.

-Bom... - continuou Xen - temos mais coisas a favor, como por exemplo, o clã DarkDragon, você com seu magnífico poder já esta livre, acha que importa que Sailor Plutão avise a suas amigas? - Gotar ficou meditando sobre o assunto - Apenas lhes avisará que estão para morrer, será mais divertido caçá-las, não acha? - Gotar deu um pequeno sorriso e parou de disparar.

-Xen, você é brilhante, tem toda razão, agora as coisas serão muito mais divertidas. - Gotar deu meia volta e sentou em seu trono. - Jedite!

-S..sim... me.. mestre... - respondeu um Jedite muito machucado sob algumas rochas.

-Quero que consiga os corpos dos dois membros restantes do clã DarkDragon, mas quero que desta vez sejam especiais... não consiga corpos nem energias sobre-humanas como das outras vezes, devemos ter uma certa medida de controle para eles, traga os humanos mais idiotas que encontrar.

-Sim mestre.

-Bem... enquanto isso - disse esfregando as mãos malevolamente... - vou revisar minha nova coleção. - Xen, Atrela e Jedite (ainda debaixo das pedras) caíram de costas enquanto Gotar desaparecia no ar.

-Jedite, o que está esperando? - perguntou Atrela para as pedras - Por que não vai logo?

-Já vou... só... só... me deixe voltar a sentir meu pobre corpo... - respondeu enquanto saía de baixo das pedras todo chamuscado pelos ataques de Gotar.

...

Enquanto isso, Fly não estava muito melhor que Jedite, creio que iria preferir se ver com Gotar a encarar o exaustivo interrogatório das Sailor Scouts. Assim como lhe disseram as Sailors eram nove no total, além do sujeito com o traje engraçado que se chamava Tuxedo Mask, o pobre cavaleiro dragão recebeu muitas perguntas estranhas, especialmente da menina que chamava Sailor Mercúrio, que falava como a professora Akane quando começava a trabalhar, dizia coisas sobre números, vetores, teorias, Einstein, níveis de energia e... bom vocês já conhecem Ami.

-Então... você vem de outro mundo? - perguntou Sailor Marte com um tom muito frio

-Bem... sim... - respondeu Fly nervoso

-Pois eu não acredito. - Fly ficou sem saber o que dizer quando Marte o enfrentou

-Calma, Sailor Marte. - interrompeu Sailor Moon - Deixe-o falar.

-É só que não acredito que um humano mesmo que venha de outro mundo tenha esse tipo de energia. - Fly apenas piscou um momento.

-Energia? - perguntou ele confuso - Que energia?

-Sailor Marte disse que pode sentir uma energia muito estranha em você. - respondeu Mercúrio enquanto continuava escaneando Fly com seu computador.

-Sim... tem uma energia muito fria, selvagem e até...

-Maligna. - interrompeu Fly baixando a cabeça desconcertado.

-Sim... isso... maligna. - respondeu Sailor Marte estranhando sua reação.

-Bom... isso ...isso talvez seja porque... eu.. não... não sou humano.

-O que? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo todas as sailors

-Viram? Eu disse! - reclamou Marte.

-Eu... eu já disse que sou um cavaleiro dragão.

-É verdade, você já mencionou, mas o que é um cavaleiro dragão? - perguntou Vênus

-Bom... um cavaleiro dragão ...na verdade... não sei muito disso também... O templo do cavaleiro dragão foi destruído e não sei mais nada além da lenda e do que Baran me disse...

-Lenda? Que lenda? - perguntou Urano.

-Sim, bom... o cavaleiro dragão... a lenda diz que no mundo haviam três raças, humanos, dragões e os espíritos do mal... em pouco tempo as três raças começaram a lutar entre si e os deuses não gostaram disso, então para manter a paz criaram um ser com as características das três raças, que chamaram de cavaleiro dragão...

-Dragões? - perguntou Tuxedo Mask

-Espíritos do mal? - perguntou Netuno

-Sim, em meu mundo existem dragões e espíritos do mal, estes se dividem em várias classes: monstros, seres de energia e outras variações, é um pouco complicado de explicar. - As sailors ficaram bem confusas tentando entender do que ele falava.

-Hik... digo Fly, pode me mostrar seu símbolo de novo? - pediu Mercúrio.

-Sim claro... mas por que?

-Só quero checar uma coisa. - disse sorrindo, Fly se concentrou e seu símbolo surgiu em sua testa de novo. Rei ficou muito tensa, parecia que estava se congelando, podia sentir uma dor em seu peito.

-Rei, tudo bem? - perguntou Serena

-Sim, é só que ele... isso... me... me dá calafrios. - respondeu olhando Fly nos olhos.

-Justo como imaginei! - interrompeu Ami enquanto fechava seu computador. - Parece que Fly não é membro do clã DarkDragon.

-Como sabe?

-Bom, segundo os dados de meu computador os 4 membros do clã DarkDragon têm a marca em suas mãos esquerdas, não na testa.

-Mas então... - murmurou Lita

-Onde está o clã DarkDragon? Se um escapou e não é ele... então? - continuou Mina

-Temos problemas... muitos problemas. - disse Haruka

-Sim... principalmente com a energia de ontem à noite. - murmurou Rei

-Você também sentiu? - perguntou Hotaru

-Não só ela... - interrompeu Michiru - Eu também.

-E eu. - disse Fly - Jamais havia sentido um poder como esse... nem mesmo o rei do mal Burn tinha um poder assim.

As três garotas confirmaram com a cabeça, pela primeira vez Rei e Fly concordavam.

-Burn é o demônio que você me disse ter combatido em seu mundo? - perguntou Hotaru

-Sim... tinha uma maldade impressionante, mas pude derrotá-lo.

-Maior que a sua? - perguntou Rei, por alguma razão não confiava em Fly.

-Marte! Já chega! - reclamou Hotaru

-É... só que... não gosto dessa energia que tem! Me incomoda muito, me deixa muito nervosa.

-Você está sempre nervosa, Sailor Marte. - disse Sailor Moon

-Ei! Quem te perguntou?

-Você!

-Não é verdade!

-Lá vamos nós de novo! - suspirou Lua enquanto saía dos arbustos junto com Ártemis

-Sim, estas meninas não aprendem. - concordou Ártemis, Fly arregalou os olhos quando o reconheceu

-Você... você... você fala?

-Oh! Bom sim! Olá Hikaru, como tem passado! - saudou

-Entendi, você se fez passar por um gato inocente para entrar na casa da professora e me espionar, não é?

-Bem... sim... desculpe.

-Mas... Haruka me disse que você era mascote de uma amiga dele.

-Bom... - todas as sailors se entreolharam.

-Acho que temos que revelar nossas identidades. - sugeriu Mercúrio. - Afinal ele pode nos ajudar e não acho que vá contar a ninguém.

-Sim, Mercúrio tem razão. - disse Sailor Moon muito feliz.

-Esperem! -interrompeu Marte

-O que foi?

-Não pretendo revelar minha identidade a esse garoto! Ainda não confio nele.

-Mas...

-Nada! Sua energia não me agrada, desculpem meninas, mas não quero ele perto de mim.

-Marte...

-Mas Marte, não ouviu sua história, os cavaleiros dragão são bons, não é? - disse Rini - Mesmo que tenham essa energia maligna... se foram criados para manter a paz então...

-Não necessariamente. - interrompeu Fly um pouco triste.

-Como assim?

-O cavaleiro dragão luta para manter a paz segundo suas convicções, ele elimina quem for preciso para manter a paz na terra, sejam humanos, crianças, mulheres, monstros ou espíritos.

-Cri... crianças?... - perguntaram todas as sailors um pouco assustadas, Fly confirmou com a cabeça um pouco triste.

-Viram só, eu disse! - reclamou Marte - Não podemos confiar nele.

-Um... um exemplo disso foi... Baran... - continuou Fly sem prestar atenção em Rei.

-Baran? - perguntou Netuno - Quem era ele?

-Meu... meu pai... ele odiava os humanos, achava que todos eles eram a causa da maldade... creio... creio que foi porque eles mataram minha mãe... embora ela também fosse humana... eu acho...

-Mas... por que mataram sua mãe? - perguntou Hotaru

-Talvez porque fosse um ser maligno. - insinuou Marte. Fly olhou para ela muito zangado fazendo-a se aterrorizar.

-Marte! - protestou Hotaru.

-Realmente não sei por que a mataram... - disse ainda triste - Baran não quis me explicar quando perguntei, eu não soube que ele era meu pai até que tive 12 anos e quis me recrutar para o exército do mal.

-Exército do mal?

-Sim... era um exército que tentava conquistar a terra, eu o derrotei há algum tempo... - Fly olhou para Marte - Eu não sou como meu pai, fui criado por boas pessoas que me ensinaram o valor da justiça e do amor, tenho muitos amigos que confiam em mim apesar de que muitos em meu mundo me temem por este poder... agora se me desculpam tenho que ir... - Fly enfiou as mãos nos bolsos -A propósito... se precisarem da minha ajuda... podem contar comigo... - e depois se retirou.

-Espere! - pediu Serena, porém Fly não ouviu e seguiu seu caminho, Hotaru foi atrás dele.

-Rei... acho que esse comentário o magoou. - comentou

-O que disse? - reclamou Rei

-Sim Rei, que tipo de comentário foi esse? - recriminou Mina.

-Mas...

-Rei... ele não conheceu a mãe... o que acharia se alguém lhe dissesse o mesmo da sua? - disse Darien

-...eu... certo... tem razão... acho que exagerei... na próxima vez que o vir pedirei desculpas, mas não significa que o aceito. - Rei transformou de volta em suas roupas normais e se dirigiu ao templo - Nos vemos!

As sailors assistiram Rei se retirar por um lado e Hotaru e Fly pelo outro. Logo em seguida Mina e Lita se entreolharam maliciosamente, Serena percebeu e concordou com elas, Ami já sabia do que se tratava e bateu na própria testa resignada, iam espiar Fly e Hotaru. Rini, Lua e Ártemis começaram a ficar muito preocupados antes de ser puxados pelas garotas, só ficaram Darien, Haruka e Michiru com uma gota.

-Essas meninas! - pensou Haruka em voz alta enquanto Michiru sorria

-A propósito. - interrompeu Darien

-O que foi, Darien?

-Não sabem onde está Setsuna? Numa situação como essa já deveria ter aparecido.

-Tem razão, é muito estranho que não apareça, mas... não, não sabemos onde pode estar.

...

Enquanto isso, em algum bosque muito escuro em só Deus sabe onde, Setsuna caminhava desesperada junto a um jovem com uma faixa amarela e preta com uma grande mochila de acampamento.

-EI RYOGA! - gritou a sailor enquanto sacudia o jovem pela camisa. - Você disse que ia me levar ao distrito de Juuban no Japão!

-Eu... bem... eu... - respondeu o jovem muito nervoso -Sim... foi o que eu disse...

-E então? Onde diabos estamos?

-Não... não sei... - disse com um sorriso - Acho... acho que me perdi... como sempre.

-O que quer dizer com como sempre?

-Bom... é que eu sempre me perco quando viajo, hehehehe. - disse rindo nervosamente enquanto Setsuna começava a chorar.

-Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ? - gritou ao céu esperando uma resposta, Ryoga apenas a olhava espantado.

Flashback...

Setsuna caminhava perdida pelo bosque, não sabia para onde ir, acabara de escapar da base de Gotar e não sabia em que parte do Japão estava. Tinha que encontrar o caminho de volta a Juuban e contatar suas amigas para avisar sobre os planos do inimigo, mas na escuridão do bosque não sabia para onde ir, até que percebeu um brilho nas trevas, como uma fogueira, ela se aproximou com cuidado e pôde ver um jovem sentado olhando para ela, como se já soubesse que estava ali.

-Você está bem, senhorita? - perguntou o jovem um pouco acanhado - "Nossa, é linda!" - pensou ele.

-Sim obrigada, mas acho que me perdi.

-Mas o que faz uma moça como você no meio de um bosque como este, é muito perigoso.

-Bom eu... "O que direi?" Saí do acampamento com umas amigas e me perdi... poderia me ajudar a encontrar o caminho de volta ao distrito de Juuban? Eu agradeceria muito.

-Bem... eu...

-Por favor, eu preciso muito chegar lá, é um assunto de vida ou morte, pode me levar?

-Um assunto de vida ou morte?

-Sim... não posso explicar mas preciso chegar lá, por favor.

-Bom... eu... está bem... ajudarei com muito prazer, senhorita.

-Obrigada! A propósito, meu nome é Setsuna Meiou.

-Eu me chamo Ryoga Hibiki.

Realmente Setsuna nunca devia ter feito isso, contratar os serviços do pior guia do mundo, talvez se tivesse esperado até de manhã poderia ter visto o letreiro que dizia: Juuban 2,5km. Agora talvez nunca chegue a tempo de avisar suas amigas, rezemos para que isso não aconteça... mas do que estou falando, eu sou o autor! Então se querem saber o que acontecerá... leiam a história completa... ahahahahahah! Agora, voltemos ao presente.

...

Jedite (que estava mais chamuscado e machucado que antes, além de faltarem alguns pedaços de seu couro cabeludo, precisaria de um novo corte de cabelo, pois estava realmente ridículo, as pessoas que o viam passar não podiam segurar o riso) perambulava pelas ruas procurando os humanos que Gotar pediu para se transformar nos membros restantes do clã DarkDragon, mas realmente era mais difícil do que parecia, não notara antes, mas em todo o Japão apareciam tipos estranhos, com energias sobre-humanas. Primeiro uma menina com cabelo rosa estava lutando com outras duas lançando foguetes, disparos e outros artefatos explosivos, a garota quase lhe arranca a cabeça "brincando", segundo ela. Em outro lugar um jovem tirou uma armadura samurai amarela junto com um báculo muito estranho praticamente do nada e quase o mata, em seguida uma menina de uns 13 anos, com cabelo negro amarrado em tranças fez um menino ruivo (que parecia uma espécie de duende pelas orelhas e tamanho) crescer com uma pulseira mágica que usava e o transformou num poderoso guerreiro, mais adiante 3 meninas que pareciam muito normais o atacaram com espadas e poderes mágicos saídos de luvas brancas com estranhas jóias incrustadas; e por último estava seguindo um velho bêbado com roupas chinesas e quando tentou capturá-lo ele o chamuscou lançando fogo pela boca. Jedite estava exausto, onde diabos estavam todos estas pessoas quando ele era o comandante do Negaverso e precisava de energia poderosa para oferecer à rainha Beryl? Agora que precisava de um humano normal, só um... não havia nenhum, como se tivessem evaporado da Terra, quando tinha uma vítima em potencial e estava para capturá-la... bam!, tirava poderes místicos ou alguma arma muito poderosa do nada. Agora estava sentado num banco de um parque desesperado, mas então aconteceu um milagre, olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz ruivo muito alto discutindo com outro.

-Você é um idiota Hanamichi, como errou essa cesta? - reclamou Yohaimito

-Mas...

-Até Haruko riu.

-Mas...

-Rukawa, por outro lado, jogou muito bem. - Hanamichi começou a soltar fumaça por esse comentário - Viu esse drible? E essa grande enterrada? Foi genial... - Yohaimito viu que Sakuragi o olhava com cara de poucos amigos e começou a se preocupar - Hã...uh... espera... Sakuragi... não... - Hanamichi não agüentou mais e já ia a dar uma cabeçada nele quando Yohaimito saiu do caminho e Hanamichi acertou um poste de concreto para depois cair inconsciente.

-Exatamente o que preciso. - sorriu Jedite malevolamente e foi até o garoto.

-Hanamichi, você está bem? - perguntou Yohaimito

-Oh! Pobre garoto. - interrompeu Jedite por trás surpreendendo o rapaz. - Parece que se machucou, temos que levá-lo ao hospital.

-O que disse... não... Sakuragi é muito resistente, só...

-Não se preocupe! Eu sou médico e o ajudarei. - sem deixar que Yohaimito terminasse Jedite colocou Sakuragi nas costas e o levou embora.

-Mas... ei!... Espere!... que cara mais estranho... bom, lamento por ele quando Sakuragi acordar.

Jedite levava nas costas o inconsciente jogador de basquete quando cruzou com outro grande espetáculo, um jovem que estava implorando por comida a um grupo de pessoas.

-Yokoshima! Já dissemos que não!

-Mas... por favor... olha, farei qualquer coisa!... não... não vá! - o grupo se afastou do pobre diabo, Jedite voltou a sorrir, a sorte estava do seu lado. Ele se aproximou do jovem que estava murmurando algo.

-Mikami... por que? Por que saiu de viagem e não deixou meu pagamento?

-Com licença? - interrompeu Jedite

-Sim?

-Acabo de ver que parece não ter dinheiro para comer... eu preciso de um ajudante por hoje, pagarei bem.

-Quem, eu?... digo... claro!

-Ótimo... agora... carregue este cara. -Yokoshima se arrependeu de aceitar quando viu o grandão que devia carregar.

-Mas... o que aconteceu?

-Bateu a cabeça e ficou inconsciente, tenho que levá-lo a meu consultório.

-Ele não, você. Parece que acaba de ter um acidente - Jedite ficou furioso. - Além disso seu corte de cabelo é bem... engraçado. - disse com um sorriso.

-Não pergunte... e ande.

-Está bem... desculpe, por comida farei o que for.

-Que bom... muito bom. - disse satisfeito - "Bem... já tenho os dois tontos." - pensou Jedite.

...

Enquanto isso Fly caminhava muito calado junto com Hotaru pelas ruas de Juuban sem notar o grupo de "missão impossível" que ia atrás deles, Fly realmente ficou abalado com as palavras de Rei, nunca conheceu sua mãe e agora uma menina o colocou em dúvida... Quem era ela? Por que seu pai teve um filho com essa mulher. Conhecendo Baran era algo que o fazia pensar, ele lembrou que se pai uma vez o chamou de acidente, que nunca devia ter nascido.

-Fly? - Hotaru interrompeu seus pensamentos

-Hã?... sim, Hotaru?

-Eu... lamento o que Marte disse... eu a conheço bem, não sei porque disse isso, mas ela não é má, verdade.

-Sim... tudo bem... não se preocupe. - disse com um sorriso melancólico - Hotaru?...

-Sim?

-Não me leve a mal, mas... quero ficar sozinho... - Hotaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça

-Nos vemos! - ela acenou e se foi. Fly a observou se afastando e seguiu andando sem rumo fixo.

Hotaru sabia que Fly não estava de bom humor, então decidiu voltar pra casa, ela parou numa esquina para esperar o ônibus, mas uma mão misteriosa se aproximava dela, cada vez mais perto, até que...

-AAAHHHH!

-Hotaru! Como deixa um garoto ir assim? - queixou-se Mina

-Meninas, são vocês! Não me assustem assim.

-Desculpe, mas por que deixou Fly ir assim? - perguntou Lita

-Ele não se sentia bem, por isso fui... mas como sabem disso? E o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom... é que... nós...

-Nós saímos de compras e os vimos passar. - interrompeu Ami. Por isso a levaram, sempre tinha ótimas respostas.

-Aah, sei... estavam nos espiando, não é?

-Quem? Nós? Hotaru, como pensa isso de nós? - choramingou Serena

-Bom... eu...

-Não confia em nós, por que?... buáá! - as 3 garotas estavam chorando abraçadas.

-Eu... lamento... lamento, meninas. - Rini, Ami, Lua e Ártemis assistiam à cena com um sorriso nervoso como Hotaru engoliu a história.

-Vá em frente... desconfie de suas melhores amigas. - uma gota apareceu em Hotaru

-Não, desculpem meninas, por favor!

-Está bem... te perdoamos Hotaru... - disse Mina - Mas com uma condição.

-Condição?

-Sim...

-Qual?

-Diga o que aconteceu com Fly! - disseram as três ao mesmo tempo caindo sobre Hotaru

-Eu... eu...acho que... meu pai está me chamando...

-Não, espera... não vai assim tão fácil!

...

De volta à base dos vilões, o grande Gotar estava entediado, já havia revisado sua nova coleção, mas não era tão divertido como parecia, a menos que tivesse que tirá-las das donas pessoalmente, mas enfim estava muito entediado, precisava de alguma ação e diversão, então lembrou as palavras de Xen "..será mais divertido caçá-las..." e um grande sorriso diabólico se formou em seu rosto, sua mente malvada começou a maquinar uma idéia perversa...

-Hahahahahahahahah... cof..cof... puf... puf... ahem... acho que tem poeira demais nesta caverna, é a terceira vez que quase engasgo, pedirei que Atrela limpe este lugar, afinal ela é a mulher da casa... caverna... haha... hahahaha... hahahahahahahaha (os pulmões deste cara devem ser impressionantes para agüentar tanto tempo rindo, não acham?)

Enquanto Gotar seguia rindo, Jedite estava preparando as coisas para incorporar os irmãos do clã DarkDragon em Sakuragi e Yokoshima que estavam presos em cristais.

-ESCUTA AQUI, SEU PUNK! - gritava Sakuragi - Como se atreve a fazer isto com o grande jogador de basquete Sakuragi? Vai me pagar quando eu sair daqui!

-Cale-se! E não me chame de punk, isso é... é um novo estilo de penteado.

-Não me importa se é a última moda! Deixe-me sair daqui!

-Sim! Eu também! Onde está o pagamento que me prometeu? Estou com fome! - interrompeu Yokoshima

-Você também fique quieto, logo não precisarão de comida.

-O que disse?

-Logo serão os portadores de dois dos seres mais poderosos do universo.

-Como é que é?

-Terão a honra de dar seus corpos ao clã DarkDragon!

-Não por favor, meu corpo só pertence a Haruko. - disse Sakuragi um pouco constrangido

-E... vamos ter garotas bonitas? - perguntou Yokoshima, Jedite já estava ficando histérico, depois do dia que teve não tinha porque lidar com estes dois.

-IDIOTA! Vocês serão o clã DarkDragon, logo as almas de Fênix do fogo e Falcão do ar entrarão em seus corpos!

-O que disse? Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras idiotas! Tenho que voltar à escola para o treinamento!

-Isso... isso é uma possessão, não é? - perguntou Yokoshima

-Sim, algo assim.

-Como é, uma possessão? - perguntou Sakuragi

-MIKAMI! SOCORRO! - gritou Yokoshima desesperado batendo no cristal.

Jedite puxou a alavanca para que as almas dos irmãos do clã DarkDragon entrassem nos corpos dos pobres coitados, grandes raios começaram a surgir, luzes por todos lados, Yokoshima e Hanamichi estavam espantados, o raio se dirigiu a eles e... não aconteceu nada, apenas foram eletrocutados, mas continuavam sendo eles mesmos... Jedite voltou a puxar a alavanca!... continuou sem acontecer nada...

-MALDIÇÃO! Esqueci que estes dois são humanos comuns e sua energia não adianta! E agora, que diabos vou fazer? Terei que pegar um dos indivíduos desta tarde e absorver sua energia! - Jedite desapareceu deixando os coitados ali presos, mas eles nem perceberam por causa dos choques recebidos.

...

Fly caminhava por um shopping pensando no que Marte dissera: "Talvez a mataram porque era um ser maligno." Não podia tirar essas palavras da cabeça, era horrível, ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança de sua mãe, gostaria de saber como era ela, a cor de seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua voz... seu rosto, sua personalidade... ao passar frente a uma loja viu seu reflexo na vitrine e começou a pensar o que tinha dela. Seu nariz? Sua boca? Seus olhos? Definitivamente não, ele se deu conta disso quando conheceu Baran, quando o viu sentiu algo nele, algo cálido, sentimento que se rompeu quando lhe disse quais eram seus objetivos, tempos depois sentiu curiosidade e quando enfrentou seu pai de novo lhe perguntou sobre sua mãe mas ele não respondeu, só disse que ela foi assassinada pelos humanos e por isso deveriam pagar. Subitamente ele viu Baran refletido no vidro onde ele via, se virou muito surpreendido, ao olhar todas as pessoas que estavam na rua haviam desaparecido e tudo estava escuro, só restaram ele e Baran.

-Olá, Dino.

-Baran! Mas como...

Baran apontou para ele e o símbolo do dragão de sua mão estava brilhando junto com o de sua testa, ele tentou cobri-los para que ninguém visse.

-Não se preocupe... ninguém deste mundo pode ver isso. - disse Baran - Esta conversa só está em sua mente... minha alma pode se comunicar com você através dos símbolos do dragão.

Fly olhou para os lados e viu que não havia mais ninguém além deles.

-Deve querer saber o que faço aqui.

-Sim... como...

-Dino... só vim te avisar...

-Me avisar?

-Sim... sobre o clã DarkDragon... como o chamam nesta dimensão.

-Você os conhece?

-Não... mas sei quem são... há muitos anos em nosso mundo, antes que nós cavaleiros dragão surgíssemos como somos agora, os três deuses criaram quatro guerreiros que ajudariam o cavaleiro dragão a manter a paz no mundo, assim como os guerreiros dragão que estavam comigo, mas algo deu errado...

-O que quer dizer?

-Os quatro dragões dos elementos que foram chamados em nosso mundo dragão de fogo, dragão dos céus, dragão do mar e dragão da terra, se rebelaram contra os deuses e tentaram destruí-los, os deuses se enfureceram com isso, os derrotaram e os aprisionaram.

-Mas... se eles são da nossa dimensão, como chegaram aqui?

-Eles foram capturados em pedras mágicas, as quais foram lançadas pelo universo, de alguma maneira chegaram aqui e os habitantes deste lugar os libertaram acidentalmente... - enquanto Baran explicava isso na mente de Fly, as sailors observavam de longe.

-O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou Rini

-Não sei, só está ali parado sem fazer nada. - disse Serena.

-Talvez esteja vendo algo muito interessante nessa loja. - disse Rini

-Por que não vamos embora, ele quer ficar sozinho. - murmurou Hotaru.

-Hotaru, não devia deixar seu namorado sozinho quando ele precisa de você! - disse Mina

-Ele não é meu namorado!

-Sim claro... a propósito... quando Fly te contou essas coisas sobre ele?

-Que... que coisas?

-Você sabe, isso de ser um cavaleiro dragão e desse demônio que mencionou.

-Bem... ele... - gaguejou Hotaru.

-Ei! Será que ele está olhando para aquela menina? - perguntou Lita

-Que menina? - perguntou Hotaru saindo de seu esconderijo para ver.

-Ora, quem está com ciúmes? - zombou Mina, Hotaru corou enquanto Lita e Serena riam e voltou a se esconder antes que Fly a visse.

Voltando à conversa entre pai e filho.

-Entendo... pelo que me disseram... eles foram capturados novamente, mas um se libertou há pouco.

-Sim... Dino, só quero te avisar... eles são muito fortes, tome cuidado, lembre que é o último da nossa raça. Bom... nos vemos. - Baran começou a se afastar dele e estava sumindo.

-Ba... Baran, espere! - Baran se deteve antes de desaparecer por completo.

-O que foi?

-Bom... eu... quero perguntar algo.

-O que é?

-É... é sobre mi... minha mãe...

-Sua mãe?

-Sim... eu quero saber... como ela era? Sua... aparência, seu nome... bom... eu... só queria saber como era ela.

-Por que quer saber?

-Bom... é que... eu... eu só quero saber, queria saber mais de onde venho... sei que venho do clã dos cavaleiros dragão, de você... mas...

-Você tem o sorriso dela, Dino. - interrompeu Baran - Seu mesmo espírito.

-Como?... - perguntou Fly

-Ela sempre ajudava a quem precisava, exatamente como você.

-Verdade?

-Sim... também era muito bonita.

-E... qual era seu nome?

-Soara.

-Soara... - murmurou com um sorriso. Fly baixou a cabeça sorrindo e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos - Eu... gostaria de tê-la conhecido...

-Dino... pode vê-la você mesmo... concentre-se... use o símbolo do dragão que lhe dei... assim poderá ver algumas de minhas memórias... eu tenho que ir... isto cansa muito e consome uma grande quantidade de energia, especialmente por estar em outra dimensão, depois disto não poderá lutar por um dia inteiro, seu poder terá diminuído muito.

-Entendo... eu...

-O que foi, Dino?

-Obrigado... Pai.

Baran sorriu e desapareceu, Fly ficou só na escuridão de seus pensamentos.

-Minha mãe... poderei conhecê-la... - pensou, mas...

-AAAAAAHHHHH! - um grito tirou Fly de seus pensamentos, ele lembrou que estava num shopping, podia ver muitas pessoas correndo por todos os lados.

-Mas o que está havendo? - sua pergunta foi respondida quando surgiu um enorme touro vermelho, quase do tamanho de um andar de um prédio, por onde passava deixava um rastro de fogo, quando abria a boca soltava uma grande labareda. Fly não perdeu tempo e se lançou contra ele, quando estava chegando para enfrentá-lo uma voz o deteve.

-ALTO! Monstro horrível! - Fly virou para ver que disse isso - Os shoppings são o paraíso para as garotas, não deixarei que o destrua e machuque gente inocente! - Sailor Moon estava sobre uma fonte frente ao touro.

-As pessoas vêm aqui para se divertir! - disse Mercúrio

-Não para que os espantem! - continuou Saturno

-Certo! Aqui as garotas podem conhecer rapazes bonitos! - emendou Mina

-Sim, e não deixaremos que os espante. - concordou Júpiter

-Além dos jogos eletrônicos. - mencionou Sailor Chibi Moon

-Rini... o que isso tem a ver? - reclamou Serena

-Não sei, só me ocorreu. - respondeu coçando a cabeça

-Ah, enfim... sou Eternal Sailor Moon!

-E nós somos as sailors scouts!

-E vamos castigar você... Em nome da lua! - o queixo de Fly chegou a bater no chão de espanto, ele lembrou que elas fizeram algo parecido quando se encontraram. O touro apenas olhou para elas e lançou uma grande labareda na fonte onde estavam as heroínas, todas saltaram a tempo, exceto...

-AI! Está queimando, está queimando! - gritava Sailor Moon tentando apagar o fogo em suas roupas enquanto Mercúrio e Júpiter a ajudavam, nesse momento o touro as atacou, desta vez seriam incineradas com certeza se não fosse por Hotaru que se interpôs entre eles.

-Parede do Silêncio! - uma barreira invisível cobriu as sailors e as salvou do inferno.

-Uau! Não sabia que podia fazer isso, Hotaru. - disse Fly aparecendo a seu lado em posição de ataque.

-Fly!

-Nossa, até que enfim acordou! - disse Sailor Moon - O que estava fazendo lá?

-Eu... estava com a cabeça longe.

-Sim... deu pra ver.

-Desculpem.

-Ei vocês! Estamos lutando, querem deixar a conversa para depois? - disse Júpiter

-Tá bom.

-Mercúrio, já analisou essa coisa?

-Sim, é uma composição de meta-energia, carregada com algumas...

-Ami! Em língua de gente! - reclamou Lita

-É só uma figura de barro com muita energia maligna baseada em fogo! - respondeu um pouco aborrecida.

-Fogo, não é? - Fly se lançou contra a criatura

-Fly!

-Agora você vai ver! Hayadarko! - Fly juntou as mãos e lançou a magia do gelo, mas algo ocorreu... só apareceu um cubo de gelo que depois caiu, Fly arregalou os olhos sem entender, o touro lançou fogo contra ele chamuscando-o um pouco.

-Mas... o que houve... - então lembrou: - "Isto cansa muito e consome uma grande quantidade de energia, especialmente por estar em outra dimensão, depois disto não poderá lutar por um dia inteiro, seu poder terá diminuído muito." Oh... oh... esqueci. - então olhou para o touro muito preocupado.

-Fly, fuja! - gritou Hotaru ao ver que havia algo errado com ele.

O touro atacou Fly, este estava evitando os ataques com dificuldade e se cansando muito rápido. - "Mas o que há comigo..." - pensou enquanto continuava desviando algumas pisadas do touro.

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio! - o ataque de Ami foi certeiro, o touro caiu se dissolvendo, mas logo começou a se regenerar rapidamente, mas dando tempo a Fly de se reunir com suas amigas. Quando o touro se regenerou lançou suas chamas contra o teto derrubando muitos pedaços sobre as sailors, Fly puxou Hotaru a tempo, mas Sailor Moon tropeçou e ia ser esmagada quando...

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - um raio vermelho saiu do nada destruindo as pedras e salvando Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Marte! - gritaram suas companheiras ao vê-la aparecer.

-Você está bem, Sailor Moon? - perguntou enquanto se levantava

-Sim... obrigada Marte. - Rei se voltou para Fly

-O que houve? Não era muito poderoso? Quase matam minha amiga por sua culpa! - esbravejou Rei.

-Eu... - disse tentando se explicar

-Rei, não foi culpa dele, eu tropecei, lembra... sou eu... Sailor Moon, a tonta.

-Fly, o que aconteceu? Você não lutou assim da última vez. - disse Saturno

-É que... deixa pra lá, não há tempo de explicar, depois te conto...

-Vejam como se faz de bobo! - acusou Rei enquanto saltava até o monstro - Fogo se combate com fogo... Fogo de Marte! ACENDA! - os anéis de fogo de Rei se chocaram com o touro partindo-o em vários pedaços. - Viram o que eu disse! - disse Rei com ar de superioridade sobre Fly.

-Isso, Sailor Marte! Você é demais! - gritou Sailor Moon pulando muito feliz.

Fly estava duvidando, então imediatamente o touro se levantou furioso.

-CUIDADO! - gritou ele, Rei só pode ver uma grande chama indo contra ela, segundos antes de ser reduzida a cinzas foi alcançada por Fly e ambos foram cobertos pelo fogo.

-REI! - gritou Sailor Moon

-FLY! - gritou Hotaru.

Quando o fogo cessou Fly estava caído com as costas queimadas e Rei em seus braços parecia não ter nenhum ferimento. Quando ela percebeu onde estava imediatamente se soltou.

-Ei! O que está fazendo? - queixou-se - Ei... ei... - Rei se deu conta de que ele estava muito ferido. - Você está bem? - perguntou

-Aaaarhhgg... parece que eu estou bem? - respondeu se levantando com muita dificuldade.

Sailor Vênus e Sailor Júpiter já estavam mantendo o monstro ocupado enquanto Mercúrio, Hotaru e as duas Sailor Moon iam socorrê-los.

-FLY! Você está bem?... - preocupou-se Hotaru.

-Esse monstro é do tipo de energia... Por isso nenhum ataque lhe causa danos. - disse quando chegaram as outras sailors.

-O que disse? - perguntou Ami

-Isso significa que a única forma de eliminá-lo é encontrando sua medula... assim como Freezard.

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou Marte

-Um monstro baseado em energia é um monstro artificial, foi criado por alguém utilizando magia negra. Só há uma forma de eliminar esse monstro, é destruindo sua medula, que é como seu coração que faz com que possa se regenerar e utilizar o fogo dessa maneira.

-Acho que entendi. - disse Ami - Se destruirmos essa medula... não poderá manter a energia unida, não é?

-Isso mesmo.

-Tentarei localizá-la mas será difícil, o nível de energia que irradia torna...

-Não! Isso levaria muito tempo.

-Então como? - perguntou Mercúrio

-Eu sei como localizá-la com minha mente, mas não tenho minha espada para atacar.

-Pode usar minha lança. - disse Hotaru - Como da última vez.

-Não... preciso de uma espada.. sua arma é muito grande... o ataque que devo usar... exige um corte rápido... com sua arma não funcionaria.

-E então?

-Por que não usa a minha? - interrompeu uma voz

-Urano e Netuno! - exclamou Mercúrio

-Pegue! - disse Haruka lançando-lhe sua espada. Fly não perdeu tempo e a pegou no ar.

- Perfeito! - murmurou. Mesmo ferido, Fly cerrou seus olhos e imediatamente localizou a medula do monstro, depois começou a correr em sua direção, este percebeu e atacou com seu sopro de fogo, que foi na direção de Fly, mas instantes antes que o tocasse...

-CORTE MAGNÍFICO DO AR! - o ataque partiu a labareda e atingiu a medula do touro, que começou a sumir enquanto Fly se vira para suas amigas. - "Como nos velhos tempos." - pensou antes de cair desmaiado, as sailors rapidamente foram ajuda-lo.

-Maldição! - gritou o grande Gotar ao ver sua criatura derrotada - Quem diabos era esse moleque? Quase pude incinerar Sailor Moon e Sailor Marte, se não fosse por esse fedelho teria ganhado! - Gotar tinha lágrimas saindo dos olhos.

-Calma, amo... calma! - disse Atrela tratando-o como um menino que acabara de quebrar seu brinquedo.

-Mas... se eu... buá!

-Deixe para a próxima, além disso não gostou como Sailor Moon pulava por todos os lados tentando apagar o fogo em seu uniforme?

-É...snif sim... é mesmo, foi muito engraçado... snif

-Bem, bem, talvez na próxima possa fazê-la virar torrada.

-Certo! Tem toda razão Atrela, você e Xen são brilhantes! Agora vamos embora.

...

Jedite estava preocupado, agora era ele que estava preso numa espécie de laboratório, de pés e mãos amarrados, nem lembrava como havia chegado ali, a última coisa que lembrava era uma menina ruiva com um estranho penteado perguntando-lhe onde cortou o cabelo, ele se enfureceu e ia atacá-la, mas depois tudo ficou escuro. Ele percebeu que uma mulher se aproximava, tinha cabelo ruivo com um penteado estranho e lembrava a menina.

-Quem é você? Solte-me, mulher!

-Nunca... até que termine minhas experiências com você.

-Ex... experiências?

-Sim.

-Mas quem é você?

Uma pequena réplica dela mesma apareceu em seu ombro:

-Ela é Washu! - em seu outro ombro apareceu outra réplica dela mesma:

-A maior cientista do universo!

Jedite só pôde fazer uma última pergunta:

-Por que estas coisas acontecem comigo?

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Todos os personagens mencionados nesta história direta ou indiretamente como Zenki, Guerreiras Mágicas, Samurai Warriors, Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Tenchi Muyo, King of Fighters, Slam Dunk, Ghost Sweeper Mikami e Ranma 12 são criações de seus respectivos autores e não possuo nenhum direito sobre eles então não me processem (caramba, isto pareceu um multi-crossover, não é?). Bom, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


	6. O Nascimento de Light Dragon

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 6: O Nascimento de Light Dragon**

* * *

><p>Fly caminhava em meio às trevas, não sabia onde estava, parecia perdido num grande espaço vazio, até que ouviu uma voz lhe chamando.<p>

- Ei?... ei?... está perdido?

- O que? - nesse momento a escuridão deu lugar a um bosque, ele pôde ver uma bela jovem na sua frente, Fly piscou várias vezes confuso.

- Quem é você? - perguntou a jovem

- Meu nome é Fly.

- O que disse? Quer água? Espere um segundo.

- Água?.. eu não pedi água... - então Fly percebeu que ela não falava com ele, e sim com outro homem que estava muito ferido caído no chão, a jovem voltou com água de um lago próximo, parecia que ela não podia vê-lo, o homem se levantou um pouco e Fly se aproximou quando então o reconheceu... era Baran, estava mais jovem, mas era ele.

- Mas o que... - murmurou Fly. Ele permaneceu fitando a cena muito espantado.

- Será... será ela? - se perguntou enquanto via como ela ajudava Baran a beber com suas mãos e um belo sorriso, de repente ouviu ruídos nos arbustos, foi ver o que era e ao cruzar os arbustos viu um enorme vale cheio de flores, ao se voltar o bosque havia desaparecido, mas viu um casal correndo pelo vale, eram Baran e Soara.

- Espere, princesa Soara! - gritou Baran

- Venha me pegar! - disse entre risos - E já pedi que não me chame de princesa! - Fly via muito feliz os dois apaixonados brincando pelo vale, até que o choro de um bebê o fez se virar, eram de novo Baran e Soara, mas desta vez ela tinha um bebê nos braços, o vale se transformou em um quarto, o menino não parava de chorar.

- Sou... sou eu? - Fly ficou atônito

- É... é um menino? - perguntou Baran

- Sim... é um menino, amor. - Baran acariciava a cabeça da criança, Fly se aproximou para olhar.

- Como o chamaremos? - perguntou Baran

- O que acha de Dino, como meu avô? - sugeriu ela.

- Parece bom...

- E depois é um grande nome para um valente, não acha? - perguntou Soara com um sorriso - Igual ao pai...

Baran apenas sorriu. Fly estava feliz com essas imagens, podia ver seus pais... até que o pesadelo começou. De repente um homem armado entrou no quarto interrompendo a cena, centenas de homens saíram do nada, ele se viu cercado por uma turba enfurecida com tochas, gritando coisas como "Matem-no!", "É um demônio!", "Destruam-no!"

Fly conseguiu sair do meio da multidão e pôde ver seu pai amarrado a um poste, depois viu três homens em roupas de feiticeiros.

- Preparar! - gritou um - Atirem! - os três homens lançaram feitiços muito poderosos contra Baran, Fly entrou na frente mas os disparos o atravessaram como se fosse um fantasma nesse pesadelo, ele se virou e viu horrorizado como os disparos atingiram diretamente sua mãe que se interpôs para salvar Baran, segundos depois ela caiu aos pés dele, que assistiu aquilo chocado junto com Fly.

- SOARA! gritou Baran

- Ma... mam... MAMÃE! - gritou Fly despertando do pesadelo, ele estava suando com uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto respirando muito fundo.

- Calma... calma... - disse uma voz feminina.

Fly relaxou um pouco e levou a mão à testa

- Nossa... que pesadelo

- Teve febre. - disse a jovem. Fly então notou que estava num quarto um pouco escuro e uma jovem de longos cabelos negros cuidava dele.

- Quem... quem é você?

- Eu... meu nome é Rei Hino... Sailor Marte.

- Ah! É você... pensei que não gostasse de mim.

- Bom... você salvou minha vida...

- E por isso cuidou de mim?

- Bom... sim, além disso te devo uma desculpa... pelo que disse de sua mãe ontem. - Fly ficou um pouco surpreso e sorriu:

- Não se preocupe!

- Verdade?

- Sim... não se preocupe... sei que te deixo um pouco incômoda com meu poder e não falou de propósito, estou um pouco acostumado com isso.

- Fly... - murmurou Rei

- De qualquer forma obrigado por ter cuidado mim.

- Não... não fui a única que cuidou de você... Mercúrio te enfaixou e Júpiter preparou comida... não deixamos que Sailor Moon e Vênus tocassem em você... são péssimas enfermeiras. - uma gota apareceu em Fly - E Hotaru curou seus ferimentos, estava cuidando de você até agora a pouco, mas a convencemos de que descansasse um pouco.

- Hotaru? - perguntou enquanto checava as feridas do combate, a maioria estava curada, apenas algumas partes um pouco doloridas.

- Sim... ela se preocupa muito com você, sabia? - Fly ficou vermelho

- É... é verdade?

- Sim... estava muito preocupada com você, queria continuar do seu lado, mas a convencemos a ir se deitar.

- Entendo. - Fly começou a se levantar.

- Espere! Não se levante tão rápido.

- Mas me sinto bem... já não dói tanto.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, não se preocupe... a propósito... onde estamos?

- Minha família tem um templo... te trouxemos aqui depois da batalha.

- Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

- Quase 6 horas.

- E que horas são?

- Cerca de 8 da noite.

- Céus, a professora Akane vai se zangar! - disse quase saltando da cama

- Não se preocupe, não é tão tarde.

- Mas não fui lá o dia todo.

- Entendo... - Fly se sentou na cama e levantou um pouco dolorido.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim, já estive pior... acredite...

Fly deixou o quarto seguido por Rei que queria ter certeza de que não iria cair, mas ele caminhava quase normalmente, nem mesmo mancava, apenas mantinha sua mão na ferida nas costas. Fly então notou que estava sem camisa, apenas ataduras ao redor de seu corpo... e suas calças, o que estavam pensando?

- FLY! - gritou uma voz vinda de trás dele - Já está bem!

Fly se virou e encontrou Hotaru se lançando para abraçá-lo.

- Eu... já estou bem... graças a você e suas amigas. - disse encabulado

- Que bom! Fiquei muito preocupada... pensei... pensei...

- Que eu ia morrer?

- Sim...

- Achou que se livraria de mim assim tão fácil? - disse com um sorriso

- Fly...

- Além do mais, seus poderes curativos são muito bons, me deixou quase perfeito. - ambos se olharam nos olhos, um fundo rosa apareceu, uma cena romântica, apenas os dois vistos por Rei, até que no fundo apareceram três figuras com um sorriso diabólico interrompendo a cena romântica e o fundo caía em pedaços.

- Ora... parece que já se sente muuuito melhor. - disse uma garota loira, Fly e Hotaru se afastaram embaraçados.

- Sim... os abraços dos seres amados fazem maravilhas. - disse outra garota, com cabelo castanho num rabo de cavalo, deixando os dois ainda mais constrangidos.

- Qual o problema? Há um instante estavam muito felizes. - disse a terceira garota, outra loira de tranças segurando os apaixonados pelos ombros.

- Deixem eles em paz! - reclamou outra voz feminina - Parece que já está bem melhor. - disse a jovem de cabelo azul curto.

- Oh, sim, eu... - respondeu Fly se voltando para ela - Ami?

- Sim... olá! - Fly voltou a olhar as outras três garotas e as reconheceu, eram as amigas de Hotaru: Serena, Lita e Mina. Ele estava um pouco confuso, o que elas estavam fazendo ali?

- Fly! Já se levantou! - disse outra voz feminina, dessa vez era Rini, isto estava um pouco estranho, sua mente começou a trabalhar... eram 5..6..7 garotas... foram 7 sailors no shopping... então lembrou de Hotaru em seu traje de Sailor Saturno e era ela mesma, apenas usava um disfarce... depois começou a imaginar as outras meninas nos mesmos trajes... primeiro Rei, que já lhe dissera ser Sailor Marte, e encaixavam perfeitamente, não demorou muito para deduzir quem eram as outras.

- Vo... vocês são as Sailor Scouts? - perguntou ainda espantado.

- S... sim... como soube? - perguntou Ami

- Bom... eram 7 sailors no shopping e são 7 meninas aqui, duas delas são sailors... e bom... agora estou notando...vocês se parecem com elas... não sei porque não pude reconhecê-las.

As sailors ficaram impressionadas com a astúcia de Fly.

- Nossa... é muito observador. - comentou Ami.

- Foi simples lógica... acho.

- A propósito Fly, o que houve mais cedo? - perguntou Lita

- Como assim?

- Você estava lutando muito fraco, por que?

- É verdade, quando lutou contra aquele monstro no parque foi muito bem... e durante a luta de hoje cedo... não parecia o mesmo. - disse Hotaru

- É que descobri uma habilidade que desconhecia... mas perdi muito poder.

- Habilidade?

- Sim... creio que descobri algo sobre o clã DarkDragon.

- O que disse?

- O espírito de meu pai se comunicou comigo... me contou quem provavelmente são esses guerreiros...

- O espírito de seu pai?

- Pelo que me disse... antes do cavaleiro dragão houve outros quatro guerreiros... os dragões dos elementos, dragão de fogo, do ar, da água e da terra, se supõe que deveriam ajudar o bem mas se voltaram contra seus criadores e tentaram destruí-los para depois conquistar o mundo, os deuses se enfureceram e os aprisionaram em 4 pedras mágicas que depois foram enviadas ao espaço, acredito que de alguma forma chegaram a este mundo.

Ami meditou um pouco sobre tudo aquilo. - Isso é muito interessante, vou checar com minha base de dados, mas... isso ocorreu há muito tempo, não garanto nada. - disse ela.

- Entendo... você acha que esses guerreiros de seu mundo e os do nosso são os mesmos? - perguntou Hotaru, Fly concordou com a cabeça.

- Vocês dizem que meu símbolo do dragão se parece com o deles, isso significa algo, não é?

- Hummmhh... talvez... - raciocinou Ami.

- Preciso enfrentá-los para ver quem são realmente, diga... - disse se voltando até Rei - ...não sentiu energias parecidas com a minha?

- Não... não sei. - murmurou.

- Como assim, Rei? - perguntou Serena

- Desde a energia de ontem à noite eu... não pude me concentrar bem... essa energia maligna está por todos os lados contaminando tudo e confunde meus sentidos, mas tentarei mais tarde.

- Entendo... - disse Fly.

...

Enquanto isso, no covil de Jedite

- SOCORRO! - gritava Yokoshima

- Tirem-nos daqui! Olá, alguém está ouvindo? - gritava o grande jogador de basquete Sakuragi.

- Acho que não tem ninguém por perto... - murmurou Yokoshima

- Certo...

- E eu quero ir ao banheiro! - gritou Yokoshima, uma gota apareceu na nuca de Sakuragi, ele também queria ir ao banheiro, mas não fazia tanto escândalo.

- Pois agüente! Ou faça aí mesmo! - gritou o alteta.

- Está louco? O que pensa que eu sou?

- Então não faça escândalo!

- Quem, eu? Fui eu que tive de suportar toda sua choradeira porque não chegou no treinamento, da sua namorada e sobre esse cara que odeia tanto!

- AH! Cale-se!

- Me obrigue!

- Vai ver só quando eu sair daqui, nanico! Eu como sujeitos como você no café da manhã!

- Ah claro... só fico pensando que sua namorada deve estar passeando agora com seu amigo... Rukawa, não é?

- NÃO! - Sakuragi gritou desesperado.

Yokoshima sorriu, havia ganhado dessa vez, mas então lembrou que ele também estava em maus lençóis.

- Do que estou falando... se não sairmos daqui nunca mais poderei ver Mikami... seu cabelo... seus olhos... suas pernas... srum.. seu lindo...srum...sexy corpo... seus... e também seus... AAAAAHHH!

Ambos começaram a gerar uma aura não muito amistosa, e embora Jedite tenha trazido os dois maiores tontos que encontrou, ambos não eram muito normais também, Yokoshima e seu poder espiritual secreto que se eleva nos momentos mais... digamos... oportunos? Para não dizer outra coisa, além de Sakuragi também não ser muito normal com essa aura tão agressiva, os cristais onde estavam presos começaram a absorver essa energia e antes que se dessem conta começaram a brilhar...

- Mas... que diabos? - disse Yokoshima

- O que... que está havendo...

- Isso significa que os cristais estão carregados. - interrompeu uma jovem ruiva num vestido muito justo que surgira de repente.

- Uau! - disse Yokoshima

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sakuragi

- Onde diabos está Jedite? - perguntou a ruiva

- Ei lindeza, pode nos ajudar, olha... estamos aqui presos... se fizer isso... o grande Yokoshima te levará para jantar. - disse isso com uma voz muito sedutora.

- Não seja idiota! Não está vendo que ela está com aquele cara? - gritou Sakuragi

- Como é que é?

Ambos olharam para a garota que já tinha a mão na mesma alavanca de antes.

- O..o...olhe... não puxe essa alavanca, por favor. - pediu Sakuragi

Atrella apenas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Sakuragi e Yokoshima balançaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo pedindo que não. Atrella voltou a sacudir a cabeça dizendo sim. Os dois voltaram a negar com a cabeça mas com algumas gotas de suor a mais. Atrella voltou a afirmar. Sakuragi e Yokoshima balançaram as cabeças com ainda mais gotas de suor.

- Lamento meninos. - disse ela enquanto mandava um beijo - Adeus...

Sakuragi e Yokoshima se entreolharam e foi a última coisa que viram, depois tudo ficou escuro...

...

Lobo estava olhando lindas garotas num balneário apenas para mulheres quando sentiu... todo seu poder voltou... estava completo... isso significava que seus outros dois irmãos haviam despertado, ele sorriu e desapareceu. Tritão que estava a alguns metros olhando para outro lado também sentiu. - "Perfeito" - pensou antes de desaparecer como seu irmão.

...

- FLY!- gritou Hotaru ao ver que ele cambaleou por um segundo mas recuperou o equilíbrio rapidamente se apoiando numa parede da rua por onde iam, além disso levou sua mão à cabeça.

- Fly, você está bem? - perguntou enquanto segurava seus ombros para ajudá-lo.

- Sim... estou bem, Hotaru, não foi nada, só uma tontura. - disse enquanto se levantava ainda com a mão na cabeça.

- Fly, você disse que estava bem, não andamos nem uma quadra do templo e já está caindo...

- ESTOU BEM! - gritou irritado fazendo Hotaru recuar, ele percebeu seu erro. - Eu... eu... desculpe Hotaru.. é... só... - Hotaru sentiu algumas lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, ela tentou ocultar sua tristeza baixando a cabeça, mas Fly percebeu. - Hotaru... eu... lamento... verdade, não sei o que houve comigo.

- Eu.. só estava preocupada com você...

- Eu sei... eu.. verdade, sinto muito... - Fly a tomou pelos ombros, e com a luz que vinha de um poste pôde ver uma lágrima percorrendo sua face, ela a secou com seu dedo, acariciando seu rosto, Hotaru sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer essa parte de seu corpo e enrubesceu.

- Me desculpe por favor... eu não queria gritar... apenas perdi o controle... perdoe-me...

- Fly...

- Entendo...

- Não.. está bem, te perdôo, acho que também exagerei um pouco.

- Não... você tinha razão em se zangar, desculpe... nunca havia acontecido algo assim... sinto muito Hotaru...

- Fly... - ambos permaneceram fitando um ao outro por algum tempo...

- Eu... bem... será melhor que te leve a sua casa, seu pai deve estar preocupado. - disse Fly saindo do transe levemente corado, Hotaru concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim... está bem. - Fly então lembrou de uma festa em que Leona praticamente o arrastou...

Flashback

- FLY! - gritou Leona

- O que?

- Não se adiante tanto! - disse a bela princesa enquanto o alcançava pelo grande corredor de um palácio, ela usava um bonito vestido branco e Fly ia como um verdadeiro príncipe, ele se sentia muito pouco à vontade com essa roupa.

- Será que seu avô não te ensinou que um cavalheiro deve guiar uma dama? O que vão dizer de mim se chego sozinha a essa festa?

- Eu... sinto muito... - disse um pouco embaraçado, Leona o olhava com impaciência.

- Fly, para guiar uma dama a qualquer parte deve lhe dar o braço assim. - ela segura seu braço fazendo Fly se sentir tímido - Viu?

- Sim...

- Bem... agora vamos...

Fim do flashback

- Certo! - disse Fly estendendo seu braço para Hotaru - Leona me disse uma vez que para guiar uma dama a qualquer lugar devo dar-lhe meu braço. - disse com um sorriso.

Hotaru se encabulou - Eu... bem... sim claro. - depois de aceitar ela olhou para ele um pouco receosa. - E... quem é Leona?

- Ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas, é a princesa de um reino chamado Papunika.

- Oh!... e é... bonita?

- Sim...

- Sei... é.. é como sua namorada? - perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Não... é mais como uma irmã... gosto muito dela, não sei o que faria se algo lhe acontecesse. - Hotaru então notou que Fly ia um pouco distraído.

- "O que houve comigo?"- pensava ele - "E o que foi isso que senti?... senti como se todo meu corpo estremecesse... tive vontade de gritar... sei que algo ruim aconteceu... algo muito ruim... só espero que não tenha sido em meu mundo, tomara que todos estejam bem... espero... o pior é que gritei com Hotaru... como sou idiota." - depois olhou para ela, sem querer ela se apoiou em seu ombro, Fly por algum motivo ficou contente com isso e até esse sentimento agressivo que sentiu foi se dissipando, embora ainda estivesse muito nervoso.

...

Enquanto isso, em outro mundo, no mundo de Fly para ser mais exato, um grupo de 6 pessoas, mais uma criatura parecida com um enorme crocodilo chegaram a uma sala muito escura. Três deles levavam tochas, um foi até uma lona que cobria algo, ao removê-la descobriu um grande anel escuro com uma esfera vermelha no topo, além de outra esfera da mesma cor numa espécie de cetro à sua frente.

- E aqui está! - disse a linda jovem loira a seus acompanhantes que pareciam muito mal, como saídos de uma grande batalha, todos observaram o anel e dirigiram um olhar pouco amistoso à garota.

- O que foi? Por que me olham assim?

- Leona... está dizendo que viemos até aqui... POR ISSO? - reclamou Pop apontando o círculo.

- Claro! - uma gota surgiu em todos ali.

- Quer dizer que passamos por todos esses dragões... - começou Jenke

- Monstros... - continuou Maam

- Feiticeiros malignos... - acrescentou Matorife

- E não esqueçam do dragão negro de 3 cabeças. - emendou Crocodine

- Por ISSO! - gritou Pop

Dessa vez foi Leona que ficou com uma gota - M... mas encontramos isso, não?

- Sim... mas... QUE DIABOS É ISSO? E COMO VAI NOS AJUDAR A TRAZER FLY DE VOLTA? - gritou Pop que parecia o mais desesperado de todos, talvez porque foi ele quem teve que salvar Leona de ser queimada por um dragão, que foi envenenado pelos feiticeiros e foi pisado pelo dragão negro.

- Na verdade... não sei. - respondeu a princesa fazendo Pop cair de costas enquanto os demais heróis apenas contemplavam a cena.

- O que quer dizer com não sabe? - perguntou Matorife

- Na verdade não, só sei que meus antepassados o trouxeram a este lugar por que este anel era muito perigoso.

- E o que é que se supõe que este círculo faz? - perguntou Jenke

- A lenda diz que este círculo mágico te leva aonde quiser, só espero que também sirva para ir a outros mundos. - disse Leona - Mas para fazê-lo funcionar temos que levá-lo ao templo da luz em Papunika, chegamos rápido a Shinkara graças ao Lula, mas levá-lo de volta... será o difícil.

- Quer dizer... - comentou Maam - Que temos que passar essa coisa... - disse apontando para o enorme e pesado aro - ...por ali? - apontando para o grande barranco que tiveram que escalar e um grande vale desértico por onde se podiam ver alguns monstros muito perigosos para chegar nesse templo.

- Bem... sim. - disse deixando todos preocupados.

- E como pretende descê-lo daqui em primeiro lugar? - perguntou Pop

- Bom... acho que se usar o Lula para voar você e Matorife podem baixá-lo.

Pop e a Matorife engoliram em seco e se entreolharam.

- Ai ai ai ai! - começou a gritar o velho feiticeiro

- Tio Matorife, o que foi? - perguntou Maam indo até ele.

- Minhas costas, minhas costas! Doem muito, auch.. auch...

- Espera, usarei o Mehomi.

- Não! Não podemos desperdiçar poder mágico, especialmente se temos que voltar por esse lugar tão perigoso, melhor eu descer nas costas de Crocodine e você dá o Mehomi a Pop quando descer essa coisa. - agora foi Pop que se preocupou.

- O QUE? Quer que eu desça essa coisa sozinho?

- Claro que sim, não vê que um pobre ancião como eu não pode carregar isso... ainda mais com minha pobre coluna, mas você jovem e cheio de energia poderá fazê-lo, afinal é discípulo do grande Avan, não é?

- Sim, mas não posso carregar isso sozinho!

- Pois se vire!

- Maravilha. - murmurou o jovem mago resignado - Bom, poderei praticar esse novo feitiço para flutuar... só espero que funcione.

- Uma magia para fazer as coisas flutuarem? - perguntou Jenke

- Sim, estive treinando.

- Viu? Não será tão difícil. - disse Leona, nisso Pop se aproximou do anel.

- LULA - ao invocar a magia o anel começou a levitar suavemente por cerca de 5 segundos, depois saiu disparado até o teto e se incrustou nele, felizmente não foi até o céu, isso porque se prendeu e não podia passar.

- Dizia algo, Leona? - murmurou Pop sarcasticamente.

...

Enquanto isso, um homem vestido em roupas de punk entrava na base de Gotar mancando, queimado, sem cabelo e ainda por cima com alguns cabos elétricos saindo de seu crânio.

- Enfim... pude escapar dessa mulher maluca, mas me vingarei! Juro que pagará por ter aplicado 10.000 volts de eletricidade em mim e ter me feito tomar aquela substância venenosa... mas não consegui a energia para trazer os outros membros do clã DarkDragon, o grande Gotar vai se enfurecer, mas não importa enquanto estiver vivo...- Jedite ficou muito surpreso ao escutar muitos ruídos na sala de conferências de Gotar, abriu a porta e viu seu mestre sentado na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões com Atrella e Xen a seu lado, uma cadeira vazia onde ele deveria estar e mais quatro homens, dois deles eram Tritão do Mar e Lobo da Terra, mas os outros dois ele não conhecia.

- AH, Jedite! Você voltou! - disse o grande Gotar muito amavelmente.

- Sim... aqui estou... sua majestade. "Oh, oh... não estou gostando disso..."- pensou enquanto encarava seu mestre muito preocupado.

- Diga, por onde andou? A propósito... tem alguma coisa diferente em você... o que é?

- Eu... cortei o cabelo, senhor.

- Oh sim, claro! Mas entre por favor, sente, te apresento aos outros dois irmãos do clã DarkDragon.

- Os outros dois irmãos?

- Sim... Atrella os despertou... DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ SAIU PARA ARRUMAR SEU NOVO VISUAL DE ROQUEIRO! - Jedite suou frio, ele não estava assim porque queria, teve que pegar essa roupa de um arruaceiro que encontrou após escapar de Washu.

- Eu... sua majestade... tive... certas... bem... dificuldades... é por isso que não despertei os membros restantes do clã DarkDragon.

- Estou vendo...

Jedite observou os novos membros, o novo Yokoshima tinha cabelo verde claro, seus olhos também eram verdes, sua estatura aumentou consideravelmente assim como sua musculatura. Sem dúvida agora era o novo Falcão do Céu. Fênix do Fogo tinha olhos vermelhos, seu cabelo agora era comprido e vermelho natural, não pintado como o de Sakuragi, não cresceu mais ainda porém parecia um pouco mais velho e mais forte. Todos tinham um brilho maligno nos olhos.

- Bem... como prometemos grande Gotar, juramos lealdade ao senhor. - disse Tritão do mar.

- Bem, bem... mas por enquanto não irei precisar, antes de conquistar este mundo quero brincar um pouco com as sailors.

- Ah, já entendi... danado! - disse Falcão dando-lhe um pequeno golpe no estômago com o cotovelo. Gotar sorriu nervosamente e uma gota apareceu em todos os presentes.

- FALCÃO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - gritou Fênix

- Eu... eu... desculpe... não sei o que deu em mim... imploro que me perdoe sua alteza... sua alteza?...

Por alguma estranha razão Gotar estava babando como Homer Simpson, imaginando que sabe que coisas pervertidas.

- SUA ALTEZA! - gritou Atrella.

- O que?... que?...oh, sim... claro...

- E o que pensa em fazer, sua majestade? - perguntou Xen

- Estou planejando organizar um novo ataque, faremos um por dia, vamos cansá-las e depois esmagá-las, hahahahahaha! - todos os seres malvados ali presentes começaram a sorrir malignamente enquanto Gotar ria, Xen observou os irmãos do Clã.

- "Não sei porque... mas esses quatro me dão um mau pressentimento." - pensou

- "Isto não me agrada." - pensava Atrella - "Algo me diz que eles tramam algo."

- "Ufa!... escapei dessa vez... pelo menos o grande Gotar não me puniu."- pensou Jedite

- "Ria enquanto pode..." - pensava Tritão enquanto via Gotar gargalhar - "Depois de conquistar a terra nós cuidaremos de você." - os irmãos apenas sorriram em cumplicidade.

- "Oh! Como isso está divertido!" - pensava Gotar enquanto continuava rindo- "... um momento!... o que vamos comer hoje?... galinha ou peixe?... espero que seja peixe... galinha tem muito colesterol e é ruim para a saúde... uhm... e se pedirmos pizza? Não... melhor peixe... mas do que eu estava rindo?.." (de esmagar as sailors!) "Oh, é verdade, obrigado..." (de nada!)...

- E qual será o próximo ataque? - perguntou Lobo interrompendo o grande dilema de Gotar.

- Bem... - respondeu Gotar se aproximando de Atrella - Diga Atrella, o que é que as mulheres apreciam muito?

- Hummhhh... bom... muitas coisas, sua majestade.

- Eu sei... mas dão um valor especial às flores, porque representam a amizade, o amor e todas essas bobagens... - Gotar materializou uma flor em sua mão - Tenho certeza de que meu novo plano as atrairá rapidamente, hahahahahahaha! - disse esmagando a flor, todos os vilões voltaram a rir, exceto Xen e Atrella.

...

No dia seguinte Fly estava caminhando pelas ruas de Juuban, era domingo e não tinha muito o que fazer, então foi dar um passeio para pensar mais claramente sobre o que sentira noite passada, ele parou numa esquina para esperar o sinal mudar quando ouviu uma conversa de duas meninas.

- Já soube? - disse a primeira

- Do que? - perguntou a outra

- Apareceu outro herói.

- Ah, com certeza outra sailor, quem dera fosse algum homem como o Tuxedo Mask.

- Mas foi um homem!

- Verdade?

- Sim, apareceu ontem para salvar as sailors durante o ataque no shopping.

- Não diga! E era bonito?

- Bem... não foi bem visto, passaram na televisão e a imagem não estava muito nítida. - Fly engoliu em seco nesse momento e olhou muito nervoso para as garotas.

- Dizem que um repórter ficou filmando a luta.

- Que corajoso!

- É mesmo! - então ambas notaram o jovem cavaleiro dragão observado- as.

- Desculpe? Perdeu alguma coisa? - perguntou uma delas.

- Eu.. não, nada... desculpem. - as duas se entreolharam e cochicharam algo para depois rir (por que as garotas dos animes sempre fazem isso?). Nisso o semáforo abriu e as pessoas começaram a andar. Fly cruzou a rua e chegou a uma banca de revistas, ali haviam vários jornais que falavam sobre o novo herói que apareceu na cidade, a foto da primeira página trazia um close de Fly lançando o feitiço que deu errado, mas por ter as mãos na frente do rosto ninguém o reconheceu, ele pegou o jornal e começou a folheá-lo, ele ficou branco ao ver as fotos seu rosto, felizmente não se enxergava bem devido ao fogo do touro, mas se alguém que o conhecesse bem olhasse com mais cuidado... teria problemas. Um homem que estava lendo o mesmo jornal olhou para Fly, fazendo- o gelar de medo. O homem examinou o garoto e olhou para a foto, Fly continuava parado lendo o jornal, em seguida o homem olhou de novo o jornal... e de novo para Fly... cada vez que olhava para ele Fly suava mais do que se estivesse numa sauna. O homem fez isso mais 4 vezes... agora permanecia olhando fixamente para Fly, que tremia de medo...

- NÃO! Impossível! - depois pagou o jornal e se foi, Fly respirou muito aliviado até que...

- FLY! - gritaram 3 vozes atrás dele.

- Oh não. - Fly se virou encontrando 3 garotas que pareciam zangadas com ele - O.. olá meninas, como vão?

- Fly... - começou Ami - Precisamos falar com você sobre...

- Isto? - disse exibindo- lhes o jornal.

- Exato! - respondeu Lita praticamente arrastando Fly para longe da banca de revistas, minutos depois já estavam no templo Hikawa com todas as sailors, ele se espantou ao ver Haruka ali. O que estava fazendo ali e que relação tinha com as sailors? Talvez fosse o homem de roupa engraçada.

- Fly, até que enfim apareceu. - reclamou ela

- Sim... oi Haruka... oi Michiru. - cumprimentou

- Olá Fly. - respondeu Michiru

- Não me diga que você também é uma sailor?

- Sim, sou Sailor Netuno.

- Entendo, mas falta a outra sailor... não lembro seu nome... - Michiru começou a apontar para Haruka, Fly não entendeu o porquê, Haruka apenas sorriu.

- Sou eu.

- Ah, vamos Haruka, não brinque, como um homem poderia ser uma sailor?

- Eu não sou homem.

- O que?

- Eu não sou homem.

- O que?

- Eu disse que não sou homem! - Fly ficou paralisado com a notícia.

- É uma piada, não é? - todas as sailors negaram com a cabeça. Fly continuou um pouco chocado

- Não se preocupe, Fly. - interrompeu Mina - Aconteceu exatamente o mesmo conosco.

- Como assim? - perguntou Haruka um pouco intrigada e com certa inocência.

Fly apenas bateu na própria testa: - "Ainda não me acostumo com este mundo tão estranho."

- Bom...melhor começarmos logo. - interrompeu Rei

- Sim... Fly, se for nos ajudar terá que encontrar um disfarce. - disse Lita

- Disfarce?

- Sim... não pode lutar assim. - prosseguiu Rini

- Por que?

- Porque o inimigo pode descobrir quem é e assim chegar a nós, teve sorte que o repórter que filmou isso não conseguiu filmar bem seu rosto. - respondeu Ami

- Além disso pode colocar em perigo pessoas inocentes. - acrescentou Hotaru

- E pode ficar muito famoso, e as pessoas, especialmente as garotas ficariam atrás de você e não te deixariam em paz. - disse Mina deixando Hotaru não muito satisfeita.

- Eu... bom, entendo seu argumento, mas como vou encontrar um?

- Deixe isso conosco! Não é, Mina? - disse Serena

- Sim! - gritou Mina entusiasmada

- "Oh, pobre Fly, já posso imaginar." - pensou Hotaru

- "Isto não parece nada bom." - pensou Fly enquanto engolia em seco.

...

Em outro lugar...

- Viu, senhorita Meioh, eu disse que a traria a Tokyo! - disse feliz Ryoga, Setsuna apenas lançou-lhe um olhar assassino - Veja, ali está a torre de Tokyo... Mas acho que foi pintada... não era vermelha? - Setsuna apenas cerrou os punhos.

- Ryoga... isto é PARIS! Estamos na França! Idiota! Essa é a torre Eiffel!

- Ah... entendo...

- Como... como é que chegamos aqui em apenas dois dias? - se perguntava a pobre Setsuna - Quando foi que saímos do Japão?

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Sim, si já sei, já sei! Desculpem mas não pude colocar Light Dragon, a nova identidade de Fly, neste capítulo, acabei escrevendo demais e não soube quando parar mas não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo trará nosso novo herói e mais um bônus extra que espero que gostem. Mais uma vez Dragon Quest, Sailor Moon, Slam Dunk e Ghost Sweeper Mikami são propriedade de seus respectivos autores e não tenho nenhum direito sobre eles.<p> 


	7. O Nascimento de Light Dragon: A Aparição

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 7 - O Nascimento de Light Dragon: A Aparição!**

* * *

><p>Era uma bela manhã na cidade, tudo ia tranqüilo até que muita gente começou a sair correndo com medo por todos os lados, um horrível monstro verde com 3 cabeças de serpentes perseguia as pessoas, já agarrara 3 delas e ia atacá-las quando...<p>

-ALTO AÍ! - gritou uma voz masculina - Não permitirei que ataque pessoas inocentes.

-GRRRAAAA! - gritou o monstro.

-Eu, Sailor Drago, destruirei você! - vemos Fly num traje de Sailor muito parecido com o de Sailor Moon.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - gritou Fly ao despertar desse terrível pesadelo totalmente banhado em suor - Esse... foi o pior pesadelo de toda minha vida! - tentando recuperar o fôlego ele foi até a janela tomar ar. Depois lembrou do que ocorrera mais cedo, todas as sailors trazendo-lhe os mais ridículos disfarces que jamais vira, Ártemis rolava no chão de tanto rir ao vê-lo experimentá-los, Hotaru também tentava segurar o riso, ele lembrava disso com muita vergonha.

-Céus... que pesadelo mais horrível foi esse! - a imagem de si mesmo num traje de Sailor Scout voltou a sua mente, fazendo-o bater na cabeça e sacudi-la de um lado a outro. -Brrrrbr!... essas meninas vão me deixar louco! É como estar com 4 Leonas ao mesmo tempo. - Fly foi até uma cadeira e surgiu uma gota em sua nuca ao ver o disfarce que elas lhe escolheram, era uma calça branca, um cinturão negro com uma grande fivela dourada redonda, além de uma camisa de marinheiro azul, uma máscara como a de Tuxedo Mask e para finalizar uma espécie de boina azul que terminava com uma bolinha vermelha, era realmente ridículo, ficava muito... bem... qual seria a palavra... "lindo"!

-Nem morto pretendo vestir isso... me lembra aquela vez que Leona escolheu uma armadura para mim. "Ficou muito heróico" disse ela. Claro que todo mundo em volta riu de mim ao sair com ela... terei que fazer algumas modificações... - Fly foi até um armário de onde tirou tesoura e linha e se pôs a pensar.

-Acho que já sei! - imediatamente começou a trabalhar no novo disfarce, realmente precisava tirar da mente essa ridícula imagem que teve de si para poder descansar em paz.

...

No dia seguinte, na escola.

-Bem estudantes... tenho duas boas notícias! - anunciou o professor à classe

-Noticias? Quais são, professor? - perguntou uma das alunas.

-Bem... em uma semana entrará uma nova aluna nesta classe, muitos de vocês devem conhecê-la, é a atriz Umi Ryosaka.

-UMI RYOSAKA! - gritaram todos os homens ao mesmo tempo, incluindo Fly, o que provocou ciúmes em várias meninas. Umi Ryosaka era a atriz juvenil mais famosa do momento, com uma figura que atraía a todos, cabelo negro comprido, olhos azuis e a mesma idade de Fly e Hotaru, todos os homens fizeram um grande escândalo.

-Silêncio! - gritou o professor

-Mas... o que essa menina vem fazer numa escola como esta? - perguntou Guchi

-Bom, parece que seus pais decidiram que precisava se dedicar mais aos estudos. - contestou outra menina.

-Ora, vou voltar a ver Umi. - murmurou Fly, porém todos os garotos escutaram e olharam para ele, Alex praticamente o agarrou pelo pescoço.

-Você conhece Umi Ryosaka? - perguntou Alex muito entusiasmado

-Bom... sim... conheço. - respondeu Fly um pouco constrangido pela reação de seus colegas de classe que rodeavam o pobre cavaleiro dragão.

-Mas como? - perguntou Ryo

-Eu... morava perto de sua casa antes de viver aqui.

-Sério?

-Sim...

-Ótimo! Você vai nos apresentá-la! - Fly engoliu em seco

-"Nem sonhando pretendo deixá-la num mar de tubarões como vocês." - pensou Fly.

-Espere um segundo, Hikaru! - interrompeu uma voz feminina.

-O que foi, Guchi? - perguntou Fly no meio da multidão.

-Você não morava nos Estados Unidos antes de vir pra cá?

Fly ficou gelado e todos os homens olharam para ele desconfiando de que os enganara.

-Bom... sim... eu... é que... bom...

-Hikaru morou em outra parte do Japão antes de mudar para Juuban. - interrompeu Hotaru - Não é mesmo?

-Hã... sim...

- JÁ BASTA, TODOS VOCÊS VOLTEM A SEUS LUGARES! - gritou o professor desesperado, já estava há um bom tempo tentando colocar ordem e ninguém lhe deu atenção.

-Nós... sentimos muito. -responderam todos ao mesmo tempo enquanto retornavam a seus lugares assustados com a atitude do mestre.

-Bem... agora a outra notícia, a escola está organizando um acampamento, o qual será em duas semanas.

Outro grande escândalo na sala não tardou, mas depois de alguns segundos o silêncio voltou a reinar.

-Sim, sim bom... precisaremos de um voluntário que entenda de acampamentos e que ajude a organizar este grupo, claro que haverá outra pessoa que nos guie, mas seria bom que alguém da classe ajude a organizar isto, não sei se alguém daqui sabe algo. - toda a sala ficou em silêncio, por que será que sempre que um professor pede ajuda aos estudantes eles ficam calados?

-Hum... Hikaru, creio que você havia mencionado sobre um acampamento com sua equipe de esgrima uma vez, certo? - perguntou o professor.

-Não professor, eu disse um campo de treinam... hã... sim, algo assim. - corrigiu Fly quase falando demais.

-Então suponho que saiba algo, não?

-Bom... mais ou menos.

-Pelo menos fazer uma fogueira.

-Ah claro, isso é fácil. - sorriu ele nervosamente. Claro que era fácil para ele, bastava usar um mera e pronto!

-Ótimo, você será o encarregado!

-Oh, mesmo? - disse sem estar muito emocionado com a idéia.

-Claro que sim! Por acaso não gostou?

-Bom... claro, gostei muito! - mesmo não estando muito interessado não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Minutos depois o sinal do recreio soou e o grupo de sempre se reuniu sob a mesma árvore de sempre, me refiro a Guchi, Alex e Ryo, mas faltava Fly.

-Ei pessoal, cadê o Hikaru? - perguntou Guchi que queria lhe perguntar mais sobre Umi Ryosaka.

-Não sei, disse que voltava logo... e que tinha uma surpresa. - comentou Ryo

-Ah é? Mas o que será? - disse Alex

-Agora lembrei! Já sabem que apareceu um novo herói? - disse Ryo entusiasmado.

-Sim, já sabemos Ryo! - disse Guchi - Esse garoto que apareceu na televisão, mas nem deu pra ver direito quem era... se bem que me pareceu familiar.

-Sim... eu também achei. - disse Alex

-Pois é, isto ficou mais emocionante! - disse Ryo fazendo duas gotas aparecerem em seus amigos.

-Acha divertido aparecerem monstros atacando as pessoas? - ralhou Guchi

-Bom... sim! - seus amigos apenas balançaram a cabeça resignados quando uma voz os interrompeu.

-Vamos lá Hotaru! - era a voz de Fly

-Mas... Fly... eu não...

-Vamos logo! - de repente Fly apareceu puxando Hotaru pelas mãos, seus amigos ficaram espantados, Hotaru apenas baixou a cabeça constrangida quando Fly a empurrou pelos ombros frente aos outros.

-Bem pessoal... sei as bobagens que dizem dela, mas garanto que é mentira, então vamos começar desde o princípio... Guchi, Alex, Ryo... Apresento-lhes Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru, eles são meus amigos, ele é Alex, ela é Guchi e Ryo.

Seus amigos apenas ficaram boquiabertos enquanto Hotaru continuava muito envergonhada.

-O... Olá. - disse Hotaru em voz baixa.

-Hã... muito... prazer. - disse Guchi desconcertada.

-Eu... sim... oi. - continuou Ryo também um pouco confuso.

-Eu... bem... como... como vai? - concluiu Alex

Seguiram 5 minutos de silêncio total.

-Qual o problema? - perguntou Fly

-É... nada... nada, Hikaru! - respondeu Guchi saindo do embaraço, depois se virou para Hotaru. - Olá, bem-vinda ao grupo dos desajustados sociais. - disse com um sorriso que Hotaru retribuiu.

...

Enquanto isso Xen se encontrava numa floricultura recém-inaugurada, ele pretendia pôr em prática o plano criado pelo grande Gotar, contaminar uma flor com energia maligna. Xen examinava as flores para escolher a mais adequada quando viu uma nova planta híbrida que produzia estranhas flores arroxeadas e violetas com tons azuis, ele pensou que seria perfeita para seus propósitos.

-Muito bem... você será nosso novo monstro... hahahahahahahahaha...aham... mmmh.. creio que estou pegando as manias do mestre. - ele gerou energia maligna em sua mão e a lançou na planta que foi coberta por uma aura púrpura escura e começou a crescer, absorvendo um bicho de pelúcia que estava próximo, Xen assistiu horrorizado a cena.

-Não... não é possível... que... que... o que foi que fiz? - o monstro continuou a crescer até alcançar cerca de 2 metros de altura.

-Aaaaahhhrrrrr! - rugiu o monstro, que depois se virou para Xen e se lançou sobre ele.

-Maldição! - gritou Xen que desapareceu antes de ser apanhado por sua diabólica criação.

...

Horas depois, depois das aulas para ser mais exato, um pequeno grupo de jovens passeava pelas ruas, parecia que a idéia de Fly para que Hotaru tivesse mais amigos estava funcionando, Guchi vinha conversando muito bem com ela, embora Alex e Ryo continuassem desconfiados.

-Escute Hikaru! - cochichou Alex - Que idéia foi essa de trazer Hotaru?

-Eu sei que muitos na escola não a tratam muito bem... incluindo você, então pensei que se a conhecessem melhor deixariam de tratá-la tão mal.

-Está louco! Mesmo que seja sua namorada não tem porque colocar todos nós em perigo! - disse Ryo.

- Não... ela não é minha namorada! Além disso essas histórias são bobagem! - disse encabulado

-Sim claro... pelo menos já sabemos que tem poderes sobre você! - disse Ryo

-Do que está falando?

-Oh vamos... não acha que somos bobos, não é? - disse Alex

-Sim, já sabemos que você e ela... fiu fiu!...whauuuu! - Fly ficou ainda mais vermelho com o comentário de Ryo

-Não... não sei o que querem dizer.

-Sim... só falta que andem de mãos dadas e se beijem.

-Hikaru gosta da Hotaru, Hikaru gosta hhhmpphmpp! - Ryo rapidamente teve a boca tapada por Fly, enquanto Hotaru e Guchi olharam para eles.

-O que estão fazendo? - perguntou Hotaru

-Esqueça... lembre que são homens, quem os entende? - comentou Guchi.

-Sim! - concordou Hotaru rindo.

Nesse momento um horrível grito foi ouvido e todos olharam, um homem corria para atravessar a rua quando foi apanhado por uma espécie de cipó e arrastado de volta.

-Não! Socorro! Por favor! - gritava o homem

-Mas o que está havendo? perguntou Alex

-Deve... deve ser um desses monstros! - gritou Ryo que foi correndo ver - Isso significa que as sailors vão aparecer!

-NÃO, RYO! - chamaram seus amigos

-Volte! - gritou Fly indo atrás dele.

-FLY! RYO! - gritou Guchi, Hotaru a pegou pela mão antes que fizesse o mesmo.

Nisso surgiu o monstro, todos esperavam uma horrível criatura engolidora de homens (e era mesmo), mas...

-OLÁ AMIGUINHOS! - gritou o monstro, causando total confusão em todos. - Vocês querem ser meus amigos? - perguntou muito alegre, agora todos engoliram em seco, o horrível monstro era uma espécie de dinossauro roxo de dois metros de altura, olhos amarelos, presas tipo chupa-cabra, garras nas mãos e algumas flores verdes nas costas. Sim... o que vocês temiam... era... era...

-Meu nome é Varney! E vocês, como se chamam? - uma horrível e bizarra imitação do original (sim, mais ainda! Era... era... não, a palavra adequada não existe para tal monstruosidade)

Corte do autor

Devem se perguntar de onde veio este Varney. Bom, o boneco de pelúcia absorvido pela planta contaminada por Xen era um deste ser tão horrível! Agora voltemos à história.

Fim do corte do autor

Varney percebeu Ryo perto dele.

-Você! Você será meu amiguinho, não é? - Ryo ficou branco, antes que se desse conta os braços do dinossauro se transformaram em cipós que o agarraram e começaram a puxá-lo até ele.

-AAAAAAAHHHH! - gritou Ryo - Socorro!

-Não se assuste! Será meu amiguinho! Vou te dar um abraço!Ajuarjuarjuarjuarjuar!

-Não!

Fly olhou para Hotaru que olhou de volta, já ia lançar um mera quando de repente um raio dourado apareceu cortando os cipós que prendiam Ryo.

-Alto aí! - gritou uma menina, sim já sabem quem era, creio que esta parte todos já sabiam - Não permitirei que machuque pessoas inocentes! - gritou uma jovem com um traje amarelo de Sailor.

-O que?... mais gente que quer ser meu amiguinho! - gritou o monstro alegremente ao ver a sailor, uma gota apareceu em Mina ao ver seu inimigo.

-Mas o que é isso? - se perguntou Vênus - Não importa o que seja, não permitirei que ataque as pessoas, se quer ter amigos deve tratá-los amavelmente, por isso eu, Sailor Vênus, a deusa do amor... - começou fazendo essas mesmas poses de sempre - ...vou castigar você em nome de Vênus.

-É... é uma das sailors! - gritou Ryo emocionado, fazendo seus amigos terem vontade de bater nele.

-Ryo... quase te mataram! - reclamou Guchi de longe.

-Ei! Podemos ir embora, por favor? - disse Alex um pouco nervoso ao ver o monstro.

-Sim, vamos! - Fly começou a puxar Ryo

-Não, espere! Quero seu autógrafo!

Fly e seus amigos apenas balançaram a cabeça, ele e Hotaru rapidamente tiraram todos dali e Mina começou a lutar contra Varney. Fly e os outros chegaram a um lugar mais seguro, todos estavam suando e tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

-Mas que diabos foi isso? - perguntou Guchi

-Sim... desde quando Barney ataca pessoas?

-Não sei, mas... - Fly olhou para todos os lados - Ei... onde está Ryo?

-Acho... acho que voltou lá. - respondeu Hotaru.

-O que? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-É melhor irmos atrás dele. - sugeriu Fly, Guchi e Alex ficaram com uma gota.

-Ir... atrás dele? - perguntou Alex

-Sim... talvez tenha se escondido no túnel da rua Akagi...

-E se não foi? E se voltou para conseguir... um autógrafo?

-Não! Não acho que Ryo seja tão... estúpido... a ponto de... - Fly suspirou - Sim... ele é tão estúpido. - Alex e Guchi concordaram.

-Vamos nos dividir... eu vou procurá-lo onde estava esse monstro... vocês vão e o procuram no túnel.

-O que? Vai voltar lá? - perguntou Guchi alarmada

-Não se preocupem, tomarei cuidado. - Fly se virou e começou a correr de volta.

-Espera Fly, vou com você! - disse Hotaru indo atrás dele.

-Não Hotaru, volte! - Alex e Guchi ficaram vendo os dois voltarem ao campo de batalha.

-E agora... o que vamos fazer?

-Vamos fazer o que ele disse, vamos procurar Ryo no túnel. - os dois saíram em seguida.

Enquanto isso Vênus estava tendo certas...eeeeeerrrrr... dificuldades com Varney, o monstro não era tão idiota quanto parecia, era muito veloz e forte, conseguiu repelir seu ataque duas vezes e depois a capturou com um de seus cipós.

-Venha, vou te dar um beijo e um abraço! Ajuarajuarajuar! - gritou muito feliz o monstro, Mina ficou preocupada e tentava se soltar desesperadamente.

-NÃO! ! - mas depois Mina pensou um pouco - Espere aí... o que ele pode fazer? Me matar de beijos e abraços? - se perguntou quando de repente Varney abriu a boca enormemente para comê-la, Mina se arrependeu de ter perguntado, porém de repente algo a salvou, os cipós foram cortados de um só golpe libertando-a, Sailor Vênus procurou seu salvador e descobriu que era Sailor Saturno com seu Silent Glaive.

-Tudo bem, Mina? - perguntou

-Sim, obrigada Hotaru. - ambas sorriram quando o monstro começou a chorar.

-Buuuuuaaaaaa! - as duas se voltaram para Varney que fazia algumas caretas - Ninguém quer ser meu amigo!... - o monstro começou a secar as lágrimas e olhou as duas sailors - E se não querem ser meus amigos... - disse com uma voz mais séria e maligna - ...então devem morrer!

-Hã... Mina, e as meninas? - perguntou Hotaru enquanto evitava alguns ataques de Varney.

-Bom... Serena, Ami e Lita estão de castigo... Rini está com Helios que veio de visita e Rei está fora da cidade... o que deixa apenas você e eu... - respondeu Mina com uma gota.

-Castigaram Ami? - perguntou espantada - Mas por que?

-Bom... Serena disse algo sobre um garoto de quem Lita gosta, ela se zangou um pouco, Ami entrou no meio e tudo terminou numa grande discussão.

-E por que não te castigaram?

-Bem... me castigaram, só que... eu fugi. - disse com um sorriso nervoso, Hotaru olhou para ela confusa - Ei, fiquei sabendo que estavam atacando o centro da cidade e por isso vim, mas as outras meninas não conseguiram escapar.

-Então tá... e Haruka e Michiru?

-Bom elas... eeeeerrrr...acho que... estão um pouco longe... sabe que de vez em quando saem para passear de carro... e bom... vão demorar um pouco pra voltar. - Hotaru percebeu que não poderiam contar com mais ninguém, apenas elas iriam lutar.

-Parede do Silêncio! - gritou Saturno evitando que alguns cipós as agarrassem, assim que o monstro ficou livre para um ataque Vênus o atingiu direto no peito derrubando-o, praticamente já estava em suas mãos, Hotaru se moveu rápido e apontou para seu pescoço com o Silent Glaive.

-Diga suas últimas palavras. - Varney ficou um pouco preocupado mas depois sorriu.

-Não pode me matar.

-E por que não?

-Por que matará todos que prendi! - Hotaru arregalou os olhos e só então lembrou do homem que havia sido apanhado, não o tinha visto escapar.

-O que fez com as pessoas? - perguntou

-Agora são parte de mim e não poderá fazer nada! - Varney passou a manifestar uma aura maligna e depois começou a crescer, crescer muito, Hotaru teve que recuar. Agora Varney estava duas vezes maior e agora uma versão arroxeada do Godzilla com grandes dentes e garras, além de seu corpo que parecia de pelúcia mudar para escamas, em poucas palavras ele não estava mais para amigos.

-Agora sim, serão minhas! - gritou. De repente das flores em suas costas começaram a sair pequenos Varneys que se lançaram contra as pobres sailors, por alguns momentos elas conseguiram se defender, mas no final foram capturadas pelos monstrinhos, Varney mostrou uma enorme língua como se fosse um sapo e ia engoli-las, mas de repente algo a cortou... cortou a língua, claro... Hotaru e Mina viram uma espécie de adaga cravada no chão com um pedaço de língua se retorcendo, Varney pulava de um lado para outro segurando a boca dolorida, por um momento pensaram que fosse Haruka ou Tuxedo Mask que finalmente veio ajuda-las, mas logo notaram que era outra adaga.

-Mas quem fez isto? - gritou o monstro.

-SOLTE MINHAS AMIGAS! - ordenou uma voz, o monstro e as sailors viram um garoto, era...

-FLY! - gritou Hotaru. Ele usava uma máscara parecida com a de Tuxedo Mask só que menor, uma camisa azul de manga curta aberta no peito, calças da mesma cor, botas negras, uma faixa amarrada na cabeça um pouco parecida com as tiaras das sailors, só que mais larga, luvas marrons de espadachim e uma grande espada pendurada nas costas.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Mina

Fly olhou para elas com um sorriso.

-Sou eu, Fly.

- Fly? Mas esse não é o disfarce que te demos! - reclamou Mina

-Ainda bem! - murmurou Hotaru

-O que disse?

-Eu? Nada, nada!

Enquanto Fly iniciava a batalha contra Varney, acima deles os 4 irmãos do clã Darkdragon assistiam, estavam esperando exatamente isso, que o jovem com o símbolo do dragão aparecesse.

-Ha! O idiota também está disfarçado, como se não soubéssemos quem é ele.

-Certo. - disse Lobo

-Então... esse é o garoto? - perguntou Fênix

-Certo. - afirmou Lobo

-Pois eu não sinto a mesma energia que a nossa. - disse Falcão

-Isso é que é estranho. - comentou Tritão - Esse símbolo aparece na testa e não na mão esquerda como conosco, além disso ele o controla, nós sempre o temos presente.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que pode fazer com que apareça e desapareça, e quando aparece seu poder aumenta.

-Certo. - continuou Lobo

-Isto não me agrada. - disse Fênix

-Certo. - continuou Lobo

-Pode se tornar um problema. - disse Falcão

-Certo. - continuou Lobo

-Lobo, quer parar de dizer certo?

-Cer... sim, claro. - todos voltaram sua atenção para a batalha, a qual sem muita surpresa para nós ia a favor de Fly, bastou um par de cortes da terra e do mar para vencer os pequenos Varney que estavam soltos, porém num pequeno descuido Varney o atacou com cipós de novo, mas estes eram mais fortes que agarraram e cobriram sua espada totalmente, além de um braço e a perna esquerda. Varney queria que Fly soltasse sua espada, mas ele apenas sorriu e a incendiou usando a técnica da espada de fogo para queimar os cipós. Uma vez livre preparou sua espada na posição de seu melhor ataque.

-BAGI AVANTRAZH! - uma versão modificada do corte de Avan e da magia do vento saiu disparada contra o monstro, uma grande rajada de vento que fez Varney voar vários metros contra um restaurante chinês.

-E agora... o toque final! - Mina e Hotaru viram Fly se preparar.

-NÃO FLY! - gritou Hotaru - Esse monstro aprisionou várias pessoas dentro dele, se o matar também matará pessoas inocentes!

-Eu sei! Não se preocupe. - respondeu Fly, em seguida preparou uma esfera azul em sua mão - Este não é o feitiço original, mas deve servir. - murmurou. Ele apontou para o monstro. - AMOHATO- KEN! - a esfera azul foi direto contra Varney e o atravessou, mas ao sair do outro lado estava muito maior, ela se depositou tranqüilamente no solo e se abriu deixando ver muitas pessoas desmaiadas, o feitiço funcionara removendo as pessoas sãs e salvas de dentro do monstro como o Amhatoken, o feitiço que serve para afastar o mal.

-Nããooo! Não! Meus amiguinhos! - gritou Varney, Fly se virou para suas amigas e se inclinou fazendo uma reverência.

-É todo seu, senhoritas.

-Muito obrigada, senhor. - disse Hotaru com um sorriso, em seguida encarou o monstro seriamente - E quanto a você... tome isto... - Hotaru ergueu o Silent Glaive e fitas coloridas em tons escuros começaram a se formar. - DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION! - as fitas foram contra Varney envolvendo-o e destruindo-o em questão de segundos, no fim só restaram o boneco de Barney e a planta que Xen contaminara.

-Viram isso? - disse Falcão um pouco preocupado

-Jamais imaginei que Saturno tivesse tanto poder. - comentou Fênix

-Certo. - continuou Lobo

-E esse garoto também não fica atrás. - completou Tritão

-Certo. - disse Lobo

-Estou dizendo que não é normal.

-Certo. - disse Lobo outra vez.

-Cala a boca! - gritaram todos os outros.

-Desculpa, desculpa! É que eu estava pensando...

-Você! - Lobo não gostou do comentário

-Sim, eu! Algum problema? Bom... lembram que somos de outra dimensão?

-Sim, de um mundo do qual fomos banidos e...

-E se esse garoto veio do mesmo lugar que nós? - todos olharam para Lobo.

-Ele pode estar certo, se o símbolo é igual ao nosso então isso pode ser verdade. - disse Tritão

-Certo. - disse Lobo fazendo todos olharem para ele irritados. - Desculpem.

-Será melhor investigarmos um pouco mais. - os quatro seres malignos desaparecem no ar.

Mais abaixo Fly e as meninas examinavam as pessoas salvas para ver se estavam bem quando...

-Alto aí, monstro horrível, não deixaremos que machuque as pessoas e...

-Eeeeerrr... Sailor Moon. - interrompeu Júpiter.

-Sssshhh! Silêncio Júpiter, não vê que estou fazendo meu discurso? Onde eu estava? Oh, sim!... você não... ei! Onde está o monstro?

-Sailor Moon, o monstro não está mais aqui. - disse Ami - Acho que chegamos tarde e eles... - disse apontando Hotaru e o garoto com a espada nas costas - ...já o derrotaram.

-O que? - nisso mais duas sailors chegam.

-Olá meninas. - cumprimentou a de longo cabelo verde esmeralda.

-Olá Netuno, Urano. - respondeu Júpiter.

-Parece que chegamos tarde à festa, não é?

-Parece que sim. - respondeu Júpiter decepcionada enquanto observava Fly e Hotaru curando as pessoas com seus poderes. - Por falar nisso, quem é ele?

-É Fly. - disse Ami - Não o reconhecem?

-Mas esse não é o disfarce que lhe demos!

-Ainda bem. - murmurou Ami

-O que disse?

-Nada, nada! - desconversou ela

-Esses dois fazem uma boa dupla. - disse Mina ao ver que as sailors já haviam chegado.

-Sim... vou pedir que Fly me ensine a usar essa magia. - disse Ami - Poderia ser muito útil.

-Boa idéia, Mercúrio. - tudo estava muito tranqüilo até que...

-AS SAILOR SCOUTS! - gritou um garoto por trás delas assustando-as. - Sim! Você... você é Sailor Moon, você é Júpiter, você é Mercúrio e você Vênus! Vocês devem ser Urano e Netuno! - disse o garoto muito emocionado

-Ei, você é o garoto que salvei agora há pouco. - disse Mina reconhecendo-o.

-Sim, eu sou Ryo, um grande admirador seu, por favor me dêem seus autógrafos. - Ryo praticamente se ajoelhou diante delas suplicando seu precioso autógrafo, fazendo uma gota urgir em todas elas.

-Bem... claro... - disse Sailor Moon - A propósito, qual de nós é sua favorita?

-É... Mercúrio! Acho que é muito sexy! - Ami ficou totalmente vermelha e todas olharam pra ela.

-MERCÚRIO? SEXY? - Ryo apenas piscou enquanto Fly e Hotaru assistiam a cena mais de longe.

-Viu? Eu disse que ele era estúpido o bastante para voltar.

-Sim, só espero que não tenha nos visto, será melhor voltarmos. - disse ela. Fly concordou com a cabeça e segurou a mão de Hotaru para depois desaparecer com ela.

...

Em outro lugar, o agente do FBI Fox Mulder caminhava pelas instalações do Pentágono, conseguira chegar aos registros secretos, o lugar mais seguro do país e do mundo. Tomando cuidado para não ser descoberto pelos guardas adentrou por uma porta onde tudo estava às escuras, e quando acendeu as luzes...

-Eeeeerrr... desculpe, mas poderia nos dizer o caminho até o distrito de Juuban? - perguntou um rapaz com uma faixa amarela e preta e uma grande mochila de acampamento, estava acompanhado por uma bela jovem de cabelo verde escuro que por alguma razão cobria o rosto com a mão.

...

De volta ao Japão, na base dos seres malignos, Xen estava de joelhos perante o grande Gotar.

-XEN! Como pôde falhar assim? - gritou Gotar

-Perdão, alteza! Por favor, não sei como esse horrível monstro apareceu.

-Monstro? Que monstro?

-Hã... o que o senhor me ordenou criar.

-Ah! Certo, certo! - disse Gotar com um sorriso amarelo - Já tinha esquecido.

-Então do que pensou que eu falava?

-Bom, pensei que tinha te dito para lavar minha coleção.

-Errr... creio que não. - disse Xen desconcertado.

-Tem razão! Mandei Jedite fazer isso. Bom, vejamos que tipo de monstro fez, espero que tenha matado alguma sailor.

-Receio que não senhor, lamento. - respondeu Xen enquanto Gotar gerava uma imagem do monstro em seu espelho mágico.

-Oh, não se preocupe meu fiel... - Gotar arregalou os olhos com o que viu - MAS QUE DIABO FOI ISSO?

-Lamento senhor, lamento!

-Xen, é verdade que queremos conquistar a terra para transformá-la no pior inferno de todos, mas... mas isto... isto já é demais!

-Eu sei senhor, rogo que me desculpe.

-Xen, cometeu um grave erro, mas devido a seus êxitos anteriores vou deixar essa passar.

-Oh! Obrigado mestre!

-Oh, não é nada, eu sou muito benevolente, hahahhaahahahahahaha! - disse enquanto se abanava com um leque muito ao estilo Kuno Tatewaki. Atrela que acabara de chegar assistia com uma gota na cabeça.

- "Qual é o problema desse cara?" - pensava ela enquanto Jedite contemplava a cena insatisfeito.

-Droga, Xen está tomando meu lugar, creio que é eficiente demais, terei que encontrar uma forma de me livrar dele! - disse apertando mais a mão onde segurava uma das... hã... peças da coleção de Gotar.

-Oh não! O que eu fiz! - disse com uma voz mais fina - Desse jeito vai ficar amarrotada e... - Jedite arregalou os olhos assustado - Mas o que estou dizendo?

...

Em outro mundo, no templo da luz de Papunika, vemos Pop segurando suas costas doloridas, parece que o lula não havia funcionado muito bem e teve que arrastar o círculo mágico por todo o caminho. Crocodine deveria tê-lo carregado mas de algum jeito Matorife o convenceu de que o carregasse ao invés de ajudar Pop, deixando o jovem mago furioso, mas ele teve que esquecer suas queixas quando alguns dragões começaram a atacá-los e tiveram que sair correndo.

-Pronto! - gritou Leona ao ver sua obra concluída, o grande anel se erguia no centro do templo da Luz. A construção tinha várias aberturas por todos os lados, não apenas no teto mas também nas paredes, o templo havia sido projetado especialmente para que cada abertura fornecesse luz que incidiria exatamente na esfera vermelha no topo do anel, todos admiravam a cena, era magnífico.

-E como funciona? - perguntou Maam

-Bom... eu não sei. - confessou fazendo todos caírem de costas - Matorife está lendo os escritos antigos para ver se descobre como fazê-lo funcionar.

-Princesa Leona! - chamou Ami, uma dos três sábios de Papunika, Maam e Leona foram até ela ver do que se tratava enquanto Pop se aproximou da outra esfera vermelha que estava no cetro e começou a movê-la, se parecia com a varinha mágica com a qual o rei de Lomos lhe presenteara.

-Me pergunto como funciona isso. - ele viu algo parecido com rodas debaixo da esfera e começou a movê-las, de repente um raio vermelho saiu do cetro diretamente até a esfera do anel e uma imagem começou a se formar nele como uma grande televisão.

-Uau, é incrível! - disse Pop se virando para suas amigas. - Ei meninas, acho que já... AAARRGGH! - uma mão gigantesca saiu do anel e começou a apertá-lo, as meninas continuavam conversando sem se dar conta disso, Pop rapidamente tratou de se livrar e assim que se soltou lançou todo tipo de feitiços contra a mão que acabou voltando pelo anel, imediatamente o jovem mago deixou as rodas do cetro como estavam antes e o anel voltou ao normal, nesse momento as jovens voltavam.

-O que houve, Pop? - perguntou Leona ao ver o amigo tão agitado.

-Não... não sei! - disse bastante nervoso.

...

Em outro lugar...

-Mas o que foi isso? - perguntou muito confusa a comandante Misato da NERV enquanto piscava várias vezes.

-Não sei. - respondeu a Dra. Akagi ao ver como o Anjo contra o qual Shinji e Rei lutavam misteriosamente enfiou a mão numa espécie de buraco negro que surgira do nada e após alguns segundos tirou-a de lá.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bem, já apareceu Light Dragon, o que acharam? Talvez alguns queiram me linchar por usar Barney como monstro mas é algo que muitos gostaríamos de fazer com esse... essa coisa! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Este capítulo foi um pouco medíocre, mas esperem os próximos que serão muito divertidos, nos vemos no próximo.<p> 


	8. A Cilada!

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 8 - A Cilada!**

* * *

><p>Templo da Luz de Papunika.<p>

Pop, Matorife e os sábios de Papunika continuavam tentando decifrar o código que explicava o funcionamento da "Íris de Deimos", como se chamava o portal inter-dimensional que encontraram. Matorife estudava os manuscritos antigos da biblioteca real com ajuda de Apolo e Marina, os manuscritos eram muito antigos e o dialeto em que foi escrito era praticamente desconhecido para eles. Enquanto isso, Pop e Eimi examinavam o cetro, que parecia a chave para controlar o portal e Leona e Maam estudavam o portal.

-Vejamos... - disse Pop - ...o que fiz foi mover este círculo para cá e esta alavanca para lá e depois apontei para o aro e... nada.

-Tem certeza de que abriu a porta, Pop? - perguntou Eimi

-Absoluta!

-Então por que não abre? - perguntou Maam

-Talvez funcione com algum tipo de feitiço, não? - sugeriu Leona

-Talvez... mas qual feitiço? - perguntou Eimi

-Eu não mencionei nenhum feitiço quando se abriu.

-Tem razão... Mas então como funciona?

-De uma maneira muito simples! - interrompeu uma voz entrando no templo de Luz, era um ancião com vestes de mago e um grande chapéu.

-Tio Matorife, já sabe como funciona? - perguntou Maam muito animada

-Isso mesmo! - disse levantando dois dedos com o sinal de vitória

-Verdade? - perguntou Leona entusiasmada

-Mas é claro! Muito em breve teremos Fly em casa. - o velho mago se virou para Pop - Pop, preciso que vá buscar Melulu.

-O que? Melulu? - perguntou Pop - Mas por quê?

-Logo saberá... vamos! Quanto mais demorar, mais tempo levaremos para trazer Fly de volta!

-Tá bom, ta bom, já vou!

-Por que precisa de Melulu? - perguntou Leona

-Já vai saber, quando ela chegar explicarei como funciona esta coisa. - todos se entreolharam confusos.

...

Nos céus do Japão, um jato particular se dirigia ao aeroporto internacional de Tókio, dentro dele uma bela jovem lia o jornal, o qual trazia a seguinte manchete: "Novo herói aparece!". O jornal tinha fotos de um garoto em traje azul parecido com o de Simbá o marujo, botas negras, uma grande espada nas costas, uma máscara e uma faixa na cabeça. A reportagem mencionava certos aspectos do rapaz, sua aparição há duas semanas numa luta num centro comercial e sua possível relação com as Sailors Scouts, já que não havia muita informação sobre isso, apenas que aparecia nos momentos mais oportunos, a jovem que usava óculos escuros sorriu.

-Sabia que cedo ou tarde arrumaria problemas assim.

-O que disse? - perguntou a mulher a seu lado.

-Não, nada, nada mamãe! - respondeu um pouco nervosa.

-Umi, o que está lendo? - perguntou sua mãe que lia o mesmo jornal da filha

-Nada, só uma reportagem sobre esse misterioso herói de que tanto se fala ultimamente.

-Ah, entendo... Ele parece bonito, não acha?

-Hã? Do... que está falando? - disse Umi vermelha

-A propósito filha, queria falar com você...

- "Oh não, outra vez!" - pensou a jovem artista.

-Lembre que se quer continuar atuando precisa melhorar suas notas, estão muito baixas.

-Sim mamãe, já sei, você já disse isso mil vezes.

-Só quero que fique bem gravado nessa sua cabecinha.

-Ei!

-E outra coisa... parece que você irá à mesma escola daquele rapaz... qual era o nome... Ikari...

-Hikaru! - corrigiu sua filha.

-Certo! E considerando a amizade que teve com ele... não quero que ande perdendo tempo com ele. - Umi se encabulou.

-Ele é só um amigo. - reclamou ela

-Sim claro... - respondeu sua mãe voltando seus olhos à leitura tentando ignorar sua filha.

-É verdade! - tornou a reclamar ainda mais vermelha

-Veja que lindo! - disse sua mãe apontando um cachorro numa revista.

-Não mude de assunto mamãe!

-Do que está falando, filha?

-MAMÃE!

...

Enquanto isso em terra firme, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Marte, Mercúrio, Vênus e Júpiter combatiam um monstro parecido com um polvo azul, estavam indo muito bem sem Fly que estava junto com Saturno, Urano e Netuno, em caso de necessidade.

-Lutam muito bem, parece que se tornaram mais fortes. - comentou o cavaleiro dragão.

-Não... - disse Haruka - Simplesmente estão se acostumando à forma de atacar do inimigo, elas são mais fortes do que pensa.

-Entendo...

-Sim, mas o que me preocupa é que ainda não sabemos quem está por trás destes ataques. - murmurou Netuno, Fly assumiu um olhar de preocupação.

- "Eu sei... o clã Darkdragon... mas preciso ter certeza antes de dizer..." - os pensamentos de Fly foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma grande energia pura vindo de Sailor Moon, ele arregalou os olhos.

-Pelo poder... do Cristal Prateado... Lunar!

Fly ficou impressionado ao ver o ataque de Sailor Moon, era a primeira vez que via alguém usar uma energia tão pura como ataque, de onde vinha esse tipo de energia era usada apenas para cura ou a chamada magia branca, mas nunca havia visto em forma de ataque, além disso, a energia de Sailor Moon era impressionante, juraria que alcançou por instantes o nível de poder de sua transformação em cavaleiro dragão.

-Ela... é... muito forte... - balbuciou Fly espantado - Mais do que parece.

-Sim... não é à toa que é a princesa. - murmurou Hotaru

-Princesa? - perguntou Fly

-É uma longa história, te contarei depois.

-Difícil acreditar. - comentou Fly

-O que quer dizer com isso, Fly? - perguntou Michiru com um grande sorriso deixando Fly sem jeito.

-Eu... nada... só que... bom... vocês a conhecem. - Haruka sorriu com isso

-Sim... sabemos o que quer dizer. - comentou Urano

-Já terminaram. - interrompeu Hotaru, todos viram que o monstro havia sido reduzido a uma massa azulada.

-Bem, parece que está tudo bem, será melhor irmos.

Os quatro guerreiros concordaram e deixaram o local.

...

-MALDIÇÃO! - gritou o grande Gotar ao sentir como a presença de sua nova criatura foi desaparecendo muito rápido, derrotada facilmente pelas Sailor Scouts. Xen e Atrella sentiram o sangue gelar ao ouvir esse espantoso grito, enquanto os irmãos do clã DarkDragon permaneciam indiferentes ao assunto, Jedite também estava ali porém menos preocupado que Xen e Atrella, por alguma razão nos últimos dias estava mais confiante, porque... quem sabe... bom, eu sei... mas não direi.

-Senhor, acalme-se. Não ganhará nada se preocupando assim. - comentou Atrella

-Certo, não tem porque se preocupar senhor, você é muito mais poderoso. - continuou Xen, Gotar se sentou em seu trono muito preocupado cruzando as mãos, não muito convencido do que seus súditos disseram.

-Isto está mal, muito mal... essa menina... essas sailors aumentaram muito seus poderes desde os últimos dias... ainda não tenho por que me preocupar, mas...

-Além disso, esse misterioso guerreiro não interferiu, senhor. - interrompeu Falcão, Atrella e Xen ficaram preocupados, este sujeito queria piorar o humor de seu amo ou o quê dizendo que Fly não apareceu no combate? Isso só significava que as sailors se tornaram mais poderosas e já não precisavam de muita ajuda para acabar com seus monstros.

-Certo... esse sujeito também não apareceu... - a expressão séria de Gotar mudou para seu clássico sorriso malévolo. - Bem, bem...

Agora sim todos prestavam atenção no auto-proclamado senhor da escuridão e da roupa íntima feminina, estava agindo mais estranho que o de costume, sua reação foi bem diferente do que esperavam.

-Creio que já é hora de passar para o próximo nível do jogo. - anunciou

-Como?

-Sim, isso mesmo, é hora de aumentar a diversão, hahahahahahaha!

-Senhor. - interrompeu Fênix parecendo compreender a que Gotar se referia.

-Sim, Fênix?

-Gostaria de pedir um favor.

-Um favor?

-Sim... meus irmãos e eu temos certo interesse em...

-... Em uma das sailors. – completou Gotar - Está bem, quando forem minhas prisioneiras poderão escolher a que quiserem. - uma gota surgiu em todos ao ouvir isso, exceto...

-Verdade, senhor? - perguntou Lobo muito entusiasmado, aumentando as gotas em seus companheiros.

-Sim, claro! Eu ficarei com... Sailor Vênus. - respondeu Gotar

-Oh! Então eu quero Júpiter e...

-Aham! - interrompeu Fênix - Não senhor... as sailors não nos interessam...

-Ei! Fale por você! - interrompeu Lobo mais uma vez.

-CALE-SE! Bom, como dizia... Temos certo interesse no garoto... - Gotar lançou um olhar enviesado para ele, assim como os demais presentes, ao notar isso Fênix consertou - Aham!... interesse em seus poderes e habilidades.

-Ah bom! Em seus poderes. - disse Gotar aliviado - Ainda bem, pensei que estava indo pro mesmo lado que Jedite.

-Mestre! - reclamou este último

-O QUE? - gritou Gotar

-Nada... continuem por favor.

-Bem... agora sim. O que dizia, Fênix?

-Queremos preparar uma cilada para este garoto, para testar suas habilidades, achamos que não mostrou seu máximo potencial, não queremos que seja uma ameaça para nosso futuro império, não é?

-Entendo... hum... está bem, tem minha autorização... mas lembrem, não o matem... senão o jogo ficaria um pouco menos divertido.

-Sim senhor, não se preocupe, apenas... o machucaremos um pouco. - respondeu Fênix com um sorriso malévolo, depois deu as costas ao grande Gotar - Vamos irmãos, temos trabalho a fazer. - os três demônios restantes se levantaram seguindo seu irmão.

...

De volta a Papunika, Pop apareceu junto com a jovem vidente na entrada do templo da Luz.

-Já chegamos! - gritou Pop anunciando a todos sua volta.

-Ora... já era tempo! - comentou Matorife

-Por que demoraram tanto? - perguntou Leona

-Oh, vamos princesa. - interrompeu Matorife - São jovens, você sabe... - disse num tom de insinuação golpeando o estômago de Pop com o cotovelo, o que deixou Pop e Melulu imediatamente vermelhos. Maam também, mas por razões diferentes.

-MESTRE, O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO! - protestou o jovem mago

-ISSO É VERDADE, POP? - esbravejou Maam interrompendo seu namorado

-Não... claro que não, Maam.

-Aham! - interrompeu Melulu - Desculpem, mas Pop me disse que precisavam da minha ajuda.

-Isso mesmo, minha jovem. - confirmou o velho mago - Vou explicar como funciona a Íris de Deimos. - todos os presentes, Pop, Maam, Leona, os sábios de Papunika e alguns soldados se aproximaram para escutar o mago.

-Segundo o que investigamos a Íris de Deimos foi um presente de seres vindos das estrelas para o rei Ishkar, por sua bondade e compromisso com a paz, dizem que a Íris é capaz de transportar pessoas a diferentes partes do mundo quase instantaneamente através de portais, ou pelo menos para isso se usava, porém ela às vezes... abria portas para lugares que não apareciam nos mapas, outros mundos, nunca se descobriu um meio de controlar isso, porém, foram advertidos para jamais ativar uma espécie de feitiço... não estou certo... esse feitiço abria a porta para um lugar cheio de maldade, se a abrissem... o mal invadiria este mundo. O rei Ishkar acatou esse aviso, mas muitos anos depois, um mago de um clã escolhido para manejar a chave da Íris... - Matorife apontou para o cetro - ...não lhe deu ouvidos, pensou que era a porta para um mundo cheio de riquezas que pertenceriam a ele, enfim, o mago desobedeceu ao aviso e o mal invadiu este mundo, graças aos mesmos seres que criaram a Íris o mal foi expulso de novo, mas o rei dessa época decidiu encerrar a Íris num lugar afastado para que nunca mais fosse usada, nem para o bem nem para o mal.

-Uau... que história. - comentou Maam

-Que interessante. - continuou Eimi.

-Mas... - interrompeu Pop - Isso é muito interessante, mas como evitaremos usar esse feitiço de novo?

-Sim, e por que precisamos de Melulu? - perguntou Leona

-E se não sabiam como abrir portas a outros mundos, como poderemos ajudar Fly? - emendou Apolo.

-Acalmem-se todos! - interrompeu Matorife - Antes de mais nada, precisamos de Melulu porque seu povo descende dos magos que usavam a chave da Íris, por isso seus poderes de adivinhação são excelentes, para usar a chave é preciso poder ver além do evidente (onde já ouvi isso antes?).

-Entendo. - comentou Melulu

-Sobre como abriremos a porta... sei como abri-la a diferentes partes deste mundo, não é tão diferente do Lula, para abrir a porta a outros mundos... creio que sei como fazer... - a alegria se espalhou dentro do templo.

...

Mais tarde, na escola de Fly e Hotaru, o resto da classe, principalmente os homens, se encontravam muito nervosos. Por quê? Porque era o grande dia, Umi Ryosaka viria se matricular nessa escola, nessa mesma sala. As aulas continuaram e às 10 da manhã bateram na porta da sala, instantes depois entrou a garota dos sonhos de vários jovens ali presentes, uma bela jovem de cabelo negro comprido, esbelta, olhos azuis e sorriso angelical. Todos ficaram com aquela cara de bobo com que todos os homens ficam ao ver uma garota bonita, exceto Fly. O professor pediu que entrasse, ela estava acompanhada pelo diretor.

O diretor, um homem gordo de roupa escura dirigiu algumas palavras à classe.

-Por favor, permitam-me apresentar a senhorita Ryosaka, ela assistirá aulas junto com vocês nos próximos meses, quero que todos vocês a tratem com muito respeito, não a incomodem apenas por ser uma figura pública muito importante, entenderam?

-Aaaahhhhh. - um grande suspiro dos rapazes foi a única resposta, provocando uma gota nas garotas e nos professores presentes, Umi sorriu desconcertada.

-Bem, já vou, espero o melhor comportamento de vocês. - o diretor se dirigiu à porta da sala. O professor ficou à frente da classe.

-Bem alunos, dêem as boas vindas à nova estudante. - todos os estudantes deram um "bem-vinda" à jovem atriz - Agora senhorita Ryosaka, por que não nos conta algo mais sobre você... além do que dizem as revistas e televisão, claro.

-Bom... sou um pouco ruim na escola, mas gosto de estudar história e literatura, também gosto de esgrima, um amigo me ensinou um pouco. - Umi lançou um olhar para Fly que ficou imediatamente vermelho enquanto Hotaru observava de soslaio. - Hummmhh... que mais... também gosto de festas e bolo.

-Muito bem... alguma pergunta? - comentou o professor, muitas mãos foram levantadas, ele escolheu um.

-Diga, Ryo...

-Bom... - começou o jovem - Minha pergunta é... tem namorado?

-Idiota, como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas! - reclamou Guchi atrás dele.

-Eu... só quero saber.

-Não tem problema. - interrompeu Umi com o mesmo sorriso - Já estou acostumada, e respondendo sua pergunta não, não tenho namorado. - respondeu piscando para ele, fazendo com que Ryo quase desmaiasse e gerando uma grande comoção na sala.

-Já basta! Senhorita Umi, pode sentar-se na carteira frente ao senhor Santos.

-Está bem. - Umi se dirigiu ao lugar vazio que ficava em frente ao de Alex e à esquerda de Guchi, sendo assim Umi ficou ao lado de Ryo, à direita do qual estava Hotaru e a seu lado Fly, que confusão, não? O caso é que todos ou a maioria dos homens da sala fitavam a jovem artista chegar a seu lugar como uma matilha de lobos. O coração de Ryo batia acelerado com a idéia de que ela ia sentar a seu lado, estava totalmente vermelho e nervoso.

- "Ah! Umi Ryosaka está sentada do meu lado." - pensou - "O que faço?"

-Com licença. - interrompeu seus pensamentos a bela jovem - Poderia pegar meu lápis, caiu embaixo da sua cadeira. - Ryo se virou muito nervoso e ao ver a jovem parecia hipnotizado.

-Ei! Tudo bem? - voltou a perguntar, Ryo continuava sem responder até que recebeu um forte cascudo na nuca de uma certa menina de origem italiana atrás dele.

-Ai!

-Estão falando com você, tonto! - disse Guchi

-Ah! sim... seu lápis... claro... - Ryo se agachou para apanhar o lápis enquanto uma gota surgia em Guchi e Umi.

-Desculpe-o por favor. - comentou Guchi - É um pouco atrapalhado.

-Ei! Eu ouvi isso! - protestou Ryo ao se levantar e devolver o lápis a sua dona. - To... tome.

-Obrigada.

-De... de nada. - Umi se virou para frente deixando Ryo ainda aparvalhado.

Algum tempo depois, na hora da saída o pequeno grupo de jovens deixava a escola com destino a suas casas.

-E então Hikaru... não vai cumprimentar sua amiga Umi? - perguntou Guchi em tom de deboche.

-Não... ela deve estar ocupada com seus admiradores, amanhã falarei com ela. - respondeu

-Parece que alguém ficou bem impressionado com Umi. - murmurou Alex fazendo todos olharem para o jovem de óculos que parecia desligado do mundo enquanto andava, Alex o tomou pelo ombro e o moveu um pouco antes que desse de cara com um poste próximo.

-Está nas nuvens. - comentou Hotaru enquanto todos assistiam embaraçados.

-AHÁ! Então aí está você! - interrompeu uma nova voz por trás deles, todos se viraram para ver quem era.

-Umi! - respondeu Fly ao reconhecê-la.

-O que? Umi? Onde? - gritou Ryo saindo de seu transe.

-Fly! - gritou Umi correndo para abraçá-lo, deixando o cavaleiro dragão acanhado - Que bom te ver!

-É bom te ver também, Umi.

-Quase 10 meses desde a última vez que te vi.

-Sim... como o tempo voa, não?

-Pois é!

Então Fly notou o olhar de uma certa guerreira com o poder de destruir o mundo inteiro e imediatamente se afastou um pouco de Umi, que estranhou a atitude.

-O que foi? - perguntou sem entender.

-Nada, nada! - respondeu Fly um pouco nervoso

-Bom... não importa... por que não veio me cumprimentar?

-Pensei que estaria ocupada com seus admiradores na sala... por isso quis esperar um pouco e não incomodar.

-Sabe muito bem que você não me incomoda. - Fly se encabulou mais ainda, Umi então reparou no grupo com ele. - A propósito, quem são seus amigos?

-Ah! Claro... ela é Hotaru Tomoe.

-Olá. - cumprimentou a sailor do silêncio.

-Ela é Maria Scallia, mas a chamamos de Guchi.

-Muito prazer! - disse a jovem loira

-Ele é Alejandro Santos...

-Olá... é uma honra conhecer uma celebridade como você. - disse galanteador.

-Calma aí, galã. - ironizou Guchi

-E ele é Ryo. - Ryo apenas levantou a mão em saudação.

-Ah sim, o atrapalhado. - lembrou Umi com um sorriso, fazendo murchar o pobre Ryo - Calma, foi só uma brincadeira, por falar nisso, espero que não tenham planos para agora.

-Por quê? - perguntou Fly

-Porque quero convidar você e seus amigos para comer e assim conversaremos mais à vontade!

-MAS É CLARO! - gritou Ryo muito emocionado, todos olharam para ele fazendo-o se conter - Digo... sim... o que vocês acham?

-Claro, não é todo dia que uma celebridade te convida para comer. - disseram Guchi e Alex ao mesmo tempo.

-O que diz, Hotaru?

-Bom... por que não?

-Bem, vamos! - Umi foi até a rua e ergueu a mão, instantes depois uma grande limusine encostou deixando todos de boca aberta.

-Vamos, subam!

O grupo de jovens não demorou a chegar a um restaurante conhecido por seus preços altos e sentou-se perto de uma janela que dava para a rua. Enquanto esperavam a comida conversavam animadamente.

-Então, Umi... como conheceu Fly? - perguntou Guchi

-Bom... - começou a jovem atriz - Foi algumas semanas antes de minha grande estréia.

-Se refere à "Guerreira da Lua"? - perguntou Ryo

-Isso mesmo, foi a poucas semanas antes da audição para esse filme quando conheci Fly.

Flashback

Umi se encontrava tentando praticar um pouco de kempo básico num parque, e não estava indo nada bem.

-Droga! - disse jogando a espada de madeira no chão - Não consigo! - ela se sentou num banco próximo e começou a folhear um manual de "Aprenda Kempo Sozinho" - Mas que coisa, a audição será dentro de duas semanas, jamais aprenderei...- ela baixou os olhos e fitou a espada - Não! Preciso aprender pelo menos os movimentos básicos! Não me renderei... esse papel será meu. - Umi tomou a espada de novo e voltou a praticar, logo começou a fazer movimentos tontos, num deles soltou a espada que foi direto contra os arbustos... puck!

-AI!

-Oh não! - murmurou Umi - Já arranquei um olho de alguém! - imediatamente ela foi ver quem havia acertado, ao chegar viu um jovem de cabelo preto acariciando a cabeça machucada.

-Ei? Tudo bem?... desculpe... eu não queria te acertar.

-Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe. - respondeu o jovem com um sorriso, ele se levantou com a espada de Umi - Imagino que isto é seu, não é?

-Sim... lamento, estava tentado praticar um pouco de kempo... e soltei a espada.

-Kempo?

-Sim... veja... - Umi mostrou o manual de kempo.

-Ah, entendi! - Disse Fly lendo o manual e vendo alguns movimentos - Ora, acho que minha estada aqui não será um completo desperdício. - comentou em voz alta

-Sua estada aqui? Por acaso é estrangeiro? - Fly ficou um pouco tenso com a pergunta

-Eu... bem... sim... sim!

-Qual seu nome?

-Eu... meu nome.. eu... me chame de Fly.

-Fly? É um nome estanho, mas não importa. Meu nome é Umi.

-Muito prazer.

-Igualmente, agora se me dá licença preciso continuar praticando ou não aprenderei nunca. - disse pegando a espada de madeira.

-Será que eu posso assistir? - perguntou o rapaz

-Pode... mas por que?

-Bem... há alguns movimentos neste manual que me parecem muito interessantes... talvez os inclua em minhas técnicas.

-Conhece kempo?

-Eeeeerrr... não... essa técnica não... mas sei manejar a espada.

-Verdade?

-Sim.

-E é bom?

-Um pouco, sim. - Umi deu um enorme sorriso e se lançou a seus pés.

-Por favor! Ensine-me! Ensine-me! - implorou deixado Fly muito constrangido.

-Quer que te ensine a usar a espada? Pensei que ia treinar.

-Sim, mas eu não sei nada, apenas tento aprender alguma coisa para a audição do papel para um filme.

-Filme?

-Sim! Eu sou atriz, mas para o papel é preciso saber pelo menos noções de esgrima e não sei nada!

-Bom... eu acho... que posso ensinar sim...

-Oh! Obrigada!

-Mas apenas a usar a espada, não é? Nada de técnicas especiais nem magia. - Umi ficou bastante confusa.

-Técnicas especiais? Magia?

-Hã... deixa pra lá. Esquece.

-Não importa, só quero aprender a manejar a espada.

-Nisso eu posso ajudar... eu acho.

-Obrigada, obrigada! - uma gota apareceu em Fly ao ver o entusiasmo da jovem.

Fim do Flashback

-...e também me deu esta pulseira. - Umi mostrou uma pulseira com uma pedra negra e uma gravação com um estranho símbolo que apenas Hotaru reconheceu.

-Nossa, que bonita! - exclamou Guchi - Mas porque lhe deu isso?

-Isso... bem... meu mestre me deu isto. - Fly puxou de seu pescoço um bonito colar com um brasão prateado - É como um diploma por terminar meu treinamento, e como ela foi minha primeira aluna eu achei justo dar-lhe um. - explicou Fly com um sorriso.

-É muito bonito também, Hikaru. - disse Guchi tomando-o entre suas mãos - Mas este não tem o mesmo símbolo.

-Eeeerrr... eu inventei o símbolo da pulseira. - comentou Fly um pouco nervoso - É... como minha marca.

-Como se você fosse tão bom. - disse Alex com ciúmes, deixando Fly com uma gota.

-Mas ele é. - declarou Hotaru

-Já o viu praticar? - perguntou Umi

-Sim... um pouco.

-Mas é claro... é sua namorada. - comentou Alex deixando vermelhos os dois guerreiros da justiça.

-É verdade? - perguntou Umi olhando para Fly - Ah! Por isso se afastou de mim mais cedo, não é? - Fly ficou ainda mais corado.

-Eu... não... nós... nós somos só amigos, não é, Hotaru?

-S... sim... claro.

-Muito bons amigos. - interrompeu Guchi

...

Enquanto nossos jovens amigos continuavam essa pequena discussão, fora do restaurante, o clã Darkdragon já estava fazendo das suas, Fênix e Lobo seguiam Fly para atacá-lo.

-Bem, bem, bem! - comentou Lobo

-Bem o que? - perguntou Fênix

-Não sei, está escrito nas minhas falas. - Fênix sentiu vontade de espancá-lo.

-Não fale bobagens! Temos que estar atentos para atacar esse garoto!

-Sim, mas ele está com essa sailor.

-Não se preocupe, já sei como tirá-la de cena, Tritão e Falcão estão se encarregando desse assunto... só esperam meu sinal.

-Do que está falando?

-Já vai ver, esta festa é só para esse garoto.

-Olhe! Estão saindo! - interrompeu Lobo ao ver o grupo de estudantes.

-Muito obrigada pelo convite Umi. - agradeceu Guchi

-Sim, muito obrigado. - disse Alex

-Não tem de que, quando quiserem.

-Obrigada por tudo! - disse Hotaru

-Não se preocupem... nos vemos amanhã, não é?

-Claro!

-Bom, eu preciso ir, tenho um encontro com meu empresário para uma audição. - comentou Umi enquanto chegava a limusine para buscá-la - Tchau.

-Tchau! - despediu-se o grupo enquanto a limusine sumia de vista.

-Tenho que ir, já é tarde e preciso ver minha avó. Você vem, Alex? - comentou Guchi

-Claro!

-Eu também já vou! - anunciou Ryo - Vai começar "Sailor Moon"! - uma gota surgiu em todos enquanto ele ia correndo até o ponto de ônibus.

-Eerr... então nos vemos amanhã. - disse Guchi ao ir com Alex.

-Sim, adeus! - logo restaram apenas Hotaru e Fly, este último se ruborizou um pouco.

-Bom... te acompanho até sua casa. - ofereceu ele.

-Hã... sim... claro.

Ambos foram caminhando rumo à casa de Hotaru sem notar os membros do clã Darkdragon atrás deles, por uma rua pouco movimentada.

-Sua amiga Umi é muito simpática. - comentou Hotaru de repente

-Sim... ela é muito bonita, me lembra muito Leona, se bem que... sua amiga Mina também.

-Ah é?

-Sim... - Fly de repente estacou.

-Fly? O que foi?

-É só que... - antes que Fly pudesse terminar a frase um enorme monstro saiu do chão espantando as poucas pessoas próximas.

-Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Fly

-Um monstro! - o monstro parecia um louva-deus humanóide, com enormes asas e duas grandes garras que pareciam machados de metal, além de uma cara muito feia e verde. Fly e Hotaru se entreolharam e correram até um beco próximo.

-LULA!

-Pelo poder do cristal de Saturno... Transformação! - enquanto Hotaru se transformava em Sailor Saturno, Fly já estava em casa para trocar de roupa, segundos depois...

-Alto aí, monstro! - exigiu Saturno - Não permitirei que ataque pessoas inocentes, em nome de meu planeta guardião deterei você! - Saturno apontou o Silent Glaive ao monstro que permanecia sem se mover. Hotaru continuava em guarda esperando qualquer movimento hostil, o monstro se virou para ela e com um rápido movimento de suas asas fez a guerreira voar longe, ela bateu com força numa parede mas recuperou o equilíbrio rapidamente, também notou que o monstro já estava quase sobre ela com suas garras prestes a atacar e imediatamente mudou de pose.

-Parede do Silêncio! - uma barreira surgiu antes que o monstro causasse dano, ele apenas se chocou contra ela e caiu mas se levantou como se não fosse nada.

-Essa passou perto... - murmurou Hotaru, então notou algo... sentiu algo quente escorrer por seu braço e viu um pequeno fio de sangue.

-Mas como?

-O deslocamento de ar produzido por minha criatura é muito forte e rápido. - interrompeu uma nova voz.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Saturno

-Onde está o garoto? - perguntou a figura

-Estou aqui! - interrompeu Fly surgindo ao lado de Hotaru já com seu disfarce.

-Ora, enfim o convidado de honra. - Fly permanece fitando o homem com cautela.

-Quem é você?

-Nada disso, primeiro derrote minha criatura, depois responderei suas perguntas.

Fly o observava intrigado - É um deles... tenho certeza... Bem, já que insiste. - o cavaleiro dragão sacou sua espada e Saturno se coloca em guarda.

-Um momento. - interrompeu de novo a figura - Só você... além disso... creio que suas amigas precisam de você, menina. - disse apontando para a sailor.

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou Hotaru, de repente seu comunicador começou a soar.

-Acho que isso responderá sua pergunta. - respondeu o desconhecido.

Saturno tomou seu comunicador e ouviu uma voz - "Saturno, precisamos de você rápido... vários monstros apareceram no parque de diversões, são muito fortes, precisamos de ajuda." - era a voz de Haruka.

-Mas nós também estamos sendo atacados. - reclamou Saturno.

-Vá ajudar suas amigas Sailor Saturno, não se preocupe, eu me encarrego deles.

-Mas...

-Quando terminar com eles irei ajudá-las. - Saturno olhou para Fly que sorriu - Suas amigas precisam de você.

-Mas não posso te deixar sozinho contra esses dois...

-Cuidarei deles, não parecem grande coisa.

-Mas...

-Ficarei bem, não se preocupe. - afirmou com a cabeça

-Está bem... mas por favor tome cuidado. - ela deu uma última olhada em Fly e depois começou a correr na direção do parque de diversões.

-Enfim sós... - disse a figura ao ver Hotaru ir embora - Mantix! Ataque!

O monstro se colocou em posição de ataque após a ordem de seu mestre, que sorria maliciosamente para assistir o duelo enquanto Fly se colocava em guarda também.


	9. A Declaração!

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 9 - A Declaração!**

* * *

><p>Fly estava em guarda esperando o movimento de seu inimigo, o qual permanecia imóvel buscando uma falha em sua guarda, sua defesa parecia muito boa, até que Mantix decidiu abrir a defesa do cavaleiro dragão. Fênix permanecia observando o duelo, que até agora estava muito tedioso.<p>

Mantix se lançou contra Fly e com movimentos muito rápidos tentou feri-lo, porém ele também se movia muito rápido, inclusive usava sua espada para cortar os movimentos de ar com os quais Mantix ferira Hotaru antes. Sem dúvida o monstro apesar de sua grande velocidade não era rival para Fly, Fênix notou isto, esse monstro era mais poderoso do que os que Gotar estava usando ultimamente e ainda assim não servia muito. O vilão cerrou seu punho com raiva ao ver os fracassos de sua criatura para ferir Fly, que farto de ficar brincando assim saltou escapando do incessante ataque de Mantix, ainda no ar decidiu fazer o mesmo que seu inimigo...

-Corte da Terra! - Fly usou sua espada criando uma rajada de ar que foi destruindo o chão, porém os enormes olhos de Mantix seguiram sua trajetória e se moveu tentando evitar o golpe, mas mesmo assim seu braço direito foi amputado, fazendo-o cair em dores e dando tempo a Fly para destruí-lo com um Mera, que foi a uma grande velocidade contra o monstro, mas este conseguiu lançar outro ataque com sua garra restante e assim romper a bola de fogo, Fly permaneceu frente a Mantix sem fazer nada.

-Ora! É mesmo muito forte, rapaz! - comentou Fênix - Mas ainda não terminou com Mantix... Mantix! Nível 2, agora! - Fly continuava imóvel enquanto Mantix se levantava e olhava para ele com um olhar assassino... ou pelo menos parecia, já que seus olhos eram muito grandes... a criatura fechou os olhos e então Fly notou algo espantoso, a marca do dragão começou a brilhar no que parecia ser a testa do monstro.

-Mas o que... - Fly não completou a frase porque Mantix produziu uma grande explosão esverdeada...

...

Enquanto isso no parque de diversões, centenas de monstros parecidos com o amiguinho de Fly, Gome, de cores diversas, estavam atacando as pessoas, mas estranhamente apenas as assustavam, não as feriam muito, só tentavam ferir as sailors, porque elas tentavam matá-los, além disso elas notaram na testa dos monstros a marca do dragão, só que mais escura, isto estava ficando muito estranho, todas elas estavam dispersas pela área tratando de acabar com os monstros que não davam muitos problemas para ser eliminados, mas então Marte, Netuno e Saturno (que já havia chegado) sentiram algo, uma liberação de energia maligna muito poderosa.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou Marte

-Uma energia maligna muito poderosa. - comentou Netuno

-De onde vem? - perguntou Urano

-De onde Fly está! - disse Hotaru assustada, ela ia voltar quando Marte a segurou.

-Ele ficará bem, não se preocupe Saturno.

-Mas...

-AAHHHH! - outro grito de terror provocado pelos monstros foi ouvido.

-Ouça Hotaru, Fly pode se cuidar sozinho, você viu seu poder, isso não vai detê-lo, agora vamos, temos que acabar aqui! - depois de dizer isso Urano voltou a investir contra os irritantes "Gomes" enquanto Mercúrio começou a pensar um pouco enquanto seguia lutando.

- O que é isto? Estas criaturas não são grande problema... isto parece mais para nos manter longe da luta de Fly... mas por que...

...

Voltando à outra batalha, após a energia da explosão se dissipar, Fly pôde ver Mantix, agora estava totalmente diferente, com uma forma mais humana, também havia recuperado seu braço e parecia mais o Homem-Aranha, só que verde e alto, Fly também sentiu que seu poder aumentou consideravelmente.

-Que tal agora, moleque? - gritou Fênix.

-Impressionante... esse monstro parece um guerreiro dragão. - Fênix ficou um pouco surpreso - Mas mesmo assim não é grande coisa.

-O que disse? Já sei... é um tagarela... Mantix, mostre a ele! - a criatura se virou para seu mestre e obedeceu. De seus braços surgiram 2 novas espadas, as quais pareciam afiadas, mesmo assim não assustou o jovem cavaleiro dragão. O novo Mantix se lançou contra Fly, que se limitou a embainhar sua espada de novo e depois ergueu seu braço direito para o monstro que vinha rapidamente contra ele.

-BAGI! - uma enorme lufada de vento saiu da mão de Fly jogando seu oponente para trás, Fênix apenas franziu a testa. Sem perder tempo Mantix tornou a levantar, porém desta vez começou a gerar energia nas espadas, e o brilho negro de sua marca do dragão ficou mais intenso. Em seguida saltou e do alto apontou para Fly usando as espadas para formar uma grande cruz de energia que se dirigiu até Fly, que apenas se cobriu, nem tentou esquivar o golpe que causou uma grande explosão no impacto, agora Fênix estava sorrindo, imaginando quanto dano isso teria causado a Fly, que saiu da fumaça com uma ferida no braço esquerdo, parece que calculou mal o poder de Mantix, ele não era um monstro qualquer, teria que passar a seu próximo nível de energia para eliminá-lo, além disso tinha certeza de que esse monstro estava ali para isso, estavam tentando analisar sua força. Se queriam ver sua força... então veriam... ou pelo menos um pouco de seu verdadeiro poder.

Nosso herói começou a caminhar lentamente contra Mantix, que observava Fly a poucos centímetros dele Mantix lançou um golpe com as garras mas por alguma razão não chegou a seu destino, ficando a poucos milímetros dele, Mantix não podia se mover, foi aí que notou o brilho na testa de Fly.

-Isso é... - comentou Fênix - Aí está... tenho certeza de que é nossa marca... mas por que?

-HYADARCO! - Fly soltou a magia do gelo criando uma grande estátua de Mantix, depois aumentou sua energia um pouco mais quebrando-a em mil pedaços, Fênix engoliu em seco ao ver o poder de Fly.

-Bem... já terminei com sua criação, agora diga... quem diabos é você? - Fênix fez uma expressão de descontentamento ao ver sua criatura destruída e deu meia volta antes de ir, mas justo quando ia desaparecer Fly surgiu na sua frente deixando-o muito espantado.

-Não deixarei que vá até me dar respostas!

-Ora... é rápido, garoto. - respondeu Fênix secamente, Fly continuava imóvel com os braços cruzados esperando a reação de seu inimigo.

-... não fala muito, hein? Bom, não importa... esta luta era apenas para checar seu nível de poder e o símbolo do dragão que aparece em sua testa, isso é tudo... por falar nisso... diga, como você tem o símbolo do dragão?

-Então era só isso? Queriam saber de mim?... bom... vou responder. - disse Fly - Mas antes devo dizer algo... eu sei quem é você... um guerreiro do clã Darkdragon que traiu os deuses que os criaram para usar seus poderes em proveito próprio.

Fênix soltou um sorriso - Ora, ora... então sabe sobre nós...

-Meu pai me falou de vocês.

-Seu pai?

-Isso mesmo... eu sou Fly, o último Cavaleiro Dragão.

-Um Cavaleiro Dragão? Entendi... os deuses voltaram a tentar... criaram outro ser para manter a paz... que ridículo... é por isso que possui o símbolo do dragão... bem... já entendo... mas não importa... não afeta em nada nossos planos.

-Planos?... - Fly tomou uma postura um pouco mais agressiva - Diga! São vocês que estão por trás dos ataques à cidade?

Fênix piscou um pouco e soltou uma sonora gargalhada - O que? Quer dizer que ainda não sabem? Essa Sailor que escapou de nós ainda não disse?

-Que sailor?

-Sailor Plutão, quem mais?

-Não sei de quem está falando.

-Ora, ora, isso sim é interessante... me pergunto porque ainda não apareceu.

-Estive ocupada. - interrompeu uma voz por trás dos dois guerreiros, ao se virar encontraram outra sailor, um pouco mais velha que as demais porém não menos bela, possuía longos cabelos verde escuros e algo que parecia um báculo como o de Saturno, só que este levava uma espécie de jóia em vez de uma lâmina afiada.

Fly piscou confuso ao ver a nova sailor e Fênix se manifestou:

-Então você é Sailor Plutão... muito prazer. - murmurou o vilão.

-E você é Fênix, certo? - perguntou Plutão

-Isso mesmo... creio que escapou antes que todos os membros do clã fossem libertados, mas mesmo assim... é um prazer conhecer uma dama tão linda.

-Obrigada... lamento não dizer o mesmo de você. - respondeu Plutão

-Mas que pena... - Fênix se voltou para o desnorteado Cavaleiro Dragão.

-Hum... então... um cavaleiro dragão... que interessante... me pergunto do que será capaz... bom... veremos isso muito em breve. - Fênix sorriu e depois voltou a fitar a sailor do tempo - Nos veremos logo, linda. - dizendo isso desapareceu.

-Espere! - Fly tentou detê-lo mas foi tarde demais.

-Deixe-o ir. - disse Plutão - Preciso falar com você, Fly. - o Cavaleiro Dragão a encarou um pouco confuso.

-Como sabe meu nome? - perguntou ele

-Eu sei de muitas coisas. - respondeu friamente.

...

Enquanto isso as outras sailors estavam tendo problemas para eliminar os "Gomes", essas coisas eram muito evasivas e cada vez que diminuíam de número começavam a se multiplicar tornando quase impossível eliminá-las, e não era só isso, eles começaram a se unir...

-Mas o que estão fazendo? - perguntou Júpiter já cansada de tanto lutar

-Não sei, parece que estão se agrupando. - respondeu Ami enquanto analisava a massa colorida onde as criaturas se juntavam, logo se formou uma grande esfera cinza que parecia não reagir... Ami não sabia o que estava acontecendo então lentamente as guerreiras se aproximaram da esfera...

-O que está esperando, Sailor Moon? - interrompeu Rei - Destrua isso de uma vez!

-Está certo. - respondeu a líder das sailors, que se pôs em posição de ataque - Pelo poder... hã? - misteriosamente a esfera se começou a se mover - O que está havendo? - se perguntou, instantes depois...

-AAAAHHHHH! - gritaram todas as sailors ao ver um horrível rosto se formando na esfera.

-Mas que horror! - comentou Vênus, a esfera o monstro olhou para ela zangado pelo insulto, fazendo-a se preocupar.

-GOMGO! - o monstro lançou (ou melhor, cuspiu) um líquido que parecia chiclete grudando-a numa parede.

-Mas o que é isto? Tirem-me daqui!

-Vênus? Você está bem? - perguntou Júpiter

-Acho que sim... mas não consigo me mexer... parece... chiclete. - Mina tentava em vão se soltar.

-GOMGO! - o monstro atraiu a atenção das sailors, e em seguida começou a cuspir de novo contra as outras, estas imediatamente começaram a evitar os ataques.

-Parede do Silêncio! - gritou Hotaru protegendo a ela e Serena do ataque de Gomgo.

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio! - gritou Ami congelando Gomgo e transformando-o numa estátua de gelo.

-Muito bem, Mercúrio! - gritou Chibi Moon.

-Sailor Moon, agora! - gritou Ami

-Sim! - Serena se colocou em posição de ataque mais uma vez sem perceber que um gome que ainda andava solto chegava por trás dela.

-Cuidado, Sailor Moon! - quando Eternal Sailor Moon se virou a criatura já estava sobre ela.

-AAAAAHHHH! - gritou como sempre.

-Grito... MORTAL! - uma esfera púrpura arrasou o gome para sorte da futura soberana de Tókio de Cristal.

-Sailor Plutão! - disseram todas as sailors ao mesmo tempo ao ver quem era a recém-chegada.

-Como vão, meninas? - cumprimentou Plutão.

-Ora, vejam quem chegou para a festa. - disse Urano sarcasticamente, nesse momento o gelo onde Gomgo estava preso começou a quebrar.

-Sailor Moon, aja rápido! - gritou Marte fazendo-a reagir.

-Sim... - pela terceira vez Serena preparou seu ataque - Pelo poder do Cristal Lunar! - a luz dissolveu o ataque de Mercúrio e também Gomgo.

-Plutão! - Rini imediatamente foi abraçar uma de suas melhores amigas.

-Pequena dama. - respondeu ela

-Diga Plutão, por onde andou? -nesse momento todas as sailors esperavam a resposta.

-Sim... será melhor falar sobre isso em outro lugar. - respondeu a guardiã do tempo.

-Vamos ao templo, meu avô e Nicolas saíram e vão demorar, então ficaremos tranqüilas. - respondeu Rei (já notaram que ela está quase sempre sozinha no templo?)

-Mas precisamos ver Fly! - disse Hotaru preocupada.

-Já falei com ele, Saturno, ele está bem, não se preocupe... - tranqüilizou-a Setsuna

-Sério? - perguntou Hotaru

-Sim, estava esperando o momento para falar com ele a sós, não se preocupe, ele venceu aquela batalha facilmente, além disso acho que por enquanto devemos falar só entre nós.

-EI! - interrompeu outra voz - Não se esqueçam de mim! - todas as sailors lembraram que Mina continuava grudada na parede, uma surgiu em todas elas.

...

O belo céu sobre os campos de Papunika parecia muito tranqüilo, apenas algumas nuvens brancas à vista... embora se respirasse essa tranqüilidade Pop estava muito inquieto. Algo o incomodava, e muito... não sabia o que era, apenas tinha um pressentimento muito ruim... sabia que algo de mal estava para acontecer. Já se passara uma semana desde que começaram os testes com a Íris, tudo ia bem exceto por um pequeno incidente com um intruso que entrou pelo portal causando alguns problemas. O pequeno incidente era um monstro de 10 metros de altura, peludo e com grandes presas, felizmente foi controlado a tempo, mas desde então a princesa Leona ordenou guarda militar em caso de emergência. Além disso Melulu também começou a preocupá-lo, hoje já desmaiara por três vezes, abrir os portais era muito esforço para ela, por isso sugeriu a Leona suspender os testes por um bom tempo... este seria a última tentativa em duas ou talvez quatro semanas, até que a adivinha se sentisse melhor.

Os pensamentos de Pop foram interrompidos por um personagem baixo e de cor laranja que levava uma bengala para caminhar.

-Algo errado, Blass?

-Os testes com a Íris vão começar em pouco tempo. - comentou o avô de Fly

-Eu sei... já estou indo.

-Rogo que os deuses permitam que Melulu abra a porta certa desta vez e assim tragam meu neto em breve.

-Eu também, Blass... assim espero. - Pop se levantou - Mas espero que estejamos fazendo o correto.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ah!... bem... nada... nada mesmo, não se preocupe. - Blass olhou para o jovem mago sem entender o que ocorria.

Pop começou a seguir o velho monstro, minutos depois já estavam no templo da Luz, Melulu ocupava o centro do templo bem na frente da Íris, pronta para começar, enquanto alguns soldados se colocaram atrás dela caso ocorresse o mesmo de antes.

-Está pronta, Melulu? - perguntou Leona.

-Sim, sua majestade, estou pronta. - Leona afirmou com a cabeça e a jovem vidente segurou a chave da Íris com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, uma aura dourada saía da chave de Deimos, assim como um brilho esverdeado do corpo de Melulu. Os presentes assistiam a isso com muita atenção, um grande silêncio estava formado, o único movimento era a aura de Melulu e do cetro.

-Posso... posso sentir algo... - murmurou a garota.

-O que disse, Melulu? - perguntou Pop

-Posso sentir uma energia...

-É Fly? - perguntou Leona

-Não tenho certeza...

-Calma criança, calma, mantenha o foco, não se esforce tanto. - recomendou Matorife.

-Sim... - murmurou um pouco perdida.

Todos começaram a prestar mais atenção, Pop apenas cerrou os punhos rezando para que esse fosse Fly, de repente Melulu sentiu suas forças falhando e caiu de joelhos.

-Melulu! - gritaram todos juntos.

-Estou bem, estou bem, não se preocupem... posso sentir... sim, é o símbolo do dragão. - Melulu sorriu satisfeita - É o símbolo do dragão!

...

Fly estava se movendo muito rápido, esquivando cada ataque que Saturno mandava, realmente estava preocupado, ela era mesmo muito poderosa, como era possível que uma garota de aparência frágil mudasse tanto apenas ao se transformar em Sailor Saturno? Outra coisa que o surpreendera era o Silent Glaive, essa arma era realmente poderosa, se tivesse uma assim quando lutou contra Ban teria sido mais fácil vencê-lo! Estava usando o símbolo do dragão e essa arma cortava sua aura como uma faca cortava manteiga, de que seria feita? Com certeza de algo muito mais poderoso que o oryalcon de sua espada.

-AAAHHH! - a espada de Fly se chocou de novo com o Silent Glaive produzindo faíscas, ambos se olharam nos olhos enquanto firmavam suas armas uma contra a outra. Hotaru então observou como Fly começava a ceder um pouco, também notou como o símbolo do dragão começou a desaparecer da testa de seu adversário.

-O que foi, Fly? Se rende? - perguntou Hotaru encarando-o.

-Nunca! - Fly sorriu e então Saturno notou como o símbolo do dragão de Fly apareceu em seu punho direito. A intensa luz a obrigou a recuar, Fly aproveitou para lançar sua aura contra a sailor do silêncio que saiu voando um pouco para trás.

-Uau! Isso foi muito bom. - disse Fly - Realmente não sabia que tinha tanto poder Hotaru, me impressionou.

-Obrigada. - disse ela se levantando - Mas ainda não viu nada. - Hotaru se colocou frente a Fly pronta para executar um de seus melhores ataques.

-DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!

... glup!… Fly engoliu em seco ao ver como esse poderoso ataque vinha contra ele. Rapidamente virou sua espada e se colocou na posição do corte de Avan, depois colocou toda a energia do símbolo do dragão na espada.

-CORTE MORTAL DE AVAN! - uma grande quantidade de energia saiu da espada de Fly, fazendo ambos os ataques se chocarem causando uma forte explosão.

As sailors observavam preocupadas como o estranho domo erguido no meio do bosque ressoou com a explosão.

-O que aconteceu? - se perguntou Urano muito preocupada, olhando para Mercúrio que analisava o domo com muito interesse.

-Pelo visto ambos usaram grande parte de seu poder.

-O que disse? - perguntou Júpiter enquanto Ami continuava escaneando o estranho domo muito surpresa.

-Creio que sim... esperem, o domo começou a desaparecer.

Instantes depois viram como o domo se quebrava e desaparecia como uma espécie de espelho. Uma vez desfeito, puderam ver que no centro Fly gentilmente ajudava Saturno a se levantar. Chibi Moon rapidamente foi ver como estava sua amiga.

-Ei, vocês estão bem? - perguntou ela. Ambos os guerreiros pareciam bem.

-Sim Rini, está tudo bem. - acalmou-a Saturno.

-Ei! - zangou-se Urano que chegou por trás deles - Que diabos estavam pensando?

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Fly já de pé.

-Isto é só um treinamento, não é pra valer! Por acaso queriam se matar lá dentro?

-Oh! Não era bem isso que queriam, não é, crianças? - disse Vênus com um tom insinuante, fazendo os dois guerreiros saídos do domo sentirem as faces queimar.

-Mina, por favor isto é sério. - reclamou Rei

-Bem... acho que exageramos um pouco, não é Hotaru? - disse Fly sorrindo nervosamente enquanto olhava para a sailor do silêncio, que apenas baixou um pouco o rosto envergonhada.

-Sim, sentimos muito, Urano.

-Não ligue pra ela Saturno. - disse Netuno se aproximando. - Ela só está com inveja porque você conseguiu ferir Fly, e nenhuma de nós conseguiu.

Isso era verdade, desde que Plutão voltou de sua viagem turística pelo mundo lhes contou sobre a situação real em que estavam, o inimigo conhecia suas identidades secretas, a relação do clã DarkDragon com Fly e a identidade de quem estava por trás disso... Gotar. As sailors elaboraram um plano de emergência e deviam estar muito atentas se não quisessem ser surpreendidas pelas costas. Desde então Fly estava treinando junto com as guerreiras da Lua para fortalecê-las, até agora apenas Sailor Moon e Saturno haviam mostrado ter a capacidade para tirar a aura do dragão ao redor de Fly. Nem mesmo Mercúrio encontrou uma falha no poderoso escudo de Fly. Marte era outra história, graças a seus conhecimentos espirituais conseguira inibir o símbolo do dragão mas por pouco tempo.

-Não se preocupe, Urano. - interrompeu Fly - Logo você também conseguirá.

-O que disse? - perguntou Mercúrio - Ainda não descobri uma falha em sua defesa.

-Mas existe Mercúrio, o problema é que com essa coisa não vai encontrar nunca. - disse se referindo ao computador de Ami, que piscou várias vezes tentando entender do que ele falava.

-Não entendo, por que?

-A aura do dragão pode ser vencida de duas formas, a primeira com uma arma muito poderosa... - Fly apontou o Silent Glaive de Saturno - ...ou então por um espírito de combate muito forte, como o de Sailor Moon.

-Quer dizer que se nosso espírito de luta se fortalecer poderemos ultrapassar a aura do dragão? - perguntou Urano

-Não exatamente, mas essa é a idéia. - respondeu.

-Entendo...

-Quer dizer então que só pude te ferir por causa do Silent Glaive? - perguntou Hotaru um pouco zangada.

-Eeeerrr... não, você também tem uma grande aura combativa, esse último ataque que laçou teria sido suficiente para me derrotar se não tivesse contra-atacado. - confessou o jovem herói com uma gota na nuca.

-Sei...

-Esse domo dimensional que faz é muito útil. - Mercúrio mudou de assunto - Ajudou muito esta semana para o treinamento.

-Sim, o domo é usado principalmente por um cavaleiro dragão para isso, treinar.

-Entendi, a propósito Fly, não esqueça sua promessa. - disse Mercúrio - Vai me ensinar a usar o Mehomi.

-Não esqueci Mercúrio, só que hoje preciso ir, tenho um compromisso.

-Compromisso? - perguntou Hotaru - Mas pensei que viria conosco comer na casa de Lita.

-Ah... lamento Hotaru, tenho... este... outra coisa para fazer com... er... Alex e Ryo... sim, isso... - por alguma razão Fly estava ficando um pouco nervoso, Hotaru o observava intrigada.

-Bem, espero que se divirta. - desejou ela

-Sim... vocês também... nos vemos.

Fly imediatamente desapareceu com o lula diante dos olhos das outras sailors.

-Bom é melhor nós também nos retirarmos, não é Netuno?

-Sim, já não temos o que fazer aqui. Vem conosco Saturno?

-Sinto muito, as meninas me convidaram para comer.

-Oh, está bem.

-Vocês também podem vir. - convidou Júpiter com um sorriso

-Não obrigada, temos outros planos. - respondeu Netuno

-Bem... - interrompeu Marte - É melhor sairmos daqui, já não há mais nada mais a fazer.

Após dizer isso as sailors desapareceram rapidamente do bosque.

...

Enquanto isso em outro lugar, Serena, ou melhor, a princesa Serenity, ia acompanhada do príncipe Endymion e Sailor Plutão por entre as ruínas do que ao que parece uma vez foi um palácio ou um templo. Serenity estava impressionada pela beleza do lugar, apesar de estar em ruínas a vegetação cresceu de tal forma que cobria qualquer estrago da construção.

-Então este é o antigo palácio da Terra. - comentou Serenity

-Isso mesmo, princesa. - respondeu Plutão

-Por aqui! - chamou outra voz vinda de um corredor

-Já encontrou, Helios? - perguntou Endymion

-Sim, príncipe!

-Encontrou. - murmurou Serenity

O pequeno grupo se dirigiu rapidamente até Helios, num grande quarto, embora escuro, Helios segurava uma esfera de luz permitindo-lhes ver com claridade, não tinha nada de especial, só que no centro estava uma estranha caixa de metal com o símbolo da família real da Terra entalhada em cada lado da caixa.

-Príncipe... é sua vez... - disse Plutão, Darien assentiu e se dirigiu até a caixa, que parecia feita de aço, mas não tinha certeza. Endymion pôs sua mão direita sobre ela e o símbolo da Terra se iluminou, um grande facho de luz dourada saiu do símbolo e lentamente a caixa começou a se separar em quatro partes deixando ver algo que não se podia distinguir com muita clareza.

-Isto... isto é... - murmurou Endymion.

-Isso mesmo, príncipe. Essa é a arma mais poderosa da Terra... - respondeu Helios enquanto Plutão fitava a cena sem nenhuma expressão.

...

O grupo de Sailors, depois de uma deliciosa comida com Lita agora estava numa missão de vida ou morte... andando pelas lojas dos centros comerciais tentando encontrar alguma boa oferta, e se encontravam algum rapaz bonito para seguir. Nesse momento tentavam convencer Hotaru a comprar um belo vestido azul escuro que suas amigas consideravam perfeito para ela, mas Hotaru achava que era um pouco revelador para ela, o vestido ia até os joelhos, tão justo quanto seu traje de sailor e um decote provocante.

-Está ótima, Hotaru, vamos comprá-lo. - sugeriu Mina

-Sim, está muito bonita Hotaru. - concordou Rini

-Aposto que se Fly a visse agora ficaria sem fôlego. - comentou Lita

-Você acha? - perguntou ela um pouco envergonhada.

-Tenho certeza.

-Não sei... acho que meu pai não me deixaria usar um vestido assim.

-Oh, vamos Hotaru, não se preocupe com isso, nós daremos um jeito caso seu pai diga algo! - interveio Mina.

Hotaru sentiu uma gota em sua nuca ao ouvir isso, depois voltou a se olhar no espelho e sorriu "Por que não?"

-Eu... está bem, vou levar.

-Maravilha! - comemoraram todas as sailors presentes. Resolvido o dilema as garotas foram até o caixa quando Rini notou um casal que ia caminhando perto da loja, claro que o casal não a viu porque ia distraído com outra coisa.

-Ei... não é o Fly?

-Onde? - perguntou Hotaru

-Ali, e está com outra garota! - apontou Rini, de fato Fly passeava pelo centro comercial com uma jovem muito bonita de 15 anos e cabelos negros.

-Acho que conheço essa menina. - disse Mina

-Sim, é Umi Ryosaka, uma amiga de Fly. - respondeu Hotaru um pouco surpresa.

-O que? A atriz? - perguntou Lita

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas ele não disse que ia encontrar alguns amigos? - perguntou Ami

-Sim... mmmhhh... - Mina começou a observar a cena.

-Foi o que ele disse, que estranho... por que não perguntamos? - sugeriu Hotaru pegando a bolsa onde estava seu vestido quando Mina a segurou.

-Espere um pouco Hotaru... veja isso. - Mina apontou o casal e viram que Umi segurava o braço de Fly.

-Estão... de braços dados. - murmurou Lita.

-Não... não é nada... - respondeu Hotaru preocupada - Ele sempre faz isso... acha que é próprio de cavalheiros agir assim.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. - comentou Mina - Veja, estão se divertindo muito. - parecia mesmo, ambos estavam numa sorveteria bem em frente à loja de roupas.

-Olhem, estão saindo. - rapidamente Lita e Mina jogaram as outras garotas no chão para não serem vistas, a funcionária da loja que as atendia assistia aquilo sem entender.

-Vamos, temos que segui-lo. - disse Mina, todas concordaram rapidamente.

Fly sentia algo estranho, como se estivesse sendo seguido, parou de repente e olhou para todos os lados tentando encontrar a origem dessa sensação, mas não pôde encontrar nada, só montes de pessoas por todos os lados.

-Algo errado, Fly? - perguntou Umi

-Oh... não é nada Umi, pensei que alguém me seguia.

-Com certeza me seguiam, só espero que não seja um desses paparazzis.

-Hã? Paparazzi? O que é isso?

-Depois te explico, não se preocupe, vamos.

-Tudo bem.. pra onde agora?

-Vejamos... o que acha de irmos ver um filme?

-Hum.. está bem... qual?

-O que acha desse?

-Genial! Ouvi dizer que é muito bom, muita ação e perigo...

-Esse não! O de baixo.

-O que?... oh... - Fly fica desiludido ao ver que ao invés de assistir o filme "Crying Freeman" terá que ver "Mulherzinhas".

-Humhh... tá bom... vamos ver esse outro. - disse Umi resignada.

-Legal! - respondeu Fly mais animado.

Enquanto entravam no cinema as sailors iam bem atrás deles, uma vez ali se sentaram a três fileiras atrás do casal, tudo ia muito normal, parecia apenas um encontro de amigos assim como Hotaru acreditava, mas por que dissera que ia encontrar Ryo e Alex? Isso ela teria que descobrir depois.

-Aaagghhh... cof.. cof... - Fly começou a engasgar com as pipocas enquanto muitas garotas que assistiam o filme ficavam vermelhas.

CRASH um grande galo apareceu na cabeça de Fly

-Ei, por que fez isso? - reclamou com Umi.

-A que tipo de filme me trouxe? - esbravejou a garota

-Mas... mas eu não sabia que era assim. -respondeu enquanto tentava não olhar para a tela onde se passava uma cena não recomendada para crianças.

- Hotaru que tipo de filmes Fly gosta? - perguntou Rei com uma enquanto viam o que acontecia três fileiras à frente.

-Bem... filmes de ação, eu acho... - respondeu muito embaraçada cobrindo os olhos para não ver a tela.

-Que bom que Rini ficou lá fora. - disse Ami tapando os olhos como Hotaru.

-Ei Ami, a cena já terminou. - disse Lita. Quando Ami olhou para a tela ficou totalmente vermelha.

-LITA! - reclamou a tímida jovem.

Uma vez fora do cinema Umi e Fly se dirigiram à casa de Umi. E naturalmente as sailors continuavam atrás deles.

-Por que Ami está tão zangada com Lita? - perguntou Rini

-Bem... mais tarde te explicamos. - respondeu Rei - "Daqui a uns 5 anos."

-Já pedi desculpas Ami, foi só uma piada. - Lita continuava tentando acalmar Ami, que continuava sem responder.

-Silêncio, eles vão nos ouvir.

As sailors seguiram o casal por cerca de meia hora até uma mansão, não muito grande mas era uma grande casa branca e muito bonita, com um grande jardim.

-Uau, então é que aqui vive Umi Ryosaka, é uma bela casa. - comentou Rini.

-Sssshhh! - Mina voltou a pedir silêncio - Olhem estão falando. - Fly e Umi estavam conversando na porta da casa de Umi, então o grupo de sailors se aproximou cautelosamente para escutar de que estavam falando.

-...e então? - perguntou Umi

-Bem... aqui vou eu... - Fly estava agindo de forma muito estranha, muito nervoso, então as sailors já estavam perto o bastante para ouvir o seguinte:

-Sabe... - começou Fly - Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, eu... não... não sei o que houve comigo... senti algo diferente por você, nunca havia conhecido uma garota como você... e bom... eu... jamais havia feito isto, mas em meu mundo se costuma fazer deste jeito... -Hotaru e as outras estavam muito perturbadas, ele estava fazendo o que pensavam que estava fazendo? Fly tirou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso - Em meu mundo é costume dar um pequeno presente à garota a quem pede... que... bom... quer ser minha namorada? -Hotaru ficou estarrecida, assim como as outras garotas...

Sim, estava fazendo o que elas pensavam, se declarando para Umi...

...

-Estão prontos? - perguntou Pop ao grupo que ia cruzar a Íris de Deimos, todos responderam afirmativamente. O grupo consistia de Pop, Crocodine, Maam, Jenke, Melulu, Blass, e secretamente Leona, que estava pronta para saltar e burlar sua própria guarda na primeira chance, claro que os sábios de Papunika se opuseram a sua participação, iriam apenas os mais fortes e capazes. Então porque ia Pop, se perguntam... bom, é porque precisavam de uma isca em caso de perigo... não, nada disso, depois da batalha contra Burn ele se tornara muito forte, inclusive se acredita que superou seu velho mestre Matorife.

-Bem Melulu, pode ir! - Melulu afirmou com a cabeça, Leona parecia muito tranqüila e inocente, embora recebesse olhares de desconfiança de sua própria corte. Todos viram impressionados como a Íris começou a gerar uma estranha esfera azul no centro, que foi aumentando até ficar do tamanho da própria Íris, quando foi clareando e mostrando do outro lado uma espécie de bosque onde era de noite.

-Bem, aqui vamos nós! - disse Pop que se adiantou para cruzar a porta primeiro, estava para colocar o primeiro pé quando ouviu uma enorme gritaria.

-Mas o que foi? - perguntou olhando para trás.

-Segurem a princesa! - gritou Apolo, Pop só conseguiu ver o pé da princesa de Papunika acertando seu rosto e passando para o outro mundo antes de todos. O grupo que estava para passar assistia com uma gota.

-A Íris vai se fechar, temos que passar rápido! - avisou Melulu chamando a atenção de todos. Assim Jenke, Crocodine Melulu e Mam, carregando Pop passaram pela Íris para chegar a um novo mundo.


	10. A Segunda Chegada

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 10: A Segunda Chegada**

* * *

><p>-Sim! Claro!... Não se preocupe, professor Tomoe, então tudo bem se Hotaru dormir em nossa casa? - perguntou Mina pelo telefone - Verdade? Que bom... ela... hã... está no banheiro... sim, eu direi a ela... muito obrigada, professor. - Mina desligou e depois soltou um suspiro ao ver Hotaru que continuava muito triste e a ponto de chorar.<p>

-Por quê? Eu... eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim. - murmurou ela.

-Calma Hotaru, não precisa se torturar assim.

-É que eu... eu pensei que não voltaria a ficar só, ele me fazia sentir isso, segura... inclusive por isso comprei esse vestido, assim talvez se encorajasse a pedir que fosse sua namorada.

-Hotaru...

-Esse idiota! - murmurou Mina apertando fortemente uma almofada - Como pôde fazer isso?

-Não se preocupe Hotaru, talvez ele não sentisse o mesmo que você. - opinou Ami.

-Não sei... eu pensei que talvez... depois de tudo quase nos beijamos uma vez.

-Não pensei que ele fosse esse tipo de garoto, parecia bastante confiável. - continuou Rini

-Não acho que tenha feito de propósito... - disse Lita

-Não se preocupe Hotaru, nos vingaremos desse pequeno $#%#$%! - explodiu Rei - Sabia que não devíamos confiar muito nele.

-Rei, não diga isso. - protestou Ami - Ele nos ajudou muito, principalmente nos treinamentos.

-Talvez seja algum mal-entendido. - comentou Rini.

-Rini como pensa isso? Você o ouviu.

-Bom, foi, mas ainda acho que há algo estranho nisto.

-Não... se ele gosta de Umi não me importa, enquanto continuar comigo mesmo que seja como amigo, não me importa. - interrompeu Hotaru - Basta que continue comigo...

-Hotaru... - murmurou Rini. Nesse momento o telefone tocou atraindo a atenção das garotas.

-Eu atendo. - disse Rei

-Venha Hotaru, vou preparar um chá para que relaxe. - ofereceu Lita.

-Está bem...

-Alô? Casa de Lita Kino. - atendeu Rei

-Rei, é você? - perguntou a voz do outro lado

-Serena? Então já voltou, encontraram o que procuravam?

-Sim Rei, essa arma de que Setsuna falou parece muito poderosa. - respondeu um pouco preocupada.

-Mesmo? Que bom, então será mais fácil derrotar esse tal Gotar.

-Tomara que sim.

-O que foi Serena, parece preocupada.

-Hã? Não é nada Rei, só estou um pouco preocupada com Darien.

-Por quê?

-Bem... nada, nada, esquece, acho que são coisas minhas. - respondeu com uma voz mais alegre. Então, o que estão fazendo todas aí, fazendo uma festa sem mim?

-Realmente não é uma festa, bom...

-O que foi, Rei?

-É que pegamos Fly com outra garota.

-O que?

-Sim, Hotaru está muito triste por isso.

-Entendi... não se preocupem, Serena Tsukino, a rainha do amor vai ao resgate! - Rei sentiu como uma gota aparecia em sua nuca.

-Está bem... esperamos você Serena.

...

Enquanto isso, perto do local onde horas atrás as sailors treinavam junto com Fly, um pequeno grupo se movia cuidadosamente investigando a área.

-Definitivamente Fly esteve neste lugar. - disse Pop

-Sim, mas foi há algumas horas. - observou Leona - Parece que houve uma batalha.

-Espero que ele esteja bem... - comentou Maam

-Por favor! Por que se preocupam, é Fly, o mais poderoso de nosso mundo, acham que seria vencido fácil assim?

-Pop tem razão. - concordou Jenke

-Bem... aqui já é noite, então não há muito que fazer aqui, então... que tal acamparmos?

-Certo, mas não aqui, se neste lugar houve uma batalha talvez voltem e a última coisa que precisamos são problemas deste tipo. - opinou Crocodine.

-Eu também acho melhor sairmos daqui. - comentou Melulu. - Sinto que algo... ou alguém se aproxima... e tenho um mau pressentimento. - todos olham para a jovem vidente e Pop assente.

-Muito bem, vamos! - o grupo começou a juntar suas coisas e depois a se entreolharem.

-Para onde, valente líder? - ironizou Maam

-Bom... deixe-me ver... - Pop começou a levitar por cima das árvores tentando encontrar uma trilha, mas só via árvores e mais árvores, nenhum tipo de caminho, até que notou estranhas luzes, como um tipo de caminho - Ei, acho que encontrei um ca... - ao levantar mais a vista para ver aonde ia o caminho pôde distinguir algo que o deixou perplexo.

-O que foi Pop? Viu algo? - perguntou Leona

-Pop? - Jenke estava em alerta se algo acontecesse.

-Ei Pop, você está bem? - perguntou Maam.

-É... surpreendente... - murmurou - é... é uma cidade... parece uma cidade luminosa.

-Cidade luminosa? - repetiu Leona.

Pop saiu de seu assombro e desceu até seus amigos. - Rápido, venham, é incrível, vamos! -com isso o jovem mago começou a correr até onde avistara a pequena trilha de luzes que estava um pouco além de onde estavam. O grupo começou a segui-lo um pouco desconcertado. Segundos depois que partiram uma figura feminina surgiu no ar levitando.

-Foi aqui... tenho certeza... - a jovem ruiva pisou na terra e começou a olhar para todos os lados - Sinto estranhas vibrações, como se algo acabasse de chegar à Terra... tenho um mau pressentimento, devo falar com o mestre. - após dizer isso Atrella desapareceu na noite.

...

Sob a proteção da escuridão quatro forças malignas estavam concentradas fazendo planos para o que seria uma das guerras mais terríveis na Terra.

-O que vamos fazer, irmão? - perguntou Lobo

-Creio que já é hora de fazer nosso movimento. - sugeriu Fênix

-Tem certeza? Não é um pouco arriscado? - perguntou Falcão

-Não acho, é hora de derrubar Gotar, mas primeiro devemos cuidar desse garoto.

-Acha mesmo que ele pode nos dar problemas? - perguntou de novo Tritão

-Não sei, mas é melhor não confiarmos, afinal ele nasceu da mesma forma que nós, pode ter um grande poder.

-Não esqueça desta Sailor Saturno, ela é a única das sailors com que devemos nos preocupar.

-Tem razão.

-É, mas nós somos quatro e eles são dois.

-Isso mesmo, mas mesmo assim não me agrada e não quero problemas.

-Entendo... muito bem... qual é o plano?

Fênix apenas sorriu maleficamente - Eis o que faremos...

...

Fly realmente estava muito nervoso não sabia o que fazer, tocar ou não tocar, eis a questão, e se fizesse isto na próxima semana? Não, não, não! Umi gastou muito tempo preparando-o para isto, não podia falhar assim. Além do mais isto não era tão difícil, só tinha que tocar a campainha, chamar Hotaru para sair, se divertir e no final pedir-lhe que ela fosse... que ela fosse... isso... bastante simples, ou pensava assim. Fly tomou coragem de novo, soltou um último suspiro e tocou. Ouviu passos se aproximando da porta, seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Alguém abriu a porta.

-Ah! Olá Hikaru... como vai?

-Eeerr... bem... senhor... Hotaru está?

-Não, ela vai passar a noite com suas amigas na casa da Lita. - Fly não sabia se sentia alívio ou caía no chão pela decepção.

-Ah... então ela não está em casa?

-Não... por quê? - perguntou Sou com um olhar estranho para Fly, que se congelou imediatamente ao senti-lo.

-Bem... por nada... eu só queria convidá-la para sair hoje... só isso.

-Convidá-la... para onde? - perguntou o professor de novo fazendo com que Fly desse um passo atrás e o pai de Hotaru um à frente.

-Bem... para um lanche...

-E onde mais? - perguntou fazendo Fly recuar de novo.

-Bem... a... ao cinema...

-Hummhhh...

-Eu...

-...

-Sabe, minha tia mandou lembranças... - Fly sentiu o suor escorrendo por todo seu corpo ao ver que a expressão do pai de Hotaru não mudava.

-Dê lembranças minhas a ela também. - respondeu friamente.

-Eeerrr... - a situação estava muito incômoda para Fly - Bom... tenho que ir...

-Sim... adeus... eu direi a Hotaru que veio hoje.

-Obrigado... - Fly enfim saiu dessa situação e voltou a suspirar - "Céus! Que diabo foi isso?" - Essa, queridos amigos, é a reação normal de qualquer garoto ao conhecer o pai de sua namorada ou futura namorada.

-Bom, fazer o que? E agora, pra onde ir?

...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade outras seis figuras estavam muito espantadas pelo que seus olhos viam...

-Veja, ali vai outro... - murmurou uma voz atrás dos arbustos.

-Sim... e outro... - seguiu outra voz.

-Me pergunto o que serão essas coisas. Serão monstros? - disse o grande lagarto escondido atrás de outras árvores maiores.

-Parecem alguma forma de transporte. - observou Jenke intrigado enquanto os demais viam passar automóveis, ônibus e motocicletas por uma avenida.

-Também acho... - concordou Pop - Senão as pessoas não estariam sobre eles.

-Mas como fazem se mover? - questionou Leona.

-Quem sabe... magia? Como as luzes da cidade. - seguiu Maam.

-Não acham que devíamos procurar Fly? - sugeriu Melulu.

-Calma Melulu, Fly pode se cuidar sozinho. - respondeu Leona distraída e maravilhada pela estranha cidade frente a eles - Ouçam, por que não vamos ver mais de perto essa cidade? - o grupo concordou e começou a adentrar a selva de asfalto, entretanto as pessoas que os viam passar os observavam curiosas.

-Ei... notaram como o povo daqui nos olha esquisito? - perguntou Pop.

-Tem razão... serão nossas roupas? - perguntou Maam - Estas pessoas usam roupas diferentes das nossas.

-Talvez... - disse Pop.

E em parte tinham razão, mas o que as pessoas estranhavam mesmo era um certo lagarto gigante que vinha logo atrás deles espantando uns e atraindo a atenção de outros que começaram a seguir o grupo.

-Quem será que são esses sujeitos?- perguntou um homem que via passar o grupo de heróis.

-Não sei, talvez estejam anunciando algum jogo, filme ou algo assim. - respondeu outro que estava a seu lado.

-Tem razão... os publicitários inventam cada coisa, não é?

-É mesmo.

...

De volta com as sailors, estas estavam numa pequena reunião no apartamento de Lita para decidir o que fazer com o traidor do Fly, Hotaru não estava muito de acordo com as conspirações de suas amigas contra o garoto de que ela gostava, embora suas amigas lhe mostrassem algumas formas de... vingança que não pareciam tão ruins assim.

-Sim! Isso seria perfeito, não acha Hotaru? - perguntou Mina com uma cara que era malícia pura.

-Sim, seria perfeito para se vingar dele. - continuou Rei, Hotaru se virou para suas amigas que esperavam uma resposta, deixou de lado um caderno onde escrevia algo e disse com um olhar triste e sério embora mais calmo do que estivera à noite.

-Não meninas, não vale a pena, se Fly prefere ficar com outra pessoa não é da nossa conta, só devo lhe desejar o melhor, e é o que farei. - sem dizer mais nada Hotaru se levantou da mesa foi apanhar sua blusa.

-Aonde vai, Hotaru? - perguntou Serena

-Sairei para caminhar um pouco, preciso pensar.

-Oh... está bem então, quer que vamos com você? - ofereceu Rini

-Não, prefiro ficar sozinha um pouco, por favor.

-Como quiser, Hotaru.

-Nos vemos depois meninas... e obrigada pelo apoio. - após dizer isso a sailor do silêncio deixou o apartamento de Lita.

-Hotaru está aceitando tudo isto muito tranquilamente. - comentou Lita

-Sim, viram só, deveriam aprender com ela. - comentou Rini - Está lidando com isso de forma muito madura. - as outras só suspiraram ante o comentário e baixaram as cabeças envergonhadas.

- Rini tem razão, apesar de Hotaru ser mais nova que nós, ela está agindo de uma forma muito madura, mais do que qualquer uma de nós teria feito. - comentou Mina.

-Sim, mas ainda acho que deve doer muito, temos que apoiá-la. - comentou Ami.

-Certo! Devemos ser solidárias com ela, vamos procurá-la. - propôs Serena.

-Um momento, ela disse que queria ficar sozinha.

-É verdade, deveríamos deixá-la sozinha um pouco. - comentou Lita - Creio que é o melhor no momento, acreditem, eu tenho experiência com este tipo de coisa.

-Mas Lita...

-Ela ficará bem, não se preocupem. - respondeu Lita - Já sei! Por que não lhe preparamos um delicioso bolo, isso ajuda a levantar o ânimo de qualquer garota.

-Isso mesmo! Nós te ajudaremos, Lita! - animou-se Rei.

-Sim! - responderam todas as garotas enquanto se levantavam e se dirigiam à cozinha, apenas Rini ficou e foi ver o caderno onde Hotaru escrevia pouco antes. - "Me pergunto o que estava escrevendo" - pensou ela enquanto o abria e via o conteúdo.

-Ei Rini... - a voz de Lita veio da cozinha interrompendo os pensamentos de Rini - ...você sabe que sabor ela prefere?

-Chocolate... - respondeu Rini com uma gota na nuca. - "Muito madura, hein?" - pensou ao ver vários desenhos bastante infantis que Hotaru fez de Fly, num ele estava enforcado, em outro com uma adaga no coração e em outro aparece Hotaru cravando-lhe seu Silent Glaive, todos eles com as palavras "Morra maldito".

-Rini, o que está esperando? Não vai nos ajudar? - reclamou Serena mostrando a cabeça pela porta da cozinha, Rini imediatamente escondeu o caderno.

-Já vou, já vou! - respondeu muito nervosa

-Vem logo ou não vai ganhar bolo!

-Tá bom! - quando Serena voltou à cozinha Rini imediatamente começou a arrancar as páginas com as provas incriminadoras.

...

Enquanto isso no centro da cidade, nossos heróis de Papunika continuam dando voltas muito impressionados com o mundo no qual chegaram, por alguma razão as pessoas ainda não suspeitavam de Crocodine, afinal um grupo de gente vestida com roupas de magos, videntes, guerreiros e princesas era uma boa maneira de divulgar um filme no Japão e as pessoas só pediam fotografias, principalmente com Crocodine.

-E que filme estão divulgando, querida? - uma velhinha perguntou a Leona

-Já lhe disse senhora, não sei do que está falando! - respondeu a princesa assediada por um grupo de idosos.

-Ei gatinha, não quer sair comigo depois que terminar de trabalhar? - perguntou um jovem a Melulu.

-Sim, vamos meninas, o que acham? - perguntou outro a Maam, as duas jovens estavam bem embaraçadas com a cena.

-Não obrigada, já tenho namorado. - respondeu Maam

-E você, lindeza?

-Bom eu...

-Nossa, que grandão! - disse um menininho apontando Crocodine

-É mesmo! - disse outra criança

-Com licença, poderia posar com meu filho para uma foto? - pediu uma senhora ao rei das feras.

-Bem... acho que sim... - mal terminou de dizer isso e a mulher soltou um flash de sua câmera deixando o grande lagarto vendo estrelas.

-Oi! Tem namorada?

-Onde estuda?

-Fica muito bem assim...

Jenke era o pior de todos, tinha uma grande quantidade de garotas atrás dele.

-Hã... eu... é que... - o pobre cavaleiro imortal tentava sair daquela situação.

Pop por outro lado estava como um cão abandonado vendo como as pessoas se jogavam sobre seus companheiros.

-Droga... por que ninguém liga pra mim? - comentou chateado enquanto encostava-se a um muro e assistia seus amigos sendo assediados.

-Acho melhor procurarmos outras roupas, assim chamamos atenção demais. - sugeriu Leona se aproximando de Pop. E se livrando do grupo de idosos que agora eram problema de Crocodine.

-Tem razão... mas notou como Crocodine é o que mais seguem?

-É mesmo, é como se nunca tivessem visto algo como ele, por que não tem medo?

-Não sei, acho melhor disfarçá-lo para que não o sigam, e nós também.

-Certo, mas você pode ficar assim, de qualquer jeito ninguém te dá atenção. - o jovem mago caiu de costas ao ouvir isso.

...

Hotaru Tomoe estava triste, sentia uma adaga no coração, se sentia pior do que quando tinha esses ataques que não a deixavam respirar, mas isto... isto era diferente e muito pior, isto lhe chegava à alma, diferente de seus ataques que só se limitavam à dor física, eram melhores que isto. A sailor do silêncio ia caminhando pelas ruas de Juuban sem nenhum lugar em particular aonde ir, só caminhava, tentando não sentir a dor, esperando que se fosse, mas ao invés disso ficava mais forte, aonde quer que olhasse só via casais felizes, alguns lhe lembravam Serena e Darien, Haruka e Michiru, só lhe faziam lembrar o mesmo sentimento que teve desde os velhos dias do Milênio de Prata... a solidão, sua eterna companheira.

O primeiro e único baile que assistiu durante o Milênio de Prata lhe veio à mente, foi no palácio real da Lua, todas as princesas do sistema solar compareceram, era uma linda festa, todas dançando e se divertindo, inclusive a tímida princesa de Mercúrio, todas menos... ela. Estava perto de uma porta de cristal observando a festa, vendo as outras princesas aproveitarem, foi quando o notou, era um belo jovem, um dos cavaleiros da Terra que vieram com o príncipe Endimion, ele lhe sorriu fazendo que sua face esquentar, ela baixou os olhos um pouco e voltou a olhar o jovem com um sorriso, ele começou a caminhar até ela para convidá-la a dançar, deixando-a muito nervosa, porém esse momento nunca chegou, outro jovem foi até ele e lhe disse algo ao ouvido, então notou a expressão de terror em seus olhos ao saber quem era ela, recuou alguns passos e lhe deu as costas se dirigindo a outro lado, a princesa de Saturno apenas baixou a cabeça muito triste e se retirou da festa para nunca mais voltar a assistir uma...

- "Fly... por quê?"

Lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, não podia suportar, então começou a correr tentando se afastar desses pensamentos. Por que sempre era assim? Ou tinham medo ou só queriam amizade, embora para ser sincero, Fly era seu primeiro amigo do sexo oposto, e que chamou sua atenção... talvez estivesse confundindo essa amizade com outra coisa... seria isso? Seria? Sem perceber Hotaru se chocou com um dos elementos desse pesadelo.

-Umi! - exclamou ao reconhecê-la

-Hotaru! Mas o que faz aqui? Qual o problema? - perguntou ao vê-la nesse estado - "Oh não, algo saiu errado em meu plano perfeito! Como é possível?" - pensou.

...

- "Por que isto é tão difícil?" - pensou Fly. Depois de deixar a residência dos Tomoe começou a caminhar pensando se era certo o que ia fazer. Afinal era uma decisão difícil, Umi o convencera, mas então as palavras que o Rei do Mal lhe dissera anos atrás começaram a ressoar em sua cabeça. Sempre que estava com uma garota que o interessava as palavras do demônio ressoavam "Os Cavaleiros Dragão sempre tiveram má sorte com as mulheres... sempre as fazem sofrer". A história de seu pai era uma das provas, embora não conhecesse nada sobre outros Cavaleiros Dragão, algo dentro dele lhe dava medo desse assunto. Mas Umi tinha razão numa coisa que ele tentara negar, gostava de Hotaru... muito, não era como outras garotas que conhecera, não era como Maam, Melulu, a própria Umi... não como Leona, anos atrás Fly pensou estar apaixonado pela princesa de Papunika, mas depois de sua volta da morte se deu conta que não era assim, só um grande e profundo carinho, mas com ela nunca se sentiu como com Hotaru.

-Fly! - o Cavaleiro Dragão se deteve ao ouvir seu nome, começou a olhar para todos os lados quando sentiu algo cair em seu ombro, era sua antiga mascote Ártemis.

-Ah, Ártemis! O que faz aqui?

-Só queria te prevenir.

-Me prevenir? De que?

-De não se aproximar das garotas por um tempo. Depois do que fez, se te encontrarem vão te comer vivo, e nenhum de seus poderes irá te salvar.

-Mas do que está falando?

-Oh, por favor Fly, sabemos de tudo. - comentou outra voz que caiu frente a ele.

-Lua?

-Sabemos o que fez. Pessoalmente eu te considerava muito até que fez isso.

-Por favor, Lua, talvez ele não tenha tido intenção.

-Podem explicar do que estão falando?

-Agora você o defende Ártemis, devia saber que todos os homens são iguais.

-Do que estão falando? O que eu fiz?

-Não sou homem, sou um gato.

-Pois eu não vejo a diferença.

- O QUE EU FIZ? - gritou Fly chamando a atenção dos gatos de novo.

-Como o que fez? Encheu Hotaru de esperanças e depois partiu seu coração.

-Eu fiz o que? Quando?

-Quando se declarou a Umi. - respondeu Ártemis

-Como é que é?

-Oh vamos! Foi ontem, as meninas te viram na hora, e o pior é que Hotaru também viu. - continuou Lua

-Ontem? Mas ontem eu... oooohhhh! Já entendi! - respondeu Fly triunfante... NÃO! Espere um segundo! Hotaru pensou que estava me declarando a Umi! Ah droga!

...

-E então? O que acham? - perguntou Leona a Pop e Jenke ao terminar de "disfarçar" o grande rei das feras. Seus companheiros o olhavam desconcertados.

-Tem certeza disto?

-Sim, claro! Este grande manto negro o cobre completamente, assim ninguém irá notá-lo!

-Se você diz. - comentou Pop - "Acho que continua chamando atenção mas é melhor não contrariar Leona".

-Fico parecendo o Mistyban vestido assim. - reclamou Crocodine.

-Eu sei, mas assim ninguém vai te notar e deixarão de nos seguir.

-Pessoal! - gritou Maam entrando no beco afastado onde o grupo disfarçava Crocodine.

-O que foi, Maam? - perguntou Jenke

-Vejam o que encontrei. - a jovem mostrou um pedaço de jornal velho que achou jogado, onde se podia ver uma fotografia em preto e branco de um jovem vestido como Fly empunhando uma espada muito conhecida pelo grupo.

-É Fly! - exclamou Leona feliz.

-É mesmo!

-Está diferente, maior, e por que usa essa máscara?

-Quem sabe, mas agora temos certeza de que anda por aqui, só temos que encontrá-lo, não é?

O grupo assentiu. Estavam a poucos passos de encontrar seu amigo, perto demais, se não estivessem escondidos no beco teriam visto o jovem guerreiro passar correndo pela rua.

-Então você não se declarou para Umi? - perguntou pela enésima vez Lua que ia montada no ombro direito de Fly.

-Não! Por que faria isso? Ela é minha amiga.

-Só isso?

-Sim!

-Viu só, Lua! Eu disse! - reclamou Ártemis que ia do lado esquerdo.

-Mas as meninas disseram que te viram... e ouviram.

-Bom... sim e não.

Lua e Ártemis ficaram com uma grande gota - Como sim e não? Fly, pode parar um instante? Explique isso direto! - Fly estacou e concordou um pouco encabulado.

-Pode explicar o que foi que houve? - pediu de novo Lua

-Está bem... o que houve é que...

...

Enquanto Fly dava explicações sobre o que houve, Umi piscava várias vezes muito confusa tentando compreender o que Hotaru balbuciava, que até agora não entendia muito bem.

-...e quero que saiba que lhes desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, espero... espero que sejam muito felizes, tenham uma linda família e filhos...

-Pára, pára, pára! Espere só um momento! - protestou Umi uma vez que Hotaru já lhe dava até filhos e ela ainda não entendia - Dá pra explicar tudo isso de novo, desde o princípio? O que houve entre Fly e você?

Hotaru suspirou de novo - Você sabe... que vocês já são... namorados.

-O QUE? Mas quem te disse isso?

-Eu... eu os vi ontem no centro comercial... eu não queria, mas minhas amigas me convenceram a segui-los, talvez não tivesse descoberto se...

-Nos viu no centro comercial? Suas amigas? Descoberto o que?

-Como se não soubesse.

-Mas eu não sei!

Hotaru a olhou um pouco irritada - Como não sabe, que você e Fly...

-Eu e Fly o que? - ao ver que Hotaru baixou a cabeça muito triste Umi começou a entender.

-Eu ouvi quando se declarou... - Umi arregalou os olhos espantada, ela ouviu a declaração! Isso explicava tudo e era até engraçado, por isso soltou uma grande gargalhada. Hotaru a encarou furiosa, ainda por cima zombava de sua dor, não bastou tirar-lhe Fly! Sentiu vontade de torcer seu pescoço até saírem os...

-Mas... mas Hotaru... você entendeu tudo errado.

-Como assim? - perguntou desconcertada

-Eu... não era o que você pensou!

-Hã? - a sailor da destruição e renascimento estava muito confusa.

-A declaração era para você. - Umi imediatamente tapou a boca com a mão, acabara de cometer um erro, nisso Hotaru enrubesceu e sua enorme ira baixou um pouco.

-O que... disse?

-Nada, eu não disse nada.

-Disse sim, disse que a declaração era para mim.

-Não é verdade, não disse.

-Ele... ele ia se declarar para mim?

-Eu... bem... como eu vou saber, não sei... digo, talvez... quem sabe o que passa pela cabeça dos homens. - nesse momento Hotaru a agarrou pelo colarinho.

-Calma Hotaru, esta blusa custou muito caro e é uma de minhas favoritas, não me agarre assim por que... glup - Umi juraria ter visto uma aura púrpura rodeando a filha do professor Tomoe, e seus olhos mostravam um lampejo nada amistoso.

-Diga o que aconteceu exatamente.

-Bom… então tá, claro que direi. - Umi tomou um pouco de ar para começar seu relato. -Fly estava indeciso sobre seus sentimentos por você, então me pediu um conselho, eu o estava ajudando a vencer a timidez levando-o em "encontros" e o ajudei a bolar a declaração que deveria te fazer hoje depois de um encontro que supostamente também ia pedir, isso é tudo o que sei! - Umi só sentiu a mão de Hotaru soltá-la.

-Ele ia se declarar hoje…

-Isso mesmo… por isso me surpreendi ao te ver vagando pela rua tão triste, pensei que tivesse dado algo errado no seu encontro… "Nossa, que menina mais louca, agora entendo o que dizem dela na escola".

-Ele ia se declarar! - disse com uma nova voz e alegria sem prestar atenção ao que Umi dizia, até estrelas saíam de seus olhos.

-Claro que como andou por toda Tókio se lamentando ele não te encontrou e não sei se vai…

-Olá meninas. - uma voz masculina interrompeu Umi, as duas perceberam dois homens vestidos casualmente.

-Eeeerr... Posso ajudar? - perguntou Umi

-Sim, o que me dizem de vocês nos acompanharem?

-Lamento, mas não estamos interessadas. - respondeu a atriz - Ei Hotaru, vamos continuar nossa conversa em outro lugar, esses caras são muito estranhos.

-Sim, está bem. - as jovens se levantaram para ir quando um dos homens pegou Umi pelo braço.

-Ei idiota, o que está pensando? - reclamou Umi muito brava

-Acho que não entendeu menina, dissemos que vocês viriam conosco.

-Solte-a! - Hotaru tentou ajudar sua amiga quando o outro desconhecido a agarrou pelo pulso, ao tentar se soltar ela percebeu a marca do dragão nos punhos direitos dos dois estranhos.

-Um momento! Vocês são...

-Sim menina, somos amigos de Fly.

-O clã Darkdragon! - exclamou Hotaru

...

-Bem Fly, este é o plano, nós distrairemos as garotas e faremos com que Hotaru desça para que lhe explique tudo, entendeu? - explicou Ártemis - As meninas não devem te ver porque se te pegarem antes, acredite, não vai querer saber.

-É mesmo. - continuou Lua - Como disse Ártemis: elas te comerão vivo.

- "Agora me dá razão, não é?" - comentou para si mesmo o gato.

Fly concordou enquanto se dirigia ao apartamento de Lita, já havia explicado como foi todo o assunto e felizmente Lua entendeu e se desculpou com ele, mas agora o problema era falar com Hotaru, era uma missão praticamente suicida, um erro e estaria morto… ou desejaria estar, e para seu azar seria assim…

-VOCÊ! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo seis garotas que ao virar uma esquina deram de cara com o discípulo de Avan.

-Oh não! - comentou Ártemis. Fly só arregalou os olhos horrorizado.

Sim! Eram as defensoras do amor e justiça, e não estavam muito felizes de encontrar o grande Cavaleiro Dragão. Ao ver que Hotaru demorava muito para voltar decidiram ir atrás dela, não andaram nem uma quadra quando ao dobrar uma esquina encontraram com quem começou todo o problema.

-Calma meninas, eu posso explicar! Foi tudo um erro!

-Você! Como pôde fazer isto com Hotaru?

-Feriu seus sentimentos!

-Só a iludiu!

-Que tipo de pessoa você é?

-Esperem, eu disse que é um erro.

-É um maldito.

-Por que não pôde ser sincero com ela?

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Mas eu não…

-Eu sabia, não pode! É como todos os outros homens!

- "Mulheres! Como são complicadas." - Fly realmente estava assustado, jamais havia se sentido tão desprotegido em toda sua vida, preferia mil demônios a esta tortura. Só um milagre poderia salvá-lo agora... mas não chegou nenhum, porque Gotar não atacava agora? Sempre nos momentos mais inoportunos, mas quando precisava de um favor do inimigo, ele não fazia nada. De repente pequenos bips interromperam seu injusto castigo.

-Aqui é Ami, o que foi?

- "Onde diabos estão? Precisamos de ajuda" - disse Haruka do outro lado da linha - "Um monstro enorme está atacando perto do centro comercial nº10".

-De novo?

-"Parece que sim, tentaremos detê-lo até que cheguem."

-Sim, já vamos até aí. - respondeu Ami, suas companheiras deixaram o castigo para escutar as notícias de Haruka - Vamos meninas.

Todas começaram a buscar um lugar seguro para se transformarem quando Lita olhou para trás - E você não saia daqui, ainda não terminamos!

-Hã... sim... claro. - respondeu Fly muito agradecido com o destino. - Ei... não querem que as aju...

-NÃO! - gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo. Bom, exceto por Ami.

-Está bem. - o grande guerreiro só observou como se afastavam suas não muito amistosas amigas.

-Bem, pelo menos terei tempo de falar com Hotaru, não é? - piscando surpreso Fly tentou localizar os gatos - Lua? Ártemis? Ei! Aonde foram? - Lua e Ártemis iniciaram a retirada ao ver as sailors investirem contra o pobre Fly.

-Ótimo! Valeu pelo apoio! - reclamou para o nada - Bom, Hotaru não deve estar muito longe, Lua e Ártemis disseram que Lita vivia por aqui, mas... em qual destas casas, talvez saia para alcançar as outras para a batalha, acho que... - Fly ficou tenso, algo apareceu a suas costas, algo nada bom, ao se virar ele topou com um homem alto de cabeleira ruiva que já tivera o desprazer de conhecer.

-Fênix! - disse assumindo pose de defesa

-Olá Fly, como tem passado? Parece que perdeu algo, por acaso não será isto? - Fênix fez aparecer uma grande esfera de fogo em sua mão onde mostrou Hotaru e Umi presas em cruzes de gelo.

-UMI! HOTARU! O que fez com elas, maldito?

-Nada... ainda. Este é o trato; se quer vê-las vivas de novo, vá até o Bosque de Minatoku em meia hora, sozinho, se bem que já cuidamos para que suas amigas não incomodem por um tempo.

-Maldito infeliz! - Fly furioso se lançou contra ele só para encontrar o vazio após ele desaparecer.

-Lembre Cavaleiro Dragão... em 30 minutos, estaremos esperando. - Fly só ouviu a voz do ser maligno.

...

Crocodine era... bom, era um monstro muito desconcertado, o suposto disfarce não foi muito eficaz, pelo contrário, as pessoas começaram a sair correndo ao vê-lo, mas quem não o faria ao ver um ser vestido completamente de preto, muito alto e com um enorme machado dourado em uma mão, sem mencionar um metro e pouco de cauda que saía do disfarce. Durante a confusão de montes e montes de pessoas correndo foi separado de seus companheiros de viagem, agora estava só em uma rua deserta tentando encontrar algum de seus amigos. De repente, seus sentidos de luta se acenderam quase imediatamente. Algo estava perto, algo que queria feri-lo, logo a resposta surgiu.

-Alto aí! - gritou uma voz feminina, o grande rei das feras se voltou para a origem da voz.

-Não permitiremos que continue ameaçando o povo deste lugar.

-Não permitiremos que continue com seus planos malévolos.

-O mandaremos de volta ao inferno de onde saiu.

-Eu, Sailor Marte.

-Sailor Mercúrio.

-Sailor Vênus.

-Sailor Júpiter.

-Sailor Chibimoon.

-E eu, a grandiosa Eternal Sailor Moon.

-A o que? - perguntou Marte um pouco desconcertada, assim como as outras sailors que olhavam sua líder.

-Me critique depois, tá? - reclamou a princesa

-Tá bom.

-Vamos castigar você em nome da Lua! - concluíram todas ao mesmo tempo fazendo estranhas poses.

Crocodine ainda coberto pelo grande manto negro ficou com uma enorme gota.

-Como? - perguntou muito confuso o rei das feras.

...

Fly estava levitando sobre o bosque nos limites do distrito de Juuban, já trazia seu disfarce de Ligth Dragon, se passaram 15 minutos desde que Fênix o encontrou procurando Hotaru, agora estava tentando localizar onde estavam suas amigas capturadas pelos traidores do clã quando enfim avistou um resplendor, ao apurar a vista distinguiu uma das cruzes onde as garotas estavam presas. O Cavaleiro Dragão imediatamente desceu a grande velocidade até lá, agora podia ver claramente as duas prisioneiras.

-Fly! Por aqui! - gritou Umi - Depressa, estou ficando com cãibras!

-Não Fly! Não se aproxime! - gritou Hotaru ao notar que se aproximava.

-O que está dizendo? - reclamou Umi.

-É uma armadilha!

-Eu sei! - respondeu o guerreiro enquanto descia a uma distância prudente delas.

-Fly! Vá buscar ajuda! Busque as men... Busque as sailors!

-Elas estão ocupadas. - comentou enquanto ainda tentava localizar os inimigos, ele sabia que estavam ali, não era idiota, mas não queria se aproximar das donzelas capturadas para não colocá-las num perigo desnecessário.

-Ora, ora, então o cavaleiro já colocou seu ridículo disfarce. - se ouviu uma voz

-Garoto, não acha que já está muito grande para brincar disso? - comentou outra voz.

-Saiam já, malditos covardes! - gritou o jovem.

Instantes depois os 4 irmãos malignos apareceram frente a Fly, entre ele e as meninas.

-Vocês são os outros traidores?

-Isso mesmo Fly, permita-me apresentar-lhe a meus irmãos. - anunciou Fênix - Este é Tritão, ele é Falcão e ele é Lobo. - Fly apenas cruzou os braços.

-Então é só isso? Eu esperava algo melhor.

-O QUE? - irritou-se Lobo - Como se atreve, moleque maldito!

-Acalme-se Lobo, ele só quer te irritar. - interrompeu Tritão.

-Bem Fly, não acho que precise dessa máscara aqui, escolhemos este lugar para lutar justamente porque aqui nunca tem ninguém. - comentou Fênix, Fly sorriu e tirou sua máscara.

-Como quiserem, mas vamos começar de uma vez, tenho assuntos para resolver. - disse ao mesmo tempo em que sacava sua espada.

-Como quiser, mas estas são as regras: nada de espadas, ou por acaso nos vê armados? Pensei que lutasse limpo.

-Pois pensou errado. - Fênix franziu a testa um pouco nervoso com a resposta - Mas para que depois não reclame que perderam por uma simples espada, está bem, a deixarei bem aqui. - sem dizer mais nada Fly cravou sua espada no solo junto com a adaga de Papunika.

-Bem, comecemos, já sabe, se vencer as duas voltam pra casa, mas se perder, elas serão o prêmio de meu querido irmão Lobo.

-He, he! Eu ganhei Saturno no concurso de Gotar, um prêmio extra não seria mau.

-Ah! Mas eu acho que você trapaceou. - corrigiu Falcão

-Não é verdade! E por que reclama, você ganhou Júpiter, não foi?

-Oh, é mesmo. - respondeu babando um pouco.

-Ei! O que estão pensando? - reclamou Umi - Dividindo as garotas como se fossem troféus!

-Ah, fique quieta. - Umi respondeu mostrando a língua, recebendo a mesma resposta por parte de Lobo. Fly, Fênix, Tritão e Hotaru sentiram uma gota surgir em suas nucas.

-Falcão! Lobo! Parem de falar besteiras e concentrem-se na luta! - reclamou seu líder, ambos concordaram e se prepararam para lutar contra o Cavaleiro Dragão.

A fúria de Gotar não se fez esperar ao ver em sua tela de cristal de 29 polegadas a ação que quatro de seus supostos aliados estavam tomando.

-MAS QUE DIABOS ESSES MALDITOS ESTÃO FAZENDO? - gritou realmente enfurecido.

-A... amo.. não... não se zangue, acalme-se por favor. - pediu Jedite tentando aclamar seu libertador.

-QUEM ESTÁ ZANGADO? EU NÃO ESTOU ZANGADO! POR ACASO ACHA QUE ESTOU ZANGADO? - Jedite se encolheu aterrorizado.

-N... não... - respondeu com um fio de voz.

-Amo! Por favor, acalme-se. - disse Atrella seriamente, não parecia tão aterrada quanto Jedite - O senhor sabia que eles tentariam traí-lo, por que faz escândalo agora!

-Por quê? Ainda pergunta! É por que... por que... é mesmo! Que bom que me lembrou, não tinha que me preocupar! - Jedite caiu desmaiado.

-Mestre! Pare de se comportar como um inútil e diga o que tem planejado para deter estes quatro, eles são muito perigosos! Quando acabarem com as sailors virão atrás de nós!

Gotar mudou sua cara de palhaço por uma muito séria e se dirigiu a Atrella, esta começou a suar um pouco, podia ver a maldade de Gotar e seu incrível poder aflorando por seus olhos, era algo... algo impressionante... então Gotar sorriu maleficamente e ia responder a pergunta - Querida Atrella... eu não sei. - a ruiva caiu de costas.

-Como não sabe? - exasperou-se soltando fumaça achando que foi outra das péssimas piadas de seu amo.

-Não, mas estou contando com esse garoto para que os derrote.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo minha bela Atrella. - foi então que ela viu o quase imperceptível sorriso maléfico de Gotar, isso não era como suas palhaçadas, ele estava tramando algo, e era algo grande, Atrella sentiu um grande calafrio e voltou sua atenção à luta...

...

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio! - Mercúrio lançou seu poder contra o grande lagarto tentando derrubá-lo, porém usando seu machado mágico ele anulou o ataque de água lançando uma grande rajada de fogo.

-Droga! Isso também não adiantou! - comentou Júpiter - Vejamos como lida com meus ataques!... Trovão de Júpiter... RESSOE! - uma grande esfera de energia se aproximava em zigue-zague a uma velocidade impressionante, Crocodine ergueu seu machado para deter o ataque esperando que ricocheteasse, mas não contava que fosse baseado em eletricidade, teve sorte de não virar torrada. O rei das feras caiu pesadamente de joelhos soltando um pouco de fumaça e ainda sentindo a descarga elétrica.

-Maldição... - pensou ao ver as jovens se aproximando para terminar o trabalho.

-Faça agora, Eternal Sailor Moon. - disse Vênus.

-Pode deixar! - Sailor Moon materializou seu cetro mágico pronta para atacar Crocodine, porém, (inserir música de Tuxedo Mask, por favor) algo cortou o ar velozmente fazendo-a soltar sua arma mágica.

-Que diabos foi isso? - ao ver o que era Serena deu graças por não lhe arrancar a mão, uma enorme espada estava cravada numa parede prendendo o cetro da princesa da Lua.

Ao olhar de onde veio descobriram um homem bem atraente, num terno italiano azul-marinho e óculos escuros, que imediatamente saltou ao lado de Crocodine para ver se estava ferido.

-Você está bem, amigo?

-Sim, estou bem Jenke, esse ataque me pegou de surpresa, só isso. A propósito, onde arrumou isso? Onde estava? - perguntou apontando para suas novas roupas.

-Fazendo compras... com os outros. - respondeu um pouco embaraçado. Sim, até o autor se surpreendeu com a resposta.

-Ei! Quem é você? - gritou Marte, o jovem olhou para ela com uma expressão séria - Por acaso são guerreiros desse tal Gotar?

-Gotar? - replicou uma nova voz, o grupo de sailors encontrou agora com outro grupo de jovens, três mulheres e um rapaz.

-O que vocês dois fizeram? - reclamou a jovem loira.

-Nada. - respondeu Jenke

-É verdade, não fizemos nada. - apoiou Crocodine.

-Crocodine, dissemos para não chamar atenção! Agora nos meteu em problemas, te demos esse disfarce por um motivo, sabia? - as sailors assistiam tudo com uma gota.

-Desculpe, princesa Leona.

-Bom, chega de conversa! O que está havendo aqui? - reclamou Vênus.

-Meninas... - interrompeu Mercúrio - Não vão acreditar, mas suas variações de energia são parecidas com as de...

- "Sailor Moon! Mercúrio! Marte! Qualquer uma! Onde vocês estão?" - a voz de uma exausta Haruka soou pelos comunicadores das sailors.

-Como onde? - atendeu Sailor Moon - Enfrentando o monstro, onde vocês estão?

-"Por acaso são dois?" - perguntou Netuno

-Como assim dois?

-Prin... princesa Leona... - Leona continuava discutindo com seus amigos tentando descobrir o que exatamente haviam feito e não deu atenção às palavras de Melulu.

-Princesa!

-Agora não, Melulu! Não vê que estou ocupada?

-Qual o problema, Melulu? - perguntou Maam

-Sim, por que essa cara? - disse Pop

-Alguém pode me dizer o que é essa coisa? - perguntou apontando para trás das sailors. Elas que ainda não tiravam os olhos de cima do estranho grupo não preocuparam em olhar.

-Há, ha! Devem ser muito tontos se pensam que vamos cair nesse velho truque. - disse Júpiter, foi quando sentiram um pequeno tremor que foi aumentando. Depois uma grande sombra cobriu todo o grupo e as duas equipes ficaram em total silêncio.

-Mas o que é isso? - se perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

...

Outro grande golpe ressoou por todo o bosque, a batalha que se desenrolava parecia tirada de Dragon Ball Z, os 4 irmãos do clã maligno investiam contra o pobre Fly ao mesmo tempo, mas fazendo uso de sua grande velocidade ele estava escapando de todos os ataques, mas apesar de estar usando o símbolo do dragão em sua testa eles podiam transpassar sua aura do dragão facilmente, ao que parece os símbolos negros que usavam anulavam a aura do cavaleiro. Fly esquivou outro ataque de Lobo, entretanto desta vez não viu chegando Falcão que o golpeou nas costelas com um chute, o tempo que perdeu para recuperar a defesa foi suficiente para os outros o agarrarem como um saco de pancadas, Fênix o tomou pela cabeça e o lançou ao céu.

-Todos juntos irmãos! Já o pegamos! - os quatro usaram suas técnicas mais poderosas.

-Fogo Negro!

-Areias da Morte!

-Ventos Ardentes!

-Águas Malignas!

Os 4 ataques atingiram o alvo, uma grande explosão cobriu todo o bosque. Os irmãos voltaram ao solo um pouco cansados.

-Ha! Esse moleque latiu muito, mas como pensei não foi grande coisa.

-FLY! NÃO! - Umi gritava de sua prisão ao ver o que fizeram a seu amigo.

-Calma Umi, Fly não é tão fácil de eliminar. - Umi tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando olhou para Hotaru que mantinha um tênue sorriso em seu rosto olhando para a explosão, logo um novo resplendor dentre as nuvens chamou a atenção de seus inimigos. Fly aterrissou suavemente no solo diante dos olhares assombrados dos guerreiros malignos.

-Mas que diabos? - Fly estava bastante machucado, alguns hematomas nos braços, roupa rasgada e um fio de sangue saindo do nariz e da boca, que ele limpou com o braço direito e fitou seus inimigos com um grande sorriso, então notaram que o símbolo do dragão já não estava em sua testa, mas sim em seu punho direito.

-Que tipo de guerreiro é você?

-Apenas um simples guerreiro que luta pelo que é certo. - Fênix não suportou a prepotência de Fly e lançou de novo seu ataque.

-FOGO NEGRO! - uma grande labareda negra se dirigiu contra ele a uma velocidade incrível, Fly só levantou a mão direita e a repeliu facilmente.

-O QUE?

-Minha vez! - concentrando um mera na mão direita e um hyado na mão esquerda os lançou contra Fênix e Tritão ao mesmo tempo fazendo-os voar muito longe.

-Fênix! Tritão! - gritaram Lobo e Falcão ao ver seus amigos saírem voando.

-Deveriam se preocupar por vocês! - avisou Fly - Agora vão ver! - com um chute o Cavaleiro Dragão jogou Lobo contra as árvores, e com outro golpe no estômago derrubou Falcão.

-Isso aí, Fly! Acaba com eles! - de seu palco particular Umi assistia a surra dos irmãos malignos enquanto Hotaru continuava com um sorriso, foi então que sentiram a grande dor, Umi e Hotaru começaram a gritar horrivelmente, Fly se virou para ver o porquê dos gritos e viu como raios saíam das cruzes.

-Umi! Hotaru! - Fly estava para voar até elas quando Tritão muito ferido saiu dos arbustos.

-Pare aí se não quiser que morram, essas cruzes explodirão se tocá-las.

-Maldito! Deixe-as em paz! Prometeram que as soltariam se eu vencesse!

-Não sabe que os maus nunca cumprem as promessas? - disse Fênix que saiu de outro lado com um braço congelado.

-Rendam-se, já não podem fazer nada. - sugeriu Fly.

-Nós éramos chamados os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, éramos temidos, podíamos devastar um planeta inteiro em poucos dias! - reclamou Tritão - E você! Você chega para nos tirar esse poder! Quem pensa que é?

-Só estou lhes dando o que merecem por se aproveitarem do poder que receberam!

-Cale-se! Quem o nomeou nosso juiz e carrasco, este poder é nosso e deveríamos usá-lo como quisermos! Ou por acaso você nunca o desejou, diga? Fly, una-se a nós, nós cinco juntos seríamos invencíveis!

-Está louco, nunca me uniria a vocês! - Fly não tirava os olhos de suas amigas impotente a sua dor.

-Fly... se ficar quieto e deixar te matarmos tranqüilamente desta vez sim soltaremos suas amigas, o que acha? - sugeriu Lobo quem pesadamente se levantou

Fly estava começando a se desesperar, não podia chegar perto de suas amigas que continuavam sofrendo muito. - "O que eu faço?" - se perguntou enquanto os três irmãos sobreviventes esperavam sua resposta.

Apagando o símbolo de sua mão ele baixou a cabeça - Está bem, mas... se não as soltarem voltarei da morte por suas cabeças. - Fênix sorriu, a vitória estava em suas mãos.

...

Urano e Netuno caíram no chão exaustas, o gigante as estava esmagando junto com o centro de Juuban, este monstro era parecido com os monstros de Rayearth, só que negro, grandes presas, garras e um caráter dos diabos. Superava mais de dez vezes o tamanho e a força de Crocodine. Júpiter e Vênus rapidamente recolheram suas amigas antes de serem pisadas.

-Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Vênus. Urano, visivelmente exausta, só balançou a cabeça.

-E... e Netuno?

-Ela está bem. - respondeu Vênus.

-Essa coisa é praticamente indestrutível, vamos precisar de Fly... onde ele está?

-Bem... - envergonhada Júpiter tentou responder - Não.. não acho que venha.

-Por que não? - perguntou Netuno

-Bom... digamos que eu mandei ele não vir.

-Por que disse isso?

-Por algo que ele fez.

-Depois vocês contam, imagino que quando souber que temos problemas para deter esta coisa virá nos ajudar. - as sailors concordaram e viram as outras guerreiras lutando para tentar deter o monstro.

-Bolhas de Mercúrio! Congelem! - Mercúrio decidiu transformar uma das avenidas principais numa pista de gelo para fazer a criatura cair e ter alguma vantagem e tempo para planejar uma estratégia, o plano funcionou perfeitamente, mas causou um grande terremoto.

-Chibi Moon, cuidado! - gritou Marte ao ver como pedaços de um edifício vieram abaixo com o tremor, a pequena princesa só viu aterrorizada como os escombros caíam sobre ela, felizmente uma enorme sombra a cobriu protegendo-a com seu corpo.

-Crocodine! - disse Maam ao ver como da montanha de escombros saía o grande rei das feras carregado a descuidada guerreira.

-O... obrigada.

-Foi um prazer. - respondeu.

-Cuidado! - gritou Pop quando uma grande onda de fogo lançada pelo monstro derreteu o gelo, todos os guerreiros escaparam por pouco.

-Jenke, o que pensa que está fazendo? Tire as mãos daí! - reclamou Leona com o cavaleiro imortal que a carregava segurando-a pelo ombro e... bem, nessa parte que usamos para sentar.

-Obrigada, Pop. - Melulu por outro lado agradeceu seu herói por tê-la salvo.

-Pop! - reclamou Maam com ciúmes. Bom, nem sempre se ganha.

-Como diabos vamos derrotar essa coisa? - se perguntou Eternal Sailor Moon. O grande discípulo de Avan, Pop, deixou Melulu no chão.

-Se pelo menos tivesse minha espada. - disse Jenke

-Eu cuidarei dele, não se preocupem.- declarou o jovem mago enquanto se dirigia para enfrentar a criatura.

-Tome cuidado Pop. - recomendou Maam

-Não se preocupe Maam, o que essa coisa pode fazer comigo? - respondeu muito confiante

-Ei, acha que esse fracote pode fazer algo? - perguntou Júpiter.

-O que? Quem está chamando de fracote?- poft o momento de distração de Pop bastou para que o grande monstro pisasse nele.

-A... ai. - gemeu ele. Maam levou a mão à cabeça decepcionada.

-Pobre diabo. - comentou Marte.

-CORTE DE LUZ! - um grande raio de luz surgiu cortando o braço esquerdo da criatura, que imediatamente caiu de joelhos segurando a parte amputada com muita dor.

-O que foi isso?

-Tu... Tuxedo Mask! - gritou Eternal Sailor Moon ao ver seu grande amor empunhando a poderosa espada do Milênio de Prata - Stone Sword... – murmurou.

...

Fly estava levando uma surra mas não podia fazer nada, qualquer tentativa de se defender ou de tentar salvar suas amigas lhes custaria a vida, não podia agir assim, caiu ao chão com muita dor. Então ouviu as fracas palavras de Umi.

-Fly... o que está fazendo, seu tonto... não deixe esses idiotas fazerem isso... salve Hotaru... ela é importante pra você, lembra...

-Umi... - murmurou Hotaru também fraca - "Se... se pelo menos não tivessem prendido minhas mãos poderia me transformar em Sailor Saturno..."

-Hahahahaha! - riu Fênix pronto para desferir o golpe final no cavaleiro.

Fly só viu as duas garotas de relance sem poder fazer nada, não queria morrer de uma forma tão fácil, seria uma desonra para sua família e amigos, mas não podia fazer nada, então notou um forte brilho dourado saindo de sua espada.

-Gome... ora... então estava escondido aí... e eu que pensei que tinha me abandonado... amigo.

-Mas que diabos é isso? - perguntou Tritão muito espantado. Um estranho ser dourado apareceu da espada e saiu voando até seu amigo.

-Pipipi!

-Gome... desculpe por favor...

-Pipipi! - o pequeno ser rapidamente se colocou sobre Fly com lágrimas nos olhos e se dispôs a defendê-lo.

-O que... que é isso? - perguntou Hotaru.

-É... é Gome. - disse Umi.

-Esse... é Gome?

Fly teve um brilho de esperança, sabia que Gome não era uma criatura comum, era preciso uma grande quantidade de maldade para sequer feri-lo. Em seguida voltou a olhar para sua espada e bolou um plano, mas agora deveria decidir quem salvaria. - "Umi ou Hotaru? Umi ou Hotaru? Umi ou Hotaru?" - se fez essa pergunta milhares de vezes num segundo e teve que escolher - "Lamento Hotaru, mas Umi não é uma guerreira, poderia morrer, agüente por favor!"- agora tinha que esperar um pouco até que Fênix fizesse seu movimento.

-Não sei que tipo de bicho é esse, mas vai morrer agora mesmo! FOGO NEGRO!

-PIPI! - o pequeno Gome começou a brilhar com tanta intensidade que o fogo negro se chocou numa espécie de barreira.

-Não é possível!

-Agora! - Fly saltou até sua espada dando uma pirueta e se apoiando em uma das mãos, arrancou a espada do chão e com um movimento a lançou contra a cruz que prendia Umi. Ao receber o impacto a cruz começou a gerar energia para explodir em pedaços, os gritos da jovem atriz aumentaram, porém logo pararam, a espada mágica de Fly começou a absorver os raios de energia da cruz.

-O que você fez? - perguntou Fênix histérico. Ao vê-lo distraído Fly agiu de imediato, agora deveria salvar Hotaru. Com um movimento muito rápido, tomou a adaga de Papunika e concentrou todo o poder do símbolo do dragão nela, virando-se para Fênix e soltou um de seus melhores ataques -Corte Mortal de Avan! - Fênix só pôde ver uma grande energia azul se aproximando rapidamente. A grande explosão chamou a atenção de Tritão de novo a seu objetivo.

-Fênix! - sem lhe dar tempo de reagir Fly acumulou um novo mera em sua mão esquerda. -HEAVEN PHOENIX! - a versão de Fly do Krauser Phoenix tinha a forma de uma ave de fogo branco que avançou contra Tritão, seria a última coisa que veria. Fly caiu de joelhos exausto, porém Lobo já havia se preparado para lançar de novo seu ataque, desta vez Fly não podia fazer muito, então em vez de apontar para ele apontou para a cruz de Hotaru.

-NãO! Ela não! Estou aqui! - a espada de Fly absorvia os raios da cruz de Umi, mas se a de Hotaru fosse tocada explodiria em pedaços, além disso a explosão atingiria Umi. Fly olhou para seu pequeno amigo, que entendeu e rapidamente voou até a cruz de Umi enquanto Fly corria até onde estava Hotaru.

-Areias da Morte! - Lobo usou suas últimas forças, Fly e o ataque chegaram ao mesmo tempo na cruz, uma grande explosão se seguiu elevando-se pelos céus.

...

-Muito bem! Essa coisa vai me pagar! - ameaçou Pop após ver como o homem de smoking foi jogado longe quando tentou acabar com a criatura, felizmente não se feriu.

-Onde está indo idiota, quer ser pisado de novo? - reclamou Júpiter que estava a seu lado.

-Ninguém faz isso duas vezes ao grande mago Pop! Agora afastem-se!

-Pop! O que vai fazer? - preocupou-se a princesa de Papunika. Este apenas sorriu estendendo suas mãos como se fosse atirar uma flecha, uma aura vermelha e uma branca se formaram em suas mãos, cerrando os punhos, descargas de energia começaram a recorrer suas mãos.

-Oh, oh!

-Pop! Isso é muito perigoso! - gritou Melulu

-Protejam-se! - Crocodine avisou as sailors.

-Hã? - uma grande flecha de energia se formou nas mãos do jovem mago.

-MEDORA! - gritou soltando a grande flecha, outra explosão acabou com o demônio.

...

Umi começou a recuperar a consciência, a grande explosão a fez desmaiar, ela corou um pouco ao sentir algo em seu peito, por um momento pensou que era um desses pervertidos, mas ao levar a mão se deu conta que era Gome abatido pela explosão.

-Fly?... Hotaru? - chamou se levantando e começou a buscar por todas as partes no que restava do bosque, ou ao menos nessa área, então viu um movimento nos arbustos e aproximou-se cautelosamente e abraçando o ainda esgotado Gome.

-Fly? - chamou receosa - Fly, é você? - permaneceu quieta por instantes e assustada por não obter resposta, só viu um pequeno coelho sair do lugar.

-Uff... que susto me deu. - disse para si suspirando

-MALDITO FLY! VOU TE MATAR!

-AAAAHHHH! - Umi pulou de susto ao ver um sujeito ruivo saltar dos arbustos, o qual ficou quieto por instantes e depois desabou ao chão.

-Ai... ai... minha cabeça, onde foi a festa que não me lembro? - o desconhecido se levantou muito confuso, Umi rapidamente agarrou um galho e se pôs na defensiva.

-Quieto Fênix! Não sou muito forte mas sei me defender!

-Hã? Fênix? Quem é Fênix?

-Como assim? Você... um momento, você não é... parece muito mas não é...

-Meu nome é Hanamichi Sakuragi menina, sou o astro do time de basquete de Shohokul!

-Hanamichi... Sakuragi? Basquete?

-É óbvio Umi. - respondeu uma voz muito conhecida.

-Fly! - Sakuragi e Umi vêem uma sombra que vinha carregando uma garota.

-O clã Darkdragon precisava de novos corpos para que seu poder se regenerasse e pudessem viver nesta época, por isso usaram humanos em seus planos.

-Quem é você? - perguntou o ruivo - Do que está falando?

-Nada, só agradeça de que não teve o mesmo fim do outro.

-O que?

-Esqueça. Diga, se sente bem?

-Sim, acho que sim, só esta enxaqueca e um estranho desejo por acender fósforos, mas é só isso, melhor ir para casa dormir... ah! Quase esqueci! Minha Haruko ia praticar basquete hoje à tarde! Tenho que ir! - o grande jogador de basquete desapareceu pensando que não se ausentara um só dia.

-Fly, como ela está?

-Está bem, apenas desmaiou.

-Que bom... a propósito, por que me salvou e não ela?

-Por que você não teria resistido como ela.

-Como é?

-Ah, nada, nada! Vamos, temos que sair daqui.

-Está bem...

-Não tão rápido, maldito!

-Oh não... - olhando para trás ambos viram Falcão muito ferido e furioso, estava segurando a espada de Fly e apontando para eles.

-Não permitirei que saia assim, vou te matar!

-Se eu fosse você soltaria essa espada agora mesmo.

-Cale-se, vingarei meus irmãos que matou! Não te deixarei viver! - ao erguer a espada para atacar Fly e Umi uma grande descarga de energia saiu dela eletrocutando o pobre Falcão que caiu torrado no chão.

-Coitado... acho que não sobreviveu. - Fly baixou a cabeça em tristeza.

-Fly, o que foi? Parece até que lamenta por esses malditos.

-Não por eles, como disse raptaram humanos para usar seus corpos e... matei dois inocentes...

-Fly... fez o que tinha que fazer... não se preocupe...

-Eu sei... é só que... vamos Umi. - ela obedeceu e começou a acompanhar seu amigo.

-E a sua espada?

-Voltará para casa sozinha, não se preocupe...

-E Gome?

-Parece que ficou exausto pelo esforço, mas está bem.

Porém Lobo continuava ali e ao ver seus inimigos se afastarem foi até o local da luta, levantando a mão reuniu três esferas de energia, os poderes de Fênix, Tritão e Falcão.

-Não se preocupem irmãos, nos vingaremos desse maldito. - as esferas começaram a brilhar quase como se sorrissem malignamente.

...

-Quem está chamando de idiota?

-Você imbecil, quase acaba com Tókio!

-Mas destruí a criatura!

-Querem se acalmar vocês dois? - reclamaram Marte e Leona ao mesmo tempo, Júpiter estava furiosa com Pop depois de usar seu poder para acabar com o monstro, o ataque passou como um cometa por todo o céu de Tókio em baixa altitude. Até podia se ver um pequeno incêndio na torre de Tókio...

...

-Mas Marine... já disse que não fui eu! - se defendia uma jovem ruiva de outra de longo cabelo azul.

-Então quem causou o incêndio, Lucy? - reclamou esta

-Não fui eu!

-Oh meu Deus! - comentou Anne

...

-Mas ele/ela começou! - replicaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Chega! Pop, a culpa foi sua, não podia usar outro feitiço menos poderoso para acabar com ele? - Leona começou a repreender o mago.

-Eu... bom... é que...

-Podia, não é?

-Tá, ta, podia, mas não quis arriscar que o monstro fosse mais poderoso do que parecia.

-Bom, o que importa é que o monstro foi derrotado e todos estamos bem, não acha? - perguntou Eternal Sailor Moon a quem estava a seu lado dando-lhe algumas palmadas nas costas, foi quando notou que era Crocodine que estava a seu lado, que olhou para ela com um olhar fulminante. Sailor Moon só recuou alguns passos se afastando do enorme rei das feras.

-Desculpem. - adiantou-se Leona mais calma dirigindo-se a Sailor Moon - Quero me desculpar pelo que tenhamos destruído e se pudermos pagar é só dizer e tentaremos fazê-lo.

-Não... não se preocupem, não é tão ruim assim. - podia se ver um grande desastre, ambulâncias e bombeiros por todo o centro onde ainda saía fumaça pela destruição de numerosos edifícios.

-Verdade? Para mim parece bem ruim, mas já que dizem isso fico feliz. - todas as sailors ficaram com uma gota... de novo.

-Afinal, quem são vocês? - perguntou Urano.

-Certo, permitam que nos apresentemos, meu nome é Leona, sou a princesa de um reino de um mundo muito distante do seu, estes são meus súditos.

-Somos? Desde quando? - indagou Pop

-Desde que mostrou sua incompetência, agora cale-se! - Pop se encolheu com os gritos da princesa - Aham... como dizia, estas pessoas que me acompanham são, Jenke, Melulu, Maam, Crocodine e o tonto do Pop.

-E o que fazem aqui? - perguntou Netuno com um tom não muito amistoso.

-Eu responderei isso se me permitem. - interrompeu outra voz

-Sailor Plutão! - exclamaram todas as sailors ao mesmo tempo.

...

A bela fantasminha Okinu preparava o chá para sua escultural chefe Mikami, porém tinha uma expressão de preocupação e tristeza.

-Calma Okinu. - disse a grande caça-fantasmas - Esse tonto provavelmente está por aí se divertindo e perseguindo garotas em alguma praia.

-Não sei Mikami, já passou muito tempo e não voltou, temo que algo ruim tenha acontecido.

-O que de mal teria acontecido ao estúpido do Yokoshima...

ding dong a campainha chamou a atenção das duas jovens... eerrr... a jovem e a fantasma.

- Quem será... será que não viram o cartaz de fechado para balanço? - reclamou Mikami

-Vou ver quem é. - respondeu Okinu

-Não se preocupe, deixe que eu vejo. - respondeu a caça-fantasmas.

Mikami se dirigiu tranqüilamente à porta principal só para encontrar a aparição mais horrível que já vira.

-AAAAAHHHHH! - gritou aterrada.

-MIKAMI! - gritou a figura torrada e com uma cara por que qualquer morto se lançando para abraçar a cintura da jovem quem imediatamente começou a bater nele até soltá-la.

-Sai, sai! - a figura enfim caiu mais morta que viva no chão.

-Mikami, o que foi?

-Já chegou por quem chorava. - respondeu apontando a figura que antes atendia pelo nome de Tadao Yokoshima.

-Yokoshima! - gritou Okinu saltando para abraçar o jovem... ou o que restava dele.

-Mas o que te aconteceu, seu inútil?

-Não sei, a última coisa que lembro é que acordei no bosque todo dolorido como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

-Provavelmente merecia por andar seguindo alguma garota.

-O que? Mikami, sabe que é a única para mim.

-Claro que sim, agora vá trabalhar! Já me deve dinheiro pelas férias extras que tirou sem avisar! - com um cascudo jogou Yokoshima no chão de novo.

-Aaaghghh... sim Mikami...

...

Hotaru começou a abrir os olhos encontrando o teto de um quarto, pôde sentir que estava deitada numa cama, que soube imediatamente que não era a sua, levantando cuidadosamente se deu conta de um jovem adormecido numa cadeira ao lado da cama. - "Fly" - pensou com um sorriso.

-Pipi? - a sailor do silêncio sobressaltou-se quando a criatura dourada chamada Gome se aproximou flutuando.

-Olá. - saudou Hotaru.

-Pipi! - respondeu a criatura com um sorriso.

-Então você é Gome, Fly estava muito preocupado com você, sabia?

-Pipi... - ambos fitaram o Cavaleiro Dragão que dormia serenamente na cadeira, Hotaru com muito cuidado se levantou e o cobriu com um cobertor.

-Parece um anjo não acha? - disse a Gome

-Pipi.

-Você é um. - respondeu Fly despertando, o que deixou Hotaru envergonhada.

-Pensei que estava dormido.

-Estava, mas senti quando me cobriu, obrigado.

-Desculpe te acordar.

-Não, tudo bem, não se preocupe... como você está?

-Estou bem, graças a você... mas e você? Vi que te bateram muito.

-Ainda sinto alguns golpes mas ficarei bem. - respondeu com um sorriso.

-E Umi? - perguntou preocupada por não vê-la ali.

-Ela também está bem, decidiu ir pra casa descansar, a deixei há uma hora.

-Uma hora? Quanto tempo dormi?

-Uma hora e meia. - alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram deixando os dois nervosos.

-Este é seu quarto?

-Sim, espero que não se incomode, mas não sabia aonde te levar.

-E costuma trazer garotas inconscientes ao seu quarto? Não sabia que era esse tipo de rapaz.

-Bom... só as bonitas como você. - Hotaru tratou olhar para outro lado observando o quarto do guerreiro e evitando que visse como estava vermelha. Não havia muita coisa, uma estante, uma escrivaninha com livros e cadernos, um aparelho de som presente de Akane, um abajur, alguns desenhos pendurados na parede e algumas plantas.

-Como pode ver não tenho muita coisa. - comentou Fly.

-Não importa, é muito agradável. - disse se levantando para ver os desenhos na parede. - Não sabia que desenhava.

-Não sou muito bom, são alguns esboços de meu antigo lar. - um dos desenhos mostrava uma cabana simples às margens de uma praia, havia também desenhos de alguns seres muito estranhos e um muito bom da ilha Dermiling vista do céu.

-É muito bom... mas seria melhor que não pusesse essas criaturas estranhas.

-Não são estranhas - Fly sorriu- São meus amigos. Vê este aqui? - disse apontando um ser baixo com um bastão.

-Sim.

-É meu avô Blass.

-Seu avô?

-Bom, meu avô adotivo.

-Entendo... - Fly observou a jovem que pensativa tentava imaginar esses seres em forma real.

-Hotaru... eu queria falar sobre algo... - disse interrompendo-a - Lua e Ártemis me contaram o que houve... não era minha intenção... eu...

-Eu sei! Não se preocupe, Umi me explicou tudo.

-Ah, que bom... não sabia como resolver este assunto.

-Não se preocupe... também me disse outra coisa.

-O que?

-Bom... o que queria fazer hoje...

-O que? Te levar para comer?

-Não!

-Estou brincando... certo! Espere um segundo! - Fly imediatamente começou a procurar algo dentro de um baú, revirando roupas, lápis e algumas outras coisas encontrou uma pequena caixa com um laço vermelho.

-Não é como Umi me ajudou a planejar, mas... não importa! - Fly se inclinou ante Hotaru.

-Olhe, eu não sei quanto tempo estou neste mundo, mas sei que em toda minha vida não havia conhecido alguém como... você. O que quero dizer é que enquanto estiver aqui, neste mundo, quero estar ao seu lado, se você... me aceitar. - Hotaru toma a caixa e dentro dela havia um colar simples mas com uma pérola ligada numa presilha de prata. Tomando-a com carinho a segurou junto ao coração e depois lhe devolveu com um olhar confuso.

-Me traz inconsciente ao seu quarto numa casa vazia, me coloca na sua cama e me pede para ser sua namorada? - Fly se ruborizou com essas palavras.

-Bom... não estamos completamente sós, tem Gome e...

-É uma piada, seu bobo... sim... quero que fique a mu lado Fly, você também é o melhor que me aconteceu em minhas vidas inteiras.

- "Minhas vidas inteiras? O que ela quis dizer com isso?" - essas perguntas logo não lhe importaram já que um primeiro e eterno beijo deu lugar, fazendo com que ambos esquecessem os problemas por alguns instantes, que para eles foram os mais felizes de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>Notas do tradutor: Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas, Stone Sword é a espada usada por Vênus para acabar com Beryl no mangá de Sailor Moon, o poder Corte de Luz foi inventado pelo autor. A espada de Fly tem uma pedra mágica que pode absorver ataques mágicos e duplicá-los muito facilmente. O Medora é uma técnica mágica inventada por Matorife, uma união de feitiços de frio e calor formando uma flecha que destrói qualquer matéria! Nada a detém, mesmo Fly teria sérios problemas para evitá-la. O Heaven Phoenix também é invenção do autor, baseado no Kaiser Phoenix, uma versão muito avançada do Mera que só o rei do mal podia usar.<p> 


	11. O dia seguinte

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 11: O dia seguinte...**

* * *

><p>Akane Amano ainda não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, na noite anterior retornara de uma convenção científica à qual fora convidada e chegando em casa encontrou uma grande surpresa, de alguma forma alguns amigos de Fly chegaram de seu mundo. Bom, não teria sido grande problema, se não fosse esse enorme dinossauro roxo recostado em sua sala, o qual definitivamente não era Barney.<p>

-Bom dia. - cumprimentou a enorme fera ao acordar.

-Bo... bom dia... - respondeu ela enquanto tomava um whisky que acabava de preparar. A enorme criatura a observou com curiosidade enquanto a professora o olhava da mesma forma. Quando chegou se espantou ao ver três belas garotas em sua casa, primeiro olhou para Fly desconfiada, mas depois viu essa enorme criatura e só pôde fazer uma coisa... gritar e desmaiar.

-AAAHHH! ME ATRASEI! - falando de gritos, esse veio das escadas.

-Fly, o que foi? - perguntou Crocodine ao jovem que descia pulando os degraus ainda arrumando a camisa.

-Desculpe Crocodine, não tenho tempo, preciso ir.

-Ainda estava dormindo, Fly? Pensei que já tinha ido.

-Lamento tia, passei a noite conversando com meus amigos, desculpe!

-Fly, pra onde vai? - perguntou Crocodine

-À escola. - respondeu enquanto enfiava seus cadernos na mochila.

-Escola? O que é isso?

Uma gota surgiu em Akane - Fly, espere...

-O que foi?

-Se quiser ficar hoje tudo bem. - a única razão pela qual queria que Fly ficasse é que tinha medo de que o enorme crocodilo a considerasse seu almoço.

-Verdade? - disse Fly muito alegre, mas de repente lembrou de algo, algo importante, algo chamado Hotaru. - Oh... é que... obrigado tia,... mas.. tenho prova, tinha esquecido.

-Entendo... - comentou Akane um pouco decepcionada.

-AAGGHH! Faltam dois minutos! - sem dizer mais o jovem saiu pela porta e usando o lula desapareceu rapidamente.

Akane apenas suspirou e voltou a ver nervosamente o enorme lagarto.

...

Sailor Moon estava encurralada, não sabia como se metera nesse problema, só podia ver os enormes monstros se aproximando, suas numerosas feridas não lhe permitiam sequer se mover ou atacar, ao ver um deles se aproximar cada vez mais rápido sabia que estava perdida... este era o fim.

GAME OVER! Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Gotar ao ver que acabara de perder no jogo de Sailor Moon.

-NÃO! - Perdi de novo!

-Por todos os demônios do inferno. - comentou para si Atrella, Xen também estava ali muito confuso. - Mestre! O que está fazendo?

-Jogando, não está vendo Atrella?

-Não é muito cedo para isso? Além do mais quero saber quais serão nossos próximos movimentos. - opinou Xen

-Sim! Esse... esse maldito moleque exterminou o clã Darkdragon muito facilmente!

-Sim, eu já sabia.

-O que?

-Já sabia que esse garoto era mais poderoso que esses idiotas, por isso não me preocupei tanto.

-Mas deveria se preocupar! Se esse garoto é mais forte do que aqueles que pensamos que poderiam nos derro...

-PORQUE EU SOU MAIS PODEROSO! - gritou Gotar enfurecido. Atrella congelou, era a primeira vez que via seu mestre tão zangado.

-A... amo...

-Atrella, eu não sou burro, deveria saber que apesar de minha loucura sou um gênio do mal, então pare de me incomodar!

-Está... bem... mestre.

-Bem, não há por que nos preocuparmos com esse tonto por enquanto, mas sim com os que derrotaram o monstro do clã DarkDragon, quero que descubram que fez isso... agora!

-Sim amo! - obedecendo à ordem os dois súditos desapareceram, deixando Gotar sozinho com seu vídeo-game. Ao se ver sozinho sorriu malignamente...

-Agora posso jogar em paz. Ahahahahahah! - uma gota aparece no autor.

...

Um grupo de garotas via invejosamente a chamada "esquisita", que contava a suas amigas sobre seu novo namorado Hikaru. Uma das mais afetadas era Rio Hayashi, uma jovem que estava secretamente apaixonada por Fly. Estavam no vestiário feminino se preparando para a aula de Educação Física. Embora Hotaru não participasse por sua saúde, ainda tinha que assistir, mas em geral fazia exercícios simples em separado.

-Guchi, por favor, vai enforcá-la! - reclamou Umi com a jovem italiana.

-Oh! Desculpe Hotaru. - disse Guchi enquanto soltava o pendente de Hotaru.

-É lindo, deve ter custado uma fortuna.

-Bom, eu não sei. - respondeu Hotaru encabulada.

Rio apertava os punhos escutando-a tão feliz. Há alguns meses, Hotaru era um monstro e ninguém se aproximava dela, mas graças a Fly e a atriz de terceira, como chamava Umi, junto com Guchi e os outros dois tontos, Hotaru havia de alguma forma melhorado sua imagem.

-Calma, Rio. - disse uma de suas amigas - Não há muito que possa fazer por enquanto.

-Como quer que me acalme? Essa... essa... ela roubou meu Hikaru! - protestou.

-Oh, vamos! Hotaru não é tão ruim como dizem, é uma garota legal. - comentou outra jovem.

-De que lado você está? Agora quietas! Deixem-me ouvir. - as três jovens voltaram sua atenção ao pequeno grupo formado em volta de Hotaru.

-Conte pra nós como ele se declarou. - pediu Guchi ainda mais emocionada.

-É incrível que ele tenha se declarado depois do que houve ontem. - interrompeu Umi.

-O que houve? - perguntou outra menina.

-Nada, nada! - responderam Umi e Hotaru ao mesmo tempo.

-Teria algo a ver com o monstro que atacou o centro ontem, por acaso?

-Não, claro que não! - respondeu Umi um pouco sem saber o que era, não soubera muito sobre o outro ataque.

-"É verdade, ontem um monstro atacou o centro."- pensou a sailor do silêncio - "Felizmente as garotas o derrotaram, mas estavam um pouco estranhas, me pergunto o que terá acontecido, não me disseram nada, quando contei o que houve comigo e Fly não pararam de fazer perguntas e esqueceram de dizer o que houve na batalha..."

-Então Hotaru, como foi, eu também estou curiosa. - interrompeu Umi.

-Bom... - começou a contar Hotaru sem prestar muita atenção ao que dizia - Foi depois que acordei em sua cama...

-O QUE? - gritaram todas exceto Umi.

-Nossa, Hotaru, não sabia que você... tão tímida... - comentou Guchi um pouco ruborizada

-Sim, não imaginava que Hikaru fosse tão atirado. - continuaram outras. Rio quase tem um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir isso.

-Oh, essa juventude de hoje. - outra comentou balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

-O que? Não é o que vocês pensam! - reclamou Hotaru totalmente vermelha.

-Mas você disse que acordou em sua cama, o que mais estaria fazendo aí? Só podia estar...

-Comendo a torta antes do almoço. - disse alguém.

-Miki, que grosseria! - reprovou Umi

-Não, é que vi meu namorado comendo sua torta de atum durante a aula, agora vai me pedir para que lhe dê meu lanche!

-Não! Eu... ele... não fizemos nada... Umi, me ajude a explicar! - pediu Hotaru, afinal não podia dizer o que realmente aconteceu e ela nunca foi boa para mentir.

-Quem? Eu? Vamos Hotaru, pode contar, como terminou na cama dele? - respondeu Umi piscando para ela, apenas para constranger a jovem sailor.

-Do que está falando? Você estava lá, lembra?

-O QUE? - voltaram a gritar todas olhando para a jovem artista. Umi ficou imediatamente vermelha pelas mentes poluídas de suas amigas.

-Mas... mas... - Guchi encarava Hotaru e Umi pensando: - "Pervertidas."

...

Enquanto isso no vestiário masculino Ryo e Alex tinham lágrimas nos olhos e pareciam arrasados, Fly acabava de contar exatamente o mesmo.

-Mas que sortudo você é, Hikaru! - disse Alex

-Sim... com duas! Ao mesmo tempo... Aaaahhh! - o sangue começou a brotar pelos narizes dos dois.

-Não, não é isso! - gritou Fly totalmente sem jeito.

-Ah Hikaru, diga logo como foi!

-Isso, conte pra nós! - Ryo o sacudia de um lado a outro.

-Já falei que ela se sentiu mal e a levei a minha casa e a deixei dormir em minha cama.

-Mas que conveniente, justo quando sua tia estava fora, não é?

-Olha, não vou perder meu tempo tentando convencê-los.

-Qual é Hikaru, não nos deixe assim! - reclamaram os dois.

-Além do mais já é tarde, não quero outro castigo, ficar de pé no corredor foi o suficiente.

-Por falar nisso, por que chegou tarde hoje?

-Bom porque... eu... tive visitas inesperadas ontem.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, fiquei falando com eles a noite toda e hoje de manhã dormi demais.

-Ah sei... será que não ficou "brincando" com suas garotas?

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

...

De volta com as garotas...

-Ah bom, então foi isso. - comentou Guchi soltando um suspiro de alívio. Junto com Rio.

-Um momento! - disse uma garota olhando Hotaru desconfiada - Por que desmaiou? Por acaso está doente?

-Não... bom... eu... só me senti mal só isso.

-Hummhhh... e por que ele te levou para casa ao invés de um hospital? A menos que... - a jovem continuou a olhá-la de forma suspeita.

-O que?

-Que está grávida! - Hotaru quase desmaia ao ouvir isso.

-Isso é verdade? - tornou a perguntar Guchi.

-Claro... Claro que não! Só tenho 15 anos, meu Deus!

-Hahahahaha! - as meninas reunidas começam a rir da piada de sua amiga.

-Calma, foi só uma piada Hotaru. - a jovem sailor estava completamente vermelha pela piada de mau gosto.

-Não achei graça.

-Hahahahaha!

-Falando do futuro pai... sabem por que se atrasou hoje? - perguntou Umi sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular.

-Não, se você e Hotaru não sabem por que nos pergunta?

-É mesmo... perguntaremos depois.

...

Akane Amano estava maravilhada com o objeto diante de seus olhos, era um trabalho de tecnologia impressionante, jamais vira algo assim.

-Isto... isto... é incrível... nunca havia visto coisa igual.

Akane estava examinando o cetro dourado com o qual seus hóspedes chegaram a esse mundo, embora ainda não soubesse exatamente como chegaram em sua casa, já sabia como chegaram a este mundo. A pequena biblioteca de sua casa era perfeita para analisar o cetro dourado, ela deixou seus convidados na sala vendo a "tela mágica." Embora muitos pais se queixem a televisão é um ótimo meio de distrair as pessoas. Akane quis levar o estranho artefato ao laboratório, precisava examinar várias coisas nesse cetro, ao que parece os amigos de Fly pensavam que era algo "mágico" mas ao examiná-lo pôde distinguir vários circuitos avançados demais para uma civilização como a deles ou mesmo a sua. Após ouvir a lenda da "Íris de Deimos" chegou à conclusão de que foi alguma civilização muito avançada que a criou, embora isso não importasse agora, tinha que descobrir como funcionava seu sistema de direcionamento, talvez assim fosse mais fácil encontrar o mundo onde sua família estava, precisava fazê-lo.

-Você conhece feitiçaria? - Akane se virou surpresa para a pequena criatura laranja.

-Oh, Blass é você...

-Desculpe se a assustei, bati mas você não respondeu.

-Desculpe, eu estava... maravilhada com este artefato.

-Sim, esse cetro mágico nos trouxe até Fly.

-Não é mágico, é... deixa pra lá. Posso ajudar?

-Sim, queria falar com você.

-Falar comigo, sobre o que?

-Bom, na verdade queria lhe agradecer.

-Me agradecer?

-Sim... por cuidar de Fly, sei que ele é muito poderoso e tudo, mas também é um pouco ingênuo... e inocente, já estou velho, ele é tudo que tenho.

-Não senhor, não precisa agradecer, para mim não foi só um prazer, foi quase uma benção. - Akane fez uma pausa enquanto sua voz adquiria um tom triste e fitava uma das fotografias sobre sua mesa - Sabe... eu perdi minha família, meu marido e filho num experimento, eles desapareceram e desde então me dedico de corpo e alma a encontrá-los, quando Fly chegou aqui foi como se algo do que perdi tivesse voltado.

-Entendo... mesmo assim eu agradeço.

-E eu a você, criou um bom rapaz.

-Sim, mas suponho que lhe deu muitos problemas, não é? Também me deu grandes dores de cabeça.

-Sim, muitas. - Akane sorriu - Principalmente para lhe ensinar as coisas básicas deste mundo, me deu muitos problemas com matemática no início.

-Eu que o diga. - comentou Blass - Gastei boa parte de minha vida tentando ensinar-lhe magia, é um cabeça-dura.

-Pois é. - comentou Akane quase rindo. A cientista então se viu num problema ético enquanto falava com Blass, o cetro era de uma tecnologia mais avançada que a sua, mas estivera abandonado quase por séculos, se tentasse sequer abri-lo... talvez o danificasse e com ele, a única chance de Fly voltar para casa com seus amigos, mas ela precisava também para encontrar sua família... Akane abriu os olhos dando-se conta de algo que ainda não pensara... um sério pensamento surgiu em sua mente, Fly iria embora... ia voltar a seu mundo...

...

Sailor Moon, mais conhecida nestes momentos como Serena Tsukino, se encontrava olhando para o vazio durante o recreio, algo a deixava preocupada, disso não havia dúvida e suas amigas sabiam.

-Serena? - chamou Ami - Serena?

-Hã? Sim, o que foi, Ami?

-O que foi? Algo errado? Parece muito preocupada.

-É mesmo, faz tempo que não te via assim. - concordou Lita.

-É por causa da batalha de ontem? - perguntou Mina

-Bom... sim e não... são várias coisas...

-Como assim? - perguntou Ami

-Bom... primeiro estou preocupada com Darien e essa nova arma, ele ficou um pouco diferente ultimamente cada vez que toma essa espada.

-Mesmo? Eu não notei nada. - disse Lita

-Sim, Setsuna e Helios nos avisaram, disseram que seria um tempo de ajuste, até que Darien soubesse utilizar seu poder corretamente.

-Então é temporário, não deve se preocupar tanto por isso Serena. - continuou Mina tentando alegrá-la.

-Sim, tem razão, na verdade já estou me acalmando.

-Então o que mais te preocupa?

-Bom... lembram das pessoas de ontem?

-Sim.

-E o que Setsuna disse sobre eles?

-Claro, que são amigos de Fly, isso deveria te alegrar, não te preocupar... eu acho. - disse Mina lembrando do enorme monstro que veio com eles.

-Não, não entendem, não estou preocupada com Fly, mas sim com Hotaru.

-Hotaru?

-Não estão vendo? Se os amigos de Fly vieram até aqui procurá-lo só pode ser para uma coisa.

-O que?

-Levá-lo para casa.

-E isso não é bom?

-Mas... o que será de Hotaru quando ele voltar, ela se sentirá muito triste e sozinha de novo...

-É mesmo... não tínhamos pensado nisso! - exclamou Lita um pouco preocupada

-Logo agora que Fly havia se declarado! Oh não...

-Calma, garotas. - interrompeu Ami - Não se preocupem tanto, em primeiro lugar não creio que Fly vá voltar tão logo, não nos abandonaria nesta batalha, além disso ele deve terminar seus estudos primeiro. - uma gota surge em todas as garotas.

-Ami tem razão nisso, ele não irá agora. - apoiou Mina - Acho que Fly terá tempo de pensar e decidir o que deve fazer, não acho que deixe Hotaru sem mais nem menos.

-Você acha? - perguntou Serena

-Sim, ele é um bom rapaz, fará o que é certo, Hotaru e ele continuarão juntos, você vai ver.

-Espero que tenha razão... bom, agora que minhas preocupações se foram vamos comer! - todas caíram de costas ao ouvir isso.

...

Hotaru e Fly iam muito nervosos e envergonhados enquanto caminhavam junto com seus amigos, apesar de que ambos iam muito juntos, ainda não se decidiam a dar as mãos como outros casais, uma das principais razões é que seus amigos só os provocavam.

-Já os imagino... - comentou Ryo - Em 10 anos, casados e com muitos filhos correndo por todos os lados.

-Por favor Ryo... - pediu Fly bem vermelho - Só me declarei ontem.

-Oh, mas já a conhece muito bem, não é? - comentou Alex piscando para ele, fazendo todos corarem.

-Do que ele está falando, Fly? - perguntou Hotaru sabendo perfeitamente o que era.

-De nada, nada! Alex, quer calar a boca por favor?

-Sim, claro.

-E como vão chamar seu primeiro filho, hein?

-CHEGA, RYO!

-Tá bom, tá bom!... só mais uma coisa...

-Qual?

-Diga Hikaru... - começou Alex - Já planejou como vai pedir a permissão do pai de Hotaru para namorá-la? - o casal arregalou os olhos ficando mais nervoso.

-É mesmo Hikaru, não pode andar por aí com ela sem pedir permissão a seu pai.

glup Fly engoliu em seco lembrando de sua conversa com o professor Tomoe quando lhe pediu para sair com Hotaru. Como diabos ia lhe pedir que a deixasse andar com ele?

-Isso é... isso é verdade? - perguntou muito nervoso para Hotaru. Ela não soube o que responder, realmente não havia pensado no que seu pai ia pensar se soubesse sobre Fly e ela.

-Parem de incomodá-los. - protestou Umi - Vocês são muito malvados.

-É Alex... além do mais... não se preocupe Hotaru... nem sempre é necessário que diga tudo a seus pais... os meus ainda não sabem que Alex e eu somos namorados. - comentou Guchi um pouco tímida.

-É que... bom... desde que mamãe morreu meu pai e eu somos muito unidos, se não lhe conto seria como trai-lo.

-Já sei! Por que não lhe diz que Hikaru te pediu em namoro mas você ainda não respondeu, o que acha?

-Isso parece muito bom para mim. - respondeu Fly deixando Hotaru e os outros com uma gota.

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou Hotaru

-Hum... bom.. é que... não me leve a mal, mas seu pai... me deixa muito nervoso.

-Está dizendo que ele te assusta?

-Bom... não tanto assim...

-Oba, a primeira briga! - comentou Ryo ao ver a cena com Fly e Hotaru, isto sim era para diversão de Rio que os seguia de perto sem ser vista.

- "Sim, sim, já sabia que não iam durar um só dia." - pensou ela.

-Então meu pai te assusta.

-Sim, mas no bom sentido.

-Qual bom sentido, você odeia minha única família.

-Não disse que odeio.

-Foi o que eu entendi.

-Mas...

-Quer saber? Vou falar com meu pai agora mesmo, e se ele disser que não... ótimo! - Hotaru começou a se afastar zangada do grupo.

-O que foi agora? - se perguntou Fly paralisado e tentando entender o que ocorrera.

-O que está fazendo idiota? Vá atrás dela! - disse Umi dando-lhe um cascudo e despertando-o do transe.

-Já vou, já vou! - assim que Fly se foi Ryo e Alex começaram a rir.

-Ahahahahah! Que divertido, não é Ryo?

-Sim, não posso acreditar que... que... oh oh... - Umi e Guchi lançavam olhares mortíferos para eles.

-Não achamos graça. - disseram secamente as duas garotas.

glup os dois engoliram em seco e começaram a correr com as garotas atrás deles. Por outro lado Rio estava muito feliz pondo em prática um plano perverso para que Fly e Hotaru não se reconciliassem, ia alcançar Fly, fingir que tropeçou com ele, distrai-lo o resto do dia e assim esqueceria de Hotaru e ambos viveriam felizes para sempre. Porém, nada na vida é como planejamos, ao virar uma esquina viu Fly e Hotaru numa rua deserta e... bom... não pareciam brigados. Rio ficou arrasada com a cena.

-Pensei que estava brava comigo. - disse Fly à jovem sailor assim que recuperaram o fôlego pelo longo beijo.

-Foi só para ficarmos um pouco sozinhos... aprendi uma ou duas coisas com as garotas, sabe?

-Estou vendo... olha, sobre seu pai... eu...

-Não se preocupe, as meninas me avisaram que os namorados tem uma certa fobia aos pais.

-Sério?

-Pois é... - a jovem sorriu, depois um ruído os fez olhar em volta.

-Ouviu isso?

-Sim... talvez tenha sido um gato que virou a lixeira.

-Deve ser, a propósito... quer ir à minha casa?

-Pra que?

-É uma surpresa.

-Uma surpresa?

-Isso mesmo...

...

Enquanto isso Xen e Atrella continuavam sua busca pelas pessoas que destruíram o monstro do clã DarkDragon, sem muita sorte... afinal, com certeza não os encontrariam numa loja de roupas.

-Eeeerr... Atrella. - chamou Xen.

-O que foi?

-Não deveríamos estar procurando quem destruiu o monstro?

-Sim, mas já que Gotar faz suas palhaçadas o tempo todo pensei que você e eu poderíamos fazer as nossas pelo menos uma vez.

-Mas...

-Mas o que? Não se preocupe Xen, além do mais será nossa única chance antes que Gotar comece com o domínio do mundo.

-Bom... talvez...

-Agora... -Atrella saiu do provador com um novo vestido - O que acha?

PUM!

-Nossa... acho que gostou. - comentou com uma voz maliciosa ao vê-lo caído no chão. - Vamos Xen, levante, está fazendo uma cena.

-Des... desculpe Atrella. - disse enquanto se levantava recuperando-se do choque.

-Vejo que gostou deste vestido, não é? - disse deixando-o sem jeito. - O que acha se eu usá-lo quando festejarmos nossa vitória... desde que Gotar não esteja por perto para incomodar.

-Claro... como quiser... agora podemos sair daqui por favor?

-Tudo bem... vou me trocar de novo.

-Está bem.

...

Lobo, o último dos irmãos do Clã DarkDragon, seguia de perto uma certa garota que afogava suas mágoas em milk shakes de chocolate. Rio já percebera que não poderia se aproximar de Fly e estava muito triste por isso, então reagiu como muitas adolescentes, curar sua tristeza com comida... ou neste caso, em milk shakes como Kevin (pelo menos foi o que vi na televisão ^^).

-Por que uma garota tão linda arruinaria seu resplendor com essas lágrimas e... eerrr... este doce? - perguntou Lobo à jovem que ainda triste ergue os olhos para ele.

-Como?

Rio se deparou com a figura de um homem atraente, alto e de cabelos escuros. Vestia um sobretudo marrom e roupas pretas.

-Não me diga... algum rapaz traiu seus sentimentos.

-Não... não exatamente... - respondeu a garota. - Ele tem outra namorada... e não liga pra mim.

-Oh, pobrezinha!

-Desculpe mas... quem é você?

-Eu? Eu sou alguém que pode te ajudar.

-Me ajudar?

-Sim... por que não vem comigo, garanto que não irá se arrepender.

-Eu... não, obrig... - Rio começou a sentir sono, muito sono, e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

...

Outra a ponto de desmaiar era Hotaru, que não podia acreditar que estava vendo um enorme lagarto rosa com armadura negra.

-Ora Fly... então é isso que andava fazendo. - ouviu um dos amigos de Fly dizer.

-Pop, pare com isso, está deixando ele envergonhado. - comentou Maam

-Tá, desculpa.

-Então você é a namorada de nosso querido Fly. - disse Leona abraçando Hotaru.

-Bom... sim... - respondeu embaraçada.

-Então é nossa cunhada. - declarou a alegre princesa.

-Cunhada?

-Claro! Todos aqui somos como irmãos, lutamos juntos. - explicou Maam.

-Que bom que a família me aceite tão rápido...

-Então meu querido Fly me deu atenção afinal. - comentou uma nova voz para Hotaru, ao se virar encontrou uma pequena criatura laranja apoiando-se num bastão, por um momento pensou no mesmo quando viu Crocodine, transformar-se e lutar contra essas criaturas, mas até o momento aparentavam ser amistosas, além do mais não podia atacar os amigos de seu namorado.

-Hotaru... Apresento-lhe meu avô Blass.

-Muito prazer, senhor. - disse a sailor do silêncio com uma reverência.

-Vovô, ela é Hotaru Tomoe.

-Muito prazer pequena, agora vejo porque Fly não sentiu tanto nossa falta.

-Vovô!...

-Brincadeira, agora, onde esteve a manhã toda?

-É que... tinha aula, não podia faltar.

-É mesmo, Akane nos disse. - mencionou Pop - Por que vai à escola? Pensei que já sabia ler e escrever.

-Aqui a educação é muito importante, Pop. - Akane Amano apareceu fechando a porta da biblioteca. - Estudando todo tipo de ciência é que conseguimos este avanço tecnológico.

-Entendo... o mestre Avan adoraria pôr as mãos em qualquer uma destas coisas.

-Por falar nisso, como está o mestre Avan? - perguntou Fly

-Ele está bem, já sabe, entediado do trabalho da corte e trocando fraldas.

-Fraldas?

-Sim, Flora e ele tiveram um filho há poucas semanas, por isso não veio conosco.

-Que bom! - comentou Fly emocionado - Gostaria de vê-lo, como se chama?

-Como você acha, Avan IV.

-Entendi...

-Ei Fly... voltando ao assunto... - comentou Leona maliciosamente enquanto segurava Hotaru pelos ombros. - Vocês já fizeram o Shikiry?

- "Shikiry? O que é isso?" - pensou Hotaru.

-Leona... não... claro que não, isso se faz depois do casamento. - respondeu Fly um pouco embaraçado.

Hotaru começou a ficar vermelha - "Depois do casamento? Não estariam falando de..."

-O que é isso Fly, não seja bobo, sabe que não é necessário. - disse Leona piscando para ele - Nem sempre se faz na noite do casamento, não é pessoal? - disse para Pop e Maam.

-É verdade, fizemos o nosso antes. - respondeu Maam muito calma.

-NOITE DO CASAMENTO! Mas... mas do que estão falando? - perguntou Hotaru muito corada e saltando do abraço de Leona.

-O que foi? - perguntou a princesa - Disse algo errado?

-Hotaru... o Shikiry é uma espécie de brinde acompanhado de um baile, é costume dos recém-casados. - explicou Melulu.

-Um... um brinde... e baile.

-É, o que pensou?

-Em nada... só perguntei. - comentou muito embaraçada.

DING DONG Para sua sorte a campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo! - disse Fly indo até a porta. Ao abri-la viu um grupo de jovens que conhecia muito bem.

-Pessoal! O que... que fazem aqui? - perguntou um pouco nervoso.

-Nossa, isso é jeito de receber seus amigos? - comentou Umi.

-Sim, e nós que queríamos ver se você se entendeu com Hotaru. - acrescentou Guchi

-Ah bom! Sim, tudo terminou bem, muito obrigado pela preocupação.

-Hikaru, não nos convidar para entrar? - perguntou Ryo que parecia cansado.

-Não! - exclamou preocupado.

-Nossa, desculpa. - comentou Guchi

-Quero dizer, não... não posso... eu... está tudo bagunçado e também...

-Ah, já entendi. - comentou Alex - Hotaru está aí dentro... e com certeza estão... ehem... reconciliando-se...

-E nós viemos interromper, não é? Bom, será melhor irmos rapazes. - respondeu Umi.

-Não, não é isso!

-Então?

-Bom... é que tenho visitas... gente da minha cidade natal. - comentou Fly ressaltando essas palavras esperando que Umi entendesse.

-Oh!

-E por que não nos apresenta?

-É que são um pouco... bem...

-Ei Fly... por que está demorando tanto? - perguntou uma belíssima jovem que saiu da casa. Ryo e Alex abriram a boca até encostar no chão.

- Hikaru, já entendemos por que não nos deixa entrar! - comentaram Ryo e Alex.

- Fly... quem são eles? - perguntou a recém-chegada

-Leona, eles são meus amigos.

-Ora, muito prazer, meu nome é Leona.

-Muito prazer senhorita! - gritaram Ryo e Alex ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma gota surgir em Fly, Guchi e Umi.

- "Leona? Onde ouvi esse nome antes?" - pensou Umi

-ALEX! - Guchi começou a gerar uma aura muito agressiva contra seu suposto namorado pela maneira como olhava a princesa de Papunika, e a roupa dela não ajudava muito, já que era costume da princesa usar saias muito, mas muito acima dos joelhos.

-O que está havendo aqui? - perguntou outra linda garota saindo da casa, ao escutar alguns ruídos Maam decidiu sair para investigar junto com Melulu, apenas para topar com um grupo de jovens e um casal que parecia discutir, Alex e Ryo voltaram a abrir a boca até o chão.

- Fly! O que está havendo aqui? - perguntou outra voz atrás dele.

Agora outras cinco belas garotas estavam ali confusas. As sailors decidiram ir falar com Fly sobre a luta do dia anterior.

-Hikaru! Que diabos há em sua casa, por que há tantas garotas aí? - perguntou Ryo. Guchi e Umi olhavam para ele nada contentes.

- "E agora, como vou sair deste problema?" - pensou Fly com uma gota.

...

A escuridão cobria o lugar e ela estava muito assustada, não sabia o que fazer, apenas esperava que alguém viesse ajudá-la, que Hikaru viesse salvá-la. Rio estava muito assustada, o que podia fazer? Como escapar?

-Vamos menina, calma, não vou lhe fazer nada de mau. - Rio viu Lobo com seu sorriso malévolo seguido de três estranhas luzes parecidas com estrelas, mas com um brilho... sombrio... algo lhe dizia que não era bom tê-las perto.

-Deixe-me ir por favor, deixe-me ir! - gritou soluçando.

-Mas menina, te disse que te ajudaria, não? Vamos, calma, não quer saber como pode ter Fly só para você?

-Fly?... está falando de Hikaru?

-Oh sim, vocês o chamam assim. Fly, para nós... agora, quer Fly ou não?

-Bom... sim...

-Então... una-se a nós e ele será só seu, eu prometo.

-Mas eu...

-Decida agora!

-Eu...

-Diga, quer que ele fique com Hotaru, abraçando-se, beijando-se, amando-se... lembre, essa menina é um monstro, veio tirar o que devia ser seu.

-Não... não quero...

-Então... faça o que ela te fez, tire-o dela.

-Está... está bem... quero sua ajuda.

-Muito bem, menina, muito bem. - Lobo sorriu enquanto seus três irmãos começaram a brilhar. - "Já é nosso Fly, se arrependerá do que nos fez."


	12. A Máscara dos Sonhos

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 12: A Máscara dos Sonhos**

* * *

><p>Fly continuava tentando descobrir como se metera nesta loucura, como foi possível que as coisas se tornassem um caos total em tão pouco tempo? Vamos recapitular: na noite anterior seus amigos chegaram de seu mundo... embora como descobriram onde vivia ainda era um mistério. Nesse mesmo dia pediu a Hotaru que fosse sua namorada e no dia seguinte se armou um grande escândalo com a notícia. Agora, a menos de 24 horas disso, tinha um grupo de seis sailors, um mago, uma sacerdotisa guerreira, uma vidente, dois garotos com os hormônios em ebulição, uma artista de cinema e uma garota muito brava com seu namorado, isso sem contar um monstro laranja, um caracol dourado... ah! E não vamos esquecer o enorme monstro crocodilo. Porém, para sua sorte não estavam reunidos todos no mesmo lugar, de fato todo o grupo foi a um parque de diversões, graças à sugestão da sempre alegre Serena, seguida de Mina, que queria saber mais sobre Jenke, e claro que Lita não ficava atrás. Crocodine e Blass decidiram ficar em casa, não iam sair passeando por aí, não é?<p>

-Haha! Parece que seus amigos gostaram da montanha russa. - comentou Hotaru enquanto via como o carro da montanha russa se movia por todo o caminho. Embora Pop não parecia gostar muito do passeio, diferente de Leona, Maam e Melulu, o mago dava gritos de terror absoluto.

-Acho que Pop não gostou muito.

-É só um tonto. - comentou Lita que tomava um sorvete.

-Por que diz isso, Lita?

-Não, por nada.

-A propósito, seu nome é Jenke, não é? - perguntou Mina ao cavaleiro imortal

-Sim. - respondeu este friamente.

-O que acha de irmos nessa atração, é realmente emocionante. - sugeriu com um sorriso bem inocente.

-Atração? - Jenke olhou para a "Casa do Terror" -Hummhh... do que se trata?

-Vamos, eu te mostro. - respondeu puxando-o pelo braço.

-Ei Mina! Espera, isso é trapaça. - reclamou Lita.

As duas garotas foram atrás do cavaleiro imortal, fazendo uma gota aparecer no resto do grupo.

-Ei, pensei que estávamos aqui para saber mais sobre os amigos de Fly. - reclamou Rei em voz baixa para Serena e Ami.

-Acho que estão investigando do seu jeito. - respondeu Ami sorrindo.

-Digam garotas, o que acham de irmos ao túnel do amor? - perguntou Ryo

-Já dissemos pra sumir! - esbravejou Rei zangada - Pare de incomodar!

-Está bem, está bem!

-Por favor Guchi, já disse que lamento! - Alex andava todo o parque atrás de Guchi pedindo que o perdoasse pela reação anterior com tantas garotas aparecendo de uma vez.

-Isto sim é muito divertido. - comentou Umi com uma voz sarcástica.

-Qual o problema, Umi? Não está se divertindo? - perguntou Fly.

-Não muito...

-Já sei, por que não vem comigo até...

-Nem pense nisso, Ryo! - respondeu Umi secamente

-Eu ia dizer até a casa dos sonhos. - completou parecendo magoado

-Qual a diferença? - Umi perguntou ainda zangada.

-A casa dos sonhos é uma nova atração onde se anda por um caminho com muitos efeitos especiais, raios laser, hologramas e coisas assim, dizem que é muito bom, então... o que acha?

-A casa dos sonhos... parece interessante, mas como disse é novo então será difícil entrar. - comentou Umi.

-Bem... eu tenho entradas grátis. - disse Ryo mostrando-lhe os ingressos.

-O que?

-Sim, só para dois, então... o que acha?

-Hummmhhh... deixe-me ver... - Umi olhou para Fly e Hotaru e sorriu, em seguida arrancou os ingressos de Ryo.

-Ah, sabia que não podia resistir a... ei! - Ryo percebeu que Umi estava dando seus ingressos a Fly e Hotaru, que conversavam com Ami, Serena e Rei.

-Tomem! Vão dar uma volta vocês dois, para que fiquem um pouco a sós. - disse piscando.

-Mas Umi...

-Não se preocupem, Ryo insiste.

-Peraí, eu não disse que... ai! - Ryo recebeu um golpe no estomago.

-Não é mesmo, Ryo?

-Sim... claro... divirtam-se... - respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Uau, a casa dos sonhos! - comentou Serena muito impressionada - Darien e eu queríamos entrar mas nunca conseguimos ingressos.

-Dizem que é um ótimo espetáculo, por que não vão? - encorajou Rei

-Mas e vocês? - perguntou Fly

-Não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos dos seus amigos quando descerem da montanha russa.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro.

-Bem... o que acha Hotaru, vamos?

-Claro, parece divertido.

Fly e Hotaru se dirigiram à casa dos sonhos deixando um Ryo muito decepcionado vendo-os partir.

-Ei, sabe o que me custou conseguir esses ingressos?

-Ah calma, depois te consigo uns, lembre que sou uma artista muito famosa.

-Oh obrigado, obrigado! - gritou Ryo abraçando-a.

-Ei, me solta!

Ao chegar à atração, o jovem casal de heróis encontrou uma fila bem longa para entrar.

-Vão entrar aí? - perguntou uma garota que estava na frente deles na fila.

-Sim, um amigo nos deu suas entradas. - respondeu Fly.

-Muito bem, mas terão que esperar um pouco, acaba de entrar um grupo e o passeio dura meia hora.

-Entendo... bom, temos que esperar, dizem que o passeio é muito bom. - disse Hotaru.

-Pois é. - concordou a garota com um sorriso. - Desculpem meu namorado chegou, tchau!

-Parece que ficaremos aqui um bom tempo, não é?

-É mesmo, quer que busque algo para você?

-Hum.. sim... que tal um sorvete como os que vimos lá atrás?

-Não diga mais nada, agora mesmo trago um.

-Tudo bem, não demore.

-Pode deixar! - Fly rapidamente foi até uma pequena sorveteria próxima.

-Dois de chocolate, por favor!

-Pois não, meu jovem.

-Olá Hikaru! - uma melodiosa voz veio às costas de Fly, ao se virar encontrou uma garota de cabelos negros um pouco mais longos que os de Hotaru e também um pouco mais alta que ela, vestia um suéter amarelo e uma saia azul até os joelhos, era muito bonita. O jovem guerreiro a reconheceu como Rio, uma garota que o seguia no clube de esgrima, era mais uma jovem que queria que Fly lhe ensinasse pessoalmente.

-Rio! Oi, o que faz por aqui?

-Vim com umas amigas, e você... ah! Já sei, veio com sua nova namorada Hotaru, não é?

-Também, na verdade vim com meus amigos.

-Estou vendo... e não me convidou.

-Bom, é que não sei seu telefone.

-Estou brincando, aonde vai agora?

-Vou com Hotaru na casa dos sonhos.

-A casa dos sonhos! Nossa que bom, eu não consegui entrar...

-É, me disseram que é muito difícil conseguir entradas para essa atração.

-Que inveja.

-Rapaz, aqui estão seus sorvetes. - o vendedor retornara com o pedido de Fly.

-Obrigado... tome. - Fly pagou os sorvetes e voltou-se para Rio.

-Tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã no clube de esgrima, está bem?

-Claro, tchau!

-Tchau. - Fly foi embora com cuidado para não derrubar os sorvetes até a casa dos sonhos enquanto Rio o assistia partir com um sorriso maléfico.

-A casa dos sonhos... lugar perfeito para fazer os nossos virarem realidade. - a voz de Lobo surgiu atrás dela, Rio apenas sentiu os braços do último irmão do clã Darkdragon a rodearem pela cintura.

-Sim... Hika... quero dizer, Fly, será meu. - comentou ela

-Nosso, querida, nosso... - disse Lobo fazendo Rio olhar para ele de um modo estranho - Você sabe o que eu quis dizer!

...

-Eu quero ir de novo. - comentou Leona ao grupo.

-Não... nem... nem morto volto a subir. - respondeu Pop com Maan atrás dele ajudando-o a não cair.

-Ah, você não agüenta nada Pop, não acredito que seja um discípulo de Avan. Veja, até Melulu se divertiu muito, não é? - ao se virar para a vidente, a soberana de Papunika percebeu que ela andava distraída.

-O que foi, Melulu? Se sente mal? - perguntou Umi ao ver como ela estava estranha.

-Não... é só que... onde está Fly? Ele corre um grande perigo, sinto um grande mal rondando o lugar.

-Como? Perigo? - perguntou Ryo intrigado - O que ela tem?

-Ela é vidente, pode ver coisas. - respondeu Umi

-Sério? Pode ler minha mão?

-Calado tonto! Fly foi com Hotaru a outra atração, por que diz que está em perigo?

-Algo ruim, sentimentos contra ele e Hotaru... posso ver... maldade... oh não! Temos que encontrá-los!

-Rei... - perguntou Serena em voz baixa -Será que isso é verdade?

-Sim... é verdade, Serena. Há algo aqui, algo maligno, será melhor avisar as garotas que se preparem. - Ami e Serena concordaram

...

Fly e Hotaru acabavam de entrar no tão falado espetáculo, caminhavam pelo que parecia ser um labirinto escuro guiados por um bonito espetáculo de luzes.

-Isto é muito bonito. - comentou Hotaru ao ver o show.

-Tem razão, é grande... uau! - Fly e Hotaru chegaram a um quarto onde haviam escadas que levavam a uma espécie de templo ou imagem de um, o jovem casal seguiu até uma grande vista, o templo era a plataforma de uma sala de hologramas muito avançados onde se mostrava a ilusão de um tapete voador pronto para levar o casal através de um passeio pelo céu noturno (justo como em Aladim).

-Isto é incrível, não é?

-Sim, é impressionante! - comentou Hotaru.

-Vamos!

Os dois guerreiros subiram no que na verdade era um carrinho com uma espécie de cama de água em cima dando a sensação de um tapete voador, mas para não tirar o encanto da ilusão voltemos ao que Fly e Hotaru estavam vendo...

Estrelas iluminando a noite, um grande tapete de nuvens brancas era seu caminho, o suave vento em seus rostos, chuvas de estrelas das cores do arco-íris cruzavam os céus, era uma grande sensação para ambos.

-Isto é fantástico... - comentou Fly

-Sim... muito... romântico. - continuou Hotaru um pouco corada. Fly também enrubesceu com o comentário, ambos se entreolharam, a ocasião era tão perfeita que se beijaram... porém algo estranho começou a acontecer, uma sensação de perigo se apoderou de seus corpos.

-Sentiu isso, Hotaru?

-Sim...

De repente, a bonita cena foi mudando drasticamente, o tapete de nuvens brancas começou a crescer e cobrir tudo, mudando sua cor até ficar tão escuro quanto a própria noite, raios saíam de todas as partes, fortes ventos começaram a soprar, o tapete mal podia seguir se movendo.

-Algo me diz que isto não faz parte do show. - comentou Fly.

-Tem razão... uma força maligna está aqui, manipulando este...

Hotaru nunca terminou a frase, um grande facho de luz se atravessou entre os dois cortando o tapete ao meio, Fly e Hotaru perderam os sentidos.

...

-O que quer dizer com não podemos entrar? - gritou uma enfurecida Umi ao encarregado da casa dos sonhos. - Não sabe com quem está falando, sou Umi Ryosaki, a famosa estrela de cinema e TV, sou a fabulosa guerreira da lua! Como é que você não me deixa entrar nesta atração? - o jovem encarregado, assim com Ryo, Alex, Guchi, Pop, Leona, Maam e Melulu, ficou com uma enorme gota.

-Nossa, esta garota tem um temperamento pior que o seu, Leona.

-Calado, Pop.

-Ouça, não vejo a urgência. - comentou Guchi - Talvez seja uma atração muito boa mas não é para tanto.

-Certo, melhor irmos a outro lugar.

-O problema - disse Ryo - É que essa garota Melulu disse que Hikaru e Hotaru estão em perigo.

-Que besteira é essa, Ryo? - perguntou Guchi

-É verdade, eles me disseram que ela é vidente.

-Sério?

-Senhorita Umi, por favor, já lhe dissemos que seria uma grande honra para nós permitir a você e seus amigos a entrada em nossa atração completamente grátis, mas só na próxima volta, o show já começou e não é possível pará-lo até que todos os que entraram saiam para recomeçar.

-Não me interessa! Tenho um amigo lá dentro e tenho que dizer algo importante!

-Mas senhorita Umi...

Nesse momento, só alguém como Happosai ou o mestre Kame teria visto passar três belos pares de pernas pertencentes a três garotas de minissaias.

-Por onde, Mercúrio?

-Por aqui garotas. - respondeu a gênio enquanto buscava uma entrada no espetáculo pelo teto. As duas sailors restantes afirmaram e seguiram.

-A propósito, já contatou Mina e Lita?

-Não... ainda não... que estranho que não respondam... - pensou Ami

-O que disse? - perguntou Rei

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Serena, as três sailors se entreolharam.

-Não! - disseram as três juntas. De repente Marte ficou tensa.

-O que foi, Rei?

-Já começou! - avisou preocupada, um grande tremor começou a sacudir todo o lugar.

-O que está havendo? - gritou o encarregado do parque.

-E por que pergunta pra mim? - gritou Umi.

-É a força maligna. - interveio Melulu - Já começou seu ataque!

-Forças malignas? - se perguntaram Guchi, Alex e Ryo enquanto engoliam em seco.

...

Luz... um pouco de luz... enfim estava recuperando a consciência, pouco a pouco começou a levantar, esse sim foi um ataque inesperado, felizmente o "tapete mágico" os salvou de um golpe pior... um segundo... Hotaru, onde estava Hotaru? Ele estendeu a mão e encontrou a mão de outra pessoa, parecia uma jovem. "Deve ser ela" pensou. Começou a levantar lentamente enquanto tirava o lençol que o cobria... um segundo, um lençol? Fly começou a olhar em volta... onde diabos estava? Este lugar parecia mais um quarto... um pequeno choque em sua cabeça o fez se sacudir um pouco... esse quarto... por alguma razão lhe parecia familiar, muito familiar.

- Hotaru, você está... AAGHGH! - Fly praticamente pulou da cama ao ver Hotaru... coberta apenas por um lençol de seda sobre a cama.

-O que houve... o que eu fiz... meu Deus! - lentamente notou como ela começou a abrir os olhos, espantando-o cada vez mais. Hotaru olhou para ele com uma expressão doce.

-Bom dia, amor.

-Hotaru... eu... não sei o que houve... quer dizer... perdão... nem mesmo lembro...

-Fly... amor... você está bem? - perguntou Hotaru levantando e fitando o cavaleiro dragão um pouco confusa.

-Eu... não... digo... sim... o que aconteceu depois do raio?

-Raio? - perguntou de novo com um olhar mais preocupado ainda - Do que está falando amor, se sente bem mesmo? - Hotaru se aproximou mais dele descobrindo-se um pouco, Fly arregalou os olhos e recuou imediatamente para acabar de cair da cama.

-Fly! O que há com você! - exclamou Hotaru.

-Hã? O que há comigo? O que há com você?

-Comigo?

-Sim... o que faz aqui sem rou... digo... sem... eu... o que nós dois fazemos aqui!

-Fly... está me assustando... está com febre ou algo assim?

-Febre? - Hotaru enrolou-se no lençol e se aproximou de Fly, que ficou vermelho enquanto ela tocava sua testa.

-Bem... parece que está um pouco quente...

-Qu... quente... sim, deve ser isso, estou delirando.

-Por acaso não dormiu bem? Teve um pesadelo?

-Pesadelo?

-Já te disse para não comer mariscos à noite, faz mal... se bem que ontem à noite você parecia bem. - terminou a frase com um sorriso insinuante.

-Mariscos?... mal?... ontem à noite? - Fly ficou mais vermelho.

Hotaru ficou olhando-o com curiosidade, em seguida foi até o que parecia o banheiro.

-A... aonde vai?

-Tomar uma ducha... como todas as manhãs... é sério, acho que deveria ver um médico desta vez.

-Médico?

-Sim... marcarei uma consulta com Ami, ok?

-Bem... sim... - Fly realmente estava muito confuso, que diabos estava acontecendo! Ele se aproximou de um criado-mudo onde viu algumas fotografias.

-MINHA NOSSA! - gritou ao ver as fotos.

-O que foi? - gritou Hotaru saindo apressada do banho vestindo um roupão.

-Estamos casados! - gritou. Realmente as fotografias eram de Hotaru e Fly, ele num smoking muito elegante e Hotaru num belíssimo vestido branco. Hotaru pareceu magoada ao ouvir aquilo.

-Fly... está começando a preocupar muito sua esposa.

-Quando... o que... eu... - a escuridão envolveu Fly.

A luz... de novo... outra vez a luz... "Oh que pesadelo" - pensou Fly enquanto se levantava, puxou o cobertor que o cobria de novo... um segundo... de novo! Ao aclarar sua visão percebe que continua no mesmo quarto.

-Fly! Fly, se sente bem? - Hotaru segurava sua mão.

-Oh... não foi um pesadelo. - murmurou.

-Fly, fique tranqüilo na cama, já chamei Ami, ela está vindo.

-Eeerr... sim... se você diz... "Acho melhor entrar no jogo até entender o que está havendo ."

ding dong

-Deve ser Ami, já volto, não se levante.

-Sim... tudo bem...

Hotaru rapidamente sai do quarto, Fly pôde escutar a voz de outra garota que entrava e Hotaru agradecendo por vir.

-Vamos ver. - disse Ami a Fly enquanto colocava um estetoscópio em seu peito.

-Então voltou a comer mariscos à noite, quantas vezes preciso avisar para não fazer isso, Fly? Acho que como sua médica deveria me escutar.

-Médica? Mas está só no colegial!

-O que?

-É como eu disse pelo telefone Ami, é como se tivesse esquecido muitas coisas.

-Estou vendo...

-Acho que teve um pesadelo que o confundiu muito.

-Talvez tenha sido... ouvi alguns casos.

-Aaahhhgg! Do que estão falando?

-Fly... qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?

-A última coisa de que me lembro? O ataque que sofremos na casa dos sonhos.

-Ataque?

-Sim, você sabe, o ser maligno...

-Fly... foi um curto-circuito, inclusive nos devolveram o dinheiro e deram entradas grátis pela falha.

-Hã?

-Sim, isso foi há 4 anos!

-É mesmo?

-Claro... - Fly permaneceu olhando muito preocupado para Ami e Hotaru, só então percebeu algo, Hotaru parecia mais velha... e claro, mais bonita, mas isso não importava agora, parecia ter 19... 20 anos, e Ami 24 ou 25.

-"Tem algo muito estranho aqui, não sei o que é isto mas acho melhor fingir por enquanto."

-Oh certo! Agora me lembro! - respondeu com um tom claramente fingido.

-Verdade? - perguntou Hotaru sem notar.

-Sim... desculpe por ter te preocupado amor.

-Oh Fly! Que alívio! - disse sua amada lançando-se em seus braços. Ami o observava desconfiada.

-Que bom que já se sente melhor. - disse ela

-Sim, obrigado pela preocupação, Ami.

-Não foi nada, agora tenho que ir... deixe-o descansar um pouco Hotaru.

-Está bem.

Ami recolheu suas coisas e Hotaru a acompanhou até a porta enquanto Fly se dirigiu até o banheiro para lavar o rosto.

-Mas que pesadelo é este? - se perguntou enquanto se olhava no espelho, de repente olhou melhor e arregalou os olhos espantado, estava mais velho! Assim como Hotaru e Ami, parecia ter 22 ou 23 anos!

- "Mas o que é isso?"

-Fly.. tem certeza de que se sente bem? - perguntou Hotaru.

-Eeer... sim, estou bem Hotaru, não se preocupe.

-Já sei, por que não damos uma volta pelo parque, talvez o ar fresco lhe faça bem.

-Ar fresco? Sim claro... isso seria genial.

-Pode se trocar enquanto termino de tomar banho.

-Está bem Hotaru. - ela sorriu e foi ao chuveiro, Fly rapidamente se virou ao ver que Hotaru tirava o robe.

-"Talvez isto não seja tão ruim..." - pensou para si.

Fly saiu do banheiro e encontrou... com alguma dificuldade sua roupa... ou esperava que fosse sua, uma camisa branca e uma calça preta. Foi até a sala e começou a percorrer o apartamento, encontrou fotos dele e Hotaru, mais fotos de seu casamento, pôde ver vários de seus amigos, Pop, Maam, Jenke, até o mestre Avan... isso ficava cada vez mais estranho. Nesse momento, batidas na porta fizeram com que soltasse o álbum de fotos.

-Eu abro! - gritou. Ele foi abrir a porta apenas para topar com uma surpresa ainda maior. O cavaleiro dragão ficou sem palavras.

-Ma... mamãe...

-Olá Dino, como vai? - cumprimentou sua mãe. - Dino? O que foi? Você está bem?

-Não... não muito... - respondeu Fly sem saber o que dizer.

-Vai deixar seus pais entrarem ou não? - Fly viu que era Baran quem falara.

-Ba... Baran?

-Dino, o que houve, desde quando chama seu pai pelo nome?

-Eu... eu lamento... desculpem... entrem. - ambos entraram no apartamento olhando intrigados para seu filho.

-Dino.. se sente bem mesmo? - voltou a perguntar sua mãe.

-Eu...tive um pesadelo esta manhã... acho que me deixou um pouco confuso.

-Ahá! - disse seu pai sarcasticamente - Acho que o casamento afetou sua cabeça, filho. - depois murmurou em seu ouvido - Eu te avisei, não?

-Baran! Pare de incomodar seu filho.

-Desculpe amor. - disse com um grande sorriso inocente.

Fly não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, este era um belo sonho... ou um horrível pesadelo.

-Ah, olá senhores. - disse Hotaru ao sair do quarto.

-Bom... pelo menos meu filho não foi tão tonto para escolher por quem ficar louco. - disse Baran olhando para Hotaru.

-O senhor sempre foi muito galanteador.

-Até demais. - interveio Soara não muito contente.

-Como estão?

-Viemos convida-los para uma reunião esta noite... é uma pequena festa, nada especial, não sei se irão querer vir, já avisamos a seus pais também, querida.

-Mesmo? Bom, mas Fly não se sente muito bem.

-O que disse? É verdade, filho?

-Não... não é nada, já lhes disse... o pesadelo...

-Entendo... caso se sinta melhor venha, nos alegraria vê-los na reunião.

-Iremos se pudermos.

-Então já vamos, ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer.

-Sim... nos vemos querida. - comentou Baran despedindo-se de Hotaru, que soltou uma pequena risada enquanto seus sogros se despediam. Fly permanecia mudo.

-Eram... eram meus pais...

-Amor, o que foi?

-Eu... eu... vamos passear. - Hotaru concordou e foi buscar seu casaco e sua bolsa. Momentos depois ambos já estavam caminhando pelas ruas, o que pelo menos ajudou Fly a se sentir melhor... ou quase, a cidade era uma estranha mistura entre Papunika e Tókio. Fly estava se sentindo mais cada vez confuso, porém algo em sua cabeça lhe dizia que estava tudo bem, que não se preocupasse. Assim ele resolveu relaxar para pensar bem no que estava havendo.

-Fly, está muito quieto, ainda se sente confuso?

-Sim... um pouco... um pouco, Hotaru.

-Entendo... por que não falamos um pouco, talvez assim se recupere.

-Tá bom.

-Como vão as coisas na universidade?

-Estão... bem... eu acho... o projeto com a professora Akane está indo bem... "Um segundo... como soube disso? O que está havendo?" - algo ia mal... tudo em sua mente parecia um furacão de memórias e sentimentos.

-Que bom.

-E você, como vai?

-Bem, bem! Mas o trabalho está ficando mais difícil a cada momento, espero poder seguir o ritmo.

-Você conseguirá, tenho certeza... - de repente pessoas começam a gritar em volta, o casal foi ver o que acontecia.

-Outra dessas criaturas, corram! - gritou um dos pedestres.

-Criatura?

-GRROOAAA! - um enorme monstro parecendo um urso surgiu diante deles.

-Vamos Fly! - gritou Hotaru. Por algum motivo Fly não se movia, sabia que devia agir contra essa coisa... mas como... algo... algo que ele não conseguia lembrar... ele ergueu a mão contra a criatura, sabia que devia fazer algo... algo ao levantar a mão assim...

-Me... mera... - murmurou enquanto Hotaru o puxava para fora do alcance do monstro e ele fazia um enorme esforço para lembrar.

-MERAZOMA! - uma rajada de fogo foi disparada contra a criatura, lançando-a para longe do jovem casal. Fly procurou quem fez isso enquanto uma figurava saltava contra a criatura, ele assistia enquanto o monstro lutava contra seu salvador, o jovem... era um rapaz... cabelo negro, roupas azuis, tinha uma espada nas costas e usava máscara.

-Eu... eu o conheço?

-É Ligth Dragon! - gritou Hotaru aliviada.

-Ligth Dragon? - perguntou Fly confuso.

-Corte da Terra! - gritou o herói ao erguer sua espada contra a criatura, destruindo-a por completo. Ligth Dragon observou se não havia mais perigo. Até que a voz de Fly o fez se virar.

-Ei! Espere! - ambos se fitaram por alguns segundos... então o misterioso herói saltou e sumiu da vista de todos.

-Fly? Fly?

-Hã? O que?

-O que houve, por que ficou parado vendo essa coisa em vez de escapar?

-Não... não sei... não entendo o que aconteceu.

-Fly, será melhor voltarmos para casa, você ainda não está bem...

-Sim... como quiser, amor...

De volta ao apartamento, Hotaru estava obrigando Fly a ir para a cama descansar.

-Vamos Fly, precisa descansar, talvez uma pequena soneca te ajude.

-Mas eu não...

-Vamos, não discuta... eu farei seu prato favorito assim quando acordar poderá comer bem.

-Não sei... - Fly queria dormir, realmente se sentia cansado, confuso, o que era isso? Porém uma voz... uma voz que parecia cada vez mais distante lhe dizia que se dormisse seria fatal...

-Vamos Fly, deite-se... - disse Hotaru enquanto o acomodava.

-Não... não devo...

-Durma amor, durma... verá quando acordar, tudo estará bem... tudo estará bem...

-Eu... não... - Fly ia adormecendo, apenas via o rosto de Hotaru com um doce sorriso e preocupada, tudo ia se apagando, tudo... antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu... pôde escutar o último grito dessa pequena voz pedindo-lhe que não dormisse...

Ao ver que ele adormecera Hotaru sorriu malignamente enquanto seus olhos começaram a brilhar com uma cor vermelha.

...

bipbipbip

O ruído eletrônico a alertou, junto com as diversas marcas que apareciam em seu visor, sobre a presença de um ser se aproximando.

-Alguém se aproxima, garotas! - advertiu Mercúrio, Marte vinha muito atenta, mas seus sentidos estavam em total desordem por tanta maldade acumulada no lugar. Sailor Moon por outro lado abraçava Marte morta de medo.

-Quem... quem é, Mercúrio?

-Não sei, minhas leituras estão muito confusas... poderia ser um inimigo.

-Tá... tá bom...

Os passos iam ficando mais próximos, as sailors estavam prontas para atacar... e Sailor Moon para sair gritando por todo lado. Uma mão a pegou pelo ombro...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritou a grande princesa do antigo Milênio de Prata. Suas amigas imediatamente se viraram para ver quem era.

-Saturno! - disse Ami aliviada.

-Oh... desculpe se as assustei.

-Não se preocupe. - comentou Rei.

-Sailor Moon, você está bem?

-Acho que sim...

-Claro... só molhou as roupas. - comentou Marte

-Não é verdade! - gritou Serena

-Garotas, por favor, não é hora para suas brigas. - pediu Ami.

-Sim, claro! - concordaram as duas.

-Digam... viram Fly? - perguntou Hotaru.

-Não, ele não estava com você?

-Sim, mas de repente nos atacaram e eu perdi os sentidos, quando acordei Fly havia sumido.

-Que estranho...

-Não se preocupe Hotaru, com certeza Fly deve andar por aí.

-Assim espero...

-Ei... garotas? - chamou Sailor Moon

-O que foi, Serena?

-O que... o que é isso? - perguntou vendo várias figuras sombrias que se aproximavam delas.

-Não... não sei... meu computador não os registrou. - respondeu Mercúrio. As três sailors se colocaram em guarda. Esperando alguns minutos a primeira sombra pôde ser vista. Era uma garota.

-Esperem... eu a conheço. - comentou Saturno - Essa garota e seu namorado estavam na nossa frente para entrar no espetáculo.

A jovem abriu os olhos com uma expressão nada amistosa.

-Cuidado! - gritou Marte ao saltar e esquivar o ataque da jovem.

-Aaahhhhh! - lamentos começaram a se ouvir por todos os lados.

-Que raios é isso? - perguntou Marte. Algumas sombras de garotos e garotas apareceram.

-Vem deles, parece que estão sendo manipulados por alguém!

-É verdade, tem energia maligna. - Marte, Mercúrio e Saturno começaram a se dispersar um pouco ao ver que os zumbis as atacavam.

-Oh não! Não se separem, garotas! - alertou Mercúrio.

-Mas precisamos! - gritou Moon de outro lado - Não podemos ferir... aaaghh! - Mercúrio, Marte e Saturno viram como sua intrépida líder tropeçou em algo e estava para ser atacada por três zumbis.

-Sailor Moon!

-ASTROM! - gritou uma voz, imediatamente os três zumbis se transformaram em estátuas de metal e caíram ao chão.

-UAU! - gritou outra voz cheia de admiração.

As três sailors viram um grupo de jovens que não pareciam estar sob a influência maligna, os reconheceram imediatamente, Pop, Maam, Leona, Melulu, Umi e... que diabos faziam os outros três ali? Principalmente o de óculos, que agora estava em cima de Pop admirando-o por sua grande façanha.

-Ei! Diga, diga! Como fez isso? Magia? Super poderes? Conte, conte? Que outras coisas sabe fazer? - perguntou Ryo balançando-o pela camisa.

-Quer sair de cima de mim? - ordenou Pop. Guchi e Alex estavam igualmente surpreendidos enquanto o resto tinha uma enorme gota.

-Ora, são as garotas do outro dia. - comentou Leona reparando nas sailors.

-Como vão? - cumprimentou Sailor Moon

-Oh! As fabulosas Sailor Scouts! E Mercúrio! Olá! Lembra de mim? - gritou Ryo aproximando-se de Sailor Mercúrio. - Sou o que acha que você é muito sexy!

-Eehh... vagamente... - respondeu a jovem gênio encabulada.

-As sailors Scouts! - comentou Guchi emocionada.

-Nossa! - seguiu Alex - Que sorte tivemos, elas nos ajudarão a sair daqui, não é? - perguntou a Umi.

-É, espero que sim. - respondeu decepcionada, agora que o passeio estava ficando divertido.

-Sabem o que está havendo aqui? - perguntou Maam

-Não fazemos idéia. - respondeu Marte - Só sabemos que uma energia maligna muito poderosa está controlando este lugar.

-Talvez nós possamos lhes dar essa informação. - comentou uma voz do outro lado, os zumbis que estavam reunidos imediatamente recuaram para deixar as sailors, os discípulos de Avan e os outros verem quem era.

-LOBO! - gritaram Saturno e Umi ao reconhecer o último irmão do clã DarkDragon. Ele estava sentado numa espécie de trono com uma bonita garota sentada em suas pernas abraçando-o.

-Como vão, Sailor Scouts... e o resto do lixo que as acompanha.

-Lobo? - perguntou Pop sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular - E esse, quem é?

-Como não sabe? - reclamou Umi - Esse cara vem do seu mundo!

-Seu mundo? - se perguntaram Umi, Guchi e Ryo.

-Extraterrestres! Genial! - gritou Ryo mais emocionado ainda.

-O que disse? Este traste veio desse mundo? Ora, como o universo é pequeno. - disse Lobo

-Ainda não entendo. - comentou Leona enquanto se colocava em guarda caso ele tentasse atacar.

-Permitam que me apresente, sou Lobo, último membro do clã DarkDragon... antecessor dos cavaleiros dragão.

-O que? - perguntaram espantados todos daquele mundo.

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Pop

-Digamos que sou um experimento antes do que foi o cavaleiro dragão.

-Olhem... - murmurou Guchi - Essa não é Ryo Hayashi? - perguntou referindo-se à jovem sentada em suas pernas. Rio ouviu isso e olhou para eles com um sorriso malvado.

-Olá Guchi, olá idiotas e atriz de terceira. - disse ela.

-Quem está chamando de atriz de terceira? - reclamou Umi, Rio apenas sorriu e levantando-se começou a caminhar até Saturno, que se colocou em posição de defesa apontando seu Silent Glaive à garota, algo estava errado com ela também, podia sentir.

-Olá... esquisita. - Hotaru manteve os olhos fixos nela. - Por que não me cumprimenta, hein? Monstro?

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Ah claro... entendo... prefere manter sua identidade secreta, não? - Rio sorriu e olhou para os amigos da escola de Fly.

-Maneiro! - gritou Ryo ao ver que Rio começou a gerar uma aura escura a seu redor.

-Calado, imbecil! - reclamou Alex. - Não vê que vai nos atacar!

-Gosta disso, Ryo? Que bom... mostrarei um pouco deste poder. - Rio apontou para o grupo com a palma da mão, porém Saturno se colocou entre eles. Suas amigas se colocaram a seu lado prontas para ajudar.

-Não deixarei que machuque ninguém.

-Ora, que nobre. - comentou Lobo

-Por que fazem isto? - perguntou Sailor Moon (já esperavam essa pergunta, não é?)

-Como para que? Para governar este mundo miserável, ser seu amo... seu deus!

-Não permitiremos. - avisou Marte.

-Como se eu estivesse pedindo sua permissão... Rio, por que não mostra a Sailor Saturno seu novo brinquedo? - Rio olhou para Lobo zangada.

-ELE não é um brinquedo!

-Está bem, está bem, não se irrite.

Rio formou outra vez seu maléfico sorriso e começou a caminhar até uma das sombras dos zumbis. As sailors e os alunos de Avan estavam atentos esperando o momento certo de atacar.

-Fly... amor, por que não vem aqui? - nesse momento todos ficaram boquiabertos, uma das sombras começou a caminhar lentamente até Rio.

-Fly! - gritou Hotaru ao reconhecê-lo. Rio sorriu para a sailor do silêncio e abraçou Fly muito carinhosamente.

-Ei! O que fez com Fly? - gritou Leona muito zangada.

-Ele é meu agora, como devia ter sido desde que o conheci. - respondeu Rio - Desde que me conheceu, não devia nunca ter se aproximado dessa... estúpida. - comentou referindo-se a Saturno.

-Parece que está sendo controlado por eles! - observou Mercúrio.

-O que? É impossível, Fly não pode ser controlado. - comentou Pop - É um cavaleiro dragão, qualquer tentativa de se apoderar de sua alma devia ser repelida pela marca do dragão.

-Ora, então este moleque sabe da marca do dragão. - surpreendeu-se Lobo.

-Maaarrrcca do draaggããão! - Ryo anotava freneticamente num pequeno caderno.

-Ryo, o que está fazendo? - reclamou Umi

-Anotando tudo isto... vou ficar milionário se fizer um filme sobre isso.

Com uma gota na nuca vendo Ryo, Lobo decidiu continuar - Sim, tem razão tonto, a marca do dragão de Fly devia tê-lo protegido de nosso controle, mas...

-Mas começamos a nos apoderar de seus sonhos primeiro. - interveio Rio

-O que disse? - perguntou Saturno muito preocupada.

-Quando ele perdeu os sentidos comecei a atacar com seus mas profundos desejos guardados em sua mente, a partir desses desejos e sonhos criei um mundo perfeito, um mundo perfeito para ambos...

-Sua alma e mente estão presas num sonho... assim como todas estas imundas pessoas. - disse Lobo referindo-se aos zumbis.

-Só que... o sonho de Fly é agradável... e os destas pobres criaturas são pesadelos. - prosseguiu Rio enquanto se abraçava muito carinhosamente com Fly, para o desgosto da sailor do silêncio.

-Fly... - Rio começou a se aproximar dos lábios do cavaleiro dragão - ...está... - Rio deu um beijo em sua face esquerda - ...vivendo muito feliz... - depois outro na face direita - ...comigo. - Rio então o beijou nos lábios.

-Não... Fly... - murmurou Hotaru. - Não... não posso permitir, não posso permitir que Fly fique aprisionado num mundo de fantasia com alguém que não ama.

-É verdade! - apoiou Umi - Ele já tem Hotaru.

-Sim... é verdade, mas ambas se enganam. - respondeu Rio - Fly está com você... - Rio apontou para Saturno - Digamos que ele gostava demais de você, então usei um disfarce para me aproximar dele.

-O que quer dizer?

-Pois é... me aproximei dele como você, o beijei como você, o acariciei como você...

-Mas como você é vazia. - interrompeu Sailor Moon - De que te serve estar com ele se não sabe que é realmente você, o que acha de ser a sombra de Hotaru, o que ganha com isso?

-Hahaha! - Rio começou a rir - Não seja tonta... isto é só temporário, ele irá caindo cada vez mais nesse mundo e irá esquecendo deste cada vez mais, cada vez que veja seu rosto, Saturno, mais feições minhas irão aparecendo, até que seja eu quem ocupe seu coração!

-Ei... alguém sabe porque Rio fala de Hotaru e Sailor Saturno como se fossem a mesma pessoa? - perguntou Ryo. Alex, Guchi e Umi ficaram com uma enorme gota.

-Idiota, não está prestando atenção? Hotaru é Sailor Saturno! - respondeu Guchi.

-O QUE! Nossa! Isto será genial! - Ryo continuou anotando em seu caderno.

-Você me dá pena. - comentou Saturno baixando o Silent Glaive.

-O que disse?

-Acha que Fly realmente te amará assim? Quando se der conta de que fez...

-O que, ele me odiará? Ha, isso nunca acontecerá, ele nunca despertará!

-Não... Fly não te odiaria... ele nunca odeia ninguém, mas se decepcionará muito. - disse Leona.

-Além do mais... acha que mantê-lo num mundo de faz-de-conta é o certo? - perguntou Sailor Moon

-É a realidade para mim!

-Mas que pobre realidade. Vamos, a realidade é muito melhor que a fantasia porque sabe que todos esses beijos e carícias não são verdadeiros, são produtos de uma mentira.

-Eu... não... eu...

Lobo franziu a testa, Rio começava a hesitar, talvez seu controle não tenha sido suficiente, hora de intervir e usar o plano B: matar todos, muito, mas muito dolorosamente.

-Chega! Rio, volte a seu mundo de sonhos, eu cuidarei deles. - Rio olhou para Lobo um pouco confusa. - Vá, eu ordeno! - ela balançou a cabeça e começou a formar uma espécie de aura cinzenta para depois entrar no corpo de Fly como um fantasma.

-Fly! - gritou Hotaru.

-Fly... mate a sailor do silêncio... - ordenou Lobo com um sorriso.

Fly, ou o corpo de Fly, aceitou, depois materializou uma espada parecida com a sua só que de uma cor muito escura. Saturno colocou sua arma em posição de defesa.

-YAAAH! - com um grito de ataque de Fly se lançou contra Hotaru.

-Não permitirei que use meu melhor amigo como sua marionete! - gritou Pop. - Maam, tire Leona, Melulu e estes garotos daqui!

-Pop...

-Agora!

-Está bem.

-O que está pensando? Não irei a lugar algum, tenho que ajudar Fly! - protestou Leona

-Sim! E eu tenho que documentar tudo isto! - seguiu Ryo.

-Quem disse que os deixaria ir? Zumbis... cuidem deles. - Maam se dispôs a atacar as sombras.

-Não, pare! - gritou Sailor Moon

-Mas...

-São inocentes, devemos liberta-los do controle de Lobo.

-Entendi, mas pense em algo rápido ou nos farão em pedaços.

-Sim!

-Sailor Moon, use seu ataque, talvez isso os desperte! - sugeriu Mercúrio

-Oh oh! Esqueci do ataque de Sailor Moon. - preocupou-se Lobo.

-Pelo poder... do cristal prateado... lunar! - Pop arregalou os olhos impressionado, assim como Maam e Melulu, esta era uma das magias mais puras que haviam visto em suas vidas. Uma luz branca iluminou todo o lugar.

...

-AAAHHH! - gritou Fly acordando de um pesadelo.

-Fly! O que foi? Outro pesadelo? - Fly olhou para Hotaru e suspirou, tudo estava bem, ao menos parecia.

-Não... estou bem, não se preocupe...

-Que bom... parece que a tempestade te acordou.

-Tempestade? - Fly olhou pela janela do apartamento, era mesmo, uma grande tempestade castigava a cidade. - Nossa...

-Vou trazer o jantar, está bem?

-Sim... - Fly afirmou com um sorriso. Então se levantou para ir à mesa e evitar o incômodo a sua esposa de levar a comida até a cama.

-Esta tempestade está forte. - comentou ao ver os grandes relâmpagos sobre a cidade. Fly se aproximou da janela do quarto e olhou para fora. Nesse momento um grande trovão sacudiu todo o edifício. Fly permaneceu contemplando o nada durante alguns segundos, pensou ter visto uma garota.. uma garota com uma espécie de lança, e ele estava lutando com ela.

-Nossa... já tenho até alucinações...

CRASH!

Fly olhou para a porta, Hotaru devia ter derrubado algo, decidiu ir ajudar a limpar. Ao entrar na cozinha Hotaru estava chorando no chão.

-Hotaru... Hotaru, o que foi?

-Eu... nada... nada... lamento Fly, acho... acho que estraguei seu jantar...

Fly sorriu - Não importa, não tinha muita fome... por que não pedimos algo para comer?

-Sim... acho que será melhor... - Fly pegou o telefone e a lista enquanto Hotaru olhava para ele... as palavras dessas garotas eram mesmo verdade? Não, não eram e ela provaria! Ela foi até Fly enquanto ele consultava a lista.

-O que pediremos? Italiana? Tailandesa? Mexicana!... ou simplesmente hambúrgueres? - Fly se virou para sua esposa - O que você acha? - Hotaru não respondeu, apenas se lançou sobre ele beijando-o apaixonadamente.

-Hotaru... espera... o que está fazendo?

-Fly... te amo... te amo... - o jovem se deixou levar por alguns instantes, porém a imagem da jovem da lança o fez romper o beijo.

-Espere, não... - Fly não sabia o que havia de errado, só sabia que não devia se aproximar dela, Hotaru não se afastava, ele sentia como se ela o asfixiasse, como se o que estava fazendo fosse ruim.

-Espere Hotaru! chega! - Fly a afastou de forma brusca.

-O que... o que foi?

-Hotaru... o que está havendo aqui?

-Fly... não há nada errado... só queria ser carinhosa com você...

-Não.. algo... algo está errado... posso sentir...

Hotaru arregalou os olhos um pouco surpresa, era impossível, a essa hora Fly já deveria estar quase em suas mãos, algo falhara no feitiço que Lobo lhe prometera.

-Não há nada amor, é só a tempestade que te deixou nervoso... está bem, vamos esperar um pouco, pedirei que tragam comida italiana, o que acha?

Fly permaneceu fitando a jovem - "Não... ela está diferente... por que... o que é... desde esta manhã sinto como se coisas de minha mente fossem e voltassem... Hotaru nunca havia me beijado como fez agora, isso SIM eu lembro perfeitamente, mesmo quando toma a iniciativa, seus beijos são... tímidos, por assim dizer... a forma que ela fez era... muito brusca..."

-Quem é você? - perguntou Fly secamente, Hotaru olhou para ele assustada.

-Como quem sou eu? Sua esposa... Hotaru.

-Não... não é verdade... você não é Hotaru... seus olhos... seus beijos...suas carícias... são diferentes... não tem o mesmo brilho.

-Do... do está falando?

-Eu realmente não sei, mas sei que você não é Hotaru, quem é você?

Hotaru ficou muda - "Não é verdade." - pensou ela. Levantando uma sobrancelha Hotaru começou a caminhar até a porta do apartamento.

-Aonde vai? - bradou o jovem, sem responder a garota saiu. Fly foi atrás dela, mas ao abrir a porta não viu ninguém, apenas um corredor vazio.

-O que acontece aqui? - murmurou.

...

Saturno estava resistindo aos ataques de Fly, pelo visto Lobo não o controlava completamente, havia esperança de recuperá-lo, do contrário já teria usado o símbolo do dragão contra ela.

-Fly, por favor acorde! Livre-se dessa ilusão!

-Cale-se! - a voz de Rio saiu do corpo de Fly enquanto este aparava seus ataques, os olhos de Fly assumiram uma cor dourada.

-Rio...

-Matarei você, matarei você e roubarei seu brilho para acabar de conquistá-lo! - após isso Rio, ou melhor, o corpo de Fly se lançou para atacar Saturno de novo, porém com mais força, a sailor imediatamente começou a se defender, só haviam duas maneiras de libertar Fly, se os outros vencessem Lobo e Rio perdesse seus poderes... ou... obrigá-la. Rio notou como Saturno mudava sua pose para atacar ao invés de só se defender.

-O que vai fazer? Não me diga que vai atacar seu amado Fly?

-Não é Fly que está diante de mim. - declarou Saturno. Ao dizer isso, iniciou o contra-ataque. O corpo de Fly se movia agilmente safando-se dos golpes, depois saltou para afastar-se dela.

-Ha! Não é rival para mim. - comentou para Hotaru que permanecia de costas para ela.

-Tem certeza? perguntou Saturno sem se virar. Rio pôde sentir, sangue, sangue correndo pelo braço esquerdo, uma ferida séria.

-O que você fez? - gritou Rio - Pensei que o amava!

-Não... Hotaru Tomoe ama Fly, mas eu Sailor Saturno, tenho a responsabilidade de acabar com qualquer ameaça a minha princesa e este mundo, enquanto Fly estiver sendo manipulado por você ele é meu inimigo e não hesitarei em matá-lo pois sei que ele iria querer assim, não permitiria que seu poder fosse usado para o mal!

Uma expressão de terror cobriu o rosto de Rio, que continuava manipulando Fly de sua mente.

-Tem duas opções. - sentenciou Saturno com voz fria - Ou liberta Fly... ou morre com ele.

-Jamais desistirei dele! - gritou.

-Como quiser. - disse Saturno, aparentemente seu plano não havia funcionado... ainda.

...

-Ataque de folhas de carvalho de Júpiter! - gritou Sailor Júpiter tentando abrir a barreira de energia maligna que envolvia a antiga casa dos sonhos.

-É inútil, essa energia maligna é forte demais. - comentou Jenke às recém-chegadas guerreiras. Depois que Mina, Lita e Jenke perceberam que muitos dos gritos não vinham da casa do terror, mas sim de muita gente realmente espantada pela repentina aparição de monstros na casa dos sonhos, Jenke ordenou a Mina e Lita que fugissem, que obedeceram apenas para ir se transformar. E quando foram atrás do problema, encontraram o discípulo de Avan ali.

-Tem certeza? - perguntou Vênus. O cavaleiro imortal confirmou.

-Então como entraremos?

-Não entraremos. - respondeu - Simplesmente esperaremos que se enfraqueça para poder passar.

-O que! Não podemos ficar aqui enquanto nossos amigos estão lá dentro.

-Eles sabem se cuidar sozinhos. - comentou Jenke, embora também estivesse preocupado mas não demonstrasse.

...

Maam, Moon, Mercúrio e Marte estavam lutando contra Lobo um pouco longe de onde estavam Saturno e Fly. A mais ágil das guerreiras era obviamente Maam, e as quatro juntas estavam dando ao pervertido do Lobo o que merecia.

-AH! - gritou Maam ao soltar o último golpe que jogou Lobo longe. Pop tinha um grande sorriso de orgulho vendo sua namorada dar uma surra em outra pessoa além dele.

-Agora, as três juntas, garotas! - gritou Mercúrio.

-Pelo poder do cristal prateado lunar!

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte!

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!

Os três ataques atingiram o vilão em cheio criando uma grande explosão.

-Conseguimos! - comemorou Sailor Moon

-Não, ainda não. - alertou Pop um pouco tenso - Vejam! - ao baixar a poeira puderam ver as três estrelas de energia maligna protegendo Lobo.

-Que diabos é isso? - perguntou Guchi.

-O resto do clã. - respondeu Umi.

-O que disse? - perguntou Pop

-Eles eram quatro, mas Fly exterminou três deles há alguns dias.

-Entendi... - Pop franziu a testa, algo muito estranho estava começando a acontecer. Ele preferia ajudar Hotaru com Fly, mas decidiu manter um olho em sua prometida e nas outras três guerreiras do outro dia. Ao que parece Hotaru era uma caixa de surpresas, só esperava não estar superestimando seus poderes.

Lobo se ergueu com um sorriso e limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

-Bem, bem... que tal... estas gatinhas têm garras muito fortes... mas eu vou cortá-las.

-Ei! Quem está chamando de gatinha? - reclamou Marte.

-Muito bem meninas! - comentou Lobo - É hora do verdadeiro espetáculo, com Fly sob meu controle já posso mostrar o verdadeiro poder do clã DarkDragon!

-O verdadeiro poder...

-Isso mesmo... - comentou com um sorriso maligno.

-Irmãos, é hora, juntemos nosso poder! É tempo do nascimento de uma nova era! - as três estrelas malignas começaram a brilhar intensamente, junto com o corpo de Lobo.

-Seu poder maligno está aumentando! - avisou Melulu.

-Diabos! - preocupou-se Pop.

Maam, Marte, Moon e Mercúrio deram um passo atrás.

-Que espetáculo! - gritou Ryo outra vez.

-Ryo! Quer calar a boca, vamos morrer!

-E quer tirar suas mãos da minha cintura? - reclamou Mercúrio muito constrangida, Ryo a abraçava pela cintura.

-ASTROM! - Pop apontou para os quatro jovens e os cobriu com a magia de proteção transformando-os em estátuas de metal.

-O que é isto? O que fez? - espantou-se Alex

-Estarão a salvo, não se preocupem.

-Como não nos preocupar, não podemos nos mover! - reclamou Umi.

-Essa magia os cobre de aço, os protegerá dos ataques mais poderosos.

-Ei! Não posso anotar desse jeito! - tornou a reclamar Ryo, Pop apenas revirou os olhos.

De repente sentiram como a luz maligna se apagou, todos olharam para Lobo... ou o que antes era Lobo, agora era um homem de cabelos dourados, olhos azuis e uma estranha aura multicolorida rodeando-o, além de ter crescido um pouco, imaginem como um super-saiyajin.

-Oh oh. - murmurou Sailor Moon.

-E então lindezas, o que acham? Não é verdade que agora sou muito mais atraente?

-Sim claro, e eu sou Miss Universo. - comentou Sailor Moon, fazendo uma gota surgir em todos. - Quer dizer... não que eu não possa chegar a ser Miss Universo, claro que sou muito linda e...

-Pode falar sobre isso mais tarde? - repreendeu-a Maam.

-Bom... acho que terei que lutar agora... - anunciou Pop

-O que? Um fracote como você vai lutar?

-Não sou nenhum fracote! - reclamou Pop enquanto surgia em sua mão um báculo negro com uma pequena jóia vermelha na ponta. - Para trás, garotas... é hora de que Pop, o melhor discípulo de Avan e do mago Matorife cuide desta escória.

As garotas assistiam desconcertadas como Lobo flutuava coçando a orelha ignorando Pop.

-Ei! - reclamou o mago.

-Ah, já terminou? - perguntou Lobo.

-Vou te ensinar a respeitar os discípulos de Avan.

-Sim claro, claro...

-Eu sou um dos poucos que conseguiram derrotar Fly. - comentou com um sorriso de confiança.

-Pois eu também! - a batalha entre os dois maiores egos do universo começaria agora.

...

Fly estava sangrando muito, numerosas feridas cobriam seus braços e pernas, as duas namoradas começavam a se preocupar.

"Isto não está dando certo, só estou matando Fly pouco a pouco..." - pensou Saturno.

-Maldita! Veja o que fez com ele! - reclamou Rio.

-Eu não, você está fazendo isso!

-Não me renderei!

-Bem... se quiser Fly, venha lutar por ele, não se escondas atrás de seu corpo.

-Eu... eu... - o rosto de Saturno mudou para uma expressão mais suave.

-Rio... por favor... sei que não somos amigas, mas sei que não é uma garota má... podemos resolver isto... por favor... liberte Fly...

-Eu... não... não posso... Lobo mataria Fly e a mim também.

-Lobo não é nada comparado com o verdadeiro poder de Fly... vamos, devolva-o... ele não vai ser feliz vivendo numa ilusão.

-Eu...

...

CABUM

Instantes antes, uma grande luta se desenrolava entre o novo Lobo, que estava usando os espíritos de seus irmãos para aumentar seus poderes a um nível impressionante, e Pop.

-É espantoso, esse tal Pop tem um poder incrível. - admirou-se Marte.

-Pois é... e pensar que há alguns anos era só um fraco e covarde mago de quinta categoria. -comentou Maam.

-Você não é um guerreiro! - disse Lobo ao jovem - Pode-se ver que te falta experiência na arte do combate.

-É verdade, eu sou um mago... mas não quer dizer que não saiba lutar... Merami! - Pop lançou a magia do fogo, Lobo sorriu levantando a mão e uma torrente de água apareceu apagando o ataque.

-Mas que diabos?

-Tolo, nós podemos usar os quatro elementos da natureza. - Lobo apontou para Pop - Fogo! - uma labareda foi disparada contra o mago, que a evitou saltando. - Vento! - uma rajada de ar lançou Pop contra um muro, o mago caiu no solo atordoado. - Água! - o ataque seguinte também atingiu o alvo. - E por último, Terra! - pedras foram diretamente contra o jovem ferindo-o várias vezes.

-POP! - gritou Maam.

-Hahaha! Que mago tonto... por que não se dedica a fazer truques com cartas?

-Não obrigado... parei com isso faz tempo.

-Humh... como queira, mas é hora de eliminar todos vocês, usarei meu máximo ataque para apagá-los da existência!

-Seu máximo ataque? - perguntou Pop abrindo um grande sorriso - Claro... com certeza é só conversa fiada.

-Ei! Que idéia é essa? - reclamou Marte - Quer que ele nos mate?

-Deixe-o. - comentou Maam - Talvez seja um tonto mas sabe o que faz.

-Tomara que sim, esse sujeito está criando um poder maligno impressionante. - avisou Mercúrio que analisava Lobo com seu computador.

-Como se atreve, idiota! Agora verá! O máximo ataque do clã Darkdragon! - os olhos de Lobo mudaram para vermelho sangue, seu corpo cresceu um pouco enquanto uma esfera colorida começou a brilhar entre suas mãos, Pop engoliu em seco...

-Oh oh... espero não errar em meus cálculos ou isto nos mandará de volta para Papunika em pedacinhos. - Pop se acalmou e se colocou em posição para criar um de seus melhores feitiços, teria sido melhor trazer o espelho de Shabal mas este feitiço criava o mesmo efeito, só esperava fazê-lo igualmente forte.

-Tome isto, mago de quarta... GENESIS PRIME! - a esfera de energia foi disparada como um Kame hame ha.

-Espero que funcione! - gritou Pop - MAHOKANTA! - o ataque de Lobo foi direto até os heróis, porém algo estranho aconteceu, Lobo abriu os olhos e percebeu que seu ataque de repente pareceu atravessar algo e depois retornou em alta velocidade.

-Que dia...

CABUM

Seu próprio ataque o atingiu em cheio, Pop virou-se para as garotas.

-Rápido, lancem seus ataques! - as garotas obedeceram prontamente

- Pelo poder do cristal prateado lunar!

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte!

-Mahoimi!

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!

-MERODOA!

Um super ataque em conjunto dos guerreiros do bem foi direto contra o centro da explosão causada pelo Genesis Prime de Lobo. Outra grande onda de choque e luz obrigou os heróis a se virar para não ficar cegos.

-AAAHHHH! - um grande grito de dor saiu do meio da fumaça.

Pop sorriu, assim como Jenke e as garotas fora da casa dos sonhos, a barreira mágica desapareceu, já podiam entrar a ajudar seus amigos.

...

-Ouviu isso? - perguntou Saturno a Rio - Já terminou... tudo acabou... renda-se!

-Não... senhor Lobo... ele foi derrotado...

-Isso mesmo... dê-se por vencida...

-Não...

-E não tem porque, bela Rio. - comentou uma voz maligna por trás delas. Saturno virou-se apenas para ser jogada longe por um golpe que nem viu chegar.

-Quem... quem é você? - perguntou Rio enquanto o corpo de Fly ficava quieto.

-Meu nome é Gotar... ser mais poderoso que o estúpido do Lobo.

-Hã?

-Vejo que o tonto do Lobo lhe deu um poder muito particular, sem saber resolveu um de meus maiores problemas para conquistar este mundo... realmente o agradeço. - Gotar levou a mão ao queixo abrindo um sorriso maligno - "Agora sim ganhei o jogo."

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Rio preocupada. Gotar a fitou.

-Isso não te importa... apenas agradeça que estará com seu amado... para sempre. - uma luz branca saiu da mão de Gotar e Rio também perdeu os sentidos. Com uma técnica parecida com a dos fios da morte de Mistyban, Gotar levou Fly flutuando.

-Fly! - gritou Hotaru assim que começou a se recuperar. Gotar ouviu os gritos da sailor do silêncio.

-Diga adeus para sempre a seu namoradinho, querida. - Gotar se despediu erguendo o dedos num símb olo da vitória e desapareceu para não muito longe, ainda tinha que resolver um certo assunto com alguém.

...

Lobo não podia aceitar, utilizou um poder maior do que quando lutou contra Fly e ainda assim perdeu para um rapaz estúpido, um que era menos poderoso que Fly! Como isso foi possível? Sentia que suas forças estavam indo embora, o poder de seus irmãos o estava abandonando, podia sentir os lamentos deles enquanto seu poder sumia... estavam desaparecendo. Lobo caiu de joelhos tentando evitar que o poder se fosse, respirando fundo ergueu os olhos para encontrar seus inimigos observando-o piedosamente... bom, pelo menos Sailor Moon, isso o encheu de mais raiva. Agora havia voltado a sua forma anterior e também estava desaparecendo, seu corpo estava encolhendo e o sujeito que vivia antes nesse corpo estava voltando. Ele pôde ver como as 3 estrelas de seus irmãos começaram a se extinguir até não restar nada, só faltava ele e não lhe restava muito tempo.

-Lobo, Lobo, Lobo. - uma voz o fez se virar... era Gotar e trazia algo atrás dele flutuando em um globo.

-Fly! - gritou Leona ao reconhecê-lo.

-Fly? - murmurou Lobo. - Gotar... ajude-me... me dê... me dê poder para vencer estes miseráveis... vingar meus irmãos...

-Ha! Não seja tonto Lobo, por que deveria te ajudar, vocês me traíram.

-Não... nós...

-Cale-se Lobo, realmente só vim para agradecer por me entregar este lindo presente. - Lobo viu Fly. - Com este novo fantoche serei o ser mais poderoso do universo.

-Não permitirei! - gritou Pop. Gotar o olhou com indiferença.

-Quando terminar com Fly poderei usar seus dois símbolos do dragão para matá-los.

-Silêncio! Bombas de Fogo! - Pop lançou seu ataque.

Gotar sorriu para Lobo - Até nunca, Lobinho - Gotar desapareceu justo antes que o ataque de Pop o tocasse, Lobo não foi tão afortunado. Um velho parecido com um duende grisalho e vestido de roxo ficou jogado ali, com os olhos vidrados e soltando fumaça.

-Fly! - gritou Leona.

-Droga... - revoltou-se Pop.

Um ruído metálico os fez se virar.

-Onde... onde está Fly? - perguntou Saturno muito ferida.

-Saturno! - suas amigas imediatamente correram até ela.

-O que houve, Saturno?

-Não... não sei, alguém me atacou justo quando estava para resgatar Fly, pensei que não havia me ferido seriamente até que olhei... eu... - Saturno desfaleceu nos braços de suas amigas.

-Hotaru!

* * *

><p>Algumas notas: Mahoimi é uma técnica de Maam, consiste em um Mehomi muito concentrado que em vez de curar mata todo ser vivo, geralmente Maam o usa quando golpeia o inimigo, mas aqui digamos que o lança. Mahokanta é um feitiço capaz de devolver qualquer ataque, não importa o quanto seja poderoso. O espelho de Shabal é uma arma mágica que tem o mesmo efeito deste feitiço.<p> 


	13. O Sacrifício de um Anjo

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 13: O Sacrifício de um Anjo**

* * *

><p>Em Nerima se podia respirar um raro momento de paz. Ranma estava passando esse dia tranqüilo descansando no telhado aproveitando os gloriosos raios de sol, porém a tranqüilidade logo acabou quando uma jarra de água caiu sobre ele.<p>

-Mas o que foi isso? - Ranma pôde sentir algo apertando... bem... seus atributos femininos.

-AAAHHH!

-Olá linda Ranma, sentiu minha falta?

-Mestre Happosai! Sai daí! - com um bom golpe Ranma manda o mestre pervertido direto pro chão.

-Oh Ranma! Porque me trata assim? Estive fora muito tempo e é assim que me recebe?

-Seria melhor que não tivesse voltado!

-Ei Ranma,o que está havendo? - Akane saiu no pátio após escutar o barulho.

-AH! AKANE! - Happosai rapidamente voou sobre a prometida de Ranma.

-Deixe-a em paz! - gritou Ranma enquanto ia atrás dele.

...e assim a monótona rotina de Nerima voltou ao normal. Mas em Juuban as coisas não estavam nada bem...

Hotaru Tomoe estava vendo as estrelas, sentada no jardim da casa da Dra. Akane, todos estavam ali, discutindo as providências a tomar, além de trazer "detidos" o grupo de colegas de Fly para que não divulgassem a identidade de Hotaru, ela lembrava do que ocorrera horas antes...

...

-Mehomi! - uma tranqüilizante luz apareceu entre as mãos da princesa Leona, aproximando sua magia com cuidado ao corpo de Hotaru. Sailor Moon sorriu aliviada ao perceber que as feridas de Hotaru começaram a sumir rapidamente.

-Pronto! - disse Leona - Ela ficará bem.

-Hotaru... - Mercúrio começou a examinar Hotaru enquanto chamava suavemente seu nome, a sailor do silêncio começou a reagir.

-Mer... Mercúrio... - murmurou ao reconhecê-la, então os fatos recentes lhe vieram à mente. - Fly! Onde está Fly? - a guerreira do silêncio olhou para todos os presentes e cada um baixou a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

-Lamento Hotaru, aquele sujeito o levou. - respondeu Marte.

-Não... não pode ser...

-Sentimos muito. - comentou Sailor Vênus - Não pudemos entrar para ajudá-los a tempo... desculpe-nos por favor.

-Jenke, o que houve? - perguntou Pop

-Uma estranha barreira mágica nos impedia de entrar. - respondeu.

-Eeeerr... desculpem... sabemos que estão tristes pelo que acaba de acontecer, nós também, mas... poderiam nos tirar daqui? - gritou Guchi. O grupo olhou para as quatro estátuas de metal falantes.

-É, por favor... estou ficando com cãibras. - seguiu Alex

-Humhmhmhmhmmhm!

-O que disse Ryo? - perguntou Umi. Nesse momento Pop levantou a mão até as quatro estátuas, instantes depois o metal que os cobria se dissolveu. Imediatamente Ryo tirou a cabeça do piso.

-Disse que não podia respirar! - durante a explosão com que derrotaram Lobo as estátuas saíram voando e Ryo teve a má sorte de se enterrar de cabeça contra o solo.

-Fly... - todos voltaram à realidade quando ouviram o soluço de Hotaru. - Foi minha culpa... devia ter pensado em outra forma de tirar Rio de sua mente...

-Calma Hotaru, fez o que pôde.

-Não foi o suficiente.

-Vamos Hotaru, não seja...

-Sou a segunda sailor mais poderosa e não pude... não pude fazer nada...

-Ei, Fly ainda não está morto. - comentou Pop

-É verdade, não se preocupe, nós o resgataremos. - apoiou Maam.

-É de Fly que estamos falando. - disse Leona enquanto segurava Hotaru pelos ombros - Ele sempre nos manteve de pé lutando, sempre encontrou a maneira de seguir adiante... você verá como ele sairá bem desta. - Hotaru olhou para a princesa de Papunika, que estava sorrindo.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro, ele conseguirá, você vai ver. - Hotaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda não estava muito convencida.

-Pessoal, acho que devemos ir. - aconselhou Mercúrio ao ouvir numerosas vozes se aproximando, ao que parece a policia finalmente apareceu...

...

- "A Lua está cheia... lembro quando a vi pela primeira vez nesta casa... estávamos na janela, e você disse que a noite estava muito bonita... he... e eu pensei que falava de mim... Fly, espero que esteja bem." - Hotaru começou a apertar um pouco os olhos, tanto pelas lágrimas como por pensar ter visto uma das tantas estrelas se mover na escuridão, olhando melhor percebeu que não era uma ilusão, uma das estrelas estava se movendo, a qual começou a fazer movimentos estranhos em grande velocidade formando algumas figuras, era um belo espetáculo, embora Hotaru estivesse na defensiva, a estrela ou o que pensava que fosse uma estrela começou a diminuir sua velocidade e descer até chegar a ela flutuando e resplandecendo numa cor dourada.

-Pipi!

-Gome, era você.

-Pi. - afirmou a pequena figura deixando de brilhar. A jovem o tomou com as duas mãos.

-Obrigada pelo espetáculo, fez isso para eu me sentir melhor, não foi?

-Pipipipi! - voltou a afirmar a pequena criatura dourada. Hotaru sorriu, era uma criatura muito engraçada. Então Gome subitamente entrou em sua roupa, fazendo Hotaru se embaraçar.

-Ei, o que está fazendo!... Não.. ha ... espera.. hahahaha ... faz cócegas... hahahaha... - após alguns momentos... hã... brincando, Gome tornou a sair, não sem antes ser agarrado por Hotaru. - Olhe, é uma criatura muito travessa, espero que Fly não tenha te ensinado a fazer isso ou teremos uma conversa muito séria quando ele voltar.

-Pi! - sorriu a pequena criatura.

-Isso é um sim ou um não?

-É um talvez. - respondeu outra voz que acabara de chegar.

-Senhor Blass...

-Não se preocupe criança, desculpe-me por aparecer assim de repente...

-Não... eu é que peço desculpas por sair, sei que deveria estar ajudando os outros a criar um plano para resgatar Fly, mas eu precisava sair, tinha que pensar sozinha por um momento.

-Já disse para não se preocupar minha criança, sei que o ajudará, vejo que gosta muito dele.

-Bem... sim. - respondeu encabulada.

-Entendo... olhe... por que não pede um desejo a Gome?

-O que?

-Gome não é como qualquer criatura do mundo de onde viemos, é uma criatura mágica muito especial, se pedir um desejo com todo seu coração com certeza ele se realizará... claro, só se este desejo for puro e não tiver nenhuma maldade.

-Isso é verdade?

-Claro.

-Pipipi!

Hotaru segurou Gome e o abraçou com força, fechando os olhos fez seu desejo. Gome começou a brilhar por alguns instantes e se soltou das mãos de Hotaru.

-Pipi! - disse sorrindo

-O que ele disse?

-Que seu desejo se realizará.

-Obrigada.

-Pi!

A sailor do silêncio viu que todo o grupo de heróis estava ali.

-Não se preocupe, ajudaremos para que seu desejo se realize. - comentou Sailor Júpiter.

-Salvaremos Fly, você vai ver! - seguiu Pop

-Certo... e nós também te ajudaremos, não é, Alex? - disse Guchi, o grupo de amigos também afirmou exceto por Ryo, que ficou pensativo por uns momentos, depois sorriu e enfiando a mão em seu bolso tirou o caderno onde havia anotado tudo o que se passara.

-Sabem... algum dia me arrependerei disto, mas... - Ryo começou a rasgar seu caderno.

-Muito bem Ryo... espero que também não diga nada sobre Hotaru ser Sailor Saturno.

-O que? Do que estão falando? Hotaru é Sailor Saturno? - Ryo fez um tom claramente irônico, fazendo as sailors sorrirem.

-Obrigada pessoal. - agradeceu Hotaru. - Obrigada. - perto dali a doutora Akane sorriu:

- "Fly... tem ótimos amigos."

...

Enquanto isso, no covil dos seres malignos, Gotar havia se trancado em seu... estúdio?... nem eu sabia que ele tinha um... bom, seja como for, estava há horas trabalhando ali sem parar um instante, até seus discípulos estavam preocupados com ele.

-O que estará fazendo o senhor Gotar ali dentro? - perguntou Atrela.

-Quem sabe, esteve trabalhando sem parar desde ontem à noite. - respondeu Jedite

-Está começando a me preocupar... vejam, não ligou seu jogo de Sailor V o dia todo.- comentou Xen.

-Pois é... nem mesmo leu os quadrinhos do jornal.

Quase como respondendo suas perguntas a porta do estúdio de Gotar se abriu repentinamente. Os três servos malignos viram como seu mestre saiu dali muito sério.

-Senhor Gotar! - comentou Atrela, este olhou para seus discípulos com um sorriso maligno.

-Está pronto...

-O que? O que está pronto, senhor?

-Minha nova arma que me dará o controle de todo o universo, ahahahahaha!

-O que é, senhor?

-Todos vocês, conheçam seu novo companheiro... Fly.

-O que? - gritaram todos, de fato a figura do jovem cavaleiro dragão surgiu na porta do estúdio de Gotar. Os seres malignos arregalaram os olhos surpresos.

-Senhor, o que ele faz aqui?

-Calma Xen, calma, graças ao extinto Lobo pude me apoderar da vontade de Fly, ele agora está sob meu total controle.

-Sério?

-Isso mesmo, observem... Fly, ande até lá assim. - o jovem obedeceu - Fly... pule... agora... dance a macarena. - e o jovem obedeceu. - AHAHAHA! Estão vendo?

-Senhor... isto é impressionante, com este sujeito sob nosso controle poderemos conquistar o mundo! - animou-se Atrela.

-Não apenas a Terra, mas toda a galáxia, o universo! - seguiu Jedite igualmente emocionado.

-Sim! - gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente uma gota apareceu nos três ao ver Gotar mandando Fly fazer algumas outras idiotices, como fazer figurinhas de papel e sombras com as mãos.

-SENHOR, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - bronqueou Atrela.

-O que?

-Não vê o grande potencial disto? Não fique brincando com ele!

-Me desculpe Atrela... - disse Gotar como uma criança repreendida.

-Com o poder de seus símbolos do dragão seremos invencíveis! - comentou de novo Jedite.

-Hã... bom... aham... - tossiu Gotar. Seus súditos olharam para ele intrigados.

-Qual o problema? - perguntou Atrela.

-Vejam bem, Lobo teve o pequeno problema de que não podia controlar esses símbolos do dragão, ao que parece fazem parte da alma do guerreiro e não de seu corpo, assim que não pôde controlá-los... e ... eu também não...

Os três caíram de costas...

-...porém... - seguiu Gotar - Encontrei a solução.

-Sério?

-Claro...

-E qual foi, amo?

-Criei meu próprio símbolo!

-O que? - indagaram com a cara quase no chão

-Isso mesmo... com os restos da energia do clã Darkdragon criei meu próprio símbolo, o símbolo de Gotar! AHAHAHAHA!

-Senhor...

-Fly! Mostre a eles! - o jovem afirmou e um grande poder maligno começou a surgir de dentro dele, era impressionante.

-É... incrível! - comentou Jedite, logo o novo símbolo de Gotar estava brilhando em sua testa, mas...

-Mas... que diabos é isso? - alarmou-se Xen

-É... é... um pato? - disse Atrela. De fato, o símbolo de Gotar parecia mais a cabeça de um PsyDuck.

-É o símbolo de Gotar. - respondeu o mestre maligno.

-Mas parece um pato!

-Não é um pato, é um demônio! Acontece que eu não sei desenhar muito bem.

-Dá pra notar. - respondeu Jedite, não sem levar seu merecido castigo.

-Bom, isso já não importa, o importante é que agora estamos prontos para conquistar o mundo! - os quatro seres malignos sorriram, em breve seus sonhos malvados se tornariam realidade...

...

Gome, o pequeno caracol dourado começou a flutuar por cima da cidade, era uma bela vista noturna de Tókio, mas não estava aqui para admirar a vista e sabia disso, tinha que cumprir um desejo, um desejo que Hotaru pedira, um desejo que sabia poder cumprir e que ia fazer. Ele começou a brilhar, a brilhar como nunca havia feito, não importava que o inimigo o localizasse, arriscaria tudo por aquele que lhe deu vida já duas vezes, seu resplendor devia chegar a seu espírito, tinha que chegar a ele, não importava onde estivesse, devia chegar... devia chegar...

...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - gritou Fly ao escapar de outro desabamento, toda a cidade estava caindo em pedaços, tudo começou momentos depois de que Hotaru... ou quem pensava que fosse Hotaru desapareceu misteriosamente no corredor, de repente uma tempestade como nunca antes havia visto começou a cair sobre a cidade, enormes relâmpagos, chuvas torrenciais e até terremotos estavam arrasando tudo, Fly imediatamente foi em busca de Hotaru por medo de que estivesse nesse inferno, os raios caíam destruindo casas e até edifícios.

-É o inferno... querido.

Fly se virou em busca dessa voz, era Hotaru...

-Hotaru?.. você está bem... - Fly se aproximou rapidamente dela e pegou seu braço para puxá-la. - Hotaru, será melhor irmos... isto parece o fim do mundo. - porém Hotaru permaneceu quieta, fitando-o com olhos totalmente estranhos para Fly.

-Hotaru?... não me ouviu? Temos que nos refugiar!

A jovem apenas esboçou um sorriso maligno, enquanto puxava Fly até ela e lhe aplicava um golpe direto na boca do estômago. Fly caiu sem ar, erguendo os olhos percebeu que não era Hotaru, mas outra menina.

-Quem... quem é você? - perguntou quase sem ar.

-Não sou Hotaru... isso você pode apostar. - recuperando-se Fly conseguiu levantar.

-Quem... quem é?... você... você me parece conhecida. - a jovem na verdade era Rio, mas seu olhar havia mudado, não era a mesma.

-Sou seu pior pesadelo. - Fly não estava gostando disso.

-Do que está falando? Onde está Hotaru?

-Hotaru não está aqui Fly... - uma nova voz apareceu do nada. A jovem frente a ele se surpreendeu, ninguém deveria poder chegar ali. Uma cálida luz dourada começou a brilhar no céu acalmando a tempestade.

-Quem diabos é você? - gritou Rio. - Como chegou até aqui?

-Essa voz... essa luz... eu já vi antes... quem é?

-Fly, está preso num mundo de fantasias, fuja... Hotaru precisa de você... vamos... venha... eu te guiarei...

Imediatamente a luz se tornou mais intensa rodeando Fly enquanto todo o mundo a seu redor desaparecia deixando tudo em branco, além de despertar as lembranças que haviam sido seladas, liberando-o parcialmente.

-NÃO PERMITIREI! - a voz de Rio surgiu como a explosão de um vulcão, gerando uma aura negra a seu redor e apagando a luz que estava levando Fly, este caiu pesadamente. -Não permitirei que saia daqui... agora é meu, querido... não te deixarei ir... ninguém te levará daqui.

-... Fly... não se renda... acorde desse mundo de pesadelos... precisamos de você...

-Nunca! - Rio criou uma espécie de flecha negra e a apontou para a luz. - SUMA!

Do outro lado da "linha mental" Gome sentiu como uma energia maligna muito poderosa o golpeava - PPPPPIIIIIIII! - gritou enquanto seu corpo se enchia de raios negros que o queimavam por dentro... e caiu.

...

Uma semana depois... centenas de pessoas estavam fugindo, todos escapando da destruição que se aproximava, o céu vermelho como sangue, o sol escuro como um buraco negro, relâmpagos destruindo tudo em seu caminho, centenas de demônios de diferentes formas e tamanhos estavam atacando a cidade, era como um grande enxame de abelhas sobre o mel, e tudo devido a uma grande abertura no céu de onde saíam esses monstros. Era como um grande portal para deixá-los sair. Tal portal criado por... sim! Adivinharam, o grande Gotar e companhia, no que antes era um belo parque e agora parecia um cemitério abandonado, o ser maligno junto com Atrela, Xen, Jedite e Fly havia criado uma espécie de coluna de energia negra formando o grande portal infernal.

Não demorou muito para que as Sailor Scouts aparecessem para salvar sua querida cidade. Por todos os lados se via os monstros caindo sobre as pobres guerreiras do amor e da justiça, que apesar de seus esforços, os monstros não paravam de aparecer.

-Isto é impossível! - gritou Vênus - Continuam aparecendo mais e mais.

-A culpa é daquela coluna de energia maligna, está criando esse portal de onde saem todos esses monstros. - explicou Mercúrio - Temos que nos livrar dela se quisermos detê-los.

-Mas como? - perguntou Serena - Se formos esses monstros acabarão com a cidade!

-Não podemos evitar! - bradou Mercúrio - Se não o detivermos esses demônios invadirão todo o Japão.

-Mercúrio tem razão. - comentou Marte - Devemos destruir essa coluna de energia.

-Mas... mas... - comentou Eternal Sailor Moon.

-Essa pobre gente... - Lita baixou a cabeça compreendendo o que Mercúrio dizia, uma cidade ou um país inteiro.

-Vamos! Podem ir! - disse uma voz atrás delas - Nós nos encarregaremos de deter esses demônios. - as seis guerreiras olharam e viram Pop.

-Mas vocês sozinhos não poderão detê-los! - preocupou-se a líder das guerreiras.

-Confiem em nós, por favor vão! - disse Maam

-Sailor Moon! - chamou Mercúrio. Serena apenas baixou a cabeça apertando o punho contra seu peito.

-Está bem... por favor cuidem-se.

Pop assentiu e viu como elas seguiam em frente, em seguida olhou para o portal, este seria um dia muito longo.

...

Enquanto isso na mente de Fly se desenrolava outra batalha, uma para ver quem ficaria com o controle do cavaleiro dragão. Fly caiu de joelhos exausto, estava há horas lutando com Rio, lançara todo feitiço que sabia para derrotá-la, mas sem sucesso, além disso por alguma razão não podia usar o símbolo do dragão, apenas sua magia e não tinha nenhum resultado.

-Se rende, meu amor? - zombou Rio enquanto se materializava na sua frente. Como resposta Fly criou uma espada de luz em sua mão direita e atacou, porém ela voltou a esquivar.

-Parece que não. - comentou ela - Bem, se quer jogar sério... jogaremos sério. - disse enquanto piscava sensualmente. Logo a figura da jovem Rio foi substituída pela de uma estranha criatura, ainda possuía algumas feições de Rio, mas tinha claras diferenças. Sua pele era escura, seu cabelo mais comprido, seus olhos eram vermelhos, suas orelhas pontiagudas, era maior e claramente mais forte, podia-se ver a maioria de seus músculos, tinha unhas longas e muito afiadas, fazendo suas mãos parecerem garras, sua roupa parecia de couro e um pouco provocante, além de uma espécie de chicote prateado.

-Quem diabos é você? - perguntou Fly um pouco assustado.

-Meu nome já não é Rio... é DreamMask, fui criada para manter você neste lugar... para sempre... - Fly franziu a testa preocupado - Veja bem... - continuou ela - Lobo me colocou na cabeça de Rio, era eu quem a controlava desde o início de uma forma inconsciente, mas agora graças a Gotar estou no controle deste corpo.

-Então suponho que é a você quem devo derrotar para voltar à realidade...

-Exatamente... se puder... - a estranha mulher sorriu e apareceu ao lado de Fly que quando percebeu ela já o estava abraçando por trás. Sentiu sua afiada garra em seu rosto.

-Sabe, até gosto de você, não temos porque lutar, diga o que há de mal em ficar aqui, posso criar o mundo que quiser, posso realizar todas as suas... fantasias, todos os seus sonhos. - DreamMask delicadamente acariciou sua face com sua garra fazendo um pequeno corte. Fly engoliu em seco, não só pelo seu tom provocante, mas porque nem mesmo pôde ver quando surgiu às suas costas.

-Não sei o que está tramando, mas já disse que não...

Ela então estalou os dedos e ambos se viram num lindo campo, todo verde, ao fundo se podia ver o mar, o céu era azul. Havia também uma bonita cabana, a mulher agora tinha a forma de Hotaru. Fly abriu a boca assombrado, isso era tão real... olhou por um momento a paisagem... depois segurou a cabeça e a sacudiu com força.

-Você não gosta? É um de seus sonhos, não? Viver em paz junto à mulher que ama, em um lugar como este?

-Sim... mas aqui é apenas isso.. um sonho... não quero viver numa ilusão, prefiro lutar para torná-la real! - Fly voltou a levantar a espada apontando para a mulher com a ilusão de Hotaru. - Além disso... Hotaru tem olhos mais bonitos que os seus...

-Como se atreve? - gritou DreamMask - Muito bem, se não quer sonhos... lhe darei seus pesadelos! - com essas palavras ela desapareceu junto com a ilusão deixando o jovem cavaleiro dragão na escuridão mais uma vez.

...

Enquanto isso Gotar, dentro da coluna de energia, assistia por uma tela as dificuldades dos guerreiros da justiça para poder chegar até ele... e o observava muito divertido.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isto é muito divertido! - (não falei?)

-Senhor Gotar, quando acabaremos com elas? - perguntou Xen.

-Acabar com elas, está louco? - reclamou Gotar - Já sabe que tenho... aham... planos.

Jedite só ergueu os olhos ao céu e depois encarou Gotar com voz firme - Desculpe, mas você me prometeu vingança contra essas meninas!

-Ah, é mesmo... bom... esqueça isso.

-O QUE? Como esquecer, por culpa delas passei anos preso como um maldito cubo de gelo no Pólo Norte e você me pede para esquecer? Como se atreve? Aceitei servi-lo porque você me prometeu vingança contra essas estúpidas, suportei todos esses abusos e piadas ruins de sua parte! Eu o servi bem demais! Exijo que me dê o que mereço!

-Hã? ... o que? Disse alguma coisa? - perguntou Gotar que coçava a orelha distraído, fazendo Jedite arder em fúria.

-Eu quero minha vingança!

-Tá bom, tá bom, que temperamento... só espere um pouco mais, deixe que se aproximem mais um pouco, quando eu ordenar façam com que se separem e então ataquem. A propósito... deixem a sailor do silêncio, tenho uma grande idéia, hahahha... agora Fly... tenho uma coceira nas costas, poderia coçar? - o zumbi Fly obedeceu.

-Ah.. um pouco à direita... não, não... aaahh!... sim... isto é genial, que boa idéia!... farei o mesmo com as sailors... para que me sirvam no que eu quiser... - Gotar fez uma de suas caras pervertidas - ...ahaha... ahaha... HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

...

CABUM! (que ótimos efeitos sonoros tem este fanfic, não acham? =P)

Outra grande explosão acabou com vários demônios, cada vez que as sailors se aproximavam da coluna de energia apareciam mais e mais.

-ALTO AÍ!

As sailors estacaram subitamente quando uma voz de mulher surgiu do nada. Três sombras apareceram flutuando a alguns metros acima delas.

-Como se atrevem a interferir em nossos planos?

-Como se atrevem a destruir todos esses demônios que nosso senhor Gotar criou com tanto capricho?

-Nós não permitiremos, somos os guerreiros que lutam pela escuridão e a maldade!

-Ei! - reclamou Eternal Sailor Moon enquanto gotas surgiam em suas companheiras. - Essas falas são nossas!

-Sou Atrela!

-Sou Xen!

-São uns imbecis! - berrou Jedite - Querem calar a boca e começar a lutar?

-Jedite! - gritaram Mercúrio, Marte e Moon.

-Ora, ora... então ainda lembram de mim, não? - comentou sarcasticamente.

-Então é verdade o que Plutão havia dito, você voltou da morte.

-Não exatamente Mercúrio, mas pode-se dizer que sim - respondeu Jedite - A propósito... espero que lembrem disto... hahahaha!

Uma grande neblina escura começou a cobri-las, deixando-as totalmente perdidas.

-Não se separem meninas! - avisou Júpiter, embora as demais concordassem ataques de pequenos raios vindos de todos os lados as obrigaram a se separar pouco a pouco, até que perderam de vista umas as outras.

...

Um pequeno choque fez Pop olhar para a coluna negra. Algo havia acontecido com essas meninas, enxugou um pouco o suor de sua testa e de relance conferiu seus amigos. Maam aterrissou perto dele enquanto Crocodine tratava de proteger uma escola próxima, Jenke acabava de destruir umas quantas dezenas mais de monstros.

-Maam, Jenke! - seus dois amigos imediatamente se voltaram para ele, embora também já estivessem um pouco cansados.

-O que foi, Pop? - perguntou Maam

-Vão ajudar essas meninas, estão com problemas!

-Mas Pop...

-Vamos, vão! Eu cuidarei destas coisas.

-Maam... - chamou Jenke enquanto se virava. - Vamos.

Maam estava um pouco indecisa, mas sabia da capacidade de Pop, por isso olhou para Jenke e concordou. Ambos saíram correndo até a coluna de energia enquanto Pop fitava o grande abismo por onde saíam todos os demônios.

-Bom, isto já me cansou. - Pop levantou vôo livrando-se de outros demônios de cima dele e sacando seu cetro mágico lançou várias esferas de energia branca a várias partes da cidade, uma vez em posição, assumiu uma postura de reza com seu cetro mágico.

-MINAKATOR! - as cinco esferas de energia começaram a brilhar com grande intensidade matando os demônios mais próximos, repentinamente se transformaram em colunas de energia azul que subiram ao céu formando um grande círculo, num instante todos os demônios dentro dele começaram a cair como moscas. Além disso, o feitiço do mago criou um efeito inesperado no portal por onde saíam os demônios, ele começou a se reduzir.

- "Pop..." - pensou Maam enquanto continuava correndo até a formação maligna.

...

Em outro lugar, Gotar se acomodava em seu rico trono enquanto seus súditos lutavam contra as sailors e seus demônios invadiam Tóquio.

-Ah! As vantagens de ser um amo do mal... - comentou enquanto tomava uma limonada. - Não tem porque se cansar, nem se preocupar... meus fiéis seguidores acabarão com meus inimigos. - Gotar estava para dar outro gole em sua limonada quando uma estúpida rosa vermelha passou e quebrou seu copo em milhares de pedaços. - Ah sim... já imaginava algo assim. - comentou e depois voltou a vista até cinco figuras, quatro mulheres e um homem. Cruzando as mãos ao estilo Gendo Ikari comentou - Ora, ora... as Outer Senshi e Tuxedo Mask, já estava estranhando que não apareciam.

-Não permitiremos que continue com as suas, Gotar. - anunciou Plutão.

-Ah Plutão, quanto tempo sem te ver linda, que tal vir se sentar aqui. - Gotar fez um sinal bem sugestivo indicando-lhe onde sentar. - Vamos, pelos velhos tempos!

- ...

-Não? Bom, azar o seu... - em seguida virou-se para as outras três Outer Senshi - E vocês, o que me dizem? - convidou enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas.

-Maremoto de Netuno! - Gotar recebeu o ataque em pleno rosto deixando-o todo molhado.

-Creio que isso é um não.

-Já basta Gotar, já é hora de que pague pelo que está fazendo! - disse o príncipe da Terra.

-Chega palhaço, já é hora de que pare de brincar e comece a rezar. - ameaçou Urano.

-Rezar? Eu? HAHAAHAH! Que boa piada. - riu Gotar - Não concorda... Fly?

Saturno arregalou os olhos ao escutar o nome. - Fly! - o jovem apareceu ao lado do trono de Gotar.

-Ah sim, Saturno, creio que tenho algo seu.

-Fly, você está bem? - perguntou Netuno

-Claro que está bem, está servindo ao próximo amo do universo! Bom, pelo menos deste planetinha... mas ainda assim serei o amo. - para Hotaru bastou olhá-lo nos olhos um segundo para saber que não estava consciente.

-Fly está sendo dominado por Gotar, então não se deixem enganar. - avisou secamente Saturno. Suas companheiras concordaram.

-Está bem.

-Nossa, que frieza com seu namorado, Saturno. Vejamos se podemos reavivar um pouco a chama da paixão. - caçoou Gotar com um sorriso maligno. - Fly... mate Saturno. - Fly obedeceu sacando uma espada de lâmina negra que Gotar lhe dera e em segundos se lançou contra Sailor Saturno. Ela apenas teve tempo de erguer seu Silent Glaive para evitar o ataque, porém a força deste a jogou fora da coluna de energia maligna.

-Saturno! - gritaram suas amigas, mas antes que pudessem ir ajudar Gotar apareceu na frente delas.

-Aonde vão? Pensei que queriam lutar comigo. - disse sorrindo. - AHAHAAHAHAHA!

...

-"Uma porta? Aqui?" - pensou Fly, fazia horas... ou pareciam horas, caminhando na escuridão, só com um mera aceso para se guiar, mas sem muito êxito, o bom é que tampouco havia visto o monstro.

Fly se aproximou até onde a luz de uma porta entreaberta o havia guiado. Materializando de novo sua espada de energia se aproximou com cuidado da porta, sabia que isto era alguma armadilha, mas infelizmente não tinha mais aonde ir. Lentamente se aproximou e abriu.

-Não... isso não, por favor... isso não! - Fly havia saído numa das lembranças que não gostava, a execução de seu pai há tantos anos, uma lembrança nada boa que seu pai lhe passara junto com o símbolo do dragão.

Fly observou as esferas de fogo indo até seu pai, só para ver como sua mãe aparecia para receber todo o ataque.

-NÃO! - Fly caiu de joelhos.

-O que?... não gostou, Fly?... - comentou DreamMask aparecendo junto a ele com algo parecido com um controle remoto - Mas porque não? Veja, foi um sacrifício por amor, vejamos de novo. - a mulher usou o controle remoto e apertou um botão voltando toda a cena, depois apertou "play" de novo, fazendo com que a cena se repetisse várias vezes.

-Basta!

-Não, é uma cena genial, agora vejamos em câmera lenta. Veja, aqui o ataque atinge sua mãe praticamente atravessando-a...

-BASTA!

-E aqui se vê a tristeza de seu pai... pobrezinho... snif... e logo... sua grande fúria.

-Eu disse pra PARAR! - gritou Fly enquanto se lançava contra DreamMask, porém a poucos centímetros para pegá-la ela desapareceu de novo.

-Eu disse que te mostraria seus pesadelos... e ainda tem mais...

-Me deixe em paz! - gritou Fly enquanto buscava DreamMask por todos os lados, de repente notou como agora estava num cemitério com centenas de túmulos.

-E agora?

-Olhe a sua volta Fly, se acha um grande herói por ter salvado seu mundo. - comentou a voz de DreamMask ressoando por todo o lugar - Mas veja todas as vidas que se perderam nessa guerra, foi sua culpa por ter se metido na luta de Avan e Hadler, sua culpa por atrair a atenção do Exército do Mal.

-Não! Não é verdade, eu lutei pelo que acreditava estar certo.

-Mas o certo lhes custou a vida... são muitos corpos não acha?

-Eu...

-É um monstro. - disse a voz de uma menina a seu lado. Fly se virou e viu a menina que havia salvado há muito tempo de um dragão.

-É um monstro. - repetiu outra voz a seu lado, agora era Maam.

-Maam?

-Uma abominação. - continuou a voz de Pop que havia se materializado.

-Uma vergonha que eu jamais deveria ter treinado. - acrescentou o mestre Avan.

-Não... não é verdade...

-Uma criatura que jamais deveria ter existido.

-Não! Não são reais! - gritou Fly enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado a outro para depois topar com a figura de Hotaru.

-Não te quero perto de mim. - disse simplesmente. Fly abriu os olhos com uma expressão de dor impressa neles.

...

As lágrimas percorriam o rosto de Sailor Moon, estava assustada. - Buuu... Rei, não vejo nada.

-Pare de reclamar. - Mercúrio, Marte, Chibi Moon e Moon haviam conseguido se encontrar dentro da neblina e agora tentavam encontrar Vênus e Júpiter.

-Mercúrio, sabe por onde vamos? - perguntou Chibi Moon

-Não muito bem, a energia maligna de todo este lugar está confundindo meus sensores.

-É mesmo. - comentou Rei - Eu também não sei muito bem onde está... Cuidado! - Rei empurrou Sailor Moon e recebeu todo o impacto de um raio vermelho.

-Rei! - gritaram suas amigas enquanto Sailor Moon corria para ver se estava bem.

-Olá Mercúrio, Marte, e as duas Moon. - comentou a voz de Jedite.

-Jedite! - disse a jovem gênio do grupo.

-Desta vez não falharei em destruí-las! - sem nenhum outro argumento o ex-general do Negaverso criou uma esfera de energia e a lançou contra a pequena dama. Sailor Chibi Moon ficou parada enquanto o ataque se aproximava dela, quando Mercúrio se interpôs e também foi jogada vários metros para trás.

-Mercúrio! - Sailor Moon encarou Jedite que já se preparava para atacá-la.

-Princesinha, ainda não sei como sobreviveu tanto tempo sendo tão tonta nas batalhas.

-Não sou nenhuma tonta! - reclamou Serena - Só... não gosto de lutar...

-Sim, claro! - Jedite apontou para ela.

-Chibi Moon.

-Sim? - perguntou Chibi Moon enquanto se colocava a seu lado para lutar junto com ela.

-Cuide de Mercúrio e Marte... eu me encarregarei de Jedite.

-Mas Sailor Moon...

-Faça isso por favor. - sem nenhuma outra advertência Sailor Moon sacou sua antiga tiara lunar e a lançou contra Jedite fazendo-o retroceder um pouco.

-Ha! Não me derrotará com isso, Eternal Sailor Moon... tome isto! - Sailor Moon olhou de relance para suas amigas, tinha que protegê-las e a melhor forma de fazer isso é desviar a atenção de Jedite, assim que numa mostra de agilidade raramente vista, saltou esquivando o ataque.

-Como?

-HAHAHA! - zombou Eternal Sailor Moon - O que acha disso, Jedite? Não acha que sou uma grande guerreira do amor e da justi... opa!

Jedite não deu muito tempo a Sailor Moon para proclamar sua pequena vitória, começou a lançar muitos ataques que a grande líder apenas podia evitar com saltos não muito graciosos.

...

Enquanto isso, Júpiter e Vênus tinham seus próprios problemas enfrentando Xen e Atrela.

-Cometa Negro! - gritou Xen enquanto lançava a energia concentrada em sua espada até Júpiter, quem conseguiu escapar por pouco.

-Beijo de Paixão Ardente! - gritou Atrela lançando seu ataque contra Vênus. As duas guerreiras ficaram de costas uma para a outra.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou Júpiter

-Mais ou menos, e você?

-Na mesma, alguma sugestão?

-Não me ocorre nada. - respondeu com um sorriso.

-Haha... acho que temos que parar de depender tanto de Ami para estas coisas.

-Pois é.

-Bem querido Xen, creio que é hora de terminar com isto. - comentou Atrela. Xen sorriu concordando.

-Beijo de Paixão Ardente!

-Cometa Negro!

Júpiter e Vênus fecharam os olhos ao ver os ataques vindo até elas, quando repentinamente duas figuras cruzaram seu caminho, uma delas golpeou o ataque de Atrela para um lado enquanto a outra cortou o ataque de Xen ao meio com uma espada.

-Que raios? - comentou Atrela.

-Ah, é Jenke! - comentou Vênus com corações nos olhos.

-E Maam. - comentou Júpiter também aliviada.

-Ora, ora... - disse Atrela - Temos visitas não muito desejadas. - Atrela observa Maam que estava ao lado de Júpiter, começa a analisá-la dos pés à cabeça. Maam franze a testa.

-Mas que mulher tão vulgar. - comentou Atrela.

-O QUE? - gritou Maam - Como se atreve, já se olhou no espelho?

-Mas eu tenho classe. - Maam começou a soltar fumaça depois dessas declarações de sua inimiga.

-Eeerrr... querida Atrela. - comentou Xen - Estamos no meio de uma batalha, lembra?

-Ah sim... então temos que destruí-las! - Atrela começou a formar uma aura vermelha a seu redor e chamas cobriram seu corpo, logo a jovem parecia uma tocha humana.

-É hora de uma renovação em todo este mundo! - imediatamente se lançou contra Maam e Júpiter que saltaram evitando a mulher ardente (literalmente falando). Enquanto isso Vênus e Jenke enfrentavam Xen quem também manifestava todo seu poder para acabar com os guerreiros da justiça. Xen agora tinha sua espada unida a seu punho e uma armadura negra havia aparecido para protegê-lo. Jenke não estava muito impressionado com isso, ambos chocavam espada contra espada lutando sem trégua enquanto que Mina só os observava.

-Ei... não quer ajuda? - perguntou ela. Jenke estava tão concentrado que não lhe deu atenção.

-Acho que não. - após dizer isso o cavaleiro imortal saiu voando vários metros depois de uma poderosa investida de Xen, este se lançou contra Jenke e estava para cortá-lo ao meio quando Mina interferiu lançando sua Cascata de Vênus, repelindo Xen. Jenke olhou para ela e com um pequeno sorriso agradeceu, deixando-a corada.

...

Enquanto isso as Outer Scouts e Tuxedo Mask não estavam indo muito bem contra Gotar.

-Reflexo Submarino de Netuno! - Gotar simplesmente se dobrou para um lado como se fosse de borracha.

-Grito Mortal! - Gotar se dobrou agora para outro lado suavemente esquivando o ataque.

-Lero, lero! Não me pegam!

Darien e Haruka atacam com suas espadas mágicas porém com os mesmos resultados.

-AHAHAHAHA! - zombou Gotar enquanto quicava de um lado para outro. Com um movimento extraordinário, Gotar saltou por cima deles, pisando em suas costas e fazendo-os ir de cara no chão.

-AHAHAH!

-Maldito infeliz... - vociferou Haruka

-AHAHAHA!

-Cale-se! - reclamou Plutão

-AHAHAHA!

-Acalmem-se meninas. - comentou tranqüilamente Darien apoiando-se em sua espada para levantar.

-AHAHAHAHA!

-Como quer que nos acalmemos, não pudemos fazer... nada. - disse com certa surpresa Netuno ao se dar conta de algo.

-AHAHA... o que? - agora Gotar percebia, em sua face havia um pequeno corte.

-O que foi Gotar? - zombou Darien - Por que não ri agora?

Um pequeno sorriso malvado cruzou os lábios de Gotar...

...

Enquanto isso, Pop com muito esforço continuava mantendo a barreira mágica, que era forte o suficiente agora para conter todos os demônios dentro de seu próprio portal, mas não poderia mantê-la por muito tempo. O Minakator exigia cinco pessoas, além de cinco pedras de Kiseiki para ser executado, e estava ficando sem força. Quem sabe por quanto tempo mais poderia manter essa magia.

-Depressa... - pediu ele - Fly... volte logo!

Falando do diabo... ou neste caso do cavaleiro dragão... ou melhor, o zumbi Fly, estava atacando sem parar a guerreira do silêncio. Saturno segurava com dificuldade sua arma depois do último ataque de Fly, mas felizmente para ela o zumbi parou de atacá-la por instantes, dando-lhe a oportunidade de se colocar de novo em defesa.

- "Fly..." - pensou e imediatamente balançou a cabeça. - Não... você não é Fly... é um monstro sem controle.

O zumbi sorriu e tomando sua espada negra mais uma vez se lançou contra Hotaru, só que ela já estava farta de se defender.

-Death Ribon Revolution!

Fly se deteve e virou sua espada imediatamente.

-Corte de Avan! - disse simplesmente cortando o ataque de Sailor Saturno.

-Impossível! - espantou-se Hotaru. Fly permaneceu fitando o solo com um sorriso maníaco, depois apontou para Hotaru.

-Merasoma! - um estranho fogo escuro saiu de sua mão dirigindo-se contra a guerreira do silêncio.

-Parede do Silêncio! - uma barreira de energia bloqueou o ataque de Fly. Saturno rapidamente olhou para Fly, que para sua surpresa já não estava ali.

-IÁÁÁÁ! - um grito sobre ela a fez olhar para cima, em grande velocidade Fly vinha caindo sobre ela, praticamente já estava em cima dela. Hotaru apenas fechou os olhos e esperou o final.

- "Lamento princesa, não pude..."

Porém antes que a espada negra de Fly a tocasse, uma espécie de raio dourado cruzou o ar e golpeou seu rosto jogando-o para o lado.

-Gome! - disse Saturno reconhecendo a pequena criatura dourada no chão vendo estrelas.

-Pi.. pipi...

-Você está bem, Gome?

- "Sim... estou bem Hotaru..."

-Que bom... será melhor que... - Hotaru arregalou os olhos espantada, pensou ter ouvido Gome falar.

- "Não se enganou, sou eu Hotaru."

A sailor do silêncio olhou a pequena criatura que pousou em seu ombro encarando-a.

-Mas, mas...

- "Hotaru, quero que me ajude."

-Te ajudar?

- "Me ajude a cumprir seu desejo, recuperar Fly, não temos muito tempo, ele está se perdendo em sua própria mente e em breve, mesmo que queira, não poderá voltar...".

-Como?

Gome lentamente se colocou entre as mãos de Saturno.

-"Apenas peça que volte com toda a força de seu coração..."

-AAAGGHHH! - um grito que parecia mais um grunhido fez Sailor Saturno se virar. Fly havia se recuperado do golpe de Gome.

- "Hotaru, ele ainda esta aí, só tem que lhe mostrar o caminho de volta" - Hotaru fitava o zumbi Fly e depois sorriu. Ao olhar para Gome, deu um sorriso e fez a lança do silêncio desaparecer de suas mãos.

-Pipipi.

O zumbi Fly como uma criatura faminta retomou sua espada e se lançou contra a guerreira do silêncio e o pequeno caracol dourado. Saturno esquivou os ataques de Fly enquanto tentava se concentrar em seu desejo.

-Fly... Fly... por favor... volte... por favor.

...

Jamais em sua vida tivera o desejo de se render, a necessidade talvez, mas nunca o desejo, porém desta vez seu espírito de luta estava se esgotando, caiu de joelhos exausto, não podia fazer nada, DreamMask o atormentava com seus próprios pesadelos, com seus amigos, com tudo o que conhecia, o atacava com ele mesmo.

-Raios...

-O que foi, Fly? - perguntou DreamMask aparecendo na sua frente - Não me diga que agora se rende.

-Não... eu nunca...

-Mas já não tem forças para lutar, não tem porque lutar... só fique aqui, comigo... vamos... aceite!

-Eu...

-Fly... - um murmúrio ecoou ao longe. Fly abriu bem os olhos, DreamMask estaria brincando de novo com ele?

-O que me diz, Fly? - perguntou ela de novo, parecia não ter escutado.

-Fly... - agora se ouvia mais perto - Fly... - e mais perto - Fly... - até que ouviu claramente.

-Ho... Hotaru?

DreamMask ficou um pouco surpresa - Ora... acho que exagerei um pouco, já o deixei louco.

-Fly... Fly... por favor... volte... por favor... - era sua voz, não havia dúvida.

-Não é possível! - gritou DreamMask ao perceber que Hotaru estava se comunicando com Fly. Um pequeno resplendor dourado começou a surgir no horizonte.

-Hotaru... - disse Fly.

-Fly, desejo que volte.

Fly estava por se levantar quando repentinamente uma grande descarga de energia maligna caiu sobre ele jogando-o alguns metros para trás. Com o ânimo renovado Fly voltou a levantar.

-Sai do caminho!

-Não... jamais te deixarei sair, já disse!

-É o que vamos ver.

...

Hotaru voltou a esquivar outro ataque de Fly e em seguida saltou para trás deixando um bom espaço entre eles.

- "Não... não posso Hotaru" - disse a voz de Gome - "A energia maligna o mantém preso, não me deixa passar..." - Hotaru olhou nos olhos de Fly que já estava para atacar de novo.

-Não... não é você Gome... sou eu... não desejei com toda minha força. - Hotaru sorriu, instantes depois seu traje começou a se desvanecer e um vestido longo de cor violeta apareceu. Hotaru havia se transformado na princesa de Saturno. Depois segurou Gome com força contra seu peito.

-Por favor Gome, diga a Fly que salve a Terra por mim.

"-Hã? Mas o que vai fazer?"

-Farei com que meu desejo se cumpra. - Gome observou a figura de Fly se lançando contra Hotaru.

- "NÃO! Não faça isso!" - foi o último que disse antes de começar a brilhar com uma cor dourada muito intensa.

...

-Saia do caminho, DreamMask! - gritou Fly ao demônio que se mantinha entre ele e a pequena luz.

-Jamais! - o cavaleiro dragão franziu a testa e fez aparecer sua espada de luz de novo.

-Como quiser!

Fly começou a atacar DreamMask com mais força, desta vez ela estava tendo problemas para bloqueá-lo, mas com seu chicote conseguia mantê-lo à distância, entretanto pouco a pouco estavam se aproximando da pequena luz, num movimento DreamMask prendeu o pulso de Fly com seu chicote fazendo sua espada sumir por alguns instantes, o suficiente para com outro movimento de seu chicote prendê-lo pelo pescoço e começar a enforcá-lo.

-Eu disse que jamais sairia daqui. - repentinamente um grande brilho dourado começou a cobrir toda a escuridão.

-Mas que raios é isso? - gritou DreamMask.

Reunindo suas últimas forças Fly levou as mãos até o chicote que o estava enforcando e o arrancou com um puxão.

-NÃO! gritou ela - Não pode ir! - Fly materializou de novo a espada de luz e se lançou para atacá-la.

-Sombras de Sonhos Obscuros! - gritou DreamMask lançando uma espécie de lufada de vento negro que Fly cortou com sua espada, rapidamente estava abrindo caminho. DreamMask só o viu quando já estava sobre ela. E lhe enterrou sua espada.

-Isto é por Rio. - sussurrou ele.

-Muito bem... Fly... conseguiu me derrotar... porém... - DreamMask esboçou um pequeno sorriso diabólico - ...a realidade é muito mais cruel que qualquer pesadelo. AHAHAHA... AH... - com essas últimas palavras DreamMask desapareceu.

Nesse instante todo o lugar começou a se romper como se fosse um espelho, inclusive a luz dourada que o guiara, enquanto caíam pedaços dessa realidade o mundo real começou a aparecer, mas o que mais lhe agradou ver foi um par de olhos púrpuras diante dele.

-Ho... Hotaru...

-Fly... - disse Hotaru com um sorriso enquanto se apoiava em seu peito. - Que bom que está de volta.

Fly começava a sorrir quando sentiu... um líquido morno corria por sua mão, a qual empunhava uma espada, foi aí que lembrou das últimas palavras de DreamMask: "A realidade é muito pior que um pesadelo." Agora faziam sentido.

-NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!


	14. Lágrimas de um Demônio

**A Marca da Esperança**

**Capítulo 14 - Lágrimas de um Demônio**

* * *

><p>Tinha que correr o mais rápido possível, precisava acabar com isto rápido. Enquanto corria até onde a presença de Gotar era sentida lembrou o que ocorrera instantes antes...<p>

-Mehomi! - um grande grito retumbou, mas apesar de seus esforços, a ferida simplesmente não curava.

-Pode parar, Fly. - disse com uma voz suave a sailor do silêncio.

-Não... não posso, por que?

-Fly... - Hotaru simplesmente acariciou seu rosto. Lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos, se sentia tão impotente, tão frustrado por não poder evitar que seu amor se fosse lentamente morrendo em seus braços.

-Snif, snif... - seus soluços enchiam o ambiente - Perdão, me perdoe...

-Não chore Fly, calma. - pediu suavemente Hotaru enquanto recolhia com suas mãos as lágrimas do discípulo de Avan.

Fly apenas a abraçou mais forte enquanto tentava fechar a ferida em seu ventre - A culpa foi minha, se não tivesse deixado DreamMask me controlar... isto... isto não teria acontecido...

-Não foi sua culpa. - respondeu Hotaru.

-Foi... minha. - replicou uma voz muito fraca ao lado deles. Ambos se viraram surpresos vendo Rio levantando-se.

-Eu... lamento Fly... perdão...

-Rio... - murmurou Fly

-Você está bem, Rio? - perguntou Hotaru.

Ela arregalou os olhos, Hotaru estava morrendo por sua culpa e ainda assim se preocupava com ela, que tinha toda a culpa do que estava havendo.

-Eu... eu... sim...

-Que bom. - disse Hotaru com um sorriso.

-Hotaru, me perdoe, eu fiz o trato com Lobo, perdão!

-Não se preocupe Rio, sei por que fez isso, quem sabe, talvez eu tivesse feito o mesmo, além do mais era esse demônio DreamMask quem te controlava também.

-Hotaru, não fale, precisa guardar suas forças. - pediu Fly.

-Já não importa Fly. - contestou com um sorriso - Muito em breve eu irei, embora não queira, mas me alegro por ter te livrado dessa ilusão.

-Não Hotaru, não diga isso... você ficará bem, vai ver... se pelo menos o Mehomi funcionasse...

-É... é por causa dessa espada. - explicou Rio apontando para a espada com que Fly ferira Hotaru. - O poder maligno de Gotar a alimenta e qualquer ferida feita com ela jamais se fechará.

Fly olhou para a espada ainda com o sangue de Hotaru em sua lâmina e cerrou o punho.

-Como sabe? - perguntou ele.

-É o pouco de que me lembro quando ainda era... era DreamMask, lembro que o próprio Gotar me disse.

-Entendi... Rio, quero que me faça um favor.

-Sim Fly, o que quiser.

-Cuide de Hotaru por mim. - disse este.

-A... aonde vai Fly? - perguntou Hotaru preocupada

-Destruir Gotar. - respondeu enquanto deitava Hotaru - Se o destruir, tenho certeza de que a energia maligna que impede que te cure desaparecerá e você ficará bem.

-Fly... - disse Hotaru.

-Por favor Rio, cuide dela. - Rio se aproximou de Hotaru e ocupou o lugar de Fly.

-Sim! Pode confiar em mim. - Fly se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo rapidamente.

-Eu voltarei Hotaru. - prometeu com um sorriso, Hotaru sorriu.

-Está bem. - respondeu ela.

...Fly sacudiu a cabeça para esquecer isso, no momento devia se concentrar em destruir Gotar rapidamente, entretanto, um grande grito interrompeu sua corrida.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!

-O que foi isso? - se perguntou Fly - Parecia a Serena... - o jovem guerreiro cerrou os punhos em frustração. - Lamento, mas preciso salvar Hotaru primeiro. - sem olhar para trás voltou a correr em busca de Gotar.

...

Se alguém tinha sérios problemas neste momento, esse alguém era Eternal Sailor Moon. A princesa se encontrava numa posição... hã... um tanto incômoda, embora já estivesse acostumada a elas (o que estão pensando, mentes sujas?). Jedite a encurralara contra uma parede tornando impossível evitar o próximo ataque.

-Vamos Jedite... não podemos conversar? - pediu com seu tom sempre amável, embora um pouco preocupada com sua saúde neste momento.

-Creio que não. - respondeu o ex-general do Negaverso enquanto lançava outro ataque, derrubando Sailor Moon.

-Ei! Isso doeu! - reclamou a guerreira.

-Essa é a idéia princesinha, depois de terminar com você irei atrás de suas amigas, hahahaha.

Jedite se preparou para atacar de novo. Serena engoliu em seco enquanto via como seu inimigo preparava um golpe final e quando pensou que era seu último dia...

-Cetro do Coração Cor de Rosa! - uma linha de pequenos corações golpeou Jedite no rosto.

-Mas o que... ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai!

-Sailor ChibiMoon!

-Você está bem, Sailor Moon?

-Sim, obrigada.

Rini ia dizer algo quando um ataque de Jedite a pegou se de surpresa jogando-a longe.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Sailor Chibi Moon! - gritou Eternal Sailor Moon.

-Maldita pirralha! - praguejou Jedite enquanto acariciava onde o ataque de corações o golpeara.

Eternal Sailor Moon já havia corrido ao lado de sua futura filha. -Rini, Rini, você está bem?

-Sim, Serena... acho que sim...

-Eu mandei você cuidar das meninas.

-Não... não pude deixar que enfrentasse Jedite sozinha, afinal é uma ton... tonta...

-Ri... Rini. - nesse momento a pequena dama desmaiou.

-Oh, que meigo, mãe e filha juntas! Não se preocupe, morrerão juntas também.

Eternal Sailor Moon apertou os punhos ao ouvir isso.

-NÃO! - gritou ela.

-O que? - surpreendeu-se Jedite.

-Disse que não, já basta, já basta, Jedite! - Eternal Sailor Moon materializou seu cetro entre suas mãos.

-Ora, ora, a princesa sacou as garras.

-Não permitirei que continue fazendo o mal. - com isso a princesa levantou o cetro e apontou para Jedite.

-Já veremos isso, linda princesa...

...

Enquanto isso, em outra das batalhas...

-Beijo de Paixão Ardente! - Maam e Júpiter conseguiram esquivar o ataque de Atrela que atingiu o solo abrindo uma grande cratera.

-Droga, ela é muito forte. - disse Lita a Maam.

-É verdade, mas deve haver uma forma de vencê-la.

-Cometa Negro! - perto dali Xen continuava lutando contra Jenke e Vênus.

-Tenho uma idéia! - disse Maam - Vamos! - Júpiter piscou confusa, mas aceitou ainda sem saber do que se tratava.

-Aonde pensam que vão, meninas? - gritou Atrela em sua forma de tocha humana - A festa está só... esquentando!

As duas defensoras da justiça pouco a pouco foram levando Atrela até a outra batalha, e foi aí que Lita entendeu as intenções de Maam.

-Vou pela direita. - comentou Júpiter.

-Está bem! - respondeu Maam enquanto ia até o outro lado para distrair Atrela.

-Não sei o que estão tentando, mas não escaparão! - gritou Atrela enquanto disparava rajadas de fogo em suas inimigas que pegavam caminhos diferentes, isto a confundiu um pouco, não sabia em quem se concentrar, então decidiu ir atrás da discípula de Avan, mas tratando de não se descuidar da sailor do trovão.

-Qual o problema, sua tonta? - provocou Maam -Não consegue me acertar?

-Ah é? Tome isto! Beijo de Paixão Ardente! - Maam esquivou o ataque saltando. - Agora! - gritou Maam para Júpiter.

-Ataque de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

-Que diabos? - o ataque pegou Atrela de surpresa, ela levantou um escudo de fogo que engoliu o ataque de Sailor Júpiter. - Tola! Beijo de Paixão Ardente! - o ataque foi diretamente contra Sailor Júpiter, que poderia se mover a tempo para esquivar, felizmente no último segundo Maam surgiu empurrando-a para o lado.

-Raios! - esbravejou Atrela antes de se dar conta de para onde ia seu ataque - Não! Xen, cuidado! - Xen estava preparando outro ataque contra Vênus e Jenke e nunca viu o ataque de sua companheira vindo em sua direção.

-Que Demo...! AARGGGHH!

-Xen, meu amor! - Atrela rapidamente correu até seu amado esquecendo-se da batalha.

-Xen, está bem? - perguntou enquanto se inclinava para ajudá-lo.

-Não muito.

-Malditas, vão me pagar... hã?

-Ataque de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

-Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

-Corte Sangrento!

-MAHIOMI!

-NNNNÃÃOOOO! - gritaram ambos seguido por uma grande explosão.

...

-AAHH! - gritou Sailor Netuno ao ser atingida por um dos poderosos ataques de Gotar.

-O que acham, Sailor Scouts, não pareço tão palhaço agora, não é? WAHAHAHA!

Tuxedo Mask estava se levantando com dificuldades enquanto cravava sua espada no solo. - Maldito, não nos renderemos jamais.

-Oh, sério mesmo príncipe? Isso não me importa, agora cale-se! - disse Gotar enquanto criava uma esfera de energia negra e lançando-a contra o futuro rei da Terra. Darien apenas fechou os olhos diante desse ataque pensando que era seu fim enquanto as Outer Scouts nada podiam fazer para evitar.

-Barreira de Luz! - um poderoso feitiço apareceu detendo o ataque de Gotar.

-Hã... ei! Isso não vale... ah.. é você... - comentou com certo desagrado.

Os guerreiros da justiça que estavam enfrentando Gotar olharam para seu salvador.

-Fly! - gritaram todos.

-Ora... vejo que já acordou de seu sono. - disse Gotar decepcionado. Fly cerrou os punhos em sinal de fúria.

-O que foi Fly, não me diga que está zangado?

-Por... por sua culpa... por sua culpa feri Hotaru, se... se sacrificou para que eu despertasse!

-O que? - perguntaram as sailors ao mesmo tempo.

-Farei você pagar por isso, pagará por ter ferido meus amigos e usado meu poder para o mal!

-Ui... que medo, que medo! - zombou Gotar - O que vai fazer? Usar sua marquinha do dragão para me vencer?

-Farei o que for necessário. - respondeu Fly. - Tuxedo Mask, Sailors, vão ajudar as outras meninas, eu me encarregarei desta... coisa.

Gotar começou a derramar lágrimas - Me... chamou de coisa... snif snif... é um malvado! Muito bem, já chega de vilão bonzinho pra você. - imediatamente a terra começou a tremer.

...

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, Pop, ainda agüentava ao máximo o feitiço de proteção para proteger as pessoas da cidade, mas estava para desistir, como já disse no capítulo anterior, eram necessárias cinco pessoas para o Minatakor e sustentá-lo sozinho, mesmo sendo um grande mago, era muito trabalhoso. Porém Pop notou algo, o portal maligno desapareceu, todo o poder maligno de alguns segundos começou a se reunir de novo na torre, Pop franziu a testa antes de cair ao chão.

-Pop! - gritou Leona ao ver o discípulo de Avan cair, rapidamente foi ver como estava. - Pop, você está bem? - perguntou enquanto se agachava para ver como estava.

-Algo... ruim... vai acontecer... Leona... todo o poder maligno... está se concentrando. - Leona olhou para a torre que começou a gerar uma aura negra a seu redor. Definitivamente algo ruim estava para acontecer.

...

-HAHAHAHA, te peguei, Sailor Moon! - comemorou Jedite ao ter quase a seus pés a princesa da Lua. - Enfim terei minha vingança!

Eternal Sailor Moon ergueu os olhos para Jedite, este seria realmente seu fim? Não podia permitir, não podia deixar que ele ferisse suas amigas, tentara convencê-lo a abandonar sua vingança, mas isso era só o que havia no coração de Jedite, só ódio e sede de vingança, só podia fazer uma coisa, com suas últimas forças, se levantou e ergueu seu cetro lunar.

-Nem pense que poderá me vencer desta vez, Princesa. - avisou Jedite enquanto formava outra esfera de energia negra. - Este é seu fim! - rapidamente Jedite lançou seu ataque, sendo mais rápido que Eternal Sailor Moon, ele quase podia saborear sua vitória quando... a esfera desapareceu.

-O QUE? - gritou surpreendido, em seguida sentiu como se todo seu poder abandonasse seu corpo para cair de joelhos enfraquecido. O que... que houve? Meu poder...

- Pelo poder do cristal prateado lunar!

Jedite não pôde ver o ataque de Sailor Moon até que foi tarde demais, além de não ter energia sequer para se mover, apenas assistiu o inevitável.

-NNNÃÃÃOOOOOO TÃÃOOO PPPPEEERRRRTTTTOOOO...

O facho de luz do ataque de Sailor Moon o desintegrou, não restando rastros dele. Serena caiu ao solo esgotada.

-Sailor Moon! - ouviram-se gritos. Ela reconheceu imediatamente as vozes, eram suas amigas. Logo Mercúrio, Marte, e ChibiMoon apareceram.

-Sailor Moon, você está bem? - perguntou Mercúrio ao vê-la com alguns pequenos machucados.

-Sim, estou bem, e vocês? - as três garotas afirmaram e Serena sorriu mais aliviada. - Fico feliz com isso. - comentou enquanto abraçava as três ao mesmo tempo.

-Onde está Jedite? - perguntou Rini

-É mesmo, não posso senti-lo. - comentou Rei, depois olhou para Serena espantada - Por acaso ele está...

-Senti tanta pena dele, não podia matá-lo, mas...

-Mas? - perguntou Mercúrio.

-Mas não podia deixar que fizesse algo a vocês meninas, então... - nesse momento algo estranho aconteceu, todo o lugar começou a tremer.

-O que está havendo? - perguntou Rini.

-Parece um terremoto. - respondeu Ami.

-Não... é... algo pior. - falou Rei atemorizada.

...

Enquanto isso, na terceira frente de batalha, Júpiter, Vênus, Maam e Jenke se aproximavam cuidadosamente de onde Atrela e Xen haviam recebido o poderoso ataque dos guerreiros da justiça. Os heróis não sabiam se seu ataque havia dado resultado, por isso agiam com precaução. Porém, ao chegar, se surpreenderam com o que acharam nos restos da explosão.

Uma anciã vestida nos restos da roupa de Atrela chorava segurando uma espécie de boneco, todos ficaram paralisados. Quem eram estas pessoas, onde estavam Atrela e Xen?

-Snif... snif... por que... por que... Xen... meu amor. - sussurrava para si a senhora, que olhou para o grupo de heróis, os quais ficaram pasmos ao vê-la nos olhos, era Atrela, essa bela jovem com quem lutaram momentos antes, seus olhos agora quase apagados ainda mostravam essa guerreira.

-Eu... eu só queria continuar sendo bela e jovem... realizar os sonhos que nunca pude. - murmurou tristemente.

Sailor Vênus estava para dizer algo quando tudo começou a tremer de novo, as paredes do castelo escuro começaram a desaparecer, logo tudo desapareceu com um forte vento.

Instantes depois todos os guerreiros estavam reunidos no chão, a torre negra havia desaparecido, muitos olhavam uns para os outros confusos e logo viram Fly que parecia livre da maldição de DreamMask.

-Fly! - gritou Sailor Moon. - Conseguiu, venceu esse monstro do Gotar.

Porém Sailor Moon notou algo. Fly, Urano, Netuno, Plutão e Darien estavam muito sérios e olhando para todos os lados.

-Qual o problema?

KABUM!

Do centro de onde estava a torre uma grande explosão ocorreu, vários dos guerreiros saíram voando e caíram. Apenas Fly, Jenke, Urano, Netuno, Plutão e Darien ficaram de pé, cobrindo-se dos escombros, logo apareceu Gotar, no centro da explosão, estava mais poderoso, mais aterrador, mais... estúpido, estava enrolado como se estivesse numa aula de yoga, bancando o tonto.

-AAAHHH... isto é muito bom para relaxar. - comentou o gênio do mal. - Não acha, Fly?

-Maldito, é hora de acabar com tudo isto. - disse determinado o cavaleiro dragão. Ele ergueu sua mão e sua espada de oryalcon surgiu nela. (uau, parece mágica!)

O rosto de Gotar girou 180 graus e sorriu maleficamente. -Acha mesmo que me derrotará? Vamos Fly, esqueça esses perdedores, venha comigo!

-Jamais! - recusou o cavaleiro dragão dando passos decididos até seu inimigo empunhando sua espada enquanto todos observavam como estava realmente enfurecido.

-Oh vamos, você era muito bom do lado do mal, ou não me diga que esqueceu o que fez a... ela! - de repente, bancando o mago com uma capa negra que sacou sabe-se lá de onde, Gotar fez aparecer Hotaru ainda sangrando e amparada por Rio.

-Hotaru! - gritaram as sailors, que tentaram ir a seu auxílio, porém Gotar cuspiu fogo criando uma barreira que evitou que seguissem em frente.

-Aonde vão, queridas?

-Maldito, o que fez a Hotaru? - perguntou Urano bastante zangada.

-Eeeuuuuu? - disse Gotar inocentemente. - Quem disse que fui eu? Foi seu amiguinho aí. - acusou apontando Fly. Todos olharam para ele incrédulos.

-Foi... foi você? - perguntou Serena com um olhar de espanto.

-Sim... mas... mas... ainda estava sob o poder de Gotar...

-Sim claro, jogue a culpa em mim! Aceite suas responsabilidades como um garoto crescido.

-Cale-se! - bradou Fly soltando um mera contra Gotar, este apenas cuspiu detendo o ataque de Fly.

-Não não não não não, é assim que quer me vencer?

Todos ainda fitavam chocados Fly, que ao ver Hotaru ainda ferida decidiu parar de falar e atacar Gotar.

-MERAMI! - outro ataque de Fly que Gotar deteve simplesmente esmagando-o entre suas mãos.

-É um tonto, não pode fazer... AGGH! - Gotar quase não escapou do ataque de Fly, que antes que percebesse já estava sobre ele e por pouco não perde a cabeça. Fly não perdeu tempo e continuou perseguindo Gotar com os mesmos resultados das Outer Senshi alguns parágrafos atrás. Gotar se dobrava de um lado a outro caçoando de Fly, enquanto este seguia atacando rapidamente, sem resultados. Num descuido, Gotar lhe deu um chute giratório mandando-o contra a terra. Fly estava prestes a bater no chão quando conseguiu se recuperar colocando uma mão contra o solo e dar um giro para cair de pé, depois se impulsionou de novo contra Gotar pegando-o de surpresa.

-Corte de Avan!

Gotar arregalou os olhos ao ver o ataque de Fly, imediatamente se dobrou para um lado como se fosse de borracha evitando o ataque do Cavaleiro Dragão para depois voltar a seu estado original e aplicar um tremendo chute nas costas jogando-o longe de novo.

-OHOHOHOH! - riu Gotar ao ver Fly ir ao solo de novo, entretanto mais uma vez Fly conseguiu se recuperar e desta vez manifestou os símbolos do dragão em cada um de seus punhos, lançando-se de novo contra Gotar, que por sua vez materializou sua espada negra em sua mão e bloqueou o ataque de Fly. As sailors assistiam a luta enquanto Serena, Ami, Urano e Netuno foram até Hotaru e Rio para ver como estava a sailor do silêncio. A jovem sailor moribunda via Fly combater Gotar, mas parecia que nem com os dois símbolos do dragão o jovem aluno de Avan podia contra esse monstro.

-Fly... - sussurrou ela.

-Calma Hotaru. - comentou Rio enquanto a abraçava e pressionava mais sua ferida, nesse momento Ami começou a examinar o ferimento de Hotaru.

-É um corte profundo, devemos deter o sangramento, Hotaru use sua magia de cura sobre você mesma.

-É inútil. - respondeu Rio por Hotaru - Fly já tentou, a magia de Gotar mantém a ferida, para que Hotaru possa se curar Gotar deve ser destruído.

-O quê? - exclamou Netuno.

-Isto é sua culpa, menina estúpida, se não... - nesse momento Hotaru segurou a mão de Urano que estava para bater em Rio.

-Não Haruka... não foi culpa dela... além disso não se preocupe, Fly derrotará Gotar.

-Hotaru... - Haruka viu nos olhos de Hotaru um olhar que só havia visto em sua princesa.

Serena assistia tudo com horror, com medo, não podia suportar mais, uma de suas amigas estava morrendo e a menos que vencessem Gotar sangraria até a morte, olhou para a batalha, via como o demônio e o cavaleiro dragão estavam numa grande luta, espada com espada, cada uma brilhando, hã... ou escurecendo, no caso de Gotar. Sailor Moon decidiu terminar com isto, se concentrou e se transformou na princesa Serenity, com o grande cristal de prata aparecendo em suas mãos e seu brilho chamou a atenção de todos.

-Já basta Gotar, pare! - exclamou a princesa.

O ser maligno apenas olhou para ela de relance e começou a gargalhar:

-AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Qual é a graça, maldito? - murmurou Fly enquanto continuavam chocando suas espadas.

-É essa! - Gotar mostrou a língua para Fly e com um movimento tipo Tetsuo de "Akira", esticou seu braço como um grande tentáculo de sombras até Serenity, a qual pega de surpresa assim como as outras sailors, não pôde evitar, o ataque atravessou a princesa.

-SERENA! - gritaram todas as suas amigas. Jenke e Maam só puderam ver como uma das jovens caía ao solo inconsciente, até Hotaru tentou levantar para ajudar sua princesa. Maam rapidamente foi na direção dela.

Nesse momento Fly não perdeu seu objetivo, enquanto Gotar estava distraído decidiu atacar de surpresa e avançou, mas Gotar já esperava por isso e sem que o filho de Baran pudesse acreditar, Gotar o atravessou com sua espada negra. Ninguém se deu conta além de Jenke, que perdeu sua habitual frieza ao soltar um enorme grito:

-FLLYYY, NNNÃÃÃÃOOO! - isto chamou a atenção de todos que foram ver Serenity, Hotaru sentiu como se sua vida fosse embora.

-Não... não é possível... - murmurou Maam.

-Como... como atravessou duas auras do dragão? - perguntou Fly enquanto um fio de sangue saía de sua boca.

Gotar se aproximou de seu ouvido e de forma cínica e zombeteira disse:

-Não te conto! - em seguida ergueu o jovem cavaleiro ainda com a espada cravada dentro de seu peito e o lançou contra alguns escombros.

-Aca... acabou com Sailor Moon e Fly em segundos... - murmurou Júpiter.

-HE, HE, HE, HE, HE! Eu já disse meninas, sou o mais poderoso, o mais grandioso ser de todo o universo! OHOHOHOHOHOHOH... mhh... não, esperem, esperem... acho que posso fazer melhor... COF COF... MWHHHAHAHA, eu disse, eu sou...! Não, não, peraí... talvez...

-CORTE SANGRENTO!

-Hã?... IAUU! - o amo do mal conseguiu se agachar antes de receber o ataque de Jenke. - Ei, qual o seu problema, estúpido? Podia arrancar a cabeça de alguém assim! - reclamou Gotar, mas não recebeu resposta, apenas encontrou um cavaleiro imortal MUITO zangado, quase se podia ver o antigo general do exército do mal.

Com um movimento super veloz, fez sua espada se estirar como um chicote destruindo tudo em seu caminho, porém usando o mesmo truque que usara contra Fly e as outras sailors, Gotar simplesmente se dobrava evitando ser atingido por Jenke. Júpiter que estava ao lado de sua princesa assiste a batalha e franze a testa, e ao ver que a ferida de Serena não era muito grave virou-se para suas amigas.

-Meninas, cuidem de Serena, eu ajudarei Jenke.

Vênus seguiu o exemplo de sua amiga. - Urano, Netuno e Plutão, tratem de proteger a nossa princesa. -sem dizer mais nada, as duas guerreiras se lançaram para ajudar Jenke.

Gotar continuava se retorcendo, saltando e brincando com seu adversário sem perceber que Vênus e Júpiter tomavam posições estratégicas para atacá-lo. Calculando seus movimentos, ambas desferiram um ataque combinado pegando de surpresa o poderoso amo da roupa íntima feminina.

-AAAGGGGHH! - gritou Gotar distraindo-se um segundo, justo para que a espada de Jenke o envolvesse pelo pescoço e parte do corpo.

-Pegaram ele! - gritou Chibimoon.

-HEHEHEHE, é o que pensam. - disse Gotar. Jenke não perdeu tempo e tentou destruir Gotar de uma vez por todas, mas antes este agarrou a espada de Jenke e raios negros saíram de suas mãos percorrendo a espada até seu dono. O cavaleiro soltou um terrível grito de dor, sentia como se estivesse sendo queimado por dentro, Maam correu para ajudar apenas para receber outra descarga e sair voando. De repente Gotar fechou seu punho destruindo a espada de Jenke, que caiu de costas inconsciente.

-Não é possível! - espantou-se Urano.

Vênus e Júpiter correram até Jenke, sem notar que Gotar já estava de pé e de seus braços agora saíam duas enormes foices com as quais se lança contra elas como um lobo a sua presa.

-CUIDADO! - advertiu Plutão.

-SÃO MINHAS! - gritou Gotar, as sailors só tiveram tempo de ver como Gotar já estava em cima delas.

-GOLPE DO REI DAS FERAS! - um poderoso ataque na forma de um pequeno tornado violeta cruzou o campo de batalha para destruir a foice com que Gotar ameaçava as sailors, derrubando-o e dando às garotas tempo de escapar até outro lado.

-Ora... mais convidados. - o grande rei das feras encarava Gotar empunhando seu poderoso machado. A seu lado, embora mais fraco e amparado por Leona estava Pop, que segurava seu báculo mágico. Foi então que Leona viu o corpo de Fly imóvel.

-FLY! - gritou ela, seguida de Pop e Crocodine.

Leona se separou de Pop (quase deixando-o cair) para ir até o corpo de Fly, Gotar sorriu maleficamente e se lançou contra a princesa de Papunika.

-Cuidado! - avisou Vênus.

Leona continuou correndo até Fly sem se importar com mais nada, nesse momento Jenke, ainda ferido, interrompeu o trajeto do demônio.

-Aonde pensa que vai, monstro? - Gotar encarou divertido o ex-general do batalhão dos imortais. - Acabarei com você agora mesmo.

-Ah é? E como pretende fazer isso, rapaz? - Jenke sorriu e liberou um pouco de sua força, o que Gotar aproveitou para atravessá-lo com a foice que lhe restava.

-Jenke! - gritaram Crocodine, Pop e Vênus.

-Idiota! - comentou Gotar com um grande sorriso.

-Não... o idiota é você. - antes que Gotar pudesse reagir Jenke o agarrou fortemente por seu braço-foice.

-O que pensa que vai fazer?

-CRUZ PODEROSA!

Gotar arregalou os olhos ao ver como Jenke começava a brilhar, tentou se afastar, mas o ataque de Jenke foi mais rápido.

-AAAAAAWWWWWHHH! - gritou ele enquanto era engolido por um grande facho de luz.

Os demais guerreiros foram cegados por alguns instantes, ao recuperar a visão o que viram foi o corpo imóvel de Jenke soltando um pouco de fumaça, e também Gotar gritando de dor.

-WHHHHAAA, WWHHAAAAA, nnnnãããoooo, estou morrendooo... - a figura de Gotar estava também queimada e soltando fumaça, enquanto... derretia. -Socorrooo, estou derrentendooo, estou derretendooo...

Darien esboçou um sorriso. - Acabou... acabou... Serena, acorde... amor, acabou... acabou...

Serena, ainda em sua forma de princesa abriu os olhos e viu seu querido Darien.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, olhe... está morrendo... - disse levando sua vista até Gotar que continuava derretendo.

-AAGGHH, nãooo por que... aaagghh... aagghh...

-Coitado... - comentou Serena enquanto o via com olhos cheios de compaixão, Darien esboçou um sorriso, essa era sua Serena, felizmente ela não havia sido ferida como Fly ou Hotaru, foi apenas seu ombro.

Enquanto isso Leona examinava Fly, que tinha uma ferida tão grave quanto a de Sailor Saturno.

-Fly, Fly? Você está bem? Por favor reaja! - a princesa de Papunika começou a aplicar o mehomi, mas sem muito resultado. - FFLYY! - gritava ela enquanto chorava e continuava tentando fazê-lo voltar à vida.

-Fly... - suspirou Hotaru enquanto cerrava os olhos.

-Hotaru! - gritou Rio com uma voz que se perdia em um eco. - Meninas, Hotaru... Hotaru...

Mercúrio analisava com seu computador como o poder de Gotar ia sumindo no meio de uma poça que parecia de piche.

-Conseguiu... - comentou enquanto continuava teclando em seu computador - Jenke o derrotou, seu poder está desaparecendo.

Urano, Netuno e Plutão, que ainda estavam um pouco receosas, se voltaram para ela.

-Tem certeza, Mercúrio? - perguntou Netuno.

-Afirmativo.

-Meninas! Hotaru... Hotaru não se move. - nisso Urano, Netuno e Plutão olharam para Rio e saíram correndo até ela.

-Hotaru? - perguntou Rini - NÃO Hotaru! - gritou enquanto também ia em seu auxílio.

Enquanto isso Maam, Vênus e Júpiter foram ver o corpo de seu salvador que permanecia imóvel.

-Jenke! Jenke, você está bem? - perguntaram enquanto o sacudiam um pouco, porém ele não respondia.

-Malditos... malditos... malditos... voltarei... voltarei para me vingar... aaagghh... - dizia Gotar enquanto continuava se reduzindo a esse horrível líquido. - Aaggh... morri sem saber... o que era o amor... sem saber o que era um beijo... sem nem ter tirado uma casquinha de alguma das... sailors...aaaghh... - com isso Gotar terminou de se desfazer. Darien, Mercúrio, Marte, Pop e Crocodine ainda estavam na expectativa de algo acontecer, buscando com os olhos algo que lhes dissesse que isto ainda não havia acabado.

-Mercúrio? - perguntou Darien.

-Não há nada, Darien, ele se foi... vencemos. - anunciou enquanto fechava seu pequeno computador e sorria, ou pelo menos isso queria pensar.

Os heróis relaxaram um segundo soltando um suspiro enquanto os demais se ocupavam dos feridos, as Outer Senshi estavam muito nervosas porque Hotaru não respondia, assim como Leona que já gritava histérica, Vênus e Júpiter choravam por seu herói caído em batalha enquanto Maam tentava reanimá-lo e Darien ajudava Serenity a se levantar. Enquanto isso ninguém notava um par de olhos e um sorriso no que restava da poça, exceto duas pessoas.

-Algo aqui não está bem. - comentou Marte, enquanto via os restos de Gotar, então arregalou os olhos aterrorizada.

-Cuidad... AAGGHH...

Pop não terminou de gritar essa frase, totalmente surpreendidos todos os guerreiros, incluindo Crocodine, foram agarrados pelo pescoço pelo que pareciam diversos braços saindo dos restos de Gotar.

-HAHAHAHAHA, enganei vocês! - gritou Gotar rindo desvairadamente - Oh, sou um grande ator não é? Hehehehe! Estou derretendo, estou derretendo! AHAHAHAH, como caíram nessa? Isso é do Mágico de Oz, que imbecis! - a figura de Gotar começou a emergir do líquido negro. Nenhum dos guerreiros podia falar, os braços estavam praticamente asfixiando-os. - Hahahaha, o que foi? Ficaram mudos com minha atuação? Que tal essa? "I see dead people" WHAHAHAHAHAH!

-NÃO! Solte-os, por favor, por favor... - gritou Serenity que, junto com Rio, Fly, Hotaru e o inconsciente Jenke não haviam sido capturados.

-Já chega, Gotar! - gritou também Rio, mas não recebeu atenção, Gotar estava extasiado apagando as vidas dos guerreiros.

Hotaru lentamente abriu os olhos, estava para entregar sua vida quando ouviu todo esse alvoroço, depois viu o que estava havendo, suas amigas morrendo, sua princesa estava ferida e chorando e Fly... Fly estava... não, não podia suportar mais, já pálida pela perda de sangue com seu vestido encharcado dele decidiu usar suas últimas forças.

- O que pretende fazer, Hotaru? - perguntou Rio tentando mantê-la deitada.

-Vou cumprir com meu dever Rio, por favor, deixe-me...

-Mas... você vai morrer...

-Já não importa mais. - disse enquanto via o corpo de Fly.

-Mas... mas... - Hotaru voltou a seu traje de Sailor Saturno em vez da princesa de Saturno como estava, o Silent Glaive apareceu em sua mão de novo. - Silent Glaive Surprise!

Seu ataque pegou Gotar de surpresa e todos os braços que prendiam seus amigos foram cortados, a maioria dos heróis caiu inconsciente enquanto Serenity olhou para sua amiga.

-Hotaru...

-Ora, então ainda tem forças para lutar, Sailor Saturno. - comentou Gotar olhando para ela.

-O suficiente para acabar com você.

-HA! Duvido muito, sabe que se usar seu máximo poder destruirá a Terra e você não quer isso, não é?

Saturno se levantou e ignorando seu ferimento se dirigiu com passos decididos para acabar com Gotar.

-Claro que sim, já não tenho nada mais a fazer aqui, você levou o que havia de mais importante para mim. - Gotar franziu a testa incrédulo.

-Não se atreveria. - disse em tom sério.

-O que vai fazer, Hotaru? - indagou Serenity preocupada.

-Lamento princesa, mas... este é meu dever como a sailor do silêncio. - Hotaru fitou sua princesa com um sorriso e ao erguer o Silent Glaive disse as palavras...

-DEATH REBORN...

-NÃO, PARE! - gritou uma voz atrás de ela, uma voz que fazia voltar a vida que lhe escapava, era Fly. Ela olhou para trás para saber se não estava imaginando coisas, era ele mesmo, conseguindo apenas erguer a cabeça, mal se mantendo consciente mas estendia sua mão até ela.

-Fly... - sussurrou Hotaru, porém olhou para Gotar e terminou de dizer as palavras malditas, Gotar se lançara nesse momento contra ela para evitar que terminasse de invocar seu ataque.

-...REVOLUTION!

-NÃÃOOO! - gritaram Gotar, Fly e Serena.

...

Um momento de paz, um momento em que o tempo se deteve, um momento para se despedir de Fly. Um lindo campo verde, cheio de flores e uma suave brisa os acariciavam, se podia ver o mar tocando o céu no horizonte.

-Hotaru... Que lugar é este?

-É só um lugar que escolhi para te dizer adeus.

-Dizer adeus? NÃO! O que você fez, Hotaru? Que técnica é essa que usou?

-Isso não importa, por favor Fly, deixe-me me despedir de você.

-Mas... ainda podemos tentar outra coisa, por favor Hotaru, não faça isto, não vá... - um beijo suave o interrompeu, um beijo que pareceu durar uma eternidade, e de repente ela desapareceu.

...

Fly olhava para o escuro céu iluminado pela técnica de Sailor Saturno, que se elevava pelos céus como uma flecha até as estrelas levando consigo Gotar, que havia sido preso pelos véus de Hotaru como correntes.

-NÃO, preciso escapar, não posso terminar assim, me solte maldita! - se ouvia gritar o demônio.

-Já não pode fazer mais nada... - comentou Urano - Essa técnica reduz a nada tudo o que toca, por isso Hotaru tenta levá-lo para longe, para fora da Terra. - Fly ainda ferido a encarou com lágrimas nos olhos, e depois se virou de volta para Hotaru.

-Mas... mas ela ficará bem, não é?

-Não... os véus a envolverão também. - respondeu quase chorando Netuno que também havia despertado há poucos segundos. Fly contemplava como Hotaru se afastava mais e mais... não podia permitir isso, se levantou e com suas últimas forças invocou de novo os dois símbolos do dragão.

-O que vai fazer? - perguntou Urano.

-Ainda me resta uma última cartada... - com isso Fly começou a se elevar, e enquanto o fazia, todos notaram como duas enormes asas apareceram em suas costas, não asas de anjo, mas sim asas como as de um morcego ou algo assim, além disso sua pele mudou para um aspecto esverdeado e escamoso, os símbolos do dragão haviam desaparecido de suas mãos para se unir em sua testa num só maior e mais brilhante que o normal. Com um impulso, Fly disparou como um foguete até a lua.

...

Enquanto isso Gotar estava desaparecendo e caindo no nada, gritando todas as obscenidades que podia.

-Grite o quanto quiser Gotar, aceite o silêncio, a solidão, aceite seu fim como eu.

-NÃOOO, NÃOOO, me deixe ir, por favooooor me deixe ir... - gritava como um menino assustado.

-Calma, não irá sozinho eu também irei.

-Ainda pode parar, vamos detenha-se! - Hotaru apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Até nunca Gotar, jamais fará mal a mais ninguém. - e com um movimento do Silent Glaive, Gotar terminou de ser coberto pelos véus e se apagou no esquecimento, agora Hotaru tinha que interromper seu poder antes que ele alcançasse a Terra, para isso começou a se envolver em seus próprios véus quando ouviu uma voz em seu coração.

-Hotaru! - ela distinguiu uma figura lutando contra os véus que tentavam capturá-lo.

-Fly! O que faz aqui? Vá embora, por favor!

-Nunca! - gritou enquanto continuava lutando para alcançá-la e mais véus o rodeavam, mas eram destruídos por sua aura do dragão, entretanto iam se fortalecendo. - Não irei sem você.

-Não posso voltar Fly, tenho que selar o poder antes que alcance a Terra.

-Então... não voltarei. - disse enquanto finalmente alcançava Hotaru.

-Mas Fly...

Este a abraçou e a cobriu com suas asas enquanto ambos eram envolvidos pelos véus.

-Fly...

-Hotaru...

Assim, os dois guerreiros, abraçados, juntos e unidos ainda por seu sangue, produto dos ferimentos causados por Gotar, haviam sido cobertos totalmente pelos véus, e justo quando sentiram que desapareceriam... um grande resplendor, entre dourado e prateado apareceu e ambos sumiram...

...

O som de um lápis escrevendo era tudo que se escutava no pequeno escritório da professora Akane, ela suspirou um momento e olhou pela janela que iluminava o cômodo para então fazer uma pequena careta, o céu estava maravilhoso, de um azul cristalino coberto por poucas nuvens, felizmente tudo voltara ao normal e o perigo havia passado, o demônio chamado Gotar havia sido destruído e todos estavam bem. Desfrutando a vida...

...

As praias da ilha Dermiling estavam cheias de vida, fazia tempo que não se ouviam tantos risos, podia-se ver Serena e Darien brincando no mar enquanto Haruka e Michiru os vigiavam de longe.

-Não devíamos deixar que andem por aí, não sabemos o que pode haver nesta ilha. - comentou Haruka.

-Oh vamos, relaxe um pouco. - respondeu Michiru enquanto a tomava pela mão.

Ami curiosa examinava vários dos monstros da ilha com seu computador.

-Veja Rei, isto é muito interessante, este organismo tem uma fase de...

Rei apenas ergueu os olhos para o céu enquanto sua amiga falava sem parar, porém um pequeno rato apareceu na praia assustando a sailor do fogo.

-AAAGGHH, um rato! - gritou esta começando a correr por todos os lados.

-Haha, isto é divertido! - comentou o pequeno rato que logo encontrou dois gatos que apareceram de repente.

-Pois é, que divertido. - comentou Ártemis.

-Vejamos se também é delicioso. - seguiu Lua.

-AAAAGGH! - agora o pequeno rato é que era perseguido pelos dois gatos.

Mina e Lita estavam brigando por Jenke enquanto o agarravam pelos braços, algo que incomodava muito o cavaleiro imortal, assim como Marina, uma dos sábios de Papunika que estava apaixonada pelo discípulo de Avan já há algum tempo.

Umi, Ryo, Alex, Guchi e Rio apenas assistiam divertidos a cena. Rini estava brincando com Gome enquanto Crocodine estava deitado na areia descansando.

-São... um pouco barulhentas, não acha amigo? - perguntou Hym.

-Deixe que se divirtam. - disse Crocodine - Acabam de sair de uma grande batalha.

-Ainda não acredito que sejam guerreiras poderosas. - respondeu Hym.

-Ei, não viram Fly? - perguntou uma pequena criatura que se apoiava num bastão.

-Eeerr não, não sei não. - responderam ambos tentando não responder e olhando para outro lado, fazendo Blass erguer uma sobrancelha.

Não muito longe dali numa enseada da ilha, a Sailor do Silêncio e o Cavaleiro Dragão contemplavam o horizonte enquanto ela aconchegava sua cabeça em seu ombro e ele a abraçava.

-Que tranqüilidade. - comentou Hotaru.

-Sim. – concordou Fly

-Foi uma boa idéia vir visitar sua casa.

-É verdade, parece que estão se divertindo.

-Hehehe, muito.

Um minuto de silêncio...

-E agora... o que vai acontecer? - perguntou Hotaru - Vai ficar aqui ou...

-Bem... este é meu lar, mas há muitas coisas que posso aprender em seu mundo para ajudar aqui. Além disso, já não será um grande problema, com a Íris de Deimos podemos ir e vir como quisermos.

-É verdade, mas...

Fly pousou um dedo nos lábios de Hotaru. - Não vamos nos preocupar por isso agora... vamos só aproveitar este momento. - em seguida ele a beijou e ambos voltaram seu olhar até a praia.

-Queria que Setsuna e a professora Akane tivessem vindo.

-Não se preocupe, a professora Akane estará um pouco ocupada e Setsuna disse que tinha que vigiar a Terra. - respondeu Fly.

-Entendo... e por que disse que a professora estará ocupada?

-Ah, é uma surpresa... - disse Fly

...

Akane fechou os olhos depois de imaginar como as crianças estariam se divertindo nesse estranho mundo quando o barulho da campainha a fez voltar à realidade.

-Nossa, quem poderá ser? - comentou para si enquanto a campainha continuava tocando insistentemente.

-Já vou já vou! - disse esta em voz alta - Só espero que não seja um vendedor.

Mas ao abrir a porta ficou estupefata, um jovem de cerca de 14 anos e um homem um pouco grisalho estavam na porta. Ela conhecia o homem e nervosamente voltou-se para o jovem de quem saíam algumas lágrimas. A professora Akane esboçou um sorriso e abriu passagem.

-Bem-vindos ao lar... - disse com voz fraca.

-MAMÃE!

FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Numa estrada abandonada em meio ao deserto podemos ver Gotar todo maltrapilho junto com a anciã Atrela e um desgrenhado boneco de Xen enquanto pediam carona.

-E agora o que faremos, senhor Gotar? - perguntou Atrela.

-Não se preocupe Atrela, pensarei em algo, vamos começar de novo, sei de uma cadeia de lanchonetes na próxima cidade que precisa de garçons.

-Garçons?

-Sim, conquistaremos o mundo agora! Primeiro nos tornaremos garçons do mal, depois passaremos a cozinheiros do mal e depois a gerentes do mal e daí não haverá limites...

- ... - Atrela suspirou desanimada.

-AAAAHHHHH, sou um fracassoooo! - gritou Gotar enquanto desatava a chorar.

* * *

><p>Enfim terminou, espero que tenham gostado, agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história, não deixem de comentar.<p>

Nota: Hym só aparece no mangá de Dragon Quest, é um guerreiro que estava a serviço do Rei do Mal e depois junto com Crocodine foi viver em Dermiling, o rato também só aparece no mangá, seu nome é Chiu.


End file.
